The God Bows Down
by Houkaru Kisaragi
Summary: When you harnessed pertinent knowledge of the future and were able to return to the past, what would you do? Naruto knew precisely what he should do to prevent an imminent catastrophe.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Naruto groggily opened his eyes, only to see darkness. The blonde sat up lethargically and was surprised to realise that he was seating on a tenebrous alley, with only the soft noises of raindrops accompanying him along with the dreadful silence. "W-Where am I? Is this Konoha?"

Wrestling himself to a standing posture, Naruto dusted his pants and scanned his vicinity vigilantly, cautious about the foreign land. Naruto saw dimmed lights emitting from the end of the alley and he ambled calmly towards his destination. When he stepped onto the streets, he was startled by the present of an isolated ghost town. There were mutilated corpses scattered throughout the pavements, ruined buildings on the verge of collapsing and a repugnant semblance lingering in the air.

Heightening his senses, the blonde could hear the roars of explosion on distant land. The melancholy rains that fell upon the land of pandemonium were depressing enough. Closing his eyes, Naruto tried to reach the soulless land of death and sensed a gleam of life on the other side of the decimated town. Naruto sighed and strolled in a clumsy gait across the demolished streets. When the blonde arrived to his directed location, he was utterly shocked to see the last person he would be expecting to be lying before him, gasping desperately for her breath.

"K-Konan?"

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

When Konan was awaken, she didn't expect to be enveloped by a warm sensation. There was a campfire, there was heat and there was a mysterious boy grilling chicken with a skewer over the flames. The blue haired girl was frightened by the stranger's presence as she sat up abruptly and retreated backwards fearfully, pointing a shaky finger at the blonde enigma. "W-Who are you? W-Where a-am I?"

"Oh? You're awake!" The blonde beamed cheerfully and handed the skewer to Konan. "Here! Have a chicken! It's delicious!"

The blue haired girl swallowed hard when she smelled the ambrosial aroma from the food.

"I bet you haven't eaten anything like this before, huh?" Naruto smirked. "Come on, take it. Have a bite while it's still hot."

Konan was suspicious of the boy's kindness. _"He looks like an orphan, just like me. Why will he want to share his food with me?"_

"Uh... there's no poison on it. Really. Besides, if I want to kill you, I would've done it sooner. And why would I want to be stupid and waste food like this. Coating poison on food? Are you kidding me? You know how much effort I have to make just to gather all these food?" Naruto noticed the reluctance in Konan's eyes and sighed with annoyance; the blue haired girl was trembling in sheer fatigue that she couldn't comprehend the miracle at her sight. The blonde enticed. "Just eat it. No MSG added but still tasty, trust me."

Konan couldn't tolerate her hunger's call any longer and relinquish her urge before seizing the skewer. Naruto flashed a toothy smirk as the blue haired girl munched on her chicken greedily. "Eat slowly or you'll choke."

Ignoring all proper etiquette, Konan was chewing her food hurriedly before she devoured the last remnant of the chicken and stared warily at the blonde. "Y-You haven't answered my question..."

Naruto smirked buoyantly. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. And where are we? No clue. I found you almost dead, lying on a pile of corpses. You're lucky I was there. If I wasn't, you're probably be suffocated to death or die in the hands of enemy patrols."

Konan was still cynical of the blonde's intent. A turmoil of turbulent emotions swirled like a maniacal maelstrom in Konan's mind as she was dubious about Naruto's motive; trust was not easily given when it came to poverty. _"Still, he saves me and even gives me food. He doesn't look like a bad guy..."_

"Are we still in Ame?" The blue haired girl queried timidly.

_"Heh! Of course we're in Ame. It seems __**that **__jutsu was indeed effective. Sending me back at this time period is the perfect timescale for me to change the future! And the fact that I can befriend Konan... now that I think about it, Konan-chan is rather... cute." _Naruto regained his composure promptly and feigned surprise. "Ame? We're in Ame? I guess we are. Sorry, I'm a traveller. No kin, no family. Unfortunately, I don't know there is a war happening here... until I get here. And found you."

"Oh." Konan bowed in gratitude at the provided food and placed the skewer on the ground. "W-Where are we then?"

"Inside a cave?" Naruto smirked. "This place is completely sequestered from any life forms. Not even animals dare to pass by this deserted place. Creepy, but safe. The authority seals this place up for precaution's sake."

"O-Oh... okay. Thank you."

An awkward silence intruded the pair before the blue haired girl mustered her courage to speak up. "Konan."

"Hmm?"

"That's my name. I'm Konan."

"No surname?"

Konan shrugged. "I'm an orphan."

"Oh." Naruto smirked. "I'm an orphan too. Born without any parents. But I guess... my parents did love me."

"If they love you, why abandon you?" The blue haired girl was perplexed by the irony.

"Because they die protecting me."

Konan blinked dumbly. "Oh... I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Naruto grinned optimistically and shook his hand. "You didn't kill my parents. Nothing to be sorry about. I'm used to a lonely lifestyle."

The brilliant flames crackling from the campfire gave Konan the opportunity to assay her saviour's facial features. The boy seemed to be invigorated easily by trivial matters and was handsome to say the least. The exotic markings on his cheeks served to augment the beauty of his appearance. However, what was truly intriguing was not his robust physique or his alluring exuberance, but his pair of abnormal eyes that made her horrified. It was illuminating an indigo glow with rippling rings decorating his sclera and his iris was a mere dot. "Y-Your eyes!

The blonde blinked in curiosity. "What about it? There's dirt on my face? What about my eyes?"

"It looks... freakish!"

Naruto was taken aback by Konan's perturbed tone as she was vexed. The blonde scurried outside of the cave and rushed to a nearby lake; Konan simply stood up and followed the boy. When they reached the riverbank, Naruto surveyed his appearance through the reflection from the calm water and was petrified to see his eyes. _"The Rinnegan? Impossible! B-But how?"_

"W-What are you?" Konan crept behind a tree, watching attentively at the boy's back view.

The blonde stood up and gazed at his small hands. _"I didn't just step into the past. Even my body is tuned into that of a child. I don't even know if I'm fit to fight in this... shape."_

"H-Hello?"

Naruto stroked his chin in contemplation. _"I can no longer sense Kyubi's demonic chakra within me... but I do feel that my chakra reserve has just amplified by more than 10 folds. Did the fox just give me his chakra for free? Yeah right."_

Konan heard the bushes stirred from the unusual, dry wind. "N-Naruto-kun?"

The blonde paced around the grass patch, pondering at his dire situation. _"If my chakra capacity has increased dramatically then, without a doubt, my ability to mould chakra is off the hook. Damn it. I need to figure out more about this dimension. Now that I have met Konan-chan before Yahiko and Nagato do, I've freaking change the future."_

When Naruto perceived an imminent danger from the woods, the blonde dashed towards the quavering blue haired girl and tackled her down. Konan was confounded and pushed the boy. "W-What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? Look up!" The girl obliged and did what she was told and much to her dismay, there was a gigantic shuriken embedded onto the tree. "W-What..."

"Stop stuttering and stay alert." Naruto whispered silently. The blonde dragged a few stones with his fingers and smirched his nails with moist dirt, but he didn't care.

It was then the pair could hear applauds from behind them. The blonde swerved his sights at the snickering culprit and widened his eyes in genuine stupor. Hanzo the Salamander was clapping with glee at the children's performance. Naruto scrutinised the man; he wore an extravagant breather that was notably different from his subordinate and he had long blonde hair tied in a pony tail fashion, his attire consisted of a flak jacket and a coat to symbolise his superiority. _"This is my first time meeting Hanzo... they say he's stronger than the Sannin. And he's the guy who killed Yahiko. He's the top-dog in the ninja world... and he's unlucky meeting me."_

"Impressive. Most impressive. Correct me if I'm wrong, the two of you are orphans. You, boy, are most likely seven years old and the girl is one year younger than you. However, the boy has received ninja training before because no ordinary kids can hear the wheezing sound of my shuriken. Nobody... can sense my shuriken coming unless you're arduously trained by someone. A hermit, I suppose?" Hanzo grinned underneath his breather when the boy hoisted the blue haired girl up and the leader of Amegakure tilted his head patiently for an answer. "Well?"

"You're good. Now that you have a rough idea of what I am, what are you waiting for? Kill me." Naruto stood protectively before a shaky Konan and scowled fiercely at Hanzo.

"Kill you? I must say kid, for a useless brat like you, you sure have some guts."

"I do. I have a heart, liver and lungs as well. Want me to name the rest of my anatomical organs to you?" This time, the blonde smirked haughtily at the notorious leader of Amegakure. "You're not going to kill me. No. Because you deem me worthy as a subordinate. As an underling for you to torture. But you're not going to do that. You're going to train me and make me your weapon. You're a patient man but you have too many enemies who loathe your guts so much that they would do almost anything just to watch you writhe beneath their feet. You might be powerful but you know full well that you're not immortal. You're afraid that one day you might wake up from your sleep with a knife on your throat. Is that your greatest fear?"

Konan nudged Naruto's arm, trying to stop the blonde for causing a detrimental outcome from happening. Hanzo wasn't feared by the Elemental Nations for nothing. Still, Naruto's unwavering and fiercely determined pair of gazes had marvelled Hanzo; catching sight of the boy's eyes, the leader of Amegakure was flabbergasted by his discovery. _"The Rinnegan? But that's impossible! The Rinnegan is considered as a myth! T-This boy... I've never met a boy more courageous, more reckless and more discerning than this one. Hell, I've never even met anybody who is more perceptive and ingenious than him. With proper guidance, this boy will become... an extraordinaire. Fabulous... this boy is gold."_

Hanzo cracked his neck and took a step forward. "You said that I would train you. Where did you get the nerve? Do you know who I am?"

Naruto's shrewd smirk was kept strong as his fortitude remained firm. "Hanzo the Salamander. I know all about you yet you could only assume who I am. "

"Snarky little bastard, aren't you? How dare you speak to Hanzo-sama like that? You insolent maggot!" One of the Ame's ninja rushed forward and seized Naruto's collar; the sudden action scared Konan immensely and she hid behind the blonde. The ninja was irked by the boy's arrogance as the blonde was still grinning. The henchman pulled back a punch but someone had gripped his fist. The ninja twisted his attention to his back and was dumbstruck that Hanzo was the one who had stopped him. "H-Hanzo-sama?"

"There is no need for you to be angry." Hanzo grinned. "Tell me, boy, why must I recruit you and your girlfriend? I mean... the two of you are practically useless to me."

Konan gulped nervously when Hanzo switched his predatory gazes at her.

"Because I can help you." The blonde boy's tenacity seemed to possess a sort of charm, as his words were succinct and his conviction was authentically trustworthy. Hanzo concluded that Naruto's inveiglement carried an enchanting aura that could make others trust the blonde unconditionally; that made the boy more dangerous in the future. "You can view Konan-chan and I as long term investments. It benefits both you and us. If you help us, you won't regret it."

Hanzo's smirk widened. "What an interesting kid. Very well. I appreciate talents, despite all the rumours you might be hearing about me from... outsiders. From now on, you'll under me. And that girlfriend of yours too. Now, it will be polite if you give me your name."

"K-Konan."

"Uzumaki Naruto." The blonde boy smirked triumphantly. _"Heh. I will gain Hanzo's trust... and he thinks he is going to use me as his tool. We'll see about that. Right now, my priority is to ensure our safeties... especially Konan-chan's safety. She isn't the Konan I know... but no matter what, I will protect her."_

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

As predicted, Naruto and Konan were escorted to Hanzo's headquarters, located at the epicentre of Amegakure and the fortress was not concealed; on the contrary, the nefarious overlord of Amegakure built his empire conspicuously and was significantly proud of his achievements. Initially, Naruto and Konan were acquired separate rooms but the blue haired girl was terrified to be alone, thus the blonde requested a room for the both of them. Hanzo obliged and granted them their wishes.

Cuddling each other in bed, Konan whispered. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" The blonde raised a confused brow.

"Arguing with Hanzo. He's evil! Who knows what he will do to us!" The blue haired girl shivered apprehensively; she didn't want to know what Hanzo would do to her if she accidentally riled him up one day.

"Calm down, Konan-chan. He's not going to torture us-"

"How do you know that? You don't know if he suddenly goes all berserk and tries to kill us all-" Naruto cupped his hand on Konan's lips, effectively shutting her up. Solicitude was sparkling in Naruto's eyes as he solaced the girl in tranquillity. "Konan-chan, listen. As long as I live, nobody can hurt you."

"Nobody?"

Naruto smiled benevolently as he assured. "Nobody. Now go to sleep. We have a long day for tomorrow."

Konan nodded and closed her eyes. The blonde exhaled a tired breath as he too shut his eyes gently and was driven to bliss oblivion. Creaking an eye open, Konan smiled as she watched the boy slept; the girl never realised she was blushing the entire time.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X  
(The next morning…)

Hanzo was tending to his paperwork until a shadow on the corner of his room stirred. Adroitly, the leader of Amegakure spared the target no attention when he threw a kunai at the intruder. From the darkness emerged Naruto with Hanzo's kunai in his grip. "What is it that you want, kid."

"I wish to initiate our training as soon as possible."

"And where is that girlfriend of yours?"

"Asleep." The blonde retained his impassive façade. "Still, I wish to discuss with you about the training-"

"Let me guess…" Hanzo raised a hand to stop Naruto's continuing speech. "Your bloodline requires a different training regimen from other ninja. In fact, with the fascinating ability that still lies locked within the depth of your Rinnegan, I need to know more about it. That is the only way for me to know what kind of training is suitable for you."

"You want to know more about my Rinnegan? Sure."

Hanzo grinned.

"But you're wrong."

His jubilant mood was cleansed by Naruto's statement. "I'm not a lab rat."

Hanzo sighed. "Of course. I understand. I only need information about your dojutsu. For starters, take this."

The leader of Amegakure pulled open his drawer from the desk and rummaged a sheet of paper before handing one of them to the blonde. "I believe you know how to manipulate chakra, right?"

Naruto shrugged. "I guess."

"This is not an ordinary paper. It is a paper that detects an individual's affinity to their element. Some people might be born with one element, others have two and the unfortunate ones have none. Channel your chakra into the paper. If your base element is water, the paper will soak. If your base element is fire, the paper will burn and turn to ashes. If your base element is earth, the paper will turn to dirt and dissipated into dust. If your base element is lightning… well it doesn't get electrocuted; on the contrary, it simply wrinkles. Last but not least, if your base element is that of the wind, it will be split into two."

Hanzo watched attentively as Naruto held the paper. Instantly, the paper was sliced into four segments and they were either damped with moisture, wrinkled in agitation, ignited into flames or dissolving into earthen flakes. The sinister smile tugging at Hanzo's mouth widened as he was bewildered in wonderment by the phenomenon before him. _"So the legend is true after all… The Rinnegan grants its master the privilege to wield all elements. And if I'm not wrong, this boy has gargantuan amount of chakra… so much that he isn't capable of containing all of them. He's leaking chakra… and even so, his ability to regenerate lost chakra is astounding."_

Tapping his chin in contemplation, Hanzo smirked. "Say, kid, do you know any chakra control exercise?"

"I know the tree climbing exercise."

The leader of Amegakure nodded. "Yes, that. But that is only the fundamental exercise. Your chakra reserve exceeds many ninja, kid. You're unable to completely hold them in check. You need a different chakra control exercise. Follow me, I'll show you your first training ground."

"Before that, I wish to know more about Konan's training too."

"Blue hair, red eyes, no doubt." Hanzo grinned as he elaborated prudently. "She's from the Shikigami clan. It was long lost from the ninja world, eradicated by the Namikaze clan during the First Shinobi World War. They are famed for their confounding ability to manipulate paper. Still, it does amaze me for her to survive for this long."

Naruto widened his eyes in shock and he was trembling as he grimaced at the truth. _"N-No way… father is a Namikaze… that means my clan… is responsible for Konan-chan's clan's destruction? I am her… nemesis."_

Hanzo possessed rigorous ability when it came to profiling an individual's emotion; due to his atrocious notoriety as a malignant conqueror, it was only natural that others might assume he had an abrasive personality. However, he was an analyser who looked at the pertinent details. He could draw sorrow and remorse out from Naruto's features and that piqued his curiosity. "What's wrong? You seem… distracted. Why?"

The blonde shook his head. "Nothing. So what will her training be?"

"That is none of your concern-"

"She's my friend! I have every right to know." The blonde was aggravated.

"Oh? Defensive for her, aren't you?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes to vicious slits.

Hanzo wagged his fingers disapprovingly. "Don't worry, I won't do anything to her. It isn't an everyday miracle for me to gain two worthy subordinates under my wing. Rest assure that she will be looked after. Besides, her training will vastly differ from yours. Now, let us not waste anymore precious time and move on to training, shall we?"

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Dizzily, Konan woke up and rubbed a sleepy eye. Yawning aloud, the blue haired girl sat up and surveyed her bedroom. When realism struck her, she gasped in horrification at Naruto's disappearance. The girl rushed out of her room, only to see guardsmen staring at her perversely.

Shrinking in terror, Konan ran across the corridor.

In the midst of despondency and confusion, she didn't realise nobody was chasing after her.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Naruto grunted in agony as he walked across a groundless terrain of spikes. Blood was dripping from both of his feet as he was struggling to cope with the pain. In the nexus of his affliction and strived concentration, Naruto remained focus on his pathway as he had to channel and expel his chakra into diminutive sizes at the bottom of his feet in order to animate a shield to prevent the spikes for protruding through his leg. It was a brutal, yet fastest way, according to Hanzo's theory, to master chakra manipulation.

_"Damn it! This hurt like a bitch. If I don't have the Rinnegan, I would be stabbed to death! This training is un-fucking-believable! And to think that this is just the beginning…" _

"Don't be hasty, boy. This training will enhance that extravagant chakra of yours that you possess. It will sharpen your instinct, heighten your senses and boast your resistance to pain. The ultimate training for greatness… if you're capable of crossing two kilometre of spike road, you're qualified to upgrade your training regimen. If you can't, well, you just have to try until you succeed." Hanzo chortled sadistically as he watched Naruto winced in pain. _"Still, I must say that the boy's determination is praiseworthy. It has only been two hours and he has already walked half of his entire journey. Heh. This boy is really… gold. If it's ordinary ninja, it will take three months just for them to cross half the spike road without bleeding. Well… he's not ordinary, is he?"_

"Now that you are getting a hang over this training, let's raise difficulty level up a notch, shall we?" Hanzo grinned as he tossed a barrage of shuriken at Naruto. Much to the blonde's chagrin, the only way to avoid the legion of projectiles was to leap away.

_"He plans all this! If I jump away and land to another side of the spiky ground, I need to adjust extensive amount of chakra onto my feet and at the same time, predict the location of all the spikes. D-Damn it all!" _Shoving all hesitations aside, Naruto sprung acrobatically to the sky and landed onto the dark corner of the chamber. _"Safe! I'm starting to understand the concept of this train- Whoa!"_

Catching a glimpse of a volley of kunai, with explosive tags attached on all of them, sailing through the air towards him, Naruto cursed aloud before he leaped to the other side of the spike ground. "S-Shit!"

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Konan took the next exit to the right hallway and continued running in the seemingly endless passages of underground tunnel. The bizarre labyrinth structure had bewildered the blue haired girl as she had been running for half an hour. It was at the last exit that she heard grunts and the sharp screeches of metals collision. Approaching warily towards the source of the sound, Konan gulped the nervous lump in her throat and kept a curious gaze at her eerie surroundings.

When she had reached her destination, she saw Naruto, trapped in a chamber while he was hopping manically all over the arena. "N-Naruto-kun?"

"Be calm, youngling."

Konan gasped and turned to her back, only to see Hanzo staring coldly at the blonde's progress. "The boy is an insightful fighter. He understands the concept of this training and has already figured how to solve his predicament. As his friend, you can only stand aside and send your prayers to him."

The blue haired girl nodded fearfully.

"Your training will commence after he has finished his."

"M-My training?"

"Yes." Hanzo nodded. "Your friend over there wants it as well. You will be defenceless if you have none."

Konan bit her lower lips and watched as Naruto struggled to fend off hails of shuriken and kunai while adjusting his chakra's intensity onto his feet.

"You have a powerful bloodline stores within you, youngling. Train it well, exhibit its strength and recognise your power. That's what you must do."

With resolve of determination sparkling in her eyes, Konan nodded gravely. "I'll do it."

Hanzo couldn't help but grin.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

"Naruto is about to finish his training. While he's at it, we'll start with you." Hanzo stood on a plain field enclosed within a sealed chamber. There was tree plantations located throughout the field with green patch of grass, accompanied with a few pile of broken twigs scattered on the moist dirt. There was a manmade lake beside the terrain and Konan was fidgeting. Hanzo huffed and announced softly. "Youngling, do you know anything about your heritage?"

Konan shook her head.

"Nothing much, sir. I'm an orphan."

"Figure that much." Hanzo sighed. "Your clan was infamous during the first war for being a bothersome and for that, they were… annihilated. Your parents are most likely survivors… but they just have to stumble into Amegakure. Very unfortunate. Still, you have to know the truth about your clan."

"My clan?"

"The Shikigami clan. Their chakra control is magnificent. So magnificent they were able to manipulate their chakra in such profound degree that they could do wonders with it. Sadly, they're gone… except you. You are the last survivor and the only one who can take up the mantle as a Shikigami." Hanzo smirked. "You will do great, youngling. I can sense it within you. Together with that boyfriend of yours, you will engrave your names into the history of our world."

Konan blushed as she was flustered by her relations with Naruto. "H-He… he's not my boyfriend."

"Whatever that makes you sleep at night." Hanzo clapped aloud. "Alright, fun times over. Let's get down to business. Chakra control is redundant. Unlike your boyfriend-"

"He's not my-"

"Whatever." Hanzo scowled for being interrupted before he continued; Konan simply cringed. "Chakra control exercise is unnecessary. What we need to do is to allow you to acknowledge the presence of your chakra."

"So how can I do that?"

Pointing a finger beside him, Hanzo grinned. "Climb that tree."

"With my hands? Sure."

"With your legs."

"W-What?" Konan was baffled.

Hanzo sighed. "Watch."

To the blue haired girl, it was a miracle; the leader of the Amegakure was walking on a tree with his feet intact on the bark. "This is going to be an easy feat to you. It is a pity that nobody understands why the Shikigami clan could control their chakra that efficient. Often, people who are capable of handling their chakra with relative ease are because of the fact that they have a small reserve of chakra. That's why they can utilise it without breaking a sweat. Powerhouses like me and your boyfriend are required to do heaps of training just to stabilise our powers. However, you, my dear, are different. Contradicting to popular belief, you are not different from our… categorisation. You, too, are a powerhouse."

"P-Powerhouse?"

"Yes. The Shikigami clan is really similar to the Senju clan, in terms of chakra level and the ability to control them fluidly. That means you can control your chakra level as easily as breathing, even when they are massive. Now, you simply lack the will to recognise it. I will teach you how to draw out that latent power swelling within you, waiting eagerly to be… bloomed." Hanzo smirked. "Now, let us start with some basic pointers."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Naruto wiped off the sweats from his forehead as his stifled his pants. _"I can finally control my chakra. At first, I felt a pang in my chest… as if my chakra is about to burst any minute. But now… it is under control. I wonder if the Rinnegan has some perks that help me on this. It's probably the Rinnegan… I guess. W-Wait a sec. Maybe…"_

Gathering chakra into his finger tips, the blonde drew an array of chakra strings on his palm and expelled the raw power in a steady pace. Naruto was stupefied as he had successfully formed his trademark technique without the aid of his shadow clone. _"Rasengan! No way! I can't even do this before because I have too much chakra within me. Now… I feel as if I'm… in control. Well, who cares! I'm gonna try this baby on!"_

Dashing towards an adjacent wall, Naruto cried as he threw his appendage forward and slammed the orb of swirling chakra onto the wall. Instantaneously, a crater was embedded onto the wall as debris and smoke rose from the crash site. The blonde grinned joyously. "I did it, believe it! Hey, that rhymes! It will be cool if Kirabi is here… Oh, yeah… he died in the war… protecting me."

Naruto sighed as a doleful silence intruded. "At any rate, I have to save Yahiko and Nagato soon. My mission… is to save this world and bring a better tomorrow. Not for me but for everybody else. This time… I'll make everything right. With my new powers… this time, nobody dies!"

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Finish chapter one.

Heh, how does it go? Please give me your opinion. And yes, this is a time travel fic.

Pairings remain undecided (Obviously Naruto's age is going to be similar to that of many adult characters in the manga.)  
1.) NarutoXKonan  
2.) NarutoXMei  
3.) NarutoXFemale Haku (Haku sure looks like a girl…)  
4.) NarutoXSamui  
5.) NarutoXYugito  
6.) NarutoXMabui (Go check her out…)  
5.) NarutoXKurotsuchi  
6.) NarutoXShizune  
7.) NarutoXAnko  
8.) NarutoXKurenai  
9.) NarutoXTemari  
10.) NarutoXPakura  
11.) NarutoXHarem (You will find me saying this lots of times; I am trying to promote realism. Harem doesn't fit that criterion. But still... Naruto, with the Rinnegan is... you know.)

Dude, the list is endless!

Please review!


	2. Trinity of the Gods

Author note 1: Please, as you're reading this note, pray with me. I hope Japan and Australia can recover from their losses. The terrifying earthquakes and tsunami and hurricane are the work of Mother Nature and I sincerely hope those who have fallen to death's grasp be blessed. I have personally gone to temples to pray for their sakes. May God, Kami, Buddha, Goddess from all kind of religions, hear my prayer and help them. They don't deserve this fate! I sincerely hope Japan can recover from this loss ASAP.

Author note 2: Since this story has received like 90 reviews in 3 days, I decide to rush it for my readers' sake.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

"E-Excuse me, can you spare some food for me?"

The door creaked open and a man hid behind the door, watching with selfish intents at the skinny young boy. "What do you want, boy?"

"I-I haven't eaten for so long…" The redheaded boy smiled weakly. "P-Please…"

"I'm sorry." The man was unapologetic though. "I have nothing to give you. Times are tough. We barely have enough for ourselves. I'm really sorry but try somewhere else."

The boy opened his mouth to speak but the door was slammed shut at his face. The redhead sighed as he dropped his head in despair. "But this was my last stop."

Ambling away from his spot, the boy noticed a dim light emanating through the window and took a peek, only to catch a vague glimpse of a basket of breads resting idly on a dining table. _"He said he has no food, but there are so many… delicious breads on the table. Why will he lie to me? Is it a crime to spare bread for me? Why is this world so unfair? First… mommy and daddy died. And then… this?"_

Every step he took was heavy as the sorrowful downpour rained upon him. A migraine struck him and the boy felt dizzy; everything in his view was swirling and his strength was debilitated. The boy leaned against the wall and shook his head, trying desperately to clear his grogginess. When his vision was reverted back to normal, the boy continued aimlessly on his journey with his adopted dog to a plausible food source; judging by his dire situation, the chances were slim.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Naruto wrapped a bandage over Konan's bruise elbow and smiled. "Does it hurt a lot?"

The blue haired girl shook her head and giggled. "Not really. I just have a fall, that's all. You don't need to be that concern."

"I told you I'll protect you. Of course I'm concern. Do you know how it hurts me if anything happens to you?"

Konan blushed. "Will you really feel hurt if something happens to me?"

"Of course I will. I swear to protect you, remember?" Naruto sighed and sat on the bed, right beside Konan and grinned impishly. "Wanna go out and play?"

"Play?" The blue haired girl titled her head in confusion. "Where to?"

"Heh. Follow me." Grabbing Konan's hand gently, Naruto dragged her towards the window.

"W-Where are we going? Hanzo-sama has special orders-"

"Yeah? I say screw that waste of space. Let's go!"

Conceded to her urge for entertainment, Konan giggled delightfully and allowed Naruto to lead her.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

The redheaded boy had depleted his energy and collapsed onto the ground. His loyal dog tried to lick him awake but to no avail was he capable of mobility. _"Is this the end for me? I can't go on any further. I'm… probably going to die here, huh?"_

Darkness descended and his ability to perceive sound was fading. The droplets of drizzling rain were echoing in his mind and it was as if the curtain of black void was closing on him. His vision blurred and he was readied to succumb to death. Entrusting miracle for once, the boy acknowledged his solemn instincts and opened his eyes. _"Looks like nobody is coming to save me. Goodbye, Chibi. I hope somebody can be kind-hearted enough to rescue you. Mommy… daddy… I'm coming."_

"Look! Naruto-kun! Someone is lying over there!"

_"Huh?" _The redhead blinked and realised a blonde boy was squatting before him.

"I'm here to get you out of this mess, buddy. Just hang on, alright?"

_"O… Okay." _The boy shut his eyes and drifted off to oblivion.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Konan panted tediously as she ruffled her hair with a dry towel. "N-Naruto-kun, is he awake yet?"

"No. I did spoon-feed him some warm milk to him. He'll be alright, suffering a little malnutrition though. He'll be fine." Naruto shrugged but was startled slightly when the blue haired girl dropped a clean towel on his golden locks and started wiping his hair. "K-Konan-chan? What are you-"

"You'll catch a cold, silly. Now keep quiet and let me do the work." Naruto was actually flustered. "You know, Konan-chan… you're the first girl who… well… dry my hair for me."

Konan merely giggled cheerfully. "I'll take that as a compliment. And just for the record, you're the first boy too."

"No kidding." The blonde chuckled benevolently. "I'm honour to have a girl like you to dry my hair. Thank you very much."

The girl flushed a deep scarlet as she massaged the blonde's head.

An uncomfortable silence intruded, accompanied with the occasionally thunderstorms striking outside their bunker. Naruto decided to break the awkwardness and heaved a sigh. "Do my eyes look… freakish to you."

Konan gulped the nervous lump in her throat; she knew it was impolite for her to disparage her friend's physical attribute. Anxiety swarmed her turbulent thoughts as she whispered timorously. "I… I don't know."

Sensing palpable distress radiating from Konan's frame, Naruto smiled and gestured Konan to seat beside him. The girl obliged and settled herself timidly beside the blonde. "I'll tell you then, the power of the Rinnegan. However, I am revealing a classified secret that even Hanzo doesn't know. You must keep this a secret."

"B-But why? Why will you tell it-"

"Because I trust you." Naruto grabbed Konan's hand and stared at her with placid ambience. Konan sighed before a soft smile tugged at her pink lips. "Okay. I'll keep it a secret."

"Alright then." The amicable agreement was sealed and Naruto decided to disclose the truth. "The Rinnegan was once possessed by the founder of both ninjutsu and the ninja society. Nobody really knows his real name but he's entitled as the Rikudo Sennin. His eyes, the unsurpassable dojutsu that is indomitable for centuries, breed both the Sharingan and the Byakugan. Those who possess the fabled Rinnegan are considered as myth because owners of these eyes are… rare."

"Oh?" Konan pursed her lips. "What's with these Sharin…gan and Bya… thingy business?"

"The Sharingan is a dojutsu that grants its user the ability to see a person's chakra flow. Its prominent ability is the fact that it allows its user to detect genjutsu. If you don't know, genjutsu is practically illusion. You can say that the Uchiha clan, which most of its members are a bunch of douches, inherits the Sharingan. It's really a bitch to fight one of them. And then there is the Byakugan. It gives the user the privilege to see almost everything in a 360 degree scope and also allow users to see through solid objects. The Hyuga clan owns the dojutsu and most of them really need to pull that arrogant stick out of their asses."

Konan giggled. "So what do they look like?"

"Sharingan, upon activation, make the user's eyes go red with creepy tomoe patterns imprinted on it. As for Byakugan, imagine a blind guy with white eyes." Naruto sighed and smiled pleasantly at the blue haired girl, who was captivated by the kind smile her friend seemed to wear. "Well, the Rinnegan is just right before you."

Examining the blonde's pair of eyes, Konan felt intrigued. "They look… pretty."

Naruto scratched his head in modesty. "Well, I suppose so."

"What does it do? This Rinnegan of yours."

The blonde simply smirked. "Do you believe in reincarnation?"

"Rein…carnation?"

"Yup." Naruto nodded. "The Rinnegan allows me to control life and death."

"W-Wow… how do you know so much? Have you tried… controlling life and death? How does it work?"

The blonde shrugged nonchalantly. "Not sure. I only know the theories. Never tried it before."

"T-That's so cool." Konan smiled. "I have a bloodline too!"

"Oh?" Naruto feigned surprise.

"Yes! Hanzo-sama told me everything."

The blonde started to sweat. "Define… everything."

"Oh! He told me that I'm the last survivor of my clan! I come from a clan called… Shikigami. So that makes me Shikigami Konan! I still prefer being Konan though." Konan chirped cheerily.

"Hmm…" Naruto tapped his chin. "Anything else?"

"Er… he said that I am a powerhouse and I am born to be great at manipulating my chakra. You should see my training! I was walking on the water surface! It's so cool!" The blue haired girl beamed happily.

"Heh. Good for you." Naruto smiled uneasily. "Did Hanzo say anything else?"

"Hmm… not really. Except that my clan was wiped out during the first war."

"Oh." The blonde cringed. "Did he say who did it?"

"Did what?" Konan blinked innocently.

"You know? Wiping out your clan."

"Hmm… he didn't say. Not like I care. I'm born without parents. I'm sure I don't need to care about that." It was then Konan realised Naruto was apprehensive as his breaths were audible. "N-Naruto-kun? Are you okay? You seem tense."

"Oh?" Naruto snapped out from his perturbation and nodded hastily. "Yeah, I'm fine. Uh… so, beside chakra control exercises, did you do anything else?"

"Yeah. Hanzo-sama wants me to be familiarised with my bloodline's ability. I didn't get it but…" Konan contemplated momentarily before she shrugged. "Yeah, that's about it."

"Then be careful next time, okay?" Naruto caressed Konan's cheeks with affection, earning him a delicate streak of crimson on her face. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"Okay." Konan averted her eyes away, trying to hide her infatuation; she failed miserably.

"Hey, are you alright? Your face is red hot. Gosh! Konan-chan!" Naruto shook the girl's shoulder.

"I-I'm okay! Just a little dizzy, that's all."

The redheaded boy stirred in his sleep and was awaken from the commotion. Sitting up upright, reminiscence of his close encounter with death, the boy shuddered fearfully. Surveying his surrounding, the boy was mortified when he saw a blonde boy and a blue haired girl staring at him curiously. "W-Who are you?"

"We're your saviour. We caught you sleeping on a puddle of mud and brought you back." Naruto flashed a toothy smirk at the boy. "What's your name?"

"I-I'm… Nagato."

"I'm Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Shikigami Konan. But you can just call me Konan. I like it that way." The girl smiled.

Naruto and Konan sat on the floor and studied Nagato's facial features. The boy was startled at their actions and blurted out. "W-What are you doing?"

"Why do you cover your eyes with your bangs? Wanna cut it?"

"N-No!" Nagato covered his eyes with his arm. "P-Please! You'll think I'm a freak if you see my eyes."

"Dude! Look at me." Naruto exclaimed and caught the redhead's attention. "Look at my eyes. Can your eyes be more creepier than mine?"

Konan giggled. "You finally admit it, huh?"

"S-Shut up, Konan-chan." Naruto blushed.

Nagato gasped aloud as he pointed a shaky finger at Naruto's eyes. "Y-Your eyes… it can't be! A-Are we… relatives?"

_"Oh, you have no idea!" _Naruto arched a perplexed brow and asked. "What do you mean by that?"

The boy slowly raised a hand and shoved his fringes upwards, displaying the same pair of eyes he possessed that Naruto had as well. Konan gawked in disbelief. "Oh, hell no! That's so not true, Naruto-kun! I mean… people with the Rinnegan are popping out everywhere!"

"What's a Rin… Rin…?" Nagato tried to pronounce the mystical word right, only to fail.

"Well, whatever it may be, you are so an Uzumaki, Nagato."

"U-Uzumaki?" Nagato was confounded. "That's mommy's surname."

Upon articulating _that _word, the redhead sighed and allowed his bangs to cover his eyes once more. "I miss mommy."

"Well, lucky you." Naruto smiled at the boy. "At least you've met your mom and dad."

Nagato blinked dumbly. "Y-You don't have a mom and dad?"

Konan and Naruto shook their head in unison. "We're orphans. Let me guess, your parents died recently, correct?"

The boy nodded as he was choked in his sobs.

"Hey, dude, cheer up. Your parents die protecting you. They love you. And at the very least, you experience their love as well. We? My parents die protecting me when I was an infant. And Konan? She has no parents to look up to. We're all alone. You've not taste bitter crap yet. So don't go all sulky and shit. Cheer up! We're your friends from now on. And now that I know that another Uzumaki still lives in this world, we're going to stick together! We might not be all related by blood or something but we sure are family. Right, Konan-chan?"

"Umm!" Konan nodded.

"W-Where's Chibi?"

"Your dog?" Naruto gestured a thumb behind his shoulder. "He's sleeping soundly over there."

Nagato, for once, smiled.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Hanzo tapped his foot with sheer irritation as a redheaded boy was squirming under his calculative assay. "Mind telling me how did a stranger end up in your bunker?"

"Well? Who cares, right? He has the Rinnegan, just like me." Naruto grinned.

Interest piqued, Hanzo narrowed his eyes. "Show it to me."

Nagato was scared but the pat of assurance on his shoulder from Naruto gave him unbelievable resolve. Sliding his red locks away from his forehead, Nagato showed Hanzo his Rinnegan. To say the leader of Amegakure was astounded was an understatement; he was simply stunned beyond cognition at the sight before him. _"Here I am, facing two boys who happen to have the Rinnegan. And then a girl who originates from the Shikigami clan. What is this? Is this my lucky day or what?"_

"W-Where did you find him?" Hanzo staggered, obviously mesmerised by the living treasures before him.

"Outside our… bunker?" Naruto chuckled; his answer was awfully improvised.

"I see." Hanzo didn't care where Nagato was found. He was simply overjoyed with wonderment. "Good job, Naruto. You are one day ahead of your training. Nagato will receive the same training-"

"Won't you cut him some slack and give him a lighter one." The blonde interrupted impetuously. "I can handle your arduous training but Nagato can't. Everybody is different."

Hanzo studied Nagato for a while and sighed. "I guess you're right. Lighter training it will be. Now proceed to your schedule, Naruto, Konan. I will brief Nagato his sch-"

"Already did." Naruto smirked.

"…Fabulous. Then I can keep the boring lectures down and get down to business. Uzumaki Nagato, I believe that's your name, follow me."

Nagato was quavering with trepidation but Naruto's firm gazes of determination inspired him and somewhat gave him strength. Without hesitation, the redhead nodded and followed Hanzo.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

"So, do you remember the timetable within my castle? I'm sure Naruto has hammered down the explicit details about your daily routine, yes?"

"Y-Yes." The redhead tapped his chin, pondering the question thoroughly before he gave an adequate response. "In the morning, Naruto, Konan and I will jog 50 laps around the castle. I… I'm not fit enough to complete the task so Naruto wants me to do only 20. Until I'm strong enough, I'm not allowed to augment my training. And then we will have breakfast before we do some studying in history, geography or just simply casual reading. T-Then… I will try to control my powers-"

"You don't try to control your powers." Hanzo interjected. "You will control your powers. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-Yes…" Nagato fidgeted.

"Do I make myself clear? Answer me!" The leader of Amegakure raised his volume abruptly, starling the redhead in the process.

"Y-Yes!"

"Good." Hanzo exhaled a tired breath and mused. _"For a boy, he sure has the personality of a girl. Even when he has the Rinnegan, he is still unable to compare himself with Naruto. The both of them are Uzumaki. The both of them are descendents of the Rikudo Sennin and the both of them have the same pair of eyes. Yet Naruto is definitely stronger than Nagato. I should do some research about the esoteric legends of the Uzumaki clan after I have done training this boy." _

Clapping his hands to gain attention, Hanzo scowled. "Now, let's get down to business. I believe Naruto has told you something about your dojutsu, am I correct?"

The redhead nodded in confirmation. "Yes!"

"Excellent." Hanzo smiled. "Now, let's start with the basic. Lesson 101: How can you register your chakra without all the mundane crap?"

Nagato shook his head; the truth was that Naruto only exposed the truth about Rinnegan's latent abilities and its ungodly prowess to him. However, the blonde made him swore an oath; he must never leak out the invaluable information regarding about the secrets of the Rinnegan, lest it fell into the wrong hands. It would be disastrous if any outsiders could decipher the arcane tale of the Rinnegan. The secrets must remain confidential. "No clue, sir."

"Very well. Let's begin. Chakra is a ubiquitous energy source; everybody has it. The question is… how much of it do you possess? As it is, chakra is a measure of quantity and everybody is a reciprocal of its existence. Because Naruto's chakra level is incomparable to many ninja at his age, you will receive different training. Unlike him, you will learn how to recognise your chakra through meditation."

"Meditation? How should I do that?"

"It will look simple but it's not." Hanzo averred as he settled himself on the ground.

Nagato blinked curiously.

"Seat." The leader of Amegakure signalled the redhead, who obeyed immediately and sat before his mentor. "Good. All you need to do is to close your eyes."

Nagato did as he was told.

"Envision serenity."

The redhead furrowed his brows in concentration.

"Clear all the troubling thoughts trying to invade your mind."

Taking a deep breath, Nagato intensified his focus.

"Relax. Do not struggle to suppress your emotions. Don't resist. Let all be natural."

Loosen up his muscle, the redhead steadied his breathing.

"Now… search for the light. Everybody's light is unique. I can see mine. Be patient and try to find yours. It will slowly be perceivable. When you see that light… reach out for it."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Meanwhile, Naruto was transferred to the field terrain to train with Konan. However, both of them underwent different trainings. While Konan was mastering the concept of chakra manipulation, Naruto was secretly trying to uncover the truth of his Rinnegan in depth. His past battle with Pein gave him tremendous insight of the terrifying power the Rinnegan was capable of. Flexing his fingers, Naruto aimed his palm at a small rock. "Come on, man. I've been trying this the whole morning. The rock is not moving an inch! Come on! Bansho Ten'in!

The bush rustled and the breeze swept down at the grassy ground.

The rock was still motionless.

Naruto growled with irritation as he was disheartened by his failure once more. "Stupid rock."

_"Alright man, stay cool. I'll work this out, alright? It's simple? Defy gravity and make the rock fly to me, that simple! Yes!" _Averting his eyes to the side, Naruto spotted Konan dancing lively on the surface of a pond. _"Heh. Dancing on water, huh? Hmm… somehow, this scene looks very familiar. Oh well, back to training. Now, how should I go with this?"_

Suddenly, an idea struck the blonde. Tranquilising his jarred thoughts, Naruto swiftly adjusted his attention onto the harmless rock resting on the grass and muttered. "Bansho Ten'in."

The rock didn't just soar towards the blonde; the entire ground was levelled as it flew threateningly at Naruto's direction. The blonde yelped aloud in panic as he couldn't manipulate the momentum of the offending objects. _"Oh shit! Shit! What the hell did I do? Ah!"_

Knowing escape was nugatory, Naruto shut his eyes tightly and awaited the inevitable.

"…"

A moment of silence had gone past and nothing happened. Embracing his courage boldly, the blonde opened an eye and he was petrified by reality. The chunks of rubbles, as well as massive debris, were hovering in the air, paralleling the notion of time stop. Naruto gawked as he tripped on his footing and fell onto the ground; simultaneously, the decimated earthen rocks collapsed onto the terrain and shook the field with unexpected tremors. "I-I… I did it."

Konan, who was startled by the disruption, rushed to Naruto's aid. Upon arrival, she saw the blonde gaping at the demolishment before him. "N-Naruto-kun? Are you okay?"

"Konan-chan… I did it." Naruto stood up and jumped around in hysteria. "I did it."

"What happen? What did you do?"

The blonde grinned. "Remember what I tell you about one of Rinnegan's many abilities? That one of them is gravity manipulation? Well, I crack it! The Rinnegan doesn't just control gravity. It actually holds the essence of time as well!"

Konan tilted her head to her side in confusion. "I don't get it."

"It is complex. When I try to lift the rocks and make it come to me, I also influence the presence of time by combining its power into the technique. When Bansho Ten'in pulls things to me, it actually freezes time on that particular object, hence not affecting other unnecessary things on my surrounding." Naruto beamed with vivacity at his accomplishment. "Initially, I keep on thinking that gravity and time is not tangle together so they don't coexist as one. Turns out, I'm wrong! In actuality, gravity warps time. Therefore, their harmonious union allows me to control both time and gravity! To a lesser extent of course..."

Konan was still perplexed as she scratched her head and chuckled sheepishly. "Uh… well, I don't get it all but… congratulation!"

"Thanks!"

"So, how do you do it? You keep complaining during breakfast that you just can't sought out the method to utilise your… Ban… Ban…"

"Bansho Ten'in." The blonde corrected.

"Er… yes, that." Konan coughed in embarrassment. "How did you figure it out?"

"I don't really know. I just illustrate the things I want to come floating at me in my mind to come floating at me… and bam! It did! It's more like imagining the things I want to pull become bigger in my mind."

"Oh? Then it should work vice versa." Konan analysed. "It's more like an illusion."

"Hmm?" Naruto arched a brow.

"When things are close to us, the objects we see tend to be bigger. In another words, if they are far away, they will look smaller. If you flip the concept otherwise, you may be able to pull things away as well."

The blonde grinned. "Clever!"

Konan giggled bashfully.

"Here we go!" Raising his hand, Naruto targeted a nearby tree with an opened palm. "Shinra Tensei!"

The outcome was devastating; a horrendous shockwave was expelled from the blonde's palm and the almighty force brought upon a catastrophic explosion on the defenceless trees. Almost half of the terrain faced destruction.

Naruto and Konan blinked, unable to register the fact that half of the field had vanquished right before their eyes.

"Damn." The blonde's vision suddenly whirled violently and his strength was diminished into almost nothingness. _"W-What? I feel… so weak…"_

Fallen onto the ground with a loud thud, the last thing Naruto heard was Konan's solicitous vociferation.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X  
(A few hours later…)

Naruto inhaled deeply and opened his eyes. He was facing a blank ceiling and sat up dizzily, only to be assaulted by a painful headache. Rubbing his forehead, Naruto scanned the chamber and saw a buoyant Konan playing with Chibi on the side of the room with her paper dog while Nagato was reading a book at a pessimistic, dark corner. _"W-What the hell happen? I can only remember myself… performing Bansho Ten'in and Shinra Tensei successfully… and then… I can't remember what happen next. Argh, freaking hell. Did someone just hit my head with a hammer?"  
_

Noticing the blonde had awakened, Konan rushed to Naruto's side and furrowed her brows, concern written blatantly over her features. "Are you okay, Naruto-kun?"

"W-What happen?"

Nagato shut his book and sighed. "Apparently, you perform a powerful jutsu and destroy many things. Because of that, you drain heaps of your chakra reserve. Hanzo-sama is not happy about it. He wants to know the full details about your escapade."

_"It seems that I can't control the power of Shinra Tensei and Bansho Ten'in. I guess I need more training-" _Konan pinched Naruto's hand, earning her a loud stutter from the startled blonde. "W-What are you doing, Konan-chan?"

"You scare me just now. I thought you're a goner." Taking cognisant of Konan's apprehension, Naruto smiled. "What are you talking about? I'm still alive and kicking. Hey, wanna do something fun?"

Nagato and Konan perked their head up and stared incredulously at the blonde. "Fun? You practically fainted from chakra exhaustion and now you want to do something fun?"

The blue haired girl puffed her cheeks angrily and shook her head. "No way! You have to rest here until you-"

"I'm fine. That headache has already ameliorated. I'm 100 percent okay!" Naruto beamed.

Konan crossed her hands; her decision was unyielding. "Nope!"

The blonde whined as he grasped the blue haired girl's hands, titillating her slender fingers. "Please! Oh, please! Please, please, please!"

Konan blushed when Naruto pouted adorably at her, trying to sway her rigid choice. "Are you really alright?"

Nagato walked towards the blonde's bedside and sighed. "Don't push yourself too hard, Naruto."

"I'm not pushing myself! I'm totally fine! The pain is gone!" Naruto stood out of his bed and started to bounce around in the room energetically. "I feel great."

"Alright then…" Konan gave in and smiled softly. "Where do you want to play?"

"Well, this place is huge, for starters. We should just explore this place. Get used to our environment."

"I agree." Nagato smiled.

Konan was sceptical about the idea though. "Explore? This place is a maze! The corridors are endless!"

"Well, who cares, right? Come on!" Naruto dragged the blue haired girl and the redhead out of their chamber.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Hanzo stood at his training field, stroking his chin in bafflement and excitement about the calamitous aptitude the Rinnegan could reach. It would be rather expensive for him to fix the wreckage but the costly price gave him opportunity to discover the destructive power Naruto and Nagato could wield; it was worth it. _"As long as Naruto and Nagato remain loyal to me, ruling the elemental nation will be but a small feat! I can conquer all the countries, overthrow all the damiyo and become king! Yes! Still… Naruto is not easily tamed. I have to think of ways to make him know who holds the leash here."_

With a snap of his fingers, a few ninja materialised their forms in static blurs beside Hanzo. "Hanzo-sama, you call?"

"Keep a close eye on the children."

The ninja nodded quietly. "Sir, we have received disturbing reports that the children have escaped their bunker."

Hanzo smirked. "Don't let them venture too far."

"Understood!"

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Nagato was pusillanimous; he knew better not to enrage Hanzo. However, Naruto was reckless and that dauntless smirk plastered on his expression somehow motivated the redhead. Following the blonde seemed to be the right thing to do, no matter how perturbing it could be. _"That's right… he saved my life."  
_  
"Ah ha! We're here!" Naruto smirked jubilantly as he opened the door cautiously.

"The library? Why are we in the library?" Konan asked softly, afraid to attract unwanted attention from the patrolling guards.

"This place is definitely going to contain a list of Hanzo's jutsu. Every powerful dictator is greedy and as each day passes, he will want to fill his unquenchable wisdom with more power. This place will give us some clue to it." Naruto grinned as he scanned the antique bookshelves that stood in neat formations all over the library; the light sources were the dim flames emitting from the candles, which were attached onto the wooden wall. Konan kept a watchful eye at her vicinity and Nagato was unnerved by the dreadful silence.

"Hey guys, let's split up. I bet there are bookshelves specifically for jutsu." Naruto whispered.

Nagato and Konan nodded before they went their separate ways. The blonde strolled aimlessly around, scanning insouciantly at several books before he came across a shelf dedicated for books regarding of the art of seals. Fascinated by his discovery, Naruto grabbed a random book from the shelf and blew the dust off the hard cover. "Heh. Well, well, well, what do we have here? The Nidaime Hokage's notebook? How did Hanzo get his hand on this?"

The blonde flipped open a few pages carelessly and had an avid read. He was genuinely surprised at one of the page which detailed a malevolent forbidden technique in pertinent specificity that the blonde was familiar of. _"Cool. The Edo Tensei, huh? It's that bitch-ass technique that Kabuto used during the war. I have heard rumours that Edo Tensei has no drawbacks. Since Orochimaru hasn't really gone to the dark side yet… I hope he hasn't refined it to the optimum. I better keep it first. Nobody should know about this book's existence."_

"Naruto-kun! We found it!"

The blonde swerved his sights at his right and saw a cheery Konan waving at him. "It's here! It's all here!"

Naruto licked his lips and ran towards the blue haired girl before coming to a stop at the forefront of a gigantic bookshelf. Nagato rummaged the pile of books and pulled out one of them. "Hey! This book teaches a list of fundamental jutsu! There's elemental jutsu in it as well!"

Konan scrambled through the vast collection of books and snatched out a book that caught her interest. "Oh? Hey! It's a book that teaches origami!"

The blonde chuckled and randomly pulled out one of them. "Hmm? How to weave elements for dummies? Nice."

"Why don't we just grab the important ones that can help us on our training for now? We can always come here to get more in the future." Nagato suggested.

"Great idea." Naruto drew out a few more books; his insatiable hunger for knowledge was evident when he had gathered a stack of books that depicted various jutsu, as well as several forbidden techniques. Konan found some books that elucidated several facts about origami and Nagato was interested with yin yang elemental jutsu. Grasping the last book, the children skipped away back to their bedroom, unaware that their actions were already under surveillance.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Naruto was engrossed with his newfound book so much that he had skipped breakfast just to read it. _"Whoever has written this book is a damn genius. This dude describes elemental weavings in so much detail, it's practically impossible not to be able to perform it. Since I have the Rinnegan, I have all five of the elemental affinities and that means I'm capable of unleashing all five of the elemental chakra. Hence, I can collaborate all of them as I please. Now that's strange. I didn't recall Pein attacking me with any elemental jutsu. Oh well, who cares about that, right? That's the past."_

Skimming through the content vividly, Naruto's smile widened. _"Heh! Found it! This is the legendary Mokuton ninjutsu. By combining both water and earth based chakra, one can perform the Mokuton via the DNA of the Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama. Interesting! And this is the notes that states about the Nidame Tsuchikage's Jinton! How in the freaking hell did this guy get all this information from? Hmm… Jinton combines all three elemental chakra, the earth, fire and wind elemental chakra. And apparently, it doesn't require a bloodline to utilise this technique. Same goes with the Yoton! Cool!"_

The blonde sighed heavily. "I'm not really a Senju. I don't have the bloodline necessary to use Mokuton."

The reminiscence of his closed ties with Tsunade stimulated him to grab a history book lying on the table. Flipping the book open, Naruto studied the content briefly and was shocked; he reread thrice to confirm what he had seen. "Holy cow! Senju Hashirama married Uzumaki Mito? Are you saying I'm freaking related to the Shodaime, Nidame, Yondaime and Godaime Hokage?"

At that moment, Konan and Nagato walked into the bedroom and cocked their brows in confusion at the uproar. "Who's related to whom?"

Naruto's jaw dropped before he promptly fainted.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

"Hanzo-sama, are you sure this is a good idea. You never know what they might learn-"

"Don't be hasty." Hanzo assured. "Naruto, Nagato and Konan have potentials to achieve remarkable feat in the future. How am I going to nurture my weapons if I refuse to give them power?"

"What if they discover some notable kinjutsu-"

"Not possible. I've already cleaned up all the kinjutsu in the library." The leader of Amegakure took a sip from his wine and grinned. "It's not like either of them can find any kinjutsu there."

Hanzo chortled evilly.

His guards were confused, nevertheless. _"I didn't recall Hanzo-sama clearing the library."_

Frankly, Hanzo never did.

Barging unruly into the chamber, a guard knelted at the doorway and bellowed. "H-Hanzo-sama! The Konoha ninjas have arrived! They've issued a challenge against you, milord."

The leader of Amegakure simply snickered.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Alright, this chapter is done!

Pairings undecided:  
1.)NarutoXKonan (Most likely)  
2.) NarutoXMei  
3.) NarutoXYugao  
4.) NarutoXSamui  
5.) NarutoXYugito  
6.) NarutoXMabui (Go check her out…)  
5.) NarutoXKurotsuchi  
6.) NarutoXShizune  
7.) NarutoXAnko  
8.) NarutoXKurenai  
9.) NarutoXTemari  
10.) NarutoXPakura (New characters)  
11.) NarutoXHarem (Uh…)

P.S: Please kindly donate to any reputable charity for the Japanese Earthquake/Tsunami. I have seen the before and after image of Japan's map from a satellite view and I'm horrified. Almost half of Japan was gone. Please! When we're enjoying the warmth and pleasant sensation of our lives, millions of people are suffering in Japan. We are all humans. We must stand together at such humanitarian crisis and help the Japanese.

Please review!


	3. The New Era

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

"Are the umbrellas ready for actions?"

"Checked!" Konan beamed.

"Are the snacks ready for consumption?"

"Checked." Nagato nodded.

"Are we ready to watch history in the making?"

"Yup!"

"Let's go then!" Naruto chortled as he grabbed his belongings and headed to the battleground. Konan and Nagato took theirs as well and followed the blonde.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Setting the umbrellas and chairs on the apex of a cliff, Naruto dusted his hands and grinned. "Here we are!"

"Why are we here?" Nagato was perplexed.

"We're going to watch a battle that you don't get to see every day. Watch closely. We can get many things out of their fights." The blonde sat on his comfy chairs, grabbed the packet of popcorn and started munching his snacks. Konan shrugged and sat beside Naruto, sipping her lemon tea delightfully.

Nagato sighed. "Are we safe up here?"

"Don't worry. Their battle won't affect here. Hopefully." The blonde emphasised the last word quietly.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

The rain had rained upon the combatants. The Konoha ninja had arrived to proclaim ownership of Amegakure under the direct orders of the Sandaime Hokage. Since the land was established at the epicentre of all warring nations, it was only logical to assume that whoever possessed Amegakure could defeat the rest of the other elemental countries with ease. Hanzo smirked as he toys his kunai in amusement, watching attentively at Konoha's finest.

"We're here to take your head, Hanzo!" A busty blonde glared fiercely at the leader of Amegakure.

"I applaud you." Hanzo snickered. "For the three of you to come here recklessly, you must be either brave or… moronic."

"Save us the patronisation, Hanzo." A dark haired man with a pale complexion grinned.

"I'll take a rain check on that."

"Enough of this nonsense. Prepare yourself, Hanzo!" A white haired man, whose unkempt hair was kept in a spiky fashion, roared; the three Konoha ninja were wearing battle armour that signified their ranks as the authoritarian echelons within their army. Flashing seals with inconceivable speed, the white haired ninja formed a mouthpiece with his fingers and thumbs before unleashing a trail of ungodly flames at his enemy. "Katon: Karyuu Endan!" **(Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)**

"Puny tricks." Hanzo scoffed before kneading his chakra with a set of hand seals. As the aggressive inferno approached, the leader of Amegakure blew out torrent of water from his mouth. "Suiton: Suijinheki." **(Water Style: Water Encampment Wall)**

Moulding chakra via a series of hand seals in unbelievable velocity, the dark haired ninja thrusts his palm forward. "Futon: Daitoppa!" **(Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)**

The squall of wind produced from the attack infused into the charging flames, augmenting its strength by folds as it collided against a wall composed of condensed water. Hanzo narrowed his eyes and analysed his situation. _"They're trying to overwhelm my defence by a collaboration jutsu. Very interesting. Let's see how you can deal with this."_

Within seconds, Hanzo had switched his battle style to offensive as he weaved a set of hand seals swiftly. "Suiton: Suiryuben!" **(Water Style: Water Dragon Whip)**

A sphere of water manifested before Hanzo and the rain that poured from the sky was absorbed into the orb, amplifying its power tremendously. When the time was ripe, the sphere of water erupted out tendrils of water at the flames, effectively conquering the assault before charging relentlessly at its foes. The white haired ninja widened his eyes and staggered. "I-Impossible! He uses such a high level Suiton jutsu with such extraordinary speed. D-Damn it!"

The busty blonde leaped to the sky before she landed onto the ground before her companions with a fist implanted on the ground. The rubbles rose from the ground and shielded the three ninja from Hanzo's hazardous attack.

"Impressive. Such massive strength is only possible for someone who has mastered chakra manipulation to the highest level. Truly astounding." Hanzo smirked as he watched his opponents struggled to stand against him.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

"Wow, Hanzo-sama is so strong!" Konan gawked. "I thought his strength is just a fluke."

"You'll be surprise." Naruto grinned.

"But it's three against one." Nagato argued. "Surely the three of them can beat him. The three of them look strong."

"Not up to Hanzo' standard yet." The blonde chewed on his popcorn. "Not only does Hanzo have the skills, he has more fighting experiences than the three of them. He's not going to lose this fight. Nagato, focus on their hand seals. See if you can copy it with your Rinnegan."

"O-Okay." The redhead nodded meekly.

"Konan, watch how that grandma- Uh… I mean, watch that woman fight."

The blue haired girl raised a brow. "Why?"

"She is a chakra manipulator, just like you. Her control over her enormous chakra is so perfect that she can use it to boast her strength significantly. If you can learn that technique, I bet many boys will be afraid of you." Naruto smirked.

"Including you."

The blonde dropped his head in mock sadness. "Yes. Including me."

Konan giggled.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Hanzo sighed as he watched the three Konoha ninja panted tediously. "Let's not waste anymore pointless time over this. Kuchiyose!" **(Summoning Technique)**

A gigantic puff of smokes exploded, obscuring the three ninja's vision. When the dusty clouds cleared, a large salamander appeared with Hanzo standing atop of its head. "I'll end this quick for the three of you. Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu." **(Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique)**

Without utilising any mandatory hand seals, Hanzo spat out a gargantuan globe of blazing fire at his foes. Predictably, the Konoha ninja evaded the assault and jumped away. Having already anticipated the inevitable, Hanzo threw a barrage of kunai onto certain spots before his hands bolted into overdrive as he sped through the hand seals. "So foreseeable. Ninja these days are getting dull. Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu." **(Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Technique)**

Discharging a volley of burning bullets at his opponents, Hanzo directed his attacks' trajectory at the three ninja's locations. The white haired ninja gritted his teeth in exasperation. _"Damn it! That fireball jutsu is meant to lure the three of us away. He then throws all that kunai with explosive tags on the ground to prevent us from landing there and then force us to avoid that fire jutsu. No wonder he's undefeatable by many powerful ninja. His strength and his intelligence are seriously annoying! At any rate, I have no choice…"  
_  
"Orochimaru!"

The black haired ninja understood the signal and clamped his hands into a prayer motion. "Mandara no Jin!" **(Myriad Snake Net Formation)**

Throwing out a nest of snakes from his mouth, the black haired ninja commanded his summons to cause divergence while the white haired ninja promptly prepared his impending attack. "Hari Jizo!" **(Needle Jizo)**

Without hesitation, the busty blonde dashed forward and channelled an abundance load of chakra into her fist, carefully avoiding the explosions as she ran.

Hanzo smirked as he deciphered the true intention of his enemies' tactics. _"Very impressive. Those snakes are to draw my attention at them. They are attacking me, alright. But those are just lucky shots. That hair attack is to compel me to evade and in thus, force me to lose concentration. The both of them are just creating an opening for the girl to attack me with her ridiculous strength. Child's play. Still, I am impressed for their teamwork. To fight as one is not an easy feat. However, they are still too weak to best me."_

Tapping his foot on the head of the salamander, Hanzo muttered. "Ibuse, you know what to do."

A stream of poisonous mist was emitted from the salamander's mouth and it flew towards the horde of slithering snakes. Engulfed by the toxic gas, the snakes were twitching in agitation before they were eradicated. Witnessing the venomous power the poisonous mist was capable of, the white haired ninja bellowed. "Tsunade! Come back!"

The busty blonde didn't listen though. "This is our chance! I'm not going to retreat! Hyah!"

"Foolish girl." Hanzo tossed a few kunai at his approaching enemy. Realising the explosive tag that were stuck onto the kunai were thrown, the busty blonde had no choice but to leap away, only to widen her eyes in horror when she saw Hanzo finished his hand seals. "Got you now. Katon: Kar-"

"Futon: Daitoppa!" The black haired ninja interrupted as he released a gust of violent wing to sweep the poisonous mist away, as well as alarming Hanzo in the process. The busty blonde took the opportunity to smash the ground, embedding a humongous crater into the debris and smirked in relief. Adroitly, the white haired ninja seized the chance to complete his hand seals. "Good job, Orochimaru, Tsunade! Now, let us fry ourselves a salamander meat! Katon: Keshi Makuga Hara!" **(Fire Style: Exploding Flame Crater)**

Hanzo growled with annoyance as he unravelled his opponents' strategy. _"A bunch of immature fools. Still, they are really fighting as one. Her teammate knows coming at me is suicide so he distracts me therefore the girl can pummel that crater beneath me… but to think they can synchronise their thoughts so easily… Truly impressive. But not good enough. Shunshin no Jutsu." __**(Body Flicker Technique)**_

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Nagato was marvelled by the scene before him. "Wow. Hanzo-sama just teleport himself! And the salamander too."

"Yeah… if he didn't, he would probably be dead by now. No one can survive that column of flames, no matter who you are. But to think that he can teleport, not just himself, but other creatures too." Naruto stroked his chin in contemplation. "Nagato, can your Rinnegan record their hand seals."

"I cannot… record their hand seals but no matter how fast they perform their hand seals, I can see it. It's as if they're doing it in slow motion." The redhead smiled. "And I've already remembered all of them. It's like I have some photographic memory or something. Everything is so crystal clear to me when I use my Rinnegan to see their movements."

"Good job." The blonde switched his sights at Konan. "What about you? Can you deduce anything?"

"Her timing is too good to be true." The blue haired girl was flabbergasted. "She is releasing her chakra into her fist before she attacks. And in a spur of moment, she releases all of them precisely before she makes contact. A human anatomy is complicated and any novice medic will be in complete disarray when it comes to profound chakra manipulation. When she punches, she doesn't just send chakra from her coils to her fist. No. She sends it to her skeleton, her brain, her muscle, her joints, her ligaments, her tendons and her neurons within a second to execute that flawless punch. Of course, I have read a similar technique that resembles hers. There are consequences. The training of it will be arduous and if one doesn't know the proper skills, you can pull your muscle and worst case scenario, you might even tear your limbs off."

"Perceptive." Naruto shuddered. "And gruesome."

"Yeah… Still, I don't mind trying it.'

"Just don't come to me with a missing arm." The blonde chuckled as the blue haired girl stuck out her tongue at him. _"It seems that Konan-chan is highly insightful on the little details. Even I didn't know the depth of baa-chan's secret and yet she sees it with a glimpse. And Nagato's Rinnegan control some elements of time as well, judging by the fact that his eyes allow him to see every attack in his perception as slow motion. He can't imitate the attacks he has seen, unlike the Sharingan, but he has eidetic memory to back him up. I don't think my Rinnegan allows me to do something like that. So depressing."_

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Firing a shower of kunai, with explosive tags attached on it, they landed right before the group of Konoha ninja. Catching a quick glimpse of the kunai, the white haired ninja warned aloud. "Tsunade! Orochimaru! Get away!"

The trio fled from the explosion sites but Hanzo had expected what their natural instincts had enforced them to act. Accelerating hand seals hurriedly, Hanzo smirked with sinister intents glowing in his eyes. "There! Got her! Ninpo: Bakuhatsu Hogan no Jutsu."**(Ninja Art: Explosion Encompass Technique)**

Explosive tags started to emerge from the ground and slowly wrapped themselves onto the busty blonde's leg. The white haired ninja blanched in terror as he screamed fearfully. "Tsunade! Watch out!"

"Huh?" The busty blonde blinked, oblivious to her predicament until she realised her dilemma. "Oh no!"

"Ninpo: Hari Jizo!" The white haired ninja extended the length of his hair and encircled his comrade before dragging her to his side, successfully shielding her from the deafening blasts. Hanzo was surprised by the various functions of that technique and examined keenly. _"He hardens his hair to protect the girl. How very interesting-"_

"Sen'eijashu!"** (Hidden Shadow Snake hands)**

Averting his eyes viciously to his side, Hanzo grunted as snakes blitzed from the black haired ninja's hands and enwrapped around him. "Jiraiya!"

"Yosh! Hari Jigoku!" **(Needle Hell)**

"Shunshin no Jutsu."

The torrent of stark white needles missed their target when Hanzo vanished into untraceable velocity, leaving a huge chunk of smokes at his vacated spot. The dark haired ninja ducked away when Hanzo reanimated his frame, along with his salamander, beside his opponent, petrifying them with his seemingly implausible prowess. The black haired man clenched his trembling fists fiercely, astonished by the strength of the leader of Amegakure "W-What is this madness?"

"I'm sorry you have to help me on that. I was careless…" The busty blonde draped her injured comrade's hand over her shoulders.

"What? Are you kidding me? I won't die by that kind of burns."

"Our techniques are not working against him." The dark haired ninja ground his teeth in vexation.

"Give up, Konoha ninja. You cannot defeat me, not with your current powers." Hanzo sighed. "However, Konoha is most likely going to come out as the victor from this war. Therefore, I will let you live."

"Your sympathy is not needed!" The white haired man roared heatedly. "We can still fight."

"Stop it, Jiraiya!"

"You three are strong, that's a fact. You've even survived the battlefield here, which shows your potential to be powerful ninja in the future. Leave now for I, Hanzo, shall bestow upon the three of you the title as the Sannin of Konoha. In exchange for your lives, tell me your names!"

"…Tsunade."

"J-Jiraiya."

"Orochimaru…"

"You might be defeated today Sannin, but your tenacity and determination have earned my respect. When I tell tales of the three of you, I will regard the three of you as heroes!"

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

"Heh! Show's over. Let's go back before someone catches us."

Konan and Nagato nodded before they packed their stuffs back to their bunker. They did notice the palpable sorrow emanating from Naruto's grimace.

_"I'm sorry… baa-chan… ero-sennin… I can't protect the both of you in the past. But that will change. I promise the both of you! Believe it!"_

Konan patted the blonde's shoulder, concern displaying on her face. "Naruto-kun? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go."

Their trip was dreadfully quiet.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X  
(A week later…)

Nagato was uncertain about his situation. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. Konan is busy training. Why don't we get this chance to spar? Test our strength." Naruto smirked. "I know you have already mastered those jutsu that the Sannin have used."

The redhead nodded timidly. "Y-Yes. How do you-"

"I saw you secretly recalling those hand seals." The blonde grinned buoyantly. "And I know the yin-yang jutsu that you have been trying out lately. The Omnyoton, right? If I'm not wrong, any jutsu that don't revolve around nature manipulations are considered as part of the Omnyoton."

"You read my book, didn't you?" Nagato deadpanned.

"Yup."

The redhead elaborated with a hint of enthusiasm lacing his tone. "I got this book that details the Rikudo Sennin's mastery of the legendary Izanagi. However, that is only possible if one mastered the Omnyoton. If you wish to know more about it, I can teach it to you."

"Maybe next time." The blonde cracked his neck and flexed his wrist. "You sure you don't want to explore the power of elementary jutsu in depth? I have jotted down a list of jutsu, based on their functions and power. Most of them are destructive, naturally. I dare not say this but recognising elementary jutsu is fairly easy, especially when I try to learn it with my Rinnegan.'

_"And 500 kage bushin make everything even easier. I love my clones! I have literally mastered all the five elements in five days. How cool is that? If it is the me in the past, mastering all five of the elements will probably take me a month or more, since I was born with only one element!"_ Naruto snickered inwardly, giggling in a juvenile manner while a clueless Nagato tilted his head in confusion. _"Now that I have unlocked my potential, this will mark the beginning of my journey for greatness! Heh! This time, Madara can kiss my ass!"_

"N-Naruto? You're spacing out."

Returning back to reality, Naruto shook his head and beamed joyously. "Oh? It's nothing! Come on! Give me your best shot!"

"Before we commence, I just want to say that I have read your books secretly as well. Prepare yourself, Naruto!" Threading a series of hand seals abruptly, an impish grin tugged at his lips. "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" **(Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)**

"Oh! So scary! What should I do?" Naruto feigned horror before his features twisted into a visage of mischief. Forming only one hand seal, the blonde sighed laxly. "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu."

Nagato widened his eyes, stupefied to know that Naruto had mimicked his assault with only one hand seal. Both water dragons clashed into each other and the assaults were nullified. _"N-No way! This is not possible! With only one hand seal? What the hell? The Suiryudan has forty four hand seals in order for it to be operative. How in the hell does Naruto do that with only one hand seal? What is he? A prodigy? I knew his Rinnegan is special than mine, but not __**this **__special."_

Noticing the redhead's daze form, Naruto formed another hand seal and smirked haughtily. "Suiton: Suigadan no Jutsu!" **(Water Style: Water Fang Bullet)**

_"I must say that the Nidame Hokage-sama's secret technique of conserving time by diminishing the hand seals required for a technique is actually very useful_." The puddle of water, along with the moist vapour in the air, started to merge together before tendrils of liquid materialised, circulating around its master. When the command phrase was articulated, the tendrils launched themselves at Nagato. The redhead immediately retreated before speeding through his own hand seals and yelled out. "Doton: Doryuheki!" **(Earth Style: Mud Wall)**

Nagato spat out glob of mud chunks onto the ground; sweats were forming on his temples as he witnessed the dirt beneath him started to shake before a humongous wall rose. The water smashed at the wall, but its solidity proved durable as it withstood the pressure of the attack. The blonde had formulated a quick tactic before he outstretched his hand and opened his palm. A spiral of luminous energy orbited at the epicentre of his palm before a sphere of power materialised. Smirking gleefully, Naruto thrust his hand forward, plunging the orb into the obstructing wall. "Rasengan!"

_"W-What? He demolishes my earth wall with that technique? What is that technique anyway? I've never seen before. Darn it. This is not the time to analyse this." _Nagato clamped his hands together and started managing several hand seals before aiming his hand at an approaching Naruto. "Futon: Daitoppa!"

The onslaught of raging wind blasted the blonde point blank and sent him soaring away. Much to Nagato's chagrin, Naruto was dissipated into smokes and disappeared from his sight. "What the hell? Clone?"

"Yeah, they're Kage Bushin." Naruto reappeared behind the redhead with a kunai pointing on his neck. "You lose, dude."

Nagato sighed. "I didn't see you performing a clone. You're charging at me! How did you do it?"

"Let just say Kage Bushin is my speciality." The blonde kept his kunai back into his weapon utility pouch and smirked. "Work hard. You might beat me next time."

"Yeah, I guess." The redhead nodded depressingly. "It's not like I can ever reach your level, Naruto."

"Hey, don't say that. I'm sure you're going to be hell of a ninja in the future."

"Absolutely." Hanzo clapped as he made his appearance from the shadow. "You've done well, the both of you."

"H-Hanzo-sama!" Nagato froze in fear while Naruto simply arched his brow. "I didn't sense you. You're really good at concealing presence."

"I'm good at suppressing my chakra." The leader of Amegakure gestured Konan to join the group. "Konan, come here."

The girl nodded and ran to Naruto and Nagato's side.

"Remember, children. One can only become strong with perseverance and courage. In this world, you must learn to be cunning and calm. But what's truly important is not just power or wisdom. It is to learn never to lose your sight in your goal." Hanzo stared at the children who were listening to him with rapt attention. "Listen, Nagato, Konan, Naruto. The three of you possess potential that exceeds many other incompetent saps in the world. However, you must hold onto your faith."

"Faith?" Konan arched a brow.

"Yes. Faith gives you strength to fight. Faith gives you motive and a goal. It is your drive, your energy and your reason for living. If you lose faith, you are but an empty shell. People's lives don't just end when they die. No. People's lives end when they lose their faith. With faith, even if they die, it can still live on to the next generation. Faith is what keeps nation strong and what make capable ninja what they are." Hanzo lectured sternly. "I hope the three of you learn something out of this today."

"Understood, Hanzo-sama/sensei."

Naruto watched as Hanzo spun around and walked away. _"Hmm… Hanzo isn't that of an evil person people often speak about. Perhaps something happen that make him change his point of view? He's still a sneaky bastard, no doubt. But…"_

The leader of Amegakure suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned around, glaring at Nagato and Naruto. "And the two of you. Come to my office later. I want a report of how you obtain those elementary jutsu."

The blonde and the redhead sighed. "Damn."

Konan simply giggled at their inevitable trouble.

"Shut up, Konan-chan. You're part of this as well."

"But I didn't show them off, did I?" The blue haired girl stuck her tongue out at them and skipped away.

Naruto shook his head. "Girls these days…"

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

"How did the two of you utilise those elementary jutsu without my supervision?" Hanzo narrowed his eyes. "To be precise, how did you master it in a week?"

"It comes naturally to you when you have the Rinnegan." Naruto shrugged. "Makes things easier."

"You sound as if you've been trying to use jutsu without your dojutsu before you've arrived here." Hanzo arched his brows. "Why is that? Is it because your previous mentor has taught something to you without knowing about the potent power sealed within you?"

"I guess so. I'm not really sure if he knows anything about me though." The blonde was awfully nonchalant. "We'll spill the beans. I went to your library a few days ago to steal a couple of jutsu manuals. I gave some of them to Konan-chan and Nagato."

The leader of Amegakure broke into laughter, starling Naruto and Nagato in the process. "To think that kids like you are able to infiltrate through my tunnels and navigate yourself into the library without anybody noticing you… mesmerising. At any rate, you don't need to steal those manuals anymore. I'm giving the three of you permissions to enter the library as you wish. Take as many books as you want. Examine all the scrolls that you desire. What's mine is yours."

Naruto grinned triumphantly. _"Things are progressing well."_

"Off the record…" Hanzo scrutinised the blonde keenly. "What's that strange attack that you used just now?"

"Just a parlour trick."

"Parlour trick? What parlour trick?" The snarky smirk was still plastered on Naruto's features and the leader of Amegakure swore it had curled up a couple of inches. "Nope. Don't tell me. I don't think I want to know."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X  
(2 years later)

Twirling the boiling pot of soup with a wooden spoon, Naruto was whistling gleefully. Konan was chopping carrots and onions beside him, humming musical tones. When she had finished her dicing, she poured the contents into the soup and placed the lid over the pot. The blonde threw the spoon into the sink and twirled the tap on. "Soup will be ready in 10 minutes time."

Konan nodded fervently. "Umm! Where's Nagato?"

"He went training by himself. He told me this morning that he has already unlocked another powers of the Rinnegan." Naruto chuckled before shutting the faucet. "That guy gets excited way too easily."

The blue haired girl giggled. "How's your training with chakra manipulation? Need some tips."

Naruto deadpanned at a cocky Konan. "Nah, it's okay. I'm doing good, though not as good as you… but I have already started developing two additional elements that I can utilise. I'm still stronger than both you and Nagato! Hah!"

"Not true. Nagato ends up a draw against you last week!"

The blonde wagged a disapproving finger at the blue haired girl. "That might be true but that's a total of 50-32. I'm heaps better than Nagato."

"You cheated all the time." Konan pouted.

"And every ninja cheats. We're not ninja if we don't cheat. That's just not possible. If we have a ninja bible, the first verse is gonna be 'all ninja cheats their way out from conundrums.' We're not samurai. We don't need to obey any honorary codes when we kicks ass in night time." Naruto grinned impishly as he had won the argument. "Besides, I'm getting really tired with trainings nowadays. Hanzo doesn't really care about our personal lives anymore."

"Yeah, we don't need to report to him frequently." Konan sighed. "That's a relief. He gives me the creeps."

"Doesn't everybody else?" Naruto and Konan chortled harmoniously; the blue haired girl had noted that the blonde was a gregarious individual and was always optimistic. Perhaps war had put a toll on his mentality but she knew no matter what, the blonde cared for her deeply. That's all it mattered. Konan raised the lid from the pot and picked up a spoon before stirring it. Naruto leaned against the counter and opened his mouth. "I think the soup is ready. Feed me some."

Konan grinned mischievously. "Why must I? I'm the one who's holding the spoon here. I get the first taste."

Ladling the soup into the curvature of the spoon, Konan took a little sip and beamed. "Yummy!"

"Me want some!" Naruto whined childishly and the blue haired girl gave in into the blonde's adorable pout; she always succumbed to Naruto's antics. "Alright! Here you go."

Konan fed the blonde the soup and was rewarded with a loud cheer. "Taste great! The soup is ready! Let's dig in!"

"Uh, uh, uh! Table manners. What's the number one rule in the house?"

Naruto lowered his head in defeat and responded dejectedly. "Be patient for the food to be served."

"Good. Now seat down there while I serve us some delicious hot minestrone soup." Catching a glimpse of Naruto blinking innocently at her, Konan's heart melted as she caressed his cheeks. "Aww, don't be sad. You get your soup soon. Now be good and seat down there, okay?"

The blonde nodded and the blue haired girl gave him a quick peck on his warm cheek.

Naruto blushed and obliged. However, recalling his past memories made him sigh. _"Sakura-chan has never kissed me before. I don't think she even notice me until we become teammates. In the end, she loves Sasuke more than me. I'm just an ordinary friend to her. I guess it's time to move on. At the very least, Konan-chan is more gentle and less violent than Sakura-chan. Not to mention her womanly curves are really developing. Heh! I think I'm starting to understand why so many people are in love with Ero-Sennin's porno literature. Konan-chan is gonna become a bombshell one day!"_

Oblivious to his bleeding nose, Naruto continued his perverted fantasising.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Nagato was standing in an isolated region of Amegakure's many outskirts, preparing to unleash a forbidden technique reserved only for those who possessed the Rinnegan. Devising a series of hand seals, mixing the potent chakra of Omnyoton and the power of the Rinnegan, Nagato slammed a palm onto the ground. "Jigokudo: Yama no Gedo!" **(Hell Realm: Hell King's Outer Path)**

What happened next horrified the redhead. He was not prepared to meet the head of a demonic entity emerging from the ground. It had a pair of Rinnegan and it was staring furiously at him. Swallowing hard, Nagato waved a friendly hand at the supposedly mirage of the king of hell. "Er… hi?"

There was no respond.

"Hello?"

It continued to stare at the redhead, who was almost suffering an anxiety attack. Closing his eyes, Nagato tranquilised his thoughts and neutralised his chakra, dispelling the technique in the process. The demonic entity sunk into the ground and restored its vacated spot with soil and dirt. The redhead sat down on the floor and investigated his notes. _"Hmm… perhaps the Rinnegan really control life and death. Naruto says that the Rinnegan grants the both of us powers that defies imagination. But to be able to control… such power? If I'm not wrong, that technique allows me to instil fear into my enemy. Perhaps I can use it for interrogation. Sucking enemies' souls out for spite is really an overkill."_

Nagato smiled and shut his notebook. "I'm going to tell Naruto and Konan my good news."

Wrestling himself up into a standing posture, Nagato carried his valuables and ran back to his hideout.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Nagato barged into his bunker and announced aloud. "I'm back! Guess what? I mastered the Jigokudo technique!"

Blinking dumbly, the redhead regained his composure and saw Naruto and Konan, staring at him with noodles dangling from the edge of their lips. "Er… hi?"

The blonde swallowed his food and beamed proudly. "Good job, Nagato."

"Yes! I finally surpass you, Naruto!" Nagato snickered.

Naruto shook his hand displeasingly. "Nah, you didn't."

"I so did." The redhead declared. "I am on my fourth pain! There are a total of six pains. That makes me closer to mastery over the Rinnegan."

"Jigokudo, huh?" Konan wiped her mouth with her napkin and queried curiously. "What is that? Sounds scary."

"The hell realm." Naruto answered, much to Nagato's surprise. "With a fair usage of the Omnyoton, Rinnegan users like Nagato and I can summon Yama. It requires over two hundred and sixty-seven hand seals to operate the jutsu. However, that can be shortened. You see, because it has such a massive amount of hand seals as perquisites for the jutsu to be stable, the hand seals are split into five segments. There are tricks to shorten the hand seals of course. Frankly, I don't need any."

"H-How did you know…" Nagato was dumbfounded when realisation struck him. "You… you've already mastered that technique, haven't you?"

The blonde shrugged. "A month ago. It looks like a giant head with a pair of creepy Rinnegan eyes staring through your soul, right?"

Nagato nodded and sighed. "I can't catch up to you, Naruto."

"Work hard, dude. You'll be able to do so in the future."

Twisting attentions at the blue haired girl, Nagato smiled. "So how's your training?"

"I can form multiple paper clones. I call them Kami Bushin." Konan stared shyly at Naruto. "And it's all thanks to Naruto. He gives me some useful pointers."

"That's true." Nagato stroked his chin before he gazed upon a smirking Naruto with discerning perspective. "How do you know so much, Naruto? You know many things we don't. It's like you live a former life before."

The blonde chuckled at the irony. "Maybe."

Nagato sat on the chair and eyed the blonde. "You're hiding something from us. I demand answers!"

"Aww, you needn't be angry, this is how the world works." Naruto took a large gulp from his bowl of soup and sighed. "Nice soup. Hey, wanna go out?"

Konan was confounded. "Seriously? The last time we decide to go out with you, we got punished by Hanzo-sama."

"Yeah… but that's fun, right?" Naruto smirked. "Come on, let's go. I heard Hanzo is battling a few samurai. We cannot miss this show."

"Samurai?" Nagato was motivated. "I'm in."

Konan was aggravated. "Nagato!"

"What? We're talking samurai here! It's gonna be fun, and educational to watch them fight. They are the masters of weaponry. It's only natural we get to learn stuffs from them." Nagato stood up and went to his closet to prepare his equipments. Naruto placed both his and Konan's bowl of soup into the sink, much to the blue haired girl's protest. "Hey! I haven't finished that!"

"No time left, Konan-chan. Get dress or I'll take it off this instance! You know I want to!"

Konan stood up begrudgingly and flicked the boy's nose. "Naughty boy. I'll slap you and it will hurt a lot if you peek on me, you little pervert."

"I'll be gay if I'm not. Now shoo." Naruto beckoned the girl to her bedroom. Konan glared at the blonde and reluctantly went into her room.

The blonde smirked. _"All according to plan."_

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

As I've said, Naruto's pairings are endless.

1.) NarutoXKonan  
2.) NarutoXMei  
3.) NarutoXKurotsuchi  
4.) NarutoXShizune  
5.) NarutoXKurenai  
7.) You are busy reading the list of pairings you didn't notice 6.) is missing.  
8.) NarutoXAnko  
9.) NarutoXSamui  
10.) NarutoXMabui  
11.) NarutoXYugito  
12.) NarutoXFu  
13.) NarutoXShion  
14.) NarutoXKoyuki  
15.) NarutoXPakura  
16.) NarutoXHarem

Please review


	4. Fate is in my hands!

Disclaimer: Spoiler alert, viewer's discretion is advised.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Yahiko knelt before the Sannin and bowed. "Please! Please teach me ninjutsu!"

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. "We should just kill the boy."

Tsunade and Jiraiya gasped at their teammate's emotionless resolve. Yahiko was frightened.

"I have seen many war orphans such as him. They all die tragically. We should just end his misery-"

"Enough, Orochimaru!" The white haired ninja yelled. "We'll bring the boy back to Konoha."

"But Jiraiya!" Tsunade protested. "He's-"

"He's homeless." Jiraiya concluded. "Where is our conscience? Has the war really turned the two of you into monsters? Killing needy children? Are you listening to what the two of you are saying?"

The blonde and the dark haired ninja averted their eyes bitterly away from their teammate's stern gaze.

"We'll bring him back to Konoha. Don't worry. I'll make him my student. I'm going to step down as a field commander from now on."

Orochimaru widened his eyes in shock. "What? The three of us are the only capable generals within the ranks of Konoha's army. Konoha needs us!"

"I have enough of this war. Look what has it made us?" Jiraiya raised his volume irascibly. "Orochimaru, you used to care for the people of Konoha. You might be a cold-ass bastard but you sure didn't kill the innocents for nothing! Look what happen last week! You send a platoon of our army into their graves just to make them decoys! And you, Tsunade. Perhaps Dan and Nawaki's deaths have affected you but if they're alive, they would never want you to blame Konoha for the war. I have said what I've wanted to say. I plan to register myself as a Jonin and lead the younger generations. This boy will be one of them!"

Tsunade and Orochimaru sighed. "Whatever you say, Jiraiya."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

The Tetsu no Kuni, otherwise known as the Land of Iron, was suffering a conundrum. The war that the ninja had initiated had affected the samurai living within their lands. Their leader decided to infiltrate Amegakure and kill one of the main perpetrators of the war, Hanzo the Salamander. A group of skilled samurai were deployed to Amegakure and instigated the notorious Hanzo; their plan was to overthrow the conqueror and hopefully reclaim peace for their nation.

They were not prepared.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Naruto, Konan and Nagato ventured into the forest at the outskirt of Amegakure. Situating themselves comfortably at a spot at the apex of a waterfall, the group set up mats on the ground before they sprawled themselves onto the fabric. Konan eyed the commotion beneath her and sighed. "I hope we don't get caught on this."

The blonde waved a hand, declining Konan's worriment. "Relax, they're more occupied than to care about us. Just be quiet and watch the show from here."

Nagato was excited to witness the events that were to unfold before his eyes.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Mifune, squad commander of the samurai unit, was sent to eradicate Hanzo. When they arrived to enemy's terrain, Mifune boldly demanded Hanzo's audience. The leader of Amegakure, wielding his kusarigama, stood out onto the battlefield solely. Hanzo's personal guards were isolated away from him, unwilling to stand by their commander. The samurai were confounded and had concluded that Hanzo's troops were afraid of them.

Their moods were lifted.

Without hesitation, they charged blindly at a snickering Hanzo.

Adroitly, the leader of Amegakure swung his kusarigama at the approaching battalion and retracted his weapon. Blood was spilled and several samurai were either bifurcated or beheaded. The samurai was astonished but swallowed their trepidation. They marched forward and gripped the hilt of their blade firmly. Speeding through a series of hand seals, Hanzo delayed his technique and launched a barrage of kunai at the samurai before opening his jaw. "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!"

The samurai was in disarray from their formation. They knew the kunai was attached with exploding notes but not all of the projectiles were such. The blazing shots of flames that were spat at them caused even more of a panic to the samurai.

Their overconfidence had clouded their judgement and their vigour enervated.

Within minutes, most of the samurai had become mutilated corpses or fatally wounded. The fortunate ones carried their fallen comrades away from the battlefield.

The samurai finally understood why the ninja were staying away from Hanzo.

It's because they were not needed.

"Why don't you run away with your fleeing allies, samurai?" Hanzo narrowed his eyes at the lone warrior who was not even displaying a tinge of fear at him, even after the leader of Amegakure's onslaught had decapitated most of the samurai. The warrior stood his ground and scrutinised the situation. His response was quiet but laced with determination and utmost courage. "If I retreat, my men will die. If I fight you, my men will survive. I choose the latter!"

"Even if you will die here? For them?"

"Yes."

_"What a selfless man. This world needs more of him. Still…" _Hanzo threw his weapon at the samurai, who deflected his assault and rushed towards him. The warrior's katana was pointed towards the leader of Amegakure. Ducking from the strike, Hanzo clashed his kusarigama onto the samurai's blade. "You will fight for those who betray you? They run away when trouble arises. They abandon you! Your men have forsaken their codes of honour. Why fight for them?"

"I didn't fight for them. I fight for my codes of honour! Hyah!" The samurai pushed the leader of Amegakure away through brute strength and Hanzo retreated.

"I am impressed. Very well, honourable samurai." Gripping the hilt of his kusarigama, Hanzo smirked. "Let's end this match then."

"Let's!" The samurai darted forward.

Hanzo jumped at his opponent.

It all ended in a blink of an eye.

The leader of Amegakure stood behind the lone warrior and a moment of perturbing silence intruded.

The warrior collapsed onto the ground and clutched onto his bleeding forehead. "I-I have lost…"

"My blade is coated with poison. My poison, to be specific." Hanzo eyed his kusarigama and sighed. "Have no fear… the pain will turn into numbness and paralysis. Eventually, you'll die in two days time. In fact, since you're a dying man, I guess telling you a bit about your killer are only appropriate. Think of it as a souvenir for you to take to hell. When I was young, a rare, black salamander appeared in my village. It died and nobody cared about it. However, I realised that the salamander actually emitted poisonous toxic into the air. Kind of like poison mist."

Even though the defeated samurai was fatally injured, he listened keenly.

"I was a kid when it died. So I dragged its body into my house and carefully dug out the poisonous sag from its body. I took the poisonous sag and implanted it into my body. The black salamander is known for its superior venom. With it in me, I can build up resistance to any poison and make my body toxic as well." Hanzo pointed a thumb at the side of his waist. "Here. Right here. This is where the poisonous sag is located. I can envenom nearby people just by breathing on them. The people in my village were terrified of me. That's why… to keep people around me safe, I have to resort breathing through this mask."

"If… if your breath is poisonous, why don't you just take your mask off and kill me?"

"I've considered that. But it will carry a risk. You see, this mask removes that risk for me." Hanzo grinned when the warrior was confused. "For example, if I were to rupture the poisonous sag within my body during a battle, the liquid within the sag will spill out and vaporise, subsequently releasing a cloud of poison gas. Even if my body has built up resistance to the toxic, it will still stall me in my tracks. That pause is enough for my enemy to draw out an opening and kill me. I cannot afford that to happen. Against someone like you, I cannot remove the mask."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Naruto blanched. "Is he a masochist or what? Implanting a poisonous thingy into his body? Is he out of his mind?"

Konan sighed. "He sure has some guts to do that sort of crazy things."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Examining the samurai's broken blade, Hanzo was aloof. "Your blade is dull."

The defeated warrior panted. "A samurai… is his blade. That means… I am dull as well. I fear my life… ends here…"

Hanzo arched a brow. "One last thing, people's lives don't end when they die. Their lives end when they lose their faiths. You can't simply hold that much sentimental value on your blade to think that your soul is synchronised with your blade. Because it is not. Even if you die here by my hands, it doesn't mean you are dull like your sword. If you are dull, you've scampered away cowardly like your men in the sight of carnage. No. I call your comrades who have no intentions to fight… dull."

The warrior exhaled an exhausted breath and his bleeding wouldn't stop; he could no longer feel his arms.

"You stood before me bravely to protect them." The leader of Amegakure smirked. "When I tell tales of you, I will regard you as a hero. Give me your name in exchange for your life."

"Promise me… something instead." The warrior coughed out blood but insisted to speak. "In exchange for my life…"

"Go on."

"Leave my men alone."

_"Those eyes… those fires burning in his eyes... even when he knows he is dying, he still wants to protect his comrade. Remarkable._" Hanzo squatted down beside the fallen samurai and rummaged his pocket before picking out a bottle of antidote. "This is a medicine that I brew myself to counter my poison. Take it. Drink it. Do whatever you want with it."

The shock within the samurai's eyes was evident and Hanzo sighed. "Like I said, faith is important to a person's life. You can't tell if a person's faith just by looking at them. But you can tell what their faith is when you fight them. And I haven't fought someone like you for a very long time. I have three apprentices and one of them resemble you very much. Determined to protect his comrade and willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good."

Feeding the samurai a few drops of his antidote, Hanzo stood up. "Remember, taking this antidote doesn't guarantee anything. I've saved you this time, but what lies ahead is not for me to decide. Frankly, it's difficult to crush one's faith. I have faith myself. I plan to bring all the five elemental nations together as one unified country. That way… war will not occur and peace will arrive. I'll test my faith on you. Will it be death while still holding onto one's faith… or living a long life forgetting one's faith? Think about it."

"M-Mifune…"

Hanzo stopped in his steps.

"That's my name."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

"Great fight. Boring speech." Naruto pouted as he stood up and stretched his body.

Nagato concurred. "Boring it might be, it's motivating regardless."

Konan then spotted something abnormal on the other side of the waterfall. "Hey, did you see that. There's someone there!"

The blonde shifted his eyes lazily at the directed location the blue haired girl had pointed. He was astounded by Konan's discovery. "What's an old guy doing there for?"

"You think he is a spy?" The redhead of the group asked.

"Nah. Maybe. Not sure. Let's go check him out." Naruto led his group towards their destination.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Ryotenbin no Onoki, Sandaime Tsuchikage of Iwagakure, had fought countless of battles to reach a rest spot. He was investigating the land of Amegakure personally, trying to explore any advantageous passages for him to bypass in order to infiltrate Amegakure successfully. He had sent his troops to provide intelligence for him yet none was competent enough to return back to Iwagakure in one piece. However, Amegakure was a solid fortress, constructed by Hanzo to detect presences of intruders from afar.

Currently, he had finally found a place where he could regain his strength without being interrupted by foreign enemies.

He did recognise a few chakra signatures at a considerable distance away from him. Fortunately for him, those chakra signatures had faded away.

"My back is starting to hurt. My body is getting frailer. At this rate, taijutsu will be out of reach for me." Onoki struggled to rise, but to no avail was his injured leg allowing him to stand. "I was reckless. To let those inexperienced younglings catch me off-guard… I'm really thinking making Kitsuchi the next Tsuchikage. When Kurotsuchi-chan gets older, she might become a possible candidate to my throne as well. There is only a problem though… she dislikes training, even when her veins flow the blood of mine-"

Averting his eyes sharply to his right, the Tsuchikage bellowed. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Naruto, Konan and Nagato emerged from the bushes and chuckled nervously in unison. "H-Hello!"

"What do you want, brats?"

Konan was worried when he saw the grumpy old man's bleeding leg. "Y-You're injured! We saw a man limping into the forest and we wish to help."

"We're orphans." Naruto beamed. "So don't worry if we're gonna backstab you. Cos there's nothing to stab for!"

"I can handle myself." Onoki narrowed his eyes at the children and shook his hands. "Leave now! And don't come back!"

"But why?" Konan was perplexed. "You're injured. You need our help!"

"I don't need any-"

Unexpectedly, a ninja descended atop of Onoki and aimed his kunai threateningly at the Tsuchikage. "I got you now, senile old fart!"

"Look out!" Nagato yelled before he hastily flashed through several hand seals. However, the redhead's action was halted when Onoki clamped his hands together. Separating them slowly, a luminous orb materialised at the epicentre of his hands and a transparent cube encompassed the glowing sphere, radiating raw power as Onoki continued to channel chakra into his imminent attack. "Foolishness. Ambushing me with such silly tactics. Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu." **(Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Technique)**

It was too late for the assailant. Onoki shot the illuminating orb at his assaulter and it flew at unbelievable velocity towards its target. A gigantic white box manifested into existence, trapping the assailant within its space before a devastating explosion occurred. Smoke erupted from within the enclosed box and soon, the assaulter was pulverised into nothingness. Naruto, Konan and Nagato gawked at Onoki's display of paramount prowess.

Immediately after witnessing the utilisation of the Jinton, Naruto pondered. _"So that's the legendary Jinton. The mysterious handbook mentions that there is a secret behind the art of the Jinton. If he knows how to use the Jinton, he must be… the Sandaime Tsuchikage, Ryotenbin no Onoki and successor of the Nidaime Tsuchikage, Mu. I remember that the Nidaime Tsuchikage is pain in the ass during the war when Kabuto revives him. But to think that I can meet the master of the Jinton myself… today is my lucky day!"_

Onoki studied the children and was petrified to notice something; the Tsuchikage recognised those who hailed from the supposedly extinct Shikigami clan and Konan's glossy blue hair and crimson eyes were distinctive. Still, what truly flabbergasted Onoki were the two boys. Both of them possessed the fabled Rinnegan and the Tsuchikage could feel the gargantuan amount of chakra stored within both the blonde and the redhead. "T-Tell me… brats… what are your names?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" The blonde puffed his chest proudly.

"I'm Konan. Nice to meet you." The blue haired girl bowed meekly.

"Uzumaki Nagato. It's a pleasure meeting you." The redhead nodded solemnly.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Hanzo rested comfortably in his throne and was tending to his paperwork when his guards materialised beside him. "What is it?"

"Hanzo-sama, Naruto, Konan and Nagato have disappeared."

The leader of Amegakure sighed. "They will return. May it be a month or two months, they will come back."

"But-"

"That is all. Return back to your post."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

It was night time and the shimmering stars decorating the stars were blinking at its viewers. Although immobilised, Onoki had constructed an earth dome with his proficient earth technique and Naruto promptly set up a campfire. Skewering chickens with sticks, the children stared at the crackling flames while keeping an eye on their roasting meat. Onoki decided to break the silence. "The three of you know jutsu, don't you? Train by some hermit, I suppose?"

"Yes." Konan nodded vividly. "How do you know that, ji-chan?"

"I know many things, little girl." The Tsuchikage stared at the boys in the group and smirked. "And the two of you possess the Rinnegan. But that's just extraordinary. The legend foretells that there will only be one pair of Rinnegan in the world. And if that person who has the Rinnegan dies, he or she shall enter the realm of reincarnation, giving birth to a new pair of Rinnegan. I guess that prophecy is a hoax."

Naruto shrugged. "Guess so."

"And you, boy." Onoki pointed a finger at the blonde. "You're the leader of the group, aren't you?"

Arching a brow, Naruto queried. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… you lead your group. And to do that, you establish trust to your peers. The first time I meet you, I can tell you have all the qualities a leader should have." Onoki chuckled. "Trust me, I know that from experiences."

"So what is your occupation, ji-chan?" Konan smiled.

"Me? I'm a ninja, obviously." The Tsuchikage could not reveal his identity to the children and only asked them to refer him anything they wished. In the end, they called him 'gramps', much to his chagrin; he hated to be reminded of his old age.

Naruto stroked his chin and analysed. "Hmm… let me see, you are a very powerful ninja and a war veteran. Not to mention, you're a discerning strategist. The fact that we have the Rinnegan and you're not even surprise only tells me one thing. Your strength could be that of a kage level. And you cherish your family. You probably have a granddaughter. Uh… she's two… no, three years old, right?"

Onoki narrowed his eyes and looked at the blonde oddly. "Yes… how do you know that?"

Nagato grinned. "Naruto has this strange ability to decipher a person's mentality. And I'm sure it's not his Rinnegan doing the trick. Cause my Rinnegan doesn't do that."

The Tsuchikage chortled. "You, boy, really have that potential to be an outstanding leader. That's right. However, the way you can just stare through somebody's soul is… downright creepy."

Naruto shrugged. "So I've been told."

"So…" The redhead stared timidly at Onoki. "Can you teach us jutsu?"

Upon registering the statement, the Tsuchikage laughed. "Why must I, brat? I see that the three of you know jutsu. And you, girl, have a great mastery over chakra control. I can tell that your chakra control is already at the level of high chunin, despite your young age. There is no need for me to teach you anyway."

"But… we only know so much." Konan pouted at Onoki. "We can't defend ourselves with limited jutsu. We need somebody powerful to teach us."

"Yeah!" Naruto grinned. "Someone at the calibre of a kage! You're the best candidate, jiji! Since you're not going to leave, why don't you just do something useful and teach us something!"

"Why must I?" The Tsuchikage folded his arms. "If anything, the three of you might be spies trying to gain information from me."

"Jiji…" Naruto smirked haughtily. "If we're spies, you would've killed us. Why talk so much nonsense just to disclose of our identities, right?"

Onoki narrowed his eyes and stared at the insightful blonde. "Perceptive. Nevertheless, you still have to convince me otherwise if you really wish to study under my tutelage."

"Then what do you want us to do?" Konan asked but was irked by the predatory grin plastered on the Tsuchikage's face.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Nagato grunted as he washed Onoki's dirtied clothes at the riverbank. Konan was roasting a chicken while Naruto was sitting beside the blue haired girl. A dreadful scowl was adorning on the blonde's features and the redhead was perplexed; he had never seen Naruto's serious demeanour before. "Naruto, are you sure doing these mundane jobs for that old man is necessary? I mean, he might be a fluke! It is true that he can use techniques that are outside the normalcy of ordinary elemental chakra but-"

"Listen up, Konan-chan, Nagato." Naruto crossed his arms and sat upright. "That old man is the Sandaime Tsuchikage. He's the current leader of Iwagakure and his powers are off the chart."

"W-What?" The children were bewildered. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"Because it isn't the right time to do so. If he knows that we know of his identity, he might kill us. That's why… we're going to act normal and continue acting as fools, trying to get him to teach us jutsu."

Konan bit her lower lips. "What do you think he is here for? Is he trying to kill Hanzo-sama?"

"No. Killing Hanzo is his objective, no doubt, but that's not what he is here for. Regardless, we will get him to teach us jutsu. Just do as what he says and he'll open up for us."

"Are you sure about that?" Nagato queried.

"Yes. Don't worry. Just act stupid and we'll be fine." The blonde smirked. _"And I need him to tell me the secrets of the Jinton."_

An hour later, Onoki stepped out from the shadows and coughed purposely, catching the children's attention in the process. Naruto, Konan and Nagato assembled before the Tsuchikage and saluted formally. Onoki grinned at the acknowledgement the children were blatantly providing. "Yellow, you ask me how to prove your worthiness to me, rght?"

"Yes." Naruto affirmed. "I need to know. We really want to become stronger."

Onoki smirked. "Good. Red, do you want to learn from me as well?"

"It will be my honour."

"And you Blue?" The Tsuchikage turned his sight at the only girl in the group.

"Y-Yes."

"Very well." Putting his hands behind his back, Onoki lectured. "To be able to conserve both energy and chakra during battle, which could prove vital in war, one must learn to be invisible. Be invisible to the radar. Be invisible to the target. Be invisible to the enemy. If you're a bright mass of orange, you're the first one to die. Because the bull likes red and you'll be the eyesore. In war, speed determines everything. In battle, precision determines the outcome. Therefore, to become invisible, I will teach you how to be invisible. However, there is a time limit."

"Time limit?" Nagato arched a brow.

"That's right. In three days. In three days time, if the three of you are able to master this technique then I will teach you anything you want."

Naruto smirked. "Anything?"

"Yes." Without threading any hand seals, Onoki muttered. "Meisaigakure no Jutsu." **(Hiding with Camouflage Technique)**

The Tsuchikage became invisible literally. What was truly confounding was not the fact that Onoki blended light to the extremity where it couldn't perceive his frame; it was the Tsuchikage's presence that had vanished instantaneously, which amazed the children immensely. Konan tried to detect any chakra source throughout her vicinity but she could only sense her friend's presences. "Impossible… it's like he…"

"It's like I've become a nonexistence, right?" Onoki guffawed. "Only experienced ninja are able to sense me. It will only be a flicker of presence but it's so diminished that it is considered negligible. My sensei has mastered this technique to the point that he becomes formless when this jutsu is activated. Also, he can squash his chakra so much that he becomes invisible in a warpath. That is why stealth is an important aspect in a ninja's career. It's what makes us ninja."

The children nodded fervently. "Please teach it to us!"

"Don't rush me." Onoki chuckled. "I will teach you the mandatory hand seals. Learn it well. In three days time, I want you to master it. Remember, Meisaigakure no Jutsu consists of two components; becoming formless and hiding one's chakra. Master both components and I'll determine your worthiness."

Konan swallowed nervously. "But it doesn't sound as easy as it will be."

"That's why if the three of you are able to master it within three days, I'll teach you anything you want." Onoki grinned triumphantly. _"Blue and Red are probably not going to master it within the time limit. It's just impossible, even for someone who possesses the Rinnegan. However… Yellow is a different story. Even for a kid, he carries a strange vibe that does make people think he's hiding something. What an enigma. I'm looking forward to see their results."_

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Naruto sat on a patch of ground, enjoying the soothing breeze. He assayed Nagato, who was training diligently at the riverbank to master their prescribed technique. _"Nagato's Rinnegan gives him the ability to decelerate time. That's a wrong description to consolidate the true extent of his abilities. Apart from being able to utilise the Six Path of Pain, his Rinnegan allows him to perceive every occurrence in his surrounding faster than ordinary people. His ability to form a retardation of time makes him a dangerous opponent."_

The blonde blew his fringe off his face and sighed. "I wonder what's special about my Rinnegan."

Laxly, Naruto twisted his sights to his back and smiled at his five hundred clones trying to master Onoki's technique. He had succeeded in depleting a sufficient amount of chakra when he tried to conceal his powers. Morphing their bodies into seamless frames, all of the Naruto clones continued to repress the entirety of their chakra. The blonde smirked as he changed his views to a secluded terrain and was marvelled by Konan who, without clones or redundant aids, had almost comprehended the theories behind the Tsuchikage's technique.

Standing up groggily, Naruto marched to a sequestered spot in the forest. _"I have another three hundred clones mastering the Mokuton ability. Everybody knows earth and water is the Mokuton's primary elements. However, nobody realises that the Mokuton actually needs four elements. The Yin Release, Inton, is said to create forms out of nothingness and the Yang Release, Yoton, can breathe life into forms. In fact, most Jutsu requires the Inton to be operative and many people have been using it subconsciously without knowing. However, the Yoton is different. It is the secondary element within the Mokuton. It gives life into both earth and water to form wood. That is why…"_

The blonde arrived to his station and smirked at his hundreds of clones. Composing a few hand seals, Naruto clamped his hand together and whispered quietly. "Mokuton: Mokujoheki." **(Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall)**

Wood rose from the ground and enclosed the entire field of clones with a gigantic dome. The blonde grinned at his achievement and inspected the wooden infrastructure cheerfully. "To be able to use the Mokuton, one must be aware of Yang's existence and its importance. It seems I have almost mastered the Mokuton. I aspire to master it to the level of the Shodaime Hokage. To do that… I have to master his signature technique…"

Dispelling the technique, the dome crumbled and demolished into debris.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Naruto, Konan and Nagato were grilling food with skewers on a campfire. Onoki was studying a few scrolls, enjoying the blissful silent. Placing the reading materials onto the ground, the Tsuchikage sighed. "Yellow, I need to talk to you… in private."

The blonde blinked before his lips crept up a smile. "Okay."

"Come with me."

Naruto stood up and followed the Tsuchikage into the woods. When they had reached an isolated region of the forest, Onoki crossed his arms and furrowed his brows. "I know you have already awakened the latent ability of your Rinnegan."

"I-I don't know-"

"Don't you dare take me as a fool, Yellow!" The Tsuchikage's glare intensified. "I have observed you and Red for a while now. Between the two of you, you are obviously stronger. And I know you believe his Rinnegan's ability surpasses you."

"Since you've already known so much, why ask?" Naruto directed a cautious gaze at Onoki.

"You're wrong about what you believe, Yellow." The blonde gasped. "You're far stronger than Red. Much more than you could ever imagine. And I know you know who I am."

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto gritted his teeth. "So you know everything from the start? About what we are and who we're working for?"

"Working for? Your loyalty isn't presented to Hanzo." Onoki chuckled with amusement at a disgruntled Naruto. "You might be under his tutelage but I know your allegiance is misplaced. You're most likely war orphans who have no choice but to serve Hanzo in order to gain a sustainable life. By becoming ninja, you flourish your powers in order to protect both Blue and Red. Very selfless you are, boy I don't see that nowadays. What a pity."

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto growled. "What is your point?"

The Tsuchikage sighed. "You do not need to fear if I'll kill you and the children for knowing of my identity, because I assure you I will not. However, I am willing to let you come with me to Iwagakure-"

"To serve you and become your war machines? No thanks." Naruto twirled around.

Onoki smirked. "Red's Rinnegan most likely allows him to perceive everything slowly. However, that is a passive ability. You, in the other hand, are different. I know you have already mastered the legendary Kekkei Genkai, the Wood Release, right?"

Naruto widened his eyes in horror. "Y-You knew?"

"I know many things. That only means one thing… your Rinnegan most likely allows you to master any Kekkei Genkai with ease. Since the birth of the first Rinnegan, the dojutsu that the Rikudo Sennin possessed, he had mastered every jutsu in the world, including those of the other Kekkei Genkai. Do you know that with the Rinnegan's mystical ability, the Rikudo Sennin was able to channel his chakra to replicate the powers of the Sharingan? Like him, you can do that sort of tasks that others might consider impossible."

"You mean… I can use the powers of the Sharingan? And the Byakugan as well?"

"It seems you're quite knowledgeable with the shinobi's affair." Onoki huffed. "Makes me wonder who you truly are, Yellow."

Naruto quirked his derisive smirk. "Just a regular kid surviving an irregular world. Thanks for the information, old man."

"Consider my proposal."

The blonde arched a brow. "About?"

"Joining Iwagakure. I promise you that you'll not be treated as… war machines as you have stated. I have a granddaughter, as you have deduced. It will be a pleasure for her to meet you. You know? Something to inspire her to become a powerful kunoichi in the future." Onoki drew out a tired breath. "Sometimes that girl drives me nuts. If you join me, you will not regret it."

"We'll see." The blonde spun around and proceeded to venture back into the campsite.

However, Onoki had disclosed something that halted Naruto's tracks.

"You want to know the secrets of my Dust Release, don't you?"

The blonde was rigid in his stance.

"I'll take that as a yes." Onoki grinned. "If you come with me, I promise to take you as my apprentice. If you're worthy enough, I might tell you the secrets to my Jinton."

Naruto stayed quiet for a bit before he erupted into guffaws. The blonde twisted his head slightly to meet the Tsuchikage's stern gazes and widened his smirk. "You don't hold bargaining chips on me. I don't do things the easy way. I'll figure it out myself, one way or another."

Onoki watched the boy's distancing frame and nodded in affirmation. "He is the one. He is… the messiah."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X  
(Three days later…)

"Meisaigakure no Jutsu." Konan completed the hand seals perfectly and her chakra was suppressed entirely to the point where her presence had become imperceptible; her form was translucent though.

Onoki nodded his head. "Good job, Blue."

The blue haired girl beamed cheerfully.

"Meisaigakure no Jutsu." Nagato executed his hand seals faultlessly and had turned his body into an invisible apparition. However, his chakra was quenched to a mere flickering presence and only traceable by superior ninja.

The Tsuchikage folded his arms. "Great work, Red."

"Meisaigakure no Jutsu." Naruto's aura was indiscernible and his frame had become a seamless phantom.

Applauding proudly, Onoki grinned. "Excellent. The three of you have done better than I've expected. As part of the bargain, you can request anything from me. As long as I can teach, I will teach. However, I will only teach each one of you a jutsu. So think wisely."

Konan was startled. "But I thought-"

"You thought I will teach you everything? What do you take me for? A charity case?" The Tsuchikage rolled his eyes. "Now tell me. I don't like to wait, brats."

Naruto stood forward. "I want to learn the art-"

"Of my Dust Release?" Onoki interrupted.

The blonde simply chuckled and wagged a finger disapprovingly. "I want to learn the Yoton, Lava Release."

Nagato stood forward. "I am interested with the Jinton, Dust Release."

The Tsuchikage was perplexed. _"I thought Yellow is interested with my Dust Release? Why will he wants to learn the Lava Release? And then Red wants to learn the Dust Release? Is this a set-up?"_

"I read a book somewhere and…" Konan smiled uneasily. "I want to know more about the Kinton, Metal Release!"

Onoki blinked in astonishment. "H-How do you know the existence of the Kinton? Where did you get that book?"

"I forgot." Konan shrugged. "I guess you know about the Metal Release, don't you?"

"Yes. I am aware of both the Kinton and the Yoton. Are you sure you wish to know about them?"

The children nodded.

"Red, I have made an oath to my teacher once. I will not teach the Jinton to anybody, except my most trusted apprentice. That is why I can only tell you indirectly. As long as you can solve the riddle, you will understand the traits of the Dust Release." Onoki closed his eyes and recited. "The ground shivers as wildfire burns, the wind sweeps down and fuel its fury, but the ground, though burns in agony, retains calmness as it is, accepting its punishment with no regrets. The ultimate sin lies at its viewpoint. The achievement is done when the mind sees the fragments. The source of life protects the product. What miracle does not obey the God's law?"

Nagato blinked. "What?"

"Think about it." The Tsuchikage switched his attention at Konan. "The Kinton, huh? That's a challenge. Long ago, back when my village was still a mere wasteland, there was a clan who blended metal at their wills. The clan members were all born with suitable elemental chakra to use the Metal Release. However, when the First Shinobi World War started, they were the first clan to face extinction. Because their strength was formidable, many villages wished to duplicate the Kekkei Genkai. Nobody succeeded as of yet."

Onoki sat onto the ground and sighed. "For what I know, the Kinton requires earth and fire elements to forge metal. That is the tricky part. Only those who possesses a particular earth element that contain a significant nature of metal can hope to use the Metal Release. That is why up until now nobody can bring the Kinton back to life. However… I can feel a new era coming to our world…"

Staring apathetically at Naruto and Nagato, the Tsuchikage pointed a finger at their Rinnegan. "You two are going to be the saviour of the world. Your eyes will give you the power to use the Kinton. How exactly should you use the Kinton… well, Yellow, I guess you know the answer."

The blonde nodded._ "I have already gotten the key to unlock other elements… Heh…"_

"Yellow, you want to know about the Yoton, right?" Onoki chuckled before his visage was replaced by a furious scowl. "Do you really take me as a fool? You have already mastered the Lava Release, as well as the Wood Release. What is your motive, boy?"

Naruto grinned cheekily.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X  
(Two days ago…)

"Listen up, Konan-chan, Nagato. Jiji knows of the fact that we know who he is."

Nagato gritted his teeth. "Will we be in trouble?"

"No. That is why… when he asks us what we wish to learn from him, the two of you must not tell him what you truly want to know. Mislead him. Distract him. I'm going to do something that will extrapolate more information from him. You see, he thinks we're just naive little kids. He believes he's one step ahead of us but the truth is that we're two steps ahead of him. One is where we know of his true identity and the second is where we know his next move. That's why we need to do something."

"Do something?" Konan arched a brow. "I have a hunch. You have mastered another path, haven't you?"

The blonde grinned. "Ningendo, the Human Path, allows me to read people's memories with one touch. It also allows me to remove his or her soul. The latter is a tiny bit disturbing, if I must say."

The redhead gaped. "You're planning to kill a kage?"

"No? Obviously not. What do you take me for? Suicidal? I just want to read his memory. I need to confirm something. Besides, that old man's power is limited. He cannot teach Konan-chan how to use her powers effectively. And you, Nagato, he cannot teach you much. I bet he doesn't know much about the Onmyoton. And if I wish to read his memory, I need to make contact with him. It will be awfully suspicious of me if I just shake his hand for no reason, still with me?"

"So what should we say?" The blue haired girl queried.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Draping a hand over the Tsuchikage's shoulder, Naruto flashed an uncanny smirk at Onoki. "I'm testing your intelligence. It seems you're not senile as others think you are."

"Senile?" Onoki's eyebrow twitched vehemently. "I am Ryotenbin no Onoki, Sandaime Tsuchikage of Iwagakure and-"

Nagato and Konan yelled in unison. "Oh! So you're the Tsuchikage!"

Blinking in confusion, Onoki scratched his head. "I am under the assumption that the three of you know of my identity."

"Yeah…" The blue haired girl shrugged. "We just want to mess with you."

"Yeah! Cheer up-" Naruto froze in his speech as he was suddenly to hear noises. It was barely audible from the start but gradually amplified to an unbearable extent.

_Onoki, you must lead Iwagakure to a new age! Jiji, I want lollipop! Tsuchikage-sama, we're under attack! Do me proud, my son! Kurotsuchi-chan, give me back my chopsticks! Behave yourself, Kurotsuchi-chan! Kitsuchi, buckle up and become stronger! Han, you'll always be a weapon to Iwagakure! Roshi, mastering the beast within you will make you an asset to our village! I want the shinobi of Konoha be eradicated this instance! Don't you dare die on me, buddy! Sensei, I will do you proud as the next Tsuchikage! You should retire, father. Kurotsuchi-chan, don't you dare spit on your food!_

Naruto convulsed fiercely as he clutched onto his head and fell onto the ground, agitating violently. _"It hurts… what am I hearing? Are these… jiji's memories?"_

The last the blonde heard was Konan's fading scream.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

"We still can't find the children, sir." A mask ninja said behind his master's back.

"Stop getting paranoid." Hanzo sighed. "They will come back, that's for sure."

"You seem confident, sir."

"It's facts. I'm certain of it. I have more important businesses at hand. Do not disturb me without my consent."

The guard bowed his head apologetically. "Understood. I'll take my leave."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

When Naruto opened his eyes weakly and he was immediately bathed under a bright light. Upon instincts, the blonde covered his eyes with an arm.

"Are you alright?"

Naruto arched a brow and adjusted his eyesight at his environment. Onoki, Nagato and Konan were staring curiously at him. "Stop staring at me like that. It's creepy."

The redhead and the blue haired girl withdrew themselves from Naruto, but Onoki was unyielding. "What happen?"

Surveying the Tsuchikage's facial features, Naruto sighed. "You're feeling fear and contempt. Why?"

Onoki was startled. "You're reading my emotions? Is that one of your Rinnegan's ability?"

"No. Your face is telling me everything. Your eyebrows are raised upwards and pulled together. Mouth is stretched wide. Signs of fear. But the corner of your mouth is crooked. Symbolises contempt." Naruto concluded. "So my question to you is what's with you?"

The blonde sat up and assayed Onoki's expression. "Ah! Surprise. I see surprise in you. Surprise that I can see your emotions? It's not the Rinnegan, that part is definitely true."

_"Interesting. This boy can read emotions. Micro-expression, an art of detecting emotions from one's face. I only know a few people in this world who are aware of these skills. One of them is me. How interesting. I can't hide my emotions from him." _The Tsuchikage narrowed his eyes cynically at the boy. "Where did you learn that? Detecting emotions?"

"From years of practice." Naruto smirked before he rubbed his temples. "Nasty migraine. Mind giving me some space? I'll really like to rest, alone."

Onoki huffed, struggled into a standing posture and walked away. Konan and Nagato crawled towards their friend and gulped. "How are you?"

Naruto simply grinned victoriously. "The plan turns out well. We successfully distracted that old man and I got the opportunity to read his mind with my new ability. I know everything about Iwagakure and its map. I also know how we can get there if we want."

"Why will we want to go there?" Konan queried.

"You don't really think we are going to stay here forever, do you?" Naruto pinched the girl's chin playfully and it earned him a pink tint adorning onto the blue haired girl's cheeks. "We're going to leave this place one day. Listen carefully, that old man is leaving soon. He's planning to wipe our memories-"

"What?" Nagato yelled but the blonde ushered him quiet.

"Just listen to me. He's planning to wipe out all of our memories clean. His plan of teaching us jutsu is just a fraud. He cannot afford anybody to know that he has arrived to Amegakure. I can stop that by storing our memories in a databank."

"Databank?"

Naruto smirked and formed a hand seal. Spontaneously, a clone materialised beside the trio. "I'm going to store all of our memories within this clone. But I'm gonna need your help, Nagato."

The redhead stroked his chin and deduced. "Shunshin no Jutsu?"

"Yes. I know you can teleport nonliving things to another location, right?" Naruto jerked a thumb at his clone. "This ain't a living thing. That's why I'm gonna store the information into him. Information such as jutsu, memories and things we learn from the old man is all there."

"Why don't we just ask your clone to return to our bunker?" Nagato questioned.

Naruto waved a displeasing hand. "Not possible. Jiji has sealed this place up within a one mile radius with a barrier technique. Anything that breaches the perimeter will automatically inform jiji. That is why we must teleport the clone out of here and back to our bunker."

"We can shut down the barrier, right?" Konan asked apprehensively.

"No. That will alert jiji as well. It's a pretty great barrier to be honest with you." The blonde surmised.

Nagato wrinkled his nose. "How did you know all this? You read his mind?"

"Yeah. I manage to get the information I needed from him, eluding other mundane matters while I'm at it. Still can't control my powers properly though."

"So…" Konan tried to ameliorate the ambience with an elated inquiry. "How do you feel?"

"How do I feel?" Naruto sighed. "Like getting a terrible hangover after drinking ten bottles of rum, that's how I feel."

The blue haired girl pursed her lips before she ruffled the blonde's hair. "Just get used to it then, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled merrily at a jubilant Konan. _"It seems I'm right after all. The Shikigami clan originates from Iwagakure. And I have already discovered the secrets of the Dust Release. There is no need for me to solve the stupid riddle then._ _All I now need is to infiltrate Iwagakure and steal classified scrolls about Kinjutsu for Konan-chan and Nagato. Konan needs to know more about her clan's secret techniques and I'm going to help her achieve that; it's the least I can do for her. As for Nagato, he's interested with the Onmyoton and sealing techniques. And he definitely has talents for Genjutsu. Something I seriously suck. I think Iwagakure has some scrolls that might help him."_

Staring at his hands, Naruto sighed. _"As for myself, I think I might need to visit Konoha soon. After all, the Rinnegan creates the Izanagi, right? If I play my cards right, I might be able to use the Uchiha's Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Susanoo. All I need is a baseline. I need to know how to replicate- No, replicate is not the right word. Retrieve… That's right; I need to know how to retrieve all of the Rinnegan's powers."_

The blonde couldn't help but let a smirk slipped out from his façade. _"I will master the powers of my Rinnegan, as well as all of the Kekkei Genkai in this world and then use my newfound powers to create peace. The first place of liberation shall take place in… Amegakure."  
_  
X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X  
(A day later…)

"Reporting, sir."

Hanzo opened an eye from his meditation and quirked an irritated brow. "What is it?"

"The children are returning…"

"I told you, didn't I?" The leader of Amegakure shut his eyes and raised his volume. "Now get out. I got things to do."

"Understood."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Before Onoki commenced with his scheme to cleanse unwanted memories from the children's mind, Naruto slotted a note into his clone's pocket and had Nagato teleported it back into their hideout. The plan ran smoothly and the children were in a trance after the Tsuchikage performed his technique; Onoki snuck out of Amegakure swiftly afterwards. When they reached their bunker, Naruto was puzzled by the existence of an unregistered clone standing within their chamber.

The clone rummaged his pocket and handed a paper to the blonde. "Boss, this is the note that you want me to give it to you."

"Note?" Naruto was confused as he seized the note and unfurled it before skimming through the content. Without hesitation, the blonde dispelled the clone and brilliant essences scattered all over the bunker.

Amongst the children, only Naruto screamed when gargantuan amount of memories flickered consecutively within his mind. His eyes were glowing off an effulgent violet as he remembered the past experiences clearly. Coughing in exhaustion, Naruto was gasping for breaths. Konan patted the blonde's back and were frightened by Naruto's sudden distress. "A-Are you alright, Naruto-kun?"

"I-I'm fine." An ominous shadow, casted by his golden bangs, hid the blonde's eyes. "We should rejoice. Go celebrate with Nagato… I'll go take a rest… and join you later…"

"But-"

"Just do it, Konan-chan." Naruto smiled. "I'm fine. Really."

"Okay… If you say so…" Konan fidgeted her fingers before she went to check on Nagato.

The blonde simply grinned as his plan reached a beneficial fruition. While the blue haired girl and the redhead were celebrating joyously, Naruto jumped onto his bed and secretly grabbed a black notebook that he had concealed under his bed. Flipping open an allocated page, the blonde browsed the content with a shrewd smirk; his Rinnegan was illuminating a sinister vermillion. "I win… Just like how I planned. Once I mastered all of the other elements, my powers will stand beyond the realm of any ordinary kage."

Staring impassively at his hands, Naruto's eyes were glimmering unwavering resolve. "Those who see evil and do nothing are what make this world dangerous. The world must change… so I'll change it."

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!"

The blonde snapped his attentions at Konan, who was concern about Naruto's mentality. "W-What? What is it, Konan-chan?"

"You're babbling about some evil stuff and how to change it. Are you alright there?"

Chuckling anxiously, Naruto waved a hand at the blue haired girl. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just thinking how… evil… the… the coffee machine is… you know? It spills coffee everywhere… it's evil you know? I'm thinking changing a new coffee machine. Need to ask Hanzo… for his opinion… to change evil coffee machine. Hehe, yeah. Evil coffee machine."

"Okay…" Konan beamed gleefully. "Do you need me to accompany you? You know, asking Hanzo-sama to change your evil coffee machine?"

"Uh… nope! Nope! I can handle it. Just go… celebrate."

"Whatever you say." The girl kissed the blonde on his cheek before she skipped to the redhead.

Naruto simply blinked dumbly at his situation. "Well shit. I sure love her more than I love Sakura-chan, that's for sure."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Pairings undecided:

1.)NarutoXKonan  
2.)NarutoXMei  
3.)NarutoXShizune  
4.)NarutoXKurenai  
5.)NarutoXAnko  
6.)NarutoXKoyuki  
7.)NarutoXSamui  
8.)NarutoXMabui  
9.)NarutoXKurotsuchi  
10)NarutoXHarem(Who?)

a.)NagatoXShizune  
b.)NagatoXKurenai  
c.)NagatoXSamui  
d.)NagatoXYugito  
e.)NagatoXMabui  
f)NagatoXHarem(Who?)

Cheers


	5. Akatsuki

Author note: This chapter is edited by my new Beta-Reader, ParadiseRegained. I hope you, as my fellow readers, could judge the grammar/tenses/flow of this chapter for me. I want to determine how well this chapter flows compared to the previous chapters.

Side note: I have to rephrase this. Nagato/Naruto doesn't copy Kekkei Genkai. They retrieve their powers. All elements, all Kekkei Genkai are once under the Rinnegan's rulership.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X  
(6 years later…)

The Akatsuki Unit composed of Konan and Nagato and governed by its squad commander Naruto were, as a team, undefeatable and its operation was solely dictated by Hanzo. Conquering territories throughout the outskirts of Amegakure and the lesser cities, they were infamously formidable. Their uniform was simply a distinctive black clock which consisted of a high collar and red cloud emblems imprinted on the dark fabric. What was surprising about the Akatsuki unit was the fact that the trio were fifteen years old.

Currently, Naruto was confronting Nagato in a training terrain.

"Naruto, do me a favour. Don't show me mercy." The redhead said monotonously. "I don't want to defeat a man who will throw excuses at me for being a softie."

"Cocky now, aren't you? Just because you mastered your Rinnegan doesn't mean your eyes are more powerful than mine." Naruto flexed his fingers and cracked his neck. "Let see how much you have improved since last month, shall we?"

Nagato aimed his palm at the blonde and muttered. "Bansho Ten'in." **(Heavenly Attraction of All Creations)**

Being pulled aggressively by a sudden gravitational force, Naruto soared towards the redhead but had improvised a plan for this exigent situation. Speeding through hand seals, Naruto clamped his hands together and smirked. "That trick isn't going to work on me. Futton: Kiringu Kiri no Jutsu!" **(Boil Release: Murderous Mist Technique)**

Inhaling deeply, Naruto blew out scorching mist of virulent toxic at Nagato. The redhead widened his eyes in terror as he witnessed the poisonous gas fly at him in unimaginable velocity. _"Drat! The Bansho Ten'in is giving Naruto's jutsu more speed. Naruto had this all plan out! He knew I'll drag him towards me at the start of the fight! He predicted my first step! Damn it! I still have three more seconds. No time to use Shinra Tensei to counterattack! That leaves me no choice!"_

The redhead pierced the ground with his hands and bellowed. "Koton: Kojinheki!" **(Steel Release: Steel Encampment Wall)**

A colossus dark wall, composed purely of the steel element, rose from the ground and shielded Nagato from being infected by the mist; the toxic gas could permeate onto the durable wall but was incapable of melting it. Naruto had anticipated his friend's movements and formed a single hand seal. "The Koton is made purely for defence. It has neither offence mechanism nor does it has any vicious techniques. But its defence is top notch! That's why only a few jutsu are able to decimate the steel walls. Kinton: Hyappoyari no Jutsu!" **(Metal Release: Hundred Steps Spears Technique)  
**  
Seemingly an infinite amount of silver spears materialised before the steel wall and charged at the target's direction penetrating through Nagato's defence. Leaping into the sky the redhead, without performing any hand seals, made a mouthpiece with his fingers and grinned. "It is true that only the Metal Release is capable of destroying the Steel Release. After all, the Kinton is the Koton's nemesis. Now, prepare yourself! Katon: Goenkyu!" **(Fire Release: Great Flame Sphere)**

Naruto promptly thrusts both hands forward and yelled. "Suiton: Koka Suijin!" **(Water Release: Drilling Water Vortex)**

The inferno and the liquid hurricane collided causing a devastating aftermath as the explosion shook the entire field. Without delay, Nagato cast numerous hand seals and declared aloud. "Raiton: Raijin no Shogekiha!" **(Lightning Release: Thunder God's Shockwave)**

The smoke stirred violently and there was the mirage of an enormous demon descending from the sky. Following Nagato's command, the diabolical entity morphed into a sphere of crackling electricity before it was launched at Naruto. The blonde was unfazed nevertheless. He tugged his hands into his pockets, stood confidently upright and an impish grin curled up at his lips. "You should know better than to use Raiton on me. Futon: Idaina Boei Tatsumaki." **(Wind Release: Great Defence Tornado)**

The weather darkened ominously as the phrase was articulated. The wind started circulating around Naruto before the swirl reacted furiously and a humongous typhoon emerged, protecting the blonde as an impenetrable sanctuary. The thunderous attack proved to be futile as the wind nullified any opposing assault. "Don't be an idiot! My strongest element within my control is the wind."

"I know." Nagato had completed the mandatory preparation for his real attack. "That was just a distraction. This is the real deal."

Registering the redhead's intention, Naruto growled. "I'm not gonna let you. Futon: Kuroi Taifu!" **(Wind Release: Black Typhoon)**

The twirling hurricane that was protecting the blonde had switched to offense. Massive tendrils of dark wind blitzed forward and threatened to engulf Nagato.

Squatting calmly, Nagato placed a finger onto the pavement. "It's too late. Onmyoton: Shinigami no Kage Shometsu!" **(Yin-Yang Release: Death God's Shadow Annihilation)**

"The Kinjutsu that destroys anything that possesses a shadow, how troublesome." Naruto's wind was dispersed abruptly and the blonde didn't hesitate to retreat. "You're seriously trying to kill me, aren't you?"

"Of course not. That's just to scare you. Why will I use a S-Class instant-kill jutsu on you? Don't be silly. That's a distraction as well." A sinister grin slowly crept up at Nagato's lips as he appeared behind Naruto and clutched onto his shoulder firmly. "Got you now, Naruto. Magen: Jigoku no Asoba Gazo." **(Demonic Illusion: Hell's Toying Image)**

The blonde regretted looking at the redhead's eyes. "Ah shit…"

Naruto's vision was enveloped into only black and white and his location warped into a stadium. The blonde caught a glimpse of his feet and felt flames searing his feet. Immobilised by the illusion, the blonde had no choice but to suffer the torment of being burned alive. Grunting in agony, Naruto's body was degraded into paper. Shutting his eyes, the blonde concentrated immensely and groaned. "Damn it… this is more painful than the real thing. Kai!" **(Release)**

**"Don't be foolish! My illusion is unbreakable!"  
**  
"Yeah… but nothing is unbreakable." Naruto grinned and opened his eyes. The illusion crumbled like shattering glass and Nagato was dumbstruck. "What the hell. H-How-"

"Willpower." The blonde dissipated his frame into nothingness and the redhead gritted his teeth in exasperation. "Shit. Naruto's trademark technique."

Spontaneously, Naruto had positioned a kunai at the redhead's neck. "Glad you know. Futon: Fugakure no Jutsu." **(Wind Release: Hiding behind the Wind Technique)**

"I… lose." Nagato sighed. "Don't you find your winning style kind of… cliché? You know? With the whole I-point-my-sword-at-your-neck thingy."

"Then you want me to aim my kunai on your dick the next time I win?"

The redhead blanched and shoved the blonde's hand away. "You're sick."

"We all are." Naruto beamed.

"Dinner is ready! Stop playing already!" Naruto and Nagato swerved and their sights landed on a cheerful Konan who was clad with violet coloured sleeveless shirt, which embellished her voluptuous curves blatantly, and she had black leggings that displayed her slender pair of legs. Donning a pink apron, the blue haired woman waved her bouillon spoon at the boys. "I prepare your favourites! Spicy ramen and miso ramen! Eat it while it's hot!"

Naruto smirked jubilantly. "Ramen? That's officially the best news I got for today."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

"Let's eat!" The blonde yelled and snatched his chopsticks.

Konan slapped Naruto's hand and mocked an angry expression at the blonde. "Manners?"

"Sorry." Naruto shrank and was unsatisfied with redundant table etiquette.

"Can't you be more like Nagato? He has his manners, you know?"

"If you like him so much, why don't you marry him?" The blonde winked teasingly at the blue haired woman, who was flustered as she clenched her fists.

The atmosphere shifted dolefully. "You know Nagato and I are just friends."

The redhead deadpanned. "You shouldn't joke like this. You know who Konan clearly likes, don't you?"

Naruto blinked dumbly, oblivious of his friend's intention. "Konan-chan likes somebody? Who?"

Nagato slapped his forehead. _"Is he pretending or is he really dumb?"_

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Yahiko and his platoon of Konoha ninja were dispatched to Amegakure in order to infiltrate Hanzo's lair and assassinate the ruler. Their journey was uneventful as they had to fend off against countless of hazardous traps that were placed ingeniously throughout the forest. It was as if their enemies had forecasted their pathways and had implanted various ambuscades inconspicuously. He had already lost a few soldiers and they weren't even fighting a single enemy.

It was aggravating and insulting for Yahiko's pride.

Impetuously, the orange haired Jonin of Konoha rushed towards Hanzo's fortress.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Nagato perked his head up as noodles were dangling at the edge of his lips. "Hmm…"

"What is it, Nagato?" Konan's brow rose.

"Someone crosses over the boundary. We got enemy at six." The redhead announced. "Should we do something about it?"

"Nah, Hanzo will take care of it. Look at it this way. Our house is at the mountaintop right beside the fortress. It's a subterfuge to lure enemies to attack the fortress first. They won't realise that we're here." Naruto crossed his hands and smirked. "Nagato and I painted invisible seals all over the house, as well as the mountain. Anybody dare walks the mountain and the seals will signal both me and Nagato. In another words, Hanzo is just… a bait to give us time for preparation."

"Besides, it was Naruto and I who devised those traps within the forest." The redhead interjected. "Hanzo has already been alerted."

Konan shrugged. "If that's the case, do the dishes then."

"What?" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at Nagato. "I have done the dishes for a week now! It's Nagato's turn!"

"I don't care." The blue haired woman affirmed. "One of you will do the dishes."

"But we have enemies on our doorsteps!" The blonde panicked.

Wagging a finger at Naruto, Konan stuck her tongue out. "You've already said Hanzo-sama is the bait; that's why we're safe up here. Therefore… do the dishes!"

Naruto lowered his head in defeat. "Yes, Konan-chan."

Switching her attention at Nagato, who was already making his escape via the window, Konan growled. "Don't you dare get out of this house, Nagato! Wipe the dishes clean after Naruto-kun is done with his chores!"

Nagato sighed melodramatically. "Damn."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X  
(An hour later…)

Hanzo, dressed in his battle outfit, was grinning malevolently at a panting Yahiko. Standing behind the orange haired ninja was an army of weakened Konoha ninja, who had depleted their chakra reserve in their arduous battle against the leader of Amegakure. Hanzo adjusted his breather and scratched his temples absently. "Give up, Konoha ninja. You are only seeking death here. Return to your nation now or I'll show you no mercy, Yahiko of the Rain."

The jonin grabbed his kunai and roared furiously. "Never! I've came here to take your head, Hanzo!"

"You and your petty vengeance." Hanzo shook his head. "They say your ability to manipulate the water element is comparable to the late Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama. In fact, they are expecting you to become the Nidaime's successor. Don't waste your talent here, Yahiko."

"I'd rather waste my talent here than to let you live. Ten years ago, you didn't evacuate your people and let them die in the crossfire between other villages and Amegakure. I watched my parents die with my own eyes! They were good people!" Yahiko took a tentative step forward and muttered frostily. "And it was your fault! You led your own people to their demises! You're just a murderer! And I will take your life for what you've done to my parents."

The Akatsuki Unit materialised beside Hanzo unexpectedly. The leader of Amegakure grinned proudly and jumped to the higher ground. "Great timing. Yahiko, and fellow Konoha ninja, I present you my greatest weapons. I give you… the Akatsuki Unit!"

The troops shivered at the present of Naruto, Konan and Nagato; they had heard of the notorious achievements accomplished by the trio and their horrendous victory against the impossible.

Yahiko was unwavering against a superior foe. "Heh, I have always thought the three of you were just epitomes of exaggeration."

"We'll see." Naruto quirked his arrogant smirk at Yahiko and clasped his hands together in a prayer motion. "Mokuton: Shichuro no Jutsu." **(Wood Release: Four Pillar Prison Technique)**

Columns of wood shafts emerged from the ground and enclosed the horde of ninja in a confinement, except Yahiko. Hoisting a hand upwards, Konan aimed it at the stupefied jonin. "You won't escape. Kami no Choekiken." **(Paper Imprisonment Swords)**

Konan distributed chakra into the moist air; countless pieces of papers manifested from nothingness and hovered in the air before folding themselves into blades, encompassing Yahiko in a lethal trap. Yahiko was immobilised, but made hand gestures at his subordinates. Nagato wittingly recognised the jonin's motive and stared emotionlessly at the captured ninja. "I don't know what you are planning to do but I won't let you perform any tricks here. Onmyoton: Kage no Seigyo." **(Yin-Yang Release: Shadow Control)**

Yahiko and his subordinates' actions were restricted and they were confounded.

"I have total control of your shadows. Your shadow equates to your form. Without your shadow, you cannot exist in this world. My mind now controls all of your shadow. Make one reckless move and I can't guarantee you may live." Nagato crossed his arms.

Yahiko groaned and seethed at his enemies. "J-Just kill us…"

Hanzo landed onto the ground beside Naruto and applauded. "Such is the power of Akatsuki Unit. Now, kill them."

The blonde smirked sinisterly. "With pleasure."

Shutting his eyes tightly, Yahiko awaited his impending doom.

"Shinra Tensei." **(Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God) **

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

"This conversation is over, Madara!" Yagura, a man with unkempt blonde hair, pink eyes that emanated melancholy dullness and had a fondness for scarves, roared as he banged his table fiercely with his fist. "Your era is over. The people have placed their trust on me. They have put their faith in me and I'm not going to misplace those trusts so I can help you establish your… malefic organization here in Kirigakure no Sato! Do you know what you're talking about? Really? This is a federal crime!"

"Federal crime? I helped build this nation, Yagura!" The Uchiha elder growled ferociously. "You'll help me here, Yagura. This is me asking you nicely. Do it for me."

"I can't." The newly enlisted Mizukage stated calmly.

"Can't or won't?"

"Both."

Madara was impatient. "I hope you didn't misconstrue my statement but… I won't accept no for an answer."

"Then what are you gonna do about it?" Yagura glared vehemently at Madara. "Let me warn you, if you do anything funny, I'll-"

"This conversation is over. Mangekyo Sharingan."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Hanzo coughed out globs of blood as he leaned against a piece of rubble, panting tediously. "T-Traitor…"

Nagato's palm emitted smoke and he blew it away nonchalantly. "You got it wrong, Hanzo."

Naruto stepped forward and crossed his arms. "We didn't sign up to join you and your tyranny. I've told you before. Our verbal contract is for the benefits for both parties. But now you have lost your importance. You've been using us to clean up your mess lately, relying on the Akatsuki Unit to do your dirty work. It's the sign of your incompetence. You have died years ago, Hanzo. Do you still not understand why you have to die here?"

"W-What are you talking about?"

The blonde shook his head displeasingly. "Nagato, you know what to do."

"I understand." The redhead nodded and unfolded his sleeves, revealing a few tattoos embedded onto his skin. Inserting chakra into one of the seals, a scythe, with a silver rod that had ancient language engraved onto it and an elongated blade that curved inauspiciously, manifested into Nagato's grip. Sharply, the redhead threw his scythe at Hanzo and a series of chains extended from the tip of the weapon. Nagato controlled the fluidity of the scythe's trajectory by gripping the chain and performed a sweeping motion.

Hanzo hastily formed a seal and mumbled. "Shunshin no Jutsu."

The redhead retracted his scythe back into his hands and smirked as the leader of Amegakure knelt on the other side of the cliff, desperately trying to catch his breaths. "It seems this is the end for you, Hanzo."

"Don't act too cocky now, Nagato." Hanzo screamed before he shot out a barrage of flame bullets. "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!"

"It seems you just don't get it at all." The redhead simply raised an arm and apprehended the fiery assaults, absorbing the dispersing chakra and harmonised it as his own property. Hanzo was dumbfounded by Nagato's preeminent ability. "This is the Rinnegan's power. You cannot win, Hanzo."

Weaving a few hand seals, Nagato pointed a finger laxly at Hanzo. "Witness and despair, the forbidden jutsu that cut one's life force. Onmyoton: Sakusei Nomikonda no Jutsu." **(Yin-Yang Release: Creation Devourer Technique)**

A colossus dragon, energised by an illuminating purple energy and its scales radiating raw power, roared aloud as it materialised from nonexistence and charged towards a defenceless Hanzo. Assuming the destructive nature was catastrophic, Hanzo was readied for the imminent explosion, but the dragon phased through his body. The next thing he knew, his soul was vigorously pulled out from his body and darkness soon enveloped his vision.

Konan sighed. "I guess Hanzo's era is over, huh?"

Naruto stared at the dark clouds of distraught and whispered softly. "Hanzo died years ago when he gave up his dreams of uniting the five nations in order to bring peace to the world. He died… because he lost his faith. Instead of aiding those in needs, he pillaged villages and enslaved the innocents. He had fallen into degradation that was beyond hope. He is no longer needed."

Yahiko stammered. "You… red haired guy… you must be the leader of the Akatsuki Unit… We have heard your exploits… and how you never kill your enemies."

Nagato raised a brow of confusion. "Me? The leader? I'm not."

"But you're strong!" The jonin protested.

"I'm not nearly as strong as Naruto though." The redhead jerked a thumb behind his shoulder, referring to the serene blonde who was gazing at the sky.

"Y-You mean… that guy… is stronger than you?"

Nagato nodded in confirmation.

Yahiko's eyes enlarged in disbelief. _"No way… this guy is definitely stronger. Granted that he did take down Hanzo with a sneak attack, he still manage to outmatch Hanzo! And Hanzo is never outmatched! Even Jiraiya-sensei and the rest of the Sannin combined were unable to defeat Hanzo. So how… how did they do it… how are they more powerful than the Konoha's finest? How can that blonde guy be any stronger than this guy? The Sannin's strength is only mediocre at best when compared to their might against that redhead. It… it's just not possible. T-They're… monsters!"_

"Naruto-kun… the sky is still crying." Konan eyed the blonde quietly.

"Ah… I will make it stop. Today shall mark the day of our chronicles. If the heaven is unwilling to aid those in needs, then there is no need for orisons. We'll change this world by ourselves with our powers." Naruto swiped his arm and the clouds were cleansed away, welcoming warm sunrays from the heavens. "Nagato, wipe out those Konoha ninja's memories. Make sure nobody remembers what happen today. They must never reveal the death of Hanzo to the public."

Konan was intrigued. "Why?"

"If people realise Hanzo is dead, no doubt the five nations will claim this land as their own. This will make the situation more cumbersome. All five of the elemental nations will invade this land. More people will die and more lives will be wasted. We will reveal it when the time is right." Naruto stated and his friends agreed. "Nagato, do it."

Yahiko was frightened as the redhead turned his attention at him and ambled forward. "N-No… stay away from me! Go away! No!"

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X  
(A day later…)

Konan was seating on a couch, stroking the soft fur of a panda cub, which was nuzzling its body on her lap. "You'll be leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes." Naruto leaned against the wall and folded his arms, staring solemnly at his feet. "Nagato has left in order to initiate our operation quickly. Our plans are reaching fruition…"

The blue haired woman deadpanned and interrupted. "Our plans are reaching fruition in a decade or so. It's far too long before that happens."

"Relax, Konan-chan." Naruto started to wave his hand almost theatrically. "Nagato has gone to Kumogakure because he's getting impulsive. Our plan is simple, no rush needed actually. We will establish liberation throughout the five nations. Nagato will earn the Raikage's trust and make them join our alliance. I will expand the alliance by allying ourselves with Kirigakure. That is only plausible if I go there myself and make sure the Mizukage trusts me. As for you…"

"I will serve as the new chief of Amegakure, running the village and act as Hanzo." Konan sighed as a red panda climbed onto her shoulder and sniffed her cheek. "What about the Tsuchikage, Kazekage and the Hokage?"

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X  
(Two years ago…)

Naruto, only thirteen, had mastered all of his latent abilities and discovered the final path.

"The Chikushodo grants those who possess the Rinnegan the capability of summoning any animal. Sweet. Now…" Incorporating a few seals, the blonde pinned both of his hands onto the ground and smirked. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **(Summoning Technique)**

An accumulation of smoke erupted and the obscuring haze befuddled the blonde. There were humongous shadows that loomed all over the training terrain and Naruto perceived a bloodthirsty aura lingering within the baleful ambience. The blonde waited with a placid fortitude as the smokes gradually cleared. Naruto could hear feral growls, voracious hiss and irked grunts. Scratching his head, the blonde bellowed. "Eh! I didn't know I could summon quite a few of you but I know you guys can talk. So talk!"

"How rude." A gigantic snake, with white scales and lustrous golden tattoos decorated on its body, spoke with a feminine tone and its eyes were affable. "A child like you should know the proper etiquette. To address your summons with such ill-manners are considered highly unprofessional."

"Sorry about that." Naruto sighed. "Really sorry… so can we talk now? What's your name, snake lady?"

"It is only polite to state your name first, child."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Shizuka, matriarch of the Snake clan." The snake flicked out her tongue and spoke in a gentle voice. "And for the record, I'm an anaconda, to be specific."

Naruto saluted playfully at Shizuka and she giggled. "Roger, Anaconda lady."

A gigantic panda landed onto the ground before the blonde; Naruto was marvelled by the bear's choice of clothing, which consisted only beige coloured shorts. It started to punch and kick aimlessly at the air and performed a dramatic fighting posture. "Hyah! Hieh! Hah! Ninja! Wah ta! I'm Po, the greatest kungfu master of the bear's clan! I am awesome, I know. In fact, my awesomeness is so awesome I can blind the lesser beings with my sheer awesomeness! Get ready to feel my thunda!"

"Oohh… kay…" Naruto's eyelid twitched rigorously. "You're the master of the bear clan?"

"Yes! It has been a while since someone summoned us." Po stretched his back muscle and grinned delightfully. "Wanna hang out together sometime? Catch a ramen or something?"

The blonde cocked a brow of amazement. "You like ramen?"

"Beside bamboo, yes." Po raised a thumb up and his teeth sparkled comically. "I practically invented that shit."

"I have a feeling we're going to become best friends." Naruto reciprocated with his signature good-natured smile.

Growling with rage, a slender, yet enormous tigress marched towards Naruto with a stiff gait and sat beside the panda, throwing disgusted glares at Po. "I am Momoka. You will address me as Lady Momoka, cub. I hope you summoned me for a reason. I do not intend to come to this world for fun and kicks. The only reason I'll be summoned is to fight for a worthy master. If you prove your worth to me, I expect to be rewarded with a bowl of tofu dish for every summon you attempt. I like it spicy, just so you know. I dislike the colour white and blue."

"So you're the… top cat of the family?"

"No, I'm not. For some reason, you failed to summon my brother-in-law. My elder sister, Setsuka onee-sama, is the mistress of our clan." Momoka premonished. "She is much more stronger than me and the rest of the cubs in our clan. Summoning her is not easy feat, as you've failed to summon both my brother-in-law and Setsuka onee-sama."

"Uh…" Naruto nodded in understanding but queried nevertheless. "Are you a vegetarian? You know, with the whole tofu dish thingy."

The tigress bared her fangs at the blonde. "Is that not plausible? Yes, I am a vegetarian. It is a healthy diet."

"You're on a diet?"

"Why? Do you have a problem with that?"

Naruto shook her head nervously. "N-No! I mean, you can eat all the tofu you want…"

"Wait! Wait a minute!" Po exclaimed hysterically as he stared at Momoka. "I'm half white… You mean… you don't like me?"

"I assumed I have already established that fact at an early stage." The tigress huffed pompously and Po dropped his head dejectedly.

It was then a bipedal reptile stormed towards Naruto and its height towered over even that of Po's behemoth size. When the smokescreen stirred, a vermillion tyrannosaurus, which wore a flamboyant scarf and a ribbon bow tied on the tip of its tail, bended down and sniffed the blonde curiously. "I am Rekkusu. You will address me as Princess Rekkusu, am I clear?"

"Yes… so… which clan are you from?"

Rekkusu grinned. "I am from the great reptile clan, boy. My clan originates from the trinity of the ninja race. We were once personal summons of the Rikudo Sennin, until his demise. After the Rikudo Sennin's era was over, a civil war broke up within our clan and my elder brother, Kyoryutei, reclaimed honour to our nation. Kyoryutei is the true leader of our race. I have a younger brother as well. But both of my brothers are bigger than me though."

"Whoa! That's some history you got for your clan. Bet you're pretty proud about it."

"You bet!"

The blonde switched his attention to the last attendant and rose an eyebrow. "Spider?"

"Tarantula." The gigantic spider corrected; it had a pair of huge distinctive eyes and six other smaller optical organs at the top of its head, a dark coloured body with orange tribal decorated on its frame. "I am Kaori, queen of the spider clan. You must be my master."

"Yes, I am-"

"Eww… gross." Momoka jerked her head away in abhorrence at Kaori.

Rekkusu narrowed her eyes and felt revolted. "I always hated spiders."

"I can't agree with you more." The tigress shifted uncomfortably. "They're loathsome."

Kaori looked away sorrowfully and the blonde sighed in empathy. _"I guess Kaori is pretty much the same case as me when I was a jinchuriki. Everybody detests her because of her appearance. She looks disgusting to others but… I know what's important. When I was a jinchuriki, everybody hated me for what I am. It's the same thing for Kaori. Everybody hates her because of what she is. A spider. If I'm like them, I will only become a hypocrite. A hypocrite who has forgotten my past. I will not become someone like that."_

"Momoka, Rekkusu, I must disagree with you!" Naruto yelled, alerting the rest of the boss summons; the tarantula was stunned.

"It's Lady Momoka to you-"

"Whatever! I will not respect those who show no respect to others. Kaori might be ugly to you but to me… she's beautiful!"

Momoka and Rekkusu glared at the blonde and roared in unison. "Petulant child!"

Naruto stood unafraid of the tigress and the dinosaur's wraths. "We shouldn't discriminate our friends!"

"Friends?" Momoka mocked. "You haven't proved your worthiness yet, cub. You haven't signed any contract with either of us."

Shizuka intervened and slithered her way protectively around Naruto. "Enough with this dispute."

"Go back to Manda, Shizuka." Rekkusu spat when she emphasised Manda's name. "I haven't forgotten how Manda betrayed my brother."

"He's my mate! I have to follow him!"

"You betray me!" Rekkusu's vigour was enervated. "I treated you like my own sister, Shizuka! And you left me! You left your homeland! And Manda? That bozo tried to assassinate my brother! Twice, to be ridiculous. Kyoryutei tried to show sympathy and forgive Manda when your mate displayed his treachery to my brother. My brother knows of Manda's deceit. He knew everything but he chose to forgive Manda. Because he regarded Manda as his own brother! And then you… you…"

"Manda is my husband. I didn't want to lie to you… I just…" The white anaconda stared at the ground remorsefully. "I'm sorry… Rekkusu…"

Naruto simply stood there and watched agape at the commotion. Po sat beside the blonde and was munching a bag of popcorn. "Yeah… you think our world is simple, huh? Not really, I tell ya. Not simple at all. Believe it or not, our planes of existence coexist with one and another. However, we form territories, much like humans do to protect our kingdom. The four kings of the entire summon world are Kotei the Lion King, Kyoryutei the Reptile King, Kamiko the Phoenix King and Shizazu the Sea King; their duty is to prevent wars. Whoever defeats one of them will become the next king. That's probably why Manda revolted against Kyoryutei."

"So why didn't I summon them?"

Po shrugged. "Legends foretell that only the descendents of the Rikudo Sennin are qualified to summon them. It is not just privilege or honour for anybody to be able to summon the four kings. You need a little-"

Catching a glimpse at Naruto's facial features, the panda stroked his chin and examined the blonde's eye keenly. Much to his dismay, Po screamed manically and astounded Momoka, Rekkusu, Kaori and Shizuka. The tigress blanched in repugnance at the panda. "Oh, shut up, half-white creature! What is it now?"

"R-Rinnegan!" Po pointed a shaky finger at Naruto. "He has the Rinnegan!"

Kaori merely showed a visage of indifference. "That explains how master summoned all of us without losing all of his chakra. Normally, an ordinary human is only able to summon one at a time. He is able to summon all five of us. That is truly impressive. I think his Rinnegan has proven his worthiness, has he not, Momoka?"

The tigress growled. "That doesn't mean anything… unless he defeats the five of us!"

Naruto tilted his head and smirked. "Try me then."

The ground shook dreadfully and the blonde was confronted with a menacing aura produced by a malignant entity. Naruto scanned the area vigilantly and whistled in awe when a megalodon, a shark with monstrous proportions, in term of size, emerged from the ground and vociferated telepathically with a feminine tone. "Who dare summons me? Who dare brings one of the Yonkou no Umi **(Four Emperors of the Sea) **into this pathetic world? Who is the one who has the audacity to summon me here?"

The blonde waved gleefully at the megalodon. "It's me! Hello! I'm Naruto!"

Momoka widened her eyes and snarled. "It's Reikokuna! What is she doing here?"

"Oh? Momoka-chan, it has been a while." The megalodon smirked at the tigress. "The last time we met, you were still just a little cub. And you too, Kaori-chan. You're a mere spiderling when we first met. All of you have become so cute."

Po folded his arms and huffed. "And you didn't remember me."

The shark grinned abnormally nefarious at the panda. "Ah yes, Po-chan, I remember you. How could I not? Everybody's favourite teddy bear! Come, give Reiko nee-chan a hug."

"Alright, alright, everybody is thrilled." Naruto placed a hand on his hip and arched a brow. "So you're Reikokuna, from what I've heard?"

"And she's one of the Four Emperors of the Sea, Reikokuna the Conqueror." Shizuka hissed with annoyance. "She was once the Rikudo Sennin's greatest summoning, but she was so ruthless and cunning, the great sage had no choice but to seal her contract, forbidding anybody to summon her. Though sharks are still applicable for summons, Reikokuna remains prohibited for being released to this world. However, you have summoned her, child. You must deal with her then. After all, with your Rinnegan, you are… the chosen one."

"Shizuka-chan, how hurtful." Reikokuna feigned hurt but giggled. "Do you really think a child like him can defeat me? I am Reikokuna, queen of all sharks and the true ruler… of the world of the summons! Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shoha!" **(Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave)**

Momoka gritted her fangs and grunted. "We are terrestrial animals. Water is not our preferable location. We will leav-"

"No." Naruto announced firmly. "I summoned you all. All of you are my responsibilities. I will protect all of you! And those who rebel against my orders, I will discipline them myself! You will leave when I commanded it! Futon: Idaina Boei Tatsumaki!"

Without even performing any hand seals, powerful cyclones encompassed Momoka, Kaori, Po, Rekkusu and Shizuka, shielding them against the gargantuan dome of water and supplying them with enough oxygen; they were startled by the blonde's arsenal of techniques. Submerged within the sphere of water, Naruto met face to face against Reikokuna and she was shivering in ecstasy. "A touching speech, that is. Ah… It has been a while since I've came here. You have given me the opportunity to wreck havoc on your world. Rest assured that I will make it painless for you. Suiton: Daikodan no Jutsu!" **(Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique)**"

"Don't underestimate me, shark woman! Hyoton: Daihyodan no Jutsu!" **(Ice Release: Great Ice Bullet Technique)**

Threading a few hand seals, Naruto executed his assault from his palms and unleashed a shockwave of snow at Reikokuna, which she dodged effortlessly and swam towards the blonde; the grave collision caused a large impact within the liquid prison. "I must say, boy, your Rinnegan has grown exceedingly. Even my previous master couldn't control his powers… but that doesn't mean anything. You won't beat me anyway! Become my dinner, bo-"

The megalodon twitched but to no avail, she was unable to move forward; twisting her attention to her tail, she was shocked when she realised her lower body was frozen with ice. Vexed by Naruto's assault, Reikokuna screamed scornfully at the blonde. "How dare you do this to me? Unforgivable! Suiton: Senjikizame!" **(Water Release: Thousand Feeding Sharks)**

_"Damn it! I'm losing oxygen. Have to quickly finish her off. Summoning six of them is really taxing on my chakra reserves." _Unleashing his depository techniques, Naruto blended wind elements within his grasp and thrust his hands forward. "Futon: Messatsu Go Kuroi Taifu!" **(Wind Release: Murderous Black Typhoon)**

Reikokuna struggled to shatter the ice that was binding her while she caught sight of Naruto's malicious winds miraculously overwhelming her supposedly deleterious attacks. The vacuum within the typhoon absorbed all of the liquid molecules, effectively decreasing the water level drastically. Naruto clamped his hands together and his chakra level surged before beatific crystals, augmented with extreme density, elevated upwards and jailed the megalodon with spikes. "Shoton: Omiwatari no Jutsu!" **(Crystal Release: Gods' Crossing Technique)**

Cancelling his technique, the typhoon evaporated under Naruto's will. Reikokuna roared with rage and trashed around. "How dare you treat me like this? I am the queen of all sharks! Nothing can stop me!"

"And the finishing touches! Koton: Hishaku no Jutsu!" **(Steel Release: Steel Wrap Technique) **Tendrils of steel enwrapped the megalodon securely and prevented Reikokuna from shifting. "The Rikudo Sennin might not be able to tame you… but I can."

It was at that moment spheres of water materialised beside an imprisoned Reikokuna and from the liquid globes emerged three colossus entities. Naruto's disinterested attitude astonished his summons as a liopleurodon, plesiosaur and a blue whale were levitating in the air, staring at the blonde from above. The liopleurodon hovered in mid-air and scrutinised the situation at hand. "Reikokuna, I told you many times not to try to murder your own master, didn't I?"

"Shut up, Shizazu! You have no right talking to me! The title as Sea King belongs to me!" Reikokuna antagonised with bitter disdain and spat. "You're just a little bitch!"

"After all these years, you still have a potty mouth, Reiko-chan." The plesiosaur spoke with a pleasant voice.

"You can save your patronising, Kogohana. And Sejimaru, you sperm, keep your sagacious mouth shut."

The blue whale deadpanned. "I'm not a sperm whale. I'm a blue whale. There's a difference."

"Do you think I give a shit about it? Let go of me!" The megalodon glared at Naruto, refusing submission. The liopleurodon shook its head and turned his attention to Naruto. "I apologise for my sister's-"

"I'm not your sister anymore, you crafty little bitch!" Reikokuna interjected rudely. "You have forsaken your identity as my elder brother when you schemed with the Rikudo Sennin behind my back to seal my contract! You're a coward, Shizazu!"

"Alright, everybody, shut the hell up!" Naruto screamed out from the top of his lungs as he blew out a figurative steam of annoyance. Pointing fingers at the new additions of his summons, Naruto exaggerated his actions by opening his arms. "Do you guys want to do some formal greetings before we get down to the instigations? Because I have no idea what the hell are you guys quarrelling about and what's with all these betrayals and backstabbing? So before you guys decided to cut some throats, mind talking like civil beings here for a sec?"

The plesiosaur sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, honey. I am Kogohana, one of the Yonkou no Umi and the queen of all sea serpents."

The blue whale responded calmly. "I am Sejimaru, a member of the Yonkou no Umi and governor of all whales within the vast ocean."

"And I'm Shizazu, the leader of the Yonkou no Umi and the Sea King."

"And the three of you are not surprised by the fact that I possess the Rinnegan, huh?"

Shizazu studied Reikokuna's cage while he replied, his gaze fixated at the megalodon. "Only those who have the Rinnegan can summon the Yonkou no Umi and still stand there and talk to us like nothing happen. And I know you don't even feel tired for a sec. Unlike our previous master, your Rinnegan's true ability… is chakra restoration."

Naruto blinked. "How did you know that?"

Sejimaru coughed purposely. "I can sense an individual's chakra level and I can gauge one's vessel's maximum chakra quantity. Your chakra level has already replenished itself automatically. That is the real reason why you can summon so many of us without breaking a sweat, even when the Rikudo Sennin is incapable to do so. I'm not a whale for nothing. And I can read emotions too. Frankly, I'm surprised that you're not surprised about me discovering the secrets to your Rinnegan, which is… surprising. And if you're wondering, it was I who told Shizazu your ability through… tele… teli… telipak… I just can't pronounce that word right."

"This is the hammer of the gods, child." Shizazu discoursed. "You must understand that the Rikudo Sennin has invented an add-on ability for his Rinnegan, which you probably have as well. Because he failed to control my baby sister's juvenile attempts for freedom, he tried to dominate Reiko-chan's mind by enslaving her instead. In doing so, she lost her sanity and became a mindless puppet. We were outraged, of course, and hence we terminated our contract with him. When he died, my baby sister regained her consciousness. So…"

Naruto chuckled. "Don't worry. I won't enslave anybody here. I only wish to humbly request one thing from all of you."

"What is it?" The plesiosaur queried, dubious about Naruto's intent.

"Your trust." The blonde smirked. "We can't be comrades if we don't have mutual trust between each other."

Shizazu chortled. "Interesting boy you are. I guess we should just give you a chance."

Kogohana sighed in relief. "Well, that's good news. So, what do we do with Reiko-chan?"

Rekkusu smirked and proclaimed. "I suggest we just go back to our world, grab some weapons, come back here, hold the shark sideways and just go all gangsta' on her!"

Meanwhile, Momoka was nibbling on her mushroom paste bun enthusiastically. "T-This is surprisingly good… did you make this yourself, half-white creature?"

"Why yes!" Po grinned. "Hand-make and steamed good, I see you like it, huh? What about you, spider sister?"

Kaori nodded fervently. "Yes, this is fabulous, Po-san."

"I have never tasted anything this good!" Shizuka hollered earnestly. "How did you do it?"

"Get on a date with me, the three of you, and I'll consider telling you."

The tigress, tarantula and anaconda rolled their eyes.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

"The Hokage, Tsuchikage and Kazekage will play their roles later in the game." Knitting a sequence of hand seals together, Naruto slammed a palm onto the wall. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A few smokes erupted beside the blonde and a white, fluffy polar bear jumped into Naruto's embrace. "Yuki-chan, glad to see you."

"Glad to see you too, nii-chan! Do I get cotton candy today?" The polar bear chirped excitedly and its ears were flapping with joy.

"You will get it if you send this message to master Po for me. Tell him to protect Konan-chan and Amegakure while I'm away."

The polar bear switched her sight at Konan, who was blushing with embarrassment.

"Got it!" The cub nodded, licking her master's cheek and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

A green velociraptor wagged its tail and blinked anxiously at Naruto. "Yo, wassup brotha. Summon me for sumthin', ya?"

"Mokin, I want you to deliver a message for me to Princess Rekkusu." The raptor saluted. "Aye! Wassup?"

"I'll need her to cooperate with the bears and help them guard Amegakure while I'm away. I'm counting on her."

"Aye! Will do. Tata, brotha." The velociprator nodded and vanished into a cloud of fog.

Lastly, a young snow leopard yawned and scratched its ears with its leg. "This better be good, brother Naruto."

"I need you to ask Lady Setsuka to send some of her finest warriors to stay in our world."

"You don't need to do this for me, Naruto-kun." Konan stood up and the panda sat on her head.

"Your safety is my priority. Besides, they have nothing much to do anyway." Naruto smirked and eyed the bored little cub. "And tell Lady Momoka to stay off the booze. She gets feistier than ever when she's on her period. Combined with booze and that's total disaster."

The snow leopard giggled. "Will do. And don't summon Mistress Momoka until next month. She is on her period."

"Got it." Naruto winked and watched as the cub morphed into chunks of fading smoke.

"Michi, Tsubasa…" The blonde addressed the panda and the red panda respectively, alarming them in the process. "Go play outside. I need to talk to Konan-chan in private."

The bears nodded and jumped out of the window.

Naruto grasped Konan's hand and sighed. "Listen to me, Konan-chan, I don't know how long it will take for me to return… and Nagato told me that you have something to tell me about. What is it?"

The blue haired woman was uncertain as she averted her eyes away from the blonde's.

"Konan-chan, I'm leaving tomorrow. If you have anything to say-"

Konan crashed her moist lips onto Naruto's, startling the blonde as he was caught in a passionate kiss. Tongues dancing within their mouth cavities, the blonde couldn't control her temptations any further and took the lead. Hoisting Konan up in a bridal style fashion, Naruto brought her to his bedroom. The blue haired woman simply stared into Naruto's warmth pair of eyes and whispered huskily. "You know what I want, don't you?"

"I love you, Konan-chan."

"And I love you."

That night, their bedroom was filled with moans and cries of both pleasure and bliss.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X  
(Omake: Naruto's smile)

Konan sat beside Naruto under a sheltering tree and eyed the everlasting granite sky painted across Amegakure. The backing wind brought mizzling rains and the air was clammy cold. The blue haired woman snuggled together with the blonde for warmth as they waited for the downpour to stop. A thought came to Konan's mind and she asked in a soft tone. "Naruto-kun, why do you smile all the time? Some of the ninja working for Hanzo-sama thinks you're being very childish."

"Do you think I'm childish?"

Resting her temples on Naruto's shoulder, Konan sighed. "Not really. I think that's your best quality."

The blonde chuckled. "Smile ceases stress. To me, smile is a tool for both deception and charity."

"Oh?" Konan arched a perplexed brow. "Do tell."

"We're living in a time of despondence, Konan-chan. People don't smile anymore, not when they starve in their sleeps. The dispirited men only await death to claim their souls. I choose to smile and be the joker for the people in need. The smile that tells them that somewhere in this world, there is hope." Naruto draped a hand over the blue haired woman's shoulders and pulled her closer to him gently. "My smile keeps me going. It pushes me forward. It pushes the people around me forward and keeps them away from despair. That's why I won't stop smiling."

"You're such a silly boy." Konan smiled.

Naruto sighed. "If my smiles can draw out that little glimmer of happiness from a man's heart, I guess it's worth it. Even if thousands of people patronise me, I will still smile. Because if I don't, who will?"

The blue haired woman tapped her finger playfully onto the blonde's wrist and giggled. "Then let me accompany you. I'll smile with you."

"I couldn't ask for more."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Chapter 5 is completed.

I guess NarutoXKonan is a confirmed pairing.

As I've said, the possibilities are endless.

1.)NarutoXMei  
2.)NarutoXKurotuschi  
3.)NarutoXShizune  
4.)NarutoXKurenai  
5.)NarutoXPakura (This will be hardwork man)  
6.)NarutoXAnko  
7.)NarutoXKoyuki  
8.)NarutoXSamui  
9.)NarutoXHarem(Who)

a.)NagatoXMabui  
b.)NagatoXYugito  
c.)NagatoXSamui  
d.)NagatoXKurenai

Cheers

Please review  
(P.S: Although ParadiseRegained has edited this chapter, I have also done a little editing myself. I hope you can tell me how good this chapter is compared to my previous chapters. Any comment on that?)


	6. Invaders Alert!

Note: Special thanks to my beta-reader, AvianaHelena, for her great help.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Nagato ambled quietly towards his destination, observing the beatific scenario of nature. The redhead had ventured through various lands to reach the outskirts of Kumogakure. Dressed in his typical high-collared black coat, Nagato had utility belts strapped across his waist and several weapon pouches concealed within his cloak. With a heavy sigh, Nagato dropped his gazes from the distant mountains to the bushes scattered along his path. "You can come out now. It's futile to hide from me."

The grass rustled and a few ninja materialised in a static blur before the redhead. "Who are you, trespasser? What is your goal and what is your intention?"

Nagato switched his attention at a young, blond girl who wore an ANBU mask that resembled a cat. _"This girl is so young and yet she's already enlisted as an ANBU? That's interesting. But what's more interesting is the fact that her chakra level is huge. That abundance of chakra… she's still unable to control it. She's leaking chakra."_

Pointing a finger at the girl, the redhead queried curiously, "You, what is your name?"

"We don't tell our names to stranger." The girl responded.

Nagato sighed, "I'm here to meet with the Raikage. Take me there."

"Do you have an appointment with him?" The supposed leader of the ANBU team stepped forward and braced in a fighting stance.

"What if I say no?"

"Then we won't let you go any further."

The redhead narrowed his eyes with annoyance, "It will be wise for you not to stand in my way. Unlike my brother, showing mercy to my enemy is a sin for me. He used to tell me that empathising with the enemy who is trying to kill you will enlighten you. We don't kill, we don't slaughter; this is how we do business. I beg to differ. So do me a favour? Back off."

The Kumo ninja swallowed hard. They knew even if they consolidated their chakra, it would still be impossible for them to best the redheaded foe. They were facing somebody of a monstrous calibre.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Konan nuzzled Naruto's broad chest, sighing contently as she appreciated the moment of love she was spending with her lover. She wished for such a passionate night to happen for what seemed like an eternity and it was euphoric for Konan. Naruto was always focusing on the important aspects of his life and somewhat neglected Konan's affection for him, even when she had thrown countless hints at him. She just didn't realise the blond knew all along. "Don't leave me, Naruto-kun."

Naruto stroked Konan's hair gently and sighed. "You know I have to. It's for the greater good."

"What's the greater good?" The blue haired woman sat up and disregarded modesty as her naked frame, bathed in the soporific moonlight, was exposed for her lover to see. "What about our relationship? What about us? I finally confess to you and you're leaving tomorrow. I don't want you to leave."

The blond pulled his lover closer to him and kissed her sensuously on her lips. Their tongues explored each other mouth and Konan moaned in ecstasy. When they broke apart, their lips were connected by a string of their saliva. "Konan-chan, I promise you. After everything is done, after we save this world, I'll marry you."

"What if we can't save this world? What if we fail?" The blue haired woman stared at the blond with pleading eyes.

"We won't fail. I promise you," Naruto caressed the curvature of Konan's cheeks and smiled, "I'll marry you when this is over. Until then…"

"Why can't we just get married now and-"

"Because I might die any day." The blond planted a kiss on his lover's lips. "Listen, I don't want to lose you too, Konan-chan. But I can't stop what we're doing for the sake of our love."

"Why?"

"In ten years' time, there would be children dying inadvertently from famine and destruction caused by shinobi warfare. We'll regret not putting our relationship aside and doing what must be done for this world." Naruto stared at Konan's sultry lips and cooed, "I love you, Konan-chan. But we can't do nothing when this world is suffering from degradation at a global scale. What kind of world will our children be living in if we let this goes on unchecked? Konan-chan… I love you… but you just need to give me some time."

Konan reluctantly conceded and hugged Naruto tightly. "I understand. I love you so much, my beloved."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Yugito panted as sweat of exhaustion formed on her temples. Her comrades had fallen and some were mortally wounded. The redhead, who claimed to be Nagato, possessed extraordinary powers and in all honesty, Yugito had never come across such a formidable nemesis. What truly perturbed the blond was the fact that Nagato had not moved an inch, and yet they had utilised all sorts of methods to sneak a victory. All attempts were nugatory. Her enemy was not even fazed at the slightest.

The redhead shoved his fists into his coat pockets and squatted down before a quavering Yugito, "What's your name, girl?"

"I-I don't tell my name to strangers!"

Nagato pinched her cheek playfully and grinned, "Are you going to tell me now?"

"A-Alright, alright, I'll say." Yugito huffed as she rubbed her swollen cheeks, "My name is Nii Yugito and I'll be the next Raikage!"

"Ambitious, I see." The redhead struggled to a standing posture and assayed his surroundings. _"Kumogakure is not far away. I can sense a large number of chakra signatures to the north. I've to leave here before they dispatch a legion of ninja to kill me. The girl is leaking so much chakra it's as if she's a beacon or something. I promised Naruto that I would not kill without any purpose. As for the girl, she can be my leverage. At any rate, I need to open a discourse with the Raikage-"_

"Rariatto!" **(Lariat)**

Nagato was caught completely off-guard when a massive blur smashed his neck, sending him straight through a few trees. Killer B rushed to Yugito's side and examined her wounds. "It seems ya ain't hurt too much, baby. Gotta kick that idiot's ass, ya hear me? Samui-chan, attend to ya cousin, will ya?"

"Got it!" A young Samui materialised in a static resonance beside Yugito and cradled her cousin gently in her warm embrace. "It's going to be alright, Yugi-nee. B-sensei is here. You're safe."

Yugito nodded weakly.

"Take a chill pill, Yugito-chan. I'mma smash that bastard's head and crack his ass till the kingdom come-"

"Shinra Tensei!"

Spontaneously, the unprepared Killer B was struck by an almighty force and soared to the other side of the battlefield. Nagato cracked his neck and trudged towards the girls; his features were suffused with an irritated scowl, _"God, that hurt. If I didn't maintain a constant flow of chakra over my body, I'll be dead by now. That clothesline packs enough power to blast my flesh out. This guy is a short-combat specialist. If I'm not careful, I might die without knowing what happened."  
_  
Samui shivered as the redhead's shadow loomed over her lithe frame and she embraced her cousin protectively. "S-Stay away! Stay away from us, you hear me?"

Nagato's attention was fixated on Killer B, nevertheless, "You do not interest me, girl. Take the girl you're holding away from here. It is the only advice I can give you."

"H-Huh…?"

"Leave now before it's too late. It will be very bloody soon, I guarantee you. This is no place for children like you." Connecting a few hand seals together, Nagato constructed a vibrant blade of pure energy into his hand, "Onmyoton: Gutaika – Bladdo." **(Yin-Yang Release: Materialisation – Blade)  
**  
Killer B emerged from the crater in a wall that he had previously slammed into and darted towards Nagato. "Ya ain't gonna touch my baby girls, ye fool! Keep your mothafuckin' ass away from them, fool!"

"I have no intention hurting them." Brutally, Killer B unsheathed his swords and clashed against Nagato's opposing strike. Applying tremendous force into his grip, Nagato growled, "I only wish to talk to the Raikage. It is that simple. If you have noticed, I did not kill any of your soldiers. I merely knocked them out cold. They'll be waking up soon. As for you… take me to your Raikage and we can call truce."

"Ya beat mai boys down low and you have tha guts to negotiate with the great Killer B-sama?" The brute huffed and shook his head. "I'm afraid I ain't gonna call no truce with ya."

Nagato sighed and his chakra level surged to an ungodly degree, startling Killer B and his students. "That's too bad."

Without hesitation, the redhead sliced downwards at the rapper, only for Killer B to block the strike with his sword and attempt a kick. Nagato was swift; he stopped the brute's improvised assault by launching a knee at his opponent's thigh. Killer B grunted and swung his arm at Nagato but the redhead counterattacked adroitly with a quick elbow to the rapper's forearm, cancelling the intended clothesline. Every assault Killer B threw at Nagato was fruitless as the redhead seemingly predicted the rapper's list of attacks before retaliating accordingly.

Samui was terrorised by Nagato's inconceivable strength and squeezed Yugito defensively. "This is… insanity! Sensei is… losing?"

Discovering an opening, the redhead promptly hammered a fist at Killer B's chest, causing the rapper to skid away. Nagato dusted his hands and grinned. "My patience is not limitless. Accept my deal or I might kill you by accident."

"Arrogant, aren't ya, motherfucker!" Killer B groaned as he wrestled himself to a standing position. "Let's see what ya can do! Raiton: Rairyudan no Jutsu!" **(Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Bullet Technique)**

Nagato's energised sword dissolved into sparkling glitters and he formed a few seals. "Ninjutsu? Not amused. Onmyoton: Gutaika – Shirudo." **(Yin-Yang Release: Materialisation – Shield)**

A circular barrier, augmented with a series of solid energy blocks and reinforced with dense chakra, materialised and repelled the opposing thunderbolt. Nagato swiped his arm and the phantom shield he generated crumbled into nothingness. Staring impassively at the dumbfounded Killer B, Nagato aimed his palm at his foe. "I'm tired playing games. Bansho Ten'in."

A phenomenal force hurled Killer B towards Nagato and the redhead caught the rapper by his neck. "Now, shall we call truce, brother from another mother?"

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Murky smudges of clouds decorated the sky and the cold fog obscured the pathway that led to Kirigakure. Naruto's vision was limited; the thick mist prevented him from detecting enemy patrols with his view scopes. The blond's mood was tranquil as his aloof attitude gave him immense fortitude. He was readied for any ambuscades; in fact, he was actually hoping for unknown forces to intercept his route. "Hm… I have been walking for hours and nobody attacks me as of yet. This is too quiet. And when it's too quiet, it only means danger."

The blond halted in his tracks, seized his kunai and raised it above his head. As anticipated, an assailant fell from the sky and clashed against Naruto's weapon with a sword. Smirking haughtily, the blond channelled his latent chakra into his kunai and repelled his opponent with a sudden shockwave. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? I was getting bored. It seems like you guys are better than I thought."

"Who are you? State your name!" It was an obvious feminine tone tinted with an abrasive personality.

"So this is how the ninja from Kirigakure do their spot checks? Kill first, talk later?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "That makes no sense at all. But hell, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I'm here to meet your Mizukage."

"U-Uzumaki?"

The blond stashed his kunai back onto his utility belt and crossed his arms. "You know me?"

"No. But I know a thing or two about the Uzumaki clan." The enigmatic assassin took a tentative step forward and scrutinised the blond. The smokescreen stirred and Naruto could perceive the female's features. She had fiery crimson hair with a topknot and she wore an unbuttoned flak jacket with her village's emblem imprinted proudly on the side. Her overall outfit consisted of forearm protectors plated with silver armour, a pair of black cargo pants and sandals that muffled sound. Nevertheless, her outfit embellished her beauty and made her voluptuous curves conspicuous, outlining her ample bosom and her desirable hips.

"I am your cousin; my name is Terumi Mei. The Uzumaki clan has already gone extinct for a few decades. The remnant of the once-great Uzumaki now belongs to their sister clan, the Terumi. Survivors of the Uzumaki clan's extinction now pledge their eternal loyalty to us."

"Oh great!" Naruto clapped his hands merrily. "We're family! I found my family! That's great! Now, can I go and meet your Mizukage?"

Snatching a bundle of shuriken from her holster, Mei grinned predatorily. "Don't be foolish. You're just an intruder that I need to erase. I give you two options. Join me and become my pet or I'll skin you alive and feed your corpse to my other pets."

"You drive a hard bargain, Mei-chan." Naruto smirked, "I've to say no to that though."

"That's too bad. I've grown genuinely fond of you. Fate is cruel, isn't it? This is the end for you, Naruto-san." The redhead tossed a few projectiles at the blond and he ducked agilely, only to be startled when Mei manifested her frame behind Naruto and clutched his shoulder. Tendrils of water slipped from her tight grasp and encompassed the blond, producing a dome of liquid. "Gotcha! Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu." **(Water Release: Water Prison Technique)**

Mei grinned victoriously at a befuddled Naruto and placed a hand on her curvy hip. "This trick never gets old. I always have the last laugh, Naruto-san."

"We'll see about that. Suiton: Suigadan no Jutsu."Mei's water prison turned against her as a gigantic mass of water emerged from the sphere, morphed into the image of a raging shark and launched itself at the redhead. Leaping away for safety, Mei devised another tactic before she sped through a few seals. "Impressive, your affinity for water is so strong that it is practically ineffective to use them against you. I guess I have no other choice but to do this. Yoton: Yokai no Jutsu!" **(Lava Release: Lava Apparition Technique) **

Naruto flexed his fingers and wove a series of hand seals before he pummelled the ground with his fist. "Lava, eh? That's nice. Let's see who's the better warrior here, shall we? Yoton: Yogan Funsen no Jutsu!" **(Lava Release: Lava Geyser Technique)**

The blazing blanket of lava that blew from Mei's mouth was nullified by geysers of magma erupting from the ground, courtesy of Naruto's endeavour. Gritting her teeth in chagrin, Mei flashed through a set of seals but was confounded when she witnessed Naruto mimicking her action. Without hesitation, they yelled out in unison. "Yoton: Yoryudan no Jutsu!" **(Lava Release: Lava Dragon Bullet Technique)**

Serpents composed of chunks of black magma materialised before their respective masters and the twin dragons collided, resulting in a devastating explosion. Mei was mortified as her opponet's attack was gradually overwhelmed by her own. _"T-That's not possible! How did a nobody like him know the Lava Release? And besides, I've mastered the Lava Release. There is no way a lowlife like him can beat me! It's just not possible!"_

Naruto jumped onto a nearby tree and hid on a branch, concealed by total darkness. _"She's truly the future Godaime Mizukage. She can kick my ass if she tries hard enough. I have to be careful fighting someone like her. I might die without knowing. No choice. Have to roll with plan B. That's right. Plan B. But I don't have one! Damn it! I think I'll just stick with the frontal assault. Alright, here goes nothing! Kinton: Hotengeki!" __**(Metal Release: Heavenward Halberd)  
**_  
A golden halberd, with ancient language inscribed on the shaft and a sharp-edged a blade, manifested in Naruto's grip. _"This is one of my most powerful Kinton jutsu. I think this might be overly redundant but for precaution's sake, it will come down to this."_

The blond threw the halberd at an oblivious Mei, and much to his surprise, the redhead caught the offending weapon with unbelievable timing. Naruto released a breath of relief. "At least she's not dead. It will really be a- Whoa!"

The halberd pierced the tree, inches away from Naruto's cheeks. "Okay, that's close. Hey woman, you almost killed me there!"

"That's what I'm trying to do, dumbass." Mei appeared behind the blond's back, with a kunai pointing at his neck, and she instigated. "Now, tell me, Naruto-san, why are you here?"

"I think I've already made that very clear." Naruto deliberately articulated his speech in a slow tempo. "I want to meet your Mizu-frigging-kage! And stop pointing that sharp object at my neck."

"I'm afraid I can't spare your life. Make peace with your inner demons cos you're gonna die here."

The blond feigned sorrow and sighed deeply. "Oh well, at least I've made my consent. Jinton: Shinseina Pesu." **(Swift Release: Divine Footsteps)**

Instantly, Naruto vanished into a static blur and reappeared behind Mei with a hand wrapped around Mei's lascivious waist as another appendage enclosed her neck, threatening her with an attempt chokehold with his flexed fingers. "Just so you know, I lost my kunai."

"What do you want?" Mei growled. "Kill me if you want. I won't tell you where my brother is at."

"Your brother?" The blond pondered critically. _"Her brother is the Mizukage? Then she'll make a great hostage."_

The redhead gulped, "Shit."

Naruto grinned, "Perfect."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Nagato arrived in the authoritarian's office, accompanied by a scathed Killer B and the terrified Yugito and Samui. He barged into the office and straight into an incoming fist, which threatened to smash the redhead's skull into countless bits. Unfortunately for the assailant, Nagato caught the impetuous punch smoothly and smirked. "That's a bit rude, isn't it? A sneak attack like this is very unlike an honourable Raikage like you."

"What are you doing with my brother?" The Raikage, a symbol of a proud wrestler and an almighty governor, growled when saw Killer B in a bruised state. "And what the hell happened to you?"

"Ma bro, he's real good." Killer B deflated under his elder brother's patronising glare.

"Yeah, he's good. He beat you into your sorry state, that's rare." A retracted his fist and cracked his knuckles. "I'm gonna beat you into a pup, kid."

Nagato smirked, "Are you sure? I am only trying to open a negotiation. Is that not feasible? Do you really need to declare war upon me just for a little misunderstanding? If these kind of embarrassing matters get disclosed to the public, how will your people view you as their leader? A petty, unreasonable brute who only uses his fists to think and not his brain? How will your people put their faith in you in order for you to assure peace and harmony for them? I think somebody is going to get demoted, if you ask me."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No. I'm only stating the consequences. If I can defeat your younger brother, I have a fair share of confidence I can defeat you." The redhead crossed his arms and sighed, "Weigh the pros and cons, Raikage-san. If you fight me here, this tower will be destroyed. If you really wish to vent your frustration on me, then I can open a trade with you."

A raised his brow. "A trade?"

"We can have a friendly fight. If I win, you listen to me afterwards. If you win, I will leave this land and never return." Nagato grinned, "So, what will it be?"

"Careful there, bro. This dude is strong." Killer B reminded his brother.

The Raikage conceded reluctantly, "Very well."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

"Mizukage-sama! We have an emergency!"

Yagura rolled his eyes and sighed, "What is it?"

"T-There's a shark… there's a shark swimming- no, flying atop our village!"

"Shark?" The blond narrowed his eyes dangerously at the messenger. "Are you sure about that?"

The ninja caught a glimpse out of the window and blanched in horror. "M-Mizukage-sama…"

Yagura turned around and glared at the hovering megalodon through the transparent glass, "The nerve. Where are our guards? Why didn't they engage the intruder?"

"T-They… They're all defeated."

The Mizukage gritted his teeth in umbrage, "Disappointments. All of them. Never mind that. I'll fight the intruder myself. Evacuate the villagers. They will just be hindrances. Go!"

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Mei puffed her cheeks with annoyance and averted her eyes. "Why are you bringing me here? And during this kind of crisis, I think you're supposed to tie your hostage up, right?"

"You want me to tie you up?" Naruto sat before her and grinned when the redhead pouted adorably at him. "All I want is to lure your brother out here. After all, I only want to negotiate with him."

"You don't need to kill the guards!" Mei protested.

"I didn't kill them." The blond folded his arms pompously. "I induced them into a temporary coma. Don't take me as a fool. If I kill them then this is not negotiation. This is instigation. I'll throw everything away for nothing if I do that."

"Then you're in for a ride when you meet my brother."

"No matter what, your brother will never be able to defeat Naruto. Even if you believe how strong your brother is, when it comes down to absolute power, I don't think anybody in this planet can compare themselves against Naruto." Reikokuna, the queen of all sharks, exclaimed, "Naruto is undefeatable. It's not a claim. It's a fact. And trust me, when I say that, I have tons of proofs to support my words. And don't get yourself flattered, you insolent child. You're still wet behind the ears when it comes down to battle experience. Power and force are useless when you lack experience. If you're arrogant, you will die in a battlefield no matter how powerful you are, got it?"

Naruto nodded and patted the megalodon's back softly. "Got it, mother superior. I swear your naggings are crazier than I thought."

Mei bit her lower lips and was uncertain about the imminent conflict. _"I'm not oblivious of this guy's power. I'm not delusional to think that onii-chan is able to fight him in a stalemate either. I graduated from the academy as a genin when I was six and I became chunin when I was eight. I was promoted to jonin when I was only ten. I'm one of the most powerful jonin in this village, yet this guy defeated me like it was a joke. His power is horrifying and I don't even want to know what will happen if he clashes with onii-chan. Onii-chan's strength is that of a kage. If this guy beats onii-chan then nobody can beat him! Not even the seven swordsmen…"_

The blond spun around and a smug smirk curled at his lips. "Oh hello there, Mizukage-san."

"Release my sister at once, you fiend." Yagura wielded his sceptre, glaring daggers at Naruto as he stood atop a tower.

Mei smiled brightly. "Onii-chan! You're here!"

"Did you do anything to my sister, you fiend?"

"I did nothing… yet."

Yagura was infuriated and he thrust his staff forward. "I'll kill you for that snarky comment. Suiton: Suishoha!" **(Water Release: Water Shockwave)**

Water molecules emerged from the tip of the weapon and swiftly liquefied into a tidal wave that the Mizukage sent rushing towards Naruto. Reikokuna opened her jaw wide and yelled. "Naruto, let's do it!"

"Okay!" Naruto flashed through hand signs at untraceable speeds and declared aloud in unison with the megalodon. "Suiton: Tsuin Daikodan no Jutsu!" **(Water Release: Twin Great Shark Bullet Technique)**

The shark and the blond combined their techniques and produced a gigantic mass of water, which they shot at the opposing force. Yagura couldn't believe what he was seeing; his elemental assault was easily devoured by the intruder's combined attacks. In the midst of fury, the Mizukage swung his staff and announced, "You're not going to beat me with that feeble attack. Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!"

"I'll help you, onii-chan!" Mei leaped into the sky and formed a few hand seals. "Yoton: Yokai no Jutsu!"

Naruto had anticipated the redhead's impulsive manoeuvre and he flipped a hand seal. "Shunshin no Jutsu."

Yagura escaped in the nick of time as his elemental attack was overwhelmed again by Naruto's assault. Reikokuna and her master vanished into a gigantic drop of liquid before they manifested their form together behind a dumbstruck Yagura. "Do you really think you can beat me with that technique? Oh, look out! You're gonna burn the village!"

Mei was petrified as the lava she had discharged missed its target and threatened to drown the buildings beneath. Naruto sighed and immediately drew a few hand seals. "What a bunch of retards. You shouldn't pull out that kind of technique in front of your village! Koton: Saigo no Boei!" **(Steel Release: Last Defence)**

A steel platform was laid out atop several buildings, preventing a large quantity of collateral damage from occuring within the village. However, Yagura took Naruto's distracted state as an opportunity to strike. Jumping from behind the intruder's back, Yagura swirled his staff and articulated the command phrase boldly. "Suiton: Mizu Tenran!" **(Water Release: Liquid Orchid Sky)**

Before Yagura could initiate his onslaught, Reikokuna's tail slammed upon the Mizukage's back and sent him soaring to the other side of the village. Mei was flabbergasted by Naruto and his partner's teamwork. It was a rarity that both contractor and summoned creature worked together as a flawless team. However, the redhead was surprise that the blond was capable of summoning sharks. Shark's contract was reserved exclusively to the ninja within Kirigakure, but nobody had summoned them as of yet as a shark's ferocity was outrageously psychotic and its temper was bizarre.

Those who dared summon the sharks were slaughtered and became dinner. Mei hated to admit that she did venerate Naruto's tenacity. _"So why is he protecting the village for us? Isn't he trying to invade our village?"_

Hiding behind a few crates, Mei spotted Naruto utilising ancient elements to protect the village. "I have to test his integrity."

The earth shook tremendously and Naruto switched his attention to Yagura's crash site.

The Sanbi no Kyodaigame had unleashed its wrath upon the village.

Naruto deadpanned as he saw the insignia of the Sharingan gleaming within the monstrosity's eyes. "Ah crap. Here we go again!"

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Pairings  
1.) NarutoXKonan (confirmed)  
2.) NarutoXMei  
3.) NarutoXShizune  
4.) NarutoXKoyuki  
5.) NarutoXKurotsuchi  
6.) NarutoXAnko  
7.) NarutoXKurenai  
8.) NarutoXPakura  
9.) NarutoXHarem

a.) NagatoXMabui  
b.) NagatoXShizune  
c.) NagatoXKurenai  
d.) NagatoXYugito  
e.) NagatoXSamui  
f.) NagatoXHarem

If you have any suggestions for pairings, please feel free to tell me. I was thinking of adding other stories' ninja in this story, to be honest. Like Mai Shiranui and Kasumi/Ayane from DOA. Maybe Ibuki or Chun-Li from Street Fighters. Not sure if that's a good idea. Oh well! Please review!

Cheers


	7. Let's draw the Curtain

Note: Uh… there is this smartass who claims that Yugito is a man. I don't know whether I should laugh at that or not. Anyway, enjoy reading.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

"How do you want to do this?" A stretched his arms and furrowed his brows. "Last man standing or you want the elimination chamber?"

"Elimination w-what?" Nagato stroked his chin and mused. "What in the living hell is an elimination chamber?"

Mabui, the personal secretary of the Raikage, took a step forward and coughed purposely. "It is where you are enclosed in a space and nobody can interfere with your match. It is a match that puts your life on the line."

The redhead grinned mischievously, "I'll go with anything."

"Cocky, aren't you?" A was bemused by Nagato's arrogance.

"Confident," the redhead corrected. "Let's do this and not waste anymore time."

The Raikage smirked and nodded his head. "Follow me."

Nagato was led into an arena located within a facility, hidden in the depths of Kumogakure. Mabui, Killer B, Yugito, Samui and a few jonin were stationed as spectators while Nagato and A prepared their match at the stadium. "Before we fight, let's bump fists."

The redhead arched a questioning brow. "What for?"

"Do it! You have to!" Mabui yelled from the audience while the rest of them stared at the assistant quizzically. Nagato sighed and punched A's fist.

"Good! Now let's brawl!" The Raikage launched a destructive foot at Nagato, who blocked the reckless attack and hoisted himself into the air with A's appendage. The redhead didn't waste any of his movement and threw a few kicks at A. Much to Nagato's surprise, the Raikage made no attempt to dodge. He simply stood there motionless and received the kicks willingly. A muttered under his breath and a layer of blue aura, composed of potent lightning, wrapped around the Raikage's frame. "Nothing can penetrate this armour. Raiton: Yoroi!" **(Lightning Release: Armour)**

Nagato didn't vacillate as he promptly manifested a nunchaku of pure energy in his grip. "Nothing is absolute. Onmyoton: Gutaika – Nunchaku." **(Yin-Yang Release: Materialisation – Nunchaku)**

Wielding the nunchaku stylishly, the redhead smirked and swung his weapon at the armour, causing a slight dent on the lightning overlay.

Meanwhile, Mabui was slightly worried at the sight before her. "What is that guy doing? Why is he engaging taijutsu against Raikage-sama? Raikage-sama never lost in a taijutsu match before and he's the fastest ninja in this village. In fact, he's probably the fastest ninja in the entire world. Melee combat is improbable for victory! This is crazy! He's crazy!"

"Stop worrying." Darui, a man with shaggy grey hair and dark skin, suggested, "That guy will lose. It's fact, let's just think how we should prepare that guy's funeral."

"Don't ya bet on dat, ma boy!" Killer B folded his arms. "That man is good, ye fool. He knows a strange anti-taijutsu style that stops attacks. I don't wanna no how that bastard does it but he's good, ya fool!"

Nagato, on the other hand, struck the Raikage with his nunchaku but to no avail; the armour wasn't decimating. Patience relinquished, A jumped into the sky before he raised his leg and dove towards the redhead. "You can just die! Girochin Doroppu!" **(Guillotine Drop)**

Smirking triumphantly, Nagato tossed a few kunai at the descending Raikage. When the projectiles hit A's armour, they exploded simultaneously, causing a smokescreen to befuddle the Raikage. Nevertheless, A continued his attack and broke through the fog, only to slam the concrete pavement with his foot and cause a spider web of cracks to spread onto the ground. The redhead had disappeared; not even his chakra signature was discernible, as if his existence was erased. Scanning the vicinity thoroughly, the Raikage growled, "Come out! Show yourself like a man!"

The redhead was hiding behind a wall, regaining his breaths and formulating another plausible plan. _"Once again, Meisagakure no Jutsu and Kawarimi no Jutsu __**(Substitution Technique)**__ have proven its worthiness. Now I need to figure out how to destroy that shield! W-Wait a sec…"_

Nagato spotted the Raikage stepping on a rock and it was within the lightning armour's radius. _"So that's it!"_

Without any delay, the redhead threw the nunchaku at the Raikage before he darted away from his spot. A premonition of danger rang in A's head and the Raikage fluidly caught the nunchaku, crushing the weapon into chakra remnants. "I know where you're hiding! You can't escape from me! Raiton: Gian!" **(Lightning Release: False Darkness)**

Channelling electricity into his fist, the Raikage launched a thunderbolt at his opponent's predicted location and the lightning pierced through the rubbles. A was grinning joyously, assuming victory but when he saw no corpse, he was alarmed.

It was too late.

Nagato placed his palm on A's back and grinned sadistically. "Your armour is only indestructible when you make it indestructible. In other words, your armour doesn't recognise your foes as it is not sentient. When you're off-guard, you're filled with weaknesses and the armour becomes useless. I must say that the lightning armour still needs some more work on it. But now I have to draw the curtain. This will hurt a bit. Forgive me, Raikage-san. Shinra Tensei."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

The Sanbi no Kyodaigame fired a few water missiles at the megalodon but Reikokuna ducked the approaching assault with ease. "Naruto, this ain't working. I am powerful but the tailed beasts are standing at a whole new level. We will only end up in a draw if this goes on. We need a new strategy."

"Let's roll with formation B."

"Okay!" Reikokuna submerged herself in water and swam briskly beneath the enormous turtle. Naruto had already hurdled over the Sanbi no Kyodaigame's shell and connected a few hand seals before the blond and the megalodon exclaimed, "Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu!" **(Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique)**

Naruto and Reikokuna bombarded their enemy with countless numbers of liquid bullets, yet their effort was in vain as their attacks couldn't even lay a scratch on the turtle's body. As the megalodon reappeared from the other side of the lake, Naruto gracefully landed on Reikokuna's head and growled disdainfully, "His shell is one hard nut to crack."

Roaring in distress, the megalodon glared at their opponent. "Do you have any other plans in mind?"

The blond sighed, "Very well. I'll end this pointless charade myself. Thanks for your help, Reiko-sama."

"Anytime, kid." The megalodon dissipated into drizzling rain, leaving Naruto stranded on an isolated lake. Standing on the water's surface, the blond contemplated analytically, _"Damn, Yagura and his tailed beast lured me here to avoid any casualties in the village. This place also grants him the advantage to use water more easily. And he can hide underneath this lake, giving him chances to recuperate from any injuries if he has any. However, he is creating opportunity for himself. He's just giving himself an advantage. Every advantage has its flaws. Water is his advantage. Water is also… my advantage!"_

The monstrous turtle charged towards the blond and bared its fangs at Naruto. "The Sanbi and I are one! We fight as one! Our powers are one as well! Because I have befriended Sanbi, I become the perfect jinchuriki! You cannot defeat a perfect jinchuriki! That's why the fools in Kirigakure made me the Mizukage of their wretched village! That's why you will die!"

"We'll see." Merging a few hand seals together, Naruto smirked, "Suiton: Suiryuho no Jutsu!" **(Water Release: Water Dragon Cannon Technique)**

Humongous tendrils of water rose from the lake and gradually formed a tsunami, tackling the Sanbi no Kyodaigame in the process. Hurriedly, Naruto stabbed the water with his hand and whispered, "This is why water is my advantage as well! Raiton: Hantei Kandan no Jutsu!" **(Lightning Release: Judgement Electrocution Technique)**

Pumping lightning into the tsunami, the blond could hear Yagaru's echoing screams. For precaution's sake, Naruto performed his trademark seal. "Kage bushin no jutsu!"

A few clones appeared from a burst of dust and they saluted their master formally. "What do you need of us, boss?"

"Just make sure the Sanbi doesn't come closer to me. That little parlour trick that I just pulled out on him ain't gonna last long enough. Use some ice elements or storm elements to delay the big dude. I need to do something, undisturbed." Naruto's peremptory command was clear and Naruto's clone positioned themselves around their enemy, "We know what to do, boss."

"Hyoton: Hyoryudan no Jutsu!" **(Ice Release: Ice Dragon Bullet Technique)**

"Ranton: Ranryudan no Jutsu!" **(Storm Release: Storm Dragon Bullet Technique)**

"Shoton: Shoryudan no Jutsu!" **(Crystal Release: Crystal Dragon Bullet Technique)  
**  
Mei, who had been striving to obtain a chance to assassinate Naruto and was watching everything from behind a tree, took the favourable opening rashly. Naruto ducked a kick from behind and jammed his finger into the lake's surface, hoisting his body upright and threw a kick at his assailant's back. Mei yelped and skidded backwards, gritting her teeth in exasperation. "You can't defeat me like that, Mei-chan."

The redhead threw her kunai at the blond and yelled, "I don't care! I'll beat you up and save my brother afterwards!"

Naruto scoffed as he caught the offending kunai. "What makes you think you can defeat me when your brother, who holds the Sanbi inside his gut, can't beat me?"

"Screw it! Futton: Komu no Jutsu!" **(Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique) **Exhaling a fog of toxic fumes, Mei snickered as she discerned terror in Naruto's features. What she didn't know was that the blond had discovered that his clones had been exterminated by a raging demon. Oblivious of the dire situation, the redhead chortled, "Are you afraid now? This mist's acidity can melt almost anything! Prepare to die-"

The smoke stirred and the Sanbi no Kyodaigame was revealed to be charging a massive sphere of condensed water. When the gigantic globe of liquid was constructed, the monstrosity aimed its imminent attack at the couple. Naruto, who was aware of the inevitable, stared apathetically at the malignant turtle while Mei gawked at her brother's insanity. _"O-Onii-sama? What are you doing? Are you going to use __**that **__here?"_

"That guy over there," Naruto pointed a finger laxly at an insane Yagura, "is going to swallow you up with his attack. You know about that attack, don't you? A tailed beast's ultimate attack, bijudama." **(Menacing Ball)**

"B-But… onii-sama wouldn't-"

"That guy is no longer your beloved brother." Naruto groaned as the orb of corrupted power continued to expand. "That guy plans to take me down with you. He wants to kill the both of us!"

"No!"

"Believe it or not, somebody has placed a genjutsu on your brother."

"It's not possible!" Mei protested, "My brother is immune to illusions since he became the perfect jinchuri-"

The Sanbi no Kyodaigame shot the sphere of devastation at Naruto and Mei, causing catastrophic explosions to erupt at the epicentre of the lake.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Both Nagato and A were panting and their foreheads were bleeding, their breaths were laboured and their inhuman chakra capacity was deteriorating. Licking the blood from the edge of his lips, the redhead sighed, _"Impossible. To think that the Raikage is this fast. He is channelling lightning element to the extent that he temporarily becomes one with it and moves at the speed of lightning, now that's scary. Lightning travels at the speed of 220, 000 kilometres per hour. Although the Raikage is not travelling that fast, it can be certain that he's almost grasping the concept of being one with the element. I hate to admit it but… I might lose this match. His strength, speed and techniques are off the chart."_

A sighed and fused electricity into his fingers. _"This guy is strong. Until now, he still manages to keep up with me. Nobody has ever kept up with me without being killed by me first… but this guy is predicting my movement even when I'm on my top speed. When I'm about to punch, at that very last second, he blocks my attack. When I try to kick him, he manages to kick me back with unimaginable timing that even my father couldn't perform. I've never seen this kind of counter-offensive taijutsu before. And the elements he uses are strange as well. I have never seen it before. And his eyes… I have never seen that kind of dojutsu before. What is he?"_

Nagato snatched a loose kunai from the ground, its blade dented but useable and the redhead concluded, "Let's end this fight in our next clash."

"Very well. That sounds like a good idea." The Raikage exercised his sore arm and grunted, "Let's do it! Rariatto!"

A charged towards Nagato with a clothesline from hell swinging at the redhead. With the Rinnegan's prerogative prowess, time froze and Nagato did what he could to counterattack.

It all ended when the Raikage's arm connected with Nagato's collarbone and a scattering shockwave ruptured from the redhead's back.

Samui and Yugito gasped.

Killer B and Mabui snaked their heads back and forth, desperately trying to see the final outcome.

Nagato vomited blood and collapsed onto the ground, his last words caught between strained breaths and barely audible, "I… lost?"

A tilted his head and stared at the audience before a ghost of a smirk plastered on his features. "Moron…"

Staring at the kunai embedded in his waist, the Raikage fell into his knees and spat out globs of blood. "You won… assbite."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

"Jinton: Kami no Sokudo." **(Swift Release: God's Speed)**

Mei stared off into space, her mind unable to register what had happened a moment ago. One second, Naruto was standing on the other side of the lake, and the next, the blond was beside her. The next thing she saw was a blur of neon lights and her vision swirled endlessly. When she readjusted her sights as reality returned to her, she was already sitting on a patch of grass, staring groggily at her saviour facing off against her elder brother.

Naruto sighed as he held up a hand and gestured provokingly at Yagura to attack him. "Come, Yagura. After all, only a jinchuriki can understand another jinchuriki's pain, right? Show me your pain, Yagura. You don't need to bottle up your agony anymore."

With a last roar, the Sanbi no Kyodaigame swam towards the blond and opened its jaw.

"Futon: Rasenshuriken." **(Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken)**

As Naruto spread his fingers wide open, the blond transferred this chakra into his finger tips and generated an orb of palpable power hovering above his palm. Pouring wind element into the dynamic bright sphere, Naruto shaped the hazardous energy into a distinctive shuriken form. Lifting an arm vertically upwards, Naruto held up his trademark technique with pride. "Just now your sister got in my way. Now that she is over there, I'm relieved. I hope you're ready to get your ass kicked though, Yagura! Because you're gonna lose."

Without hesitation, Naruto threw the illuminating shuriken at his opponent. When the technique smashed against the Sanbi no Kyodaigame's head, it immediately detonated and encased Yagura in a deafening explosion; its shockwaves reverberated across the battlefield.

Mei cried as she saw her brother being consumed by the calamitous eruption.

Naruto was dispassionate.

When the smoke gradually cleared, Yagura had reverted back into his human form and was panting. His arms and legs shook, but his ferocious glares remained fixated on Naruto. "You… you… how dare you… I'm… the Mizu… Mizu…kage… you…"

The blond walked towards the Mizukage. Every step he took somehow pressurised Yagura. Naruto's eyes lacked any optimism and he was closing up the distance. When he reached the Mizukage, the blond poked a finger at Yagura's forehead and whispered, "You're defeated, Yagura. Your village needs you. Your people need you. Your sister needs you. It's time to wake up from your nightmare. Gogyosei Fuin." **(Five Elemental Stars Seal)**

An array of black seals drew themselves automatically on Yagura's face and a parallel set of magic formulas travelled into the Mizukage's eyes. Naruto saw the hideous glow of Madara's Sharingan shining within Yagura's eyes and he smirked. "This is the end of the line for you, Uchiha Madara."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X  
(A day later…)

Yagura opened his eyes and found himself in bed, staring dizzily at a plain ceiling. He sat up and his features wrinkled in agony at the strain of his body. Memories surfaced of the battle he had fought against Naruto, Yagura widened his eyes. He remembered his argument with his mentor, and Madara's malefic scheme to overthrow him as a leader of the village disgusted Yagura. He couldn't believe his mentor would indulge his avaricious desires to the extent of trying to destroy Yagura's mind for the sake of his plan.

_"I… I can't believe what has transpired here. If nobody had stopped me, I would have already initiated Madara's plan of obliterating innocent lives. That narcissistic scum intends to use my name as the Mizukage of Kirigakure to prosecute those who possess Kekkei Genkai and plans to change the education system into a bloody escapade! Madara is trying to ruin this village in my name! What atrocity! Fortunately… somebody stopped me." _The Mizukage groaned, "Men! Men!"

A few ninja barged into the luxurious ward, reserved specifically for the Mizukage, and they saluated their leader. "Mizukage-sama, what is it that you need?"

"Where is my saviour? Where is he?" Yagura questioned.

"Mei-sama has ordered us to imprison that invader! He's being kept in our most secure jail within the depth of this village's detention facility."

The Mizukage blanched in horror and yelled, "Blasphemy! Bring me there! Bring me to him!"

"B-But sir…"

Yagura struggled to stand and he glared at his subordinates. "Get me there! Hurry!"

"Y-Yes sir!"

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

"If you don't tell me why you're here, I'll rip your guts out!" Mei swung her sword melodramatically. Naruto pantomimed with awkward gestures behind the jail bars. Unable to decipher what the blond was saying, the redhead growled and kicked the wall angrily. "Talk, damn it! You better shut your mouth and tell me the truth."

Naruto sighed and sat on the concrete pavement. "You told me to shut up and then you want me to talk-"

"Shut the fuck up and tell me the truth!" Mei demanded.

The blond rolled his eyes. "Why am I in a cage? No, really, why am I-"

"Start telling the truth!"

Naruto huffed in annoyance. "Seriously, I save your ass and this is the gratitude I get?"

"Shut up!" Mei blushed. "Now, tell me! Why are you trying to kill my brother? Tell me or I swear I'll nail your ass with my kunai!"

"For an interrogation, you're really sick."

"Why you little-"

"Mei! Hold your ground!" Yagura intruded on the conversation and was displeased with Naruto's mistreatment. "Release him now, Mei."

"Onii-sama, you-"

The Mizukage placed a consoling hand on his sister's shoulder and smiled. "I'm alright. Just release him. I need to talk to him."

Mei pouted and stuck her tongue out at Naruto before unlocking the gate. Yagura signalled his men to retreat, Mei included, and walked into the prison cell. "You're…"

"Uzumaki Naruto. I heard from your sister that I happen to be your cousin."

"Yes, that is true. We are family." The Mizukage smiled, "I thank you for releasing me from the curse."

"Curse?" Naruto arched a brow and grinned. "You mean Madara's control over you?"

Yagura widened his eyes. "W-What… how-"

"I know many things, Mizukage-san. And one thing I know for sure is that Madara arranged a clever set-up to make use of your title as Mizukage to destroy this village. He plans to drag you down into depravity. I'm sure the first step is to change the education system of Kirigakure into some godforsaken government plan and then kill all those abnormal humans, right?" Naruto smirked when Yagura shrunk, "Listen to me, my friend. I can help you. As for the fact that I'm aware of Madara's existence, let just say that my eyes see many things. And my eyes tell me that you don't want to rename this village as the bloody, fucking mist, do you? That'd be a conspiracy, and nobody likes that."

The Mizukage witnessed the display of Naruto's Rinnegan clearly in the light of the moon's rays from the cell's window; he was stunned. "That's right. I have the Rinnegan. I am the direct descendent of the Rikudo Sennin."

"I-It's preposterous! The Rikudo Sennin's tale is a myth-"

"I am the living proof of his factuality. The only fallacy of Madara's problem is that he is not a believer. He doesn't believe that there is hope in this world; he believes miracles are a coward's dream. That is when he miscalculates his supposedly flawless equation. I tell you this." Naruto stood closer to Yagura and stared at his eyes. "There is no absolute. I can help you. I know he is trying to manipulate you, one way or another. As long as you put your trust in me, I am confident I can get rid of Madara for you."

"Put my trust in you?" Yagura sighed and muttered, "There are many people who ask for my trust, yet few deserve it."

"Mizukage-san, have you read history?"

The Mizukage nodded, "Of course. I know about the Rinnegan's backgr-"

"No. You don't know anything about my Rinnegan. Your defeat is the proof of it." Naruto smirked, "I am benevolent if I wish and I can be more terrifying than you can imagine. I am many things, Mizukage-san. And right now, you need my help. Your village needs my help. If Madara returns, which I can bet my ass on the line that he will, that canny bitch will massacre this village and the people in it. However, my Rinnegan is incomparable. After all, the Rikudo Sennin gave birth to ninjutsu and all dojutsu that we are familiar with in this current era."

"So, what do you propose?"

Naruto smiled. "I am willing to offer you my help. In return, you provide me a sanctuary here in this village."

"Why should I trust you when you might attempt to overthrow me when I turn my back on you?"

"Trust me when I say this, Mizukage-san," the blond grinned. "I could have taken your life when the Sanbi no Kyodaigame took over your body during our battle at the lake. You are an excellent Mizukage, I'm sure of it. Besides, I don't wish to settle endless piles of paperwork for the sake of being a ruler. I have more important things to do than something as stupid as that."

Naruto and Yagura shared a harmonious laugh. "Very well. I put my trust in you. I'll instruct my sister to bring you to our palace-"

The blond shook his head and rejected the generous offer. "There is no need to. I only want an apartment-"

"No. You saved me from Madara's tyranny. It is the least I can do to provide you pleasant accommodation."

"If that's the case then thank you, Mizukage-san."

Yagura slotted his hand on Naruto's shoulder and grinned, "Terumi Yagura. You can call me Yagura. We are brothers from this day forth."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

"I still don't understand why onii-sama is so into this." Mei was fuming as she walked beside Naruto. Catching a glimpse of the blond's physique, the redhead hated to admit that she found him attractive. He wore a black cloak with an orange shirt underneath and had an arsenal of weapon pouches fastened on his thighs and waist. The rest of his overall outfit consisted of a pair of dark cargo pants and gothic combat boots. In his grip was a duffel bag and he held it over his shoulder.

"Yagura and I have become sworn brothers. It's only-"

"Shut up! He is probably out of his mind to think that an invader like you gets to become his sworn brother. You practically tried to kill him."

"Uh, uh," Naruto wagged a finger at Mei. "He tried to kill me. Not the other way around."

"He was controlled by an unforeseen for-"

"That's what he told you, huh?" the blond interrupted and smirked cheekily.

"Alright! That's it! Spill it. What are you and my brother hiding from me?" Mei shook her fist menacingly at Naruto. "Tell me or I'll punch your pretty, little face!"

Naruto blinked and started to chuckle before it escalated into horrendous guffaws. Mei was puzzled by the blond's antic and growled, "Why are you laughing?"

"Because you said my face is pretty!" Naruto laughed again, "I can't believe this! I'm pretty! I must say this is the first time someone compliments me!"

The redhead's cheeks flushed pink and she smacked the blond's head out of frustration. "Stupid blonds! I hate blonds! I hate you and I hate my stupid brother! This is our house! Don't disturb me or I'll skewer you with a chopstick! You hear me?"

Naruto rubbed his sore head and grinned as he watched Mei walked into the palace, swaying her hips. "Feisty. She's probably on that time of the month."

Surveying the architecture of the Mizukage's personal estate, the blond whistled in awe. It was large, compared to other residential buildings. Although there was a fog of clouds lingering in the air, a view of the palace was still possible. The design of the building was cylindrical with a hint of royalty as the Terumi residence was located at the topmost portion of the castle, with botanic gardens and fountains surrounding the estate. "So I'm gonna be living here from now on? Well… I'll be damned. Hey, Mei-chan, wait for me!"

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

That night, Naruto had nightmares. He dreamt of a woman, garbed in a torn red dress, with long black hair that covered her face, motioning him to come forward. Her posture wasn't upright and she was limping in her unsteady gait. The blond shook his head and gritted his teeth. "Who are you?"

**"I don't have a name."** The feminine tone was eerie enough to send chills crawling throughout Naruto's body. **"But the humans call me… Shinigami."**

"Oh? Really? And what is it that you require, Shinigami?"

The shinigami pointed a bony finger at the boy and growled, **"You have lost your faith, boy. You have forgotten your purpose."**

"I did not."

**"Yet you killed Hanzo."**

"He is a sinner!"

**"And are you not?"** The woman questioned rhetorically, "**Don't forget your purpose. You came here to save those in need. Hanzo is one of them."**

Naruto sighed, "I'm not a messiah. I can't save everybody."

**"Excuses. I will not accept any excuses from you. Do I make myself clear?"  
**  
The blond grunted.

**"I was the one who activated your bloodline to its fullest potential. I was the one who dug out that power hidden away from you. I gave you your Rinnegan. I can easily take it back if I wish. Don't go back on your words, boy!"** The shinigami grinned, **"You'll waste **_**their **_**effort if you do. Don't forget **_**their**_**sacrifices. I'm sure the Naruto I know will-"**

"The Naruto you know is dead. He died fighting Uchiha Sasuke. Get over it."

**"We'll see."**

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Madara cocked his head to his side and narrowed his eyes. "Yagura broke through my illusion. Impossible."

Zetsu blinked, "What are you going to do then?"

"I have to investigate this matter personally. Yagura couldn't possibly break through my illusion. Someone did it. Someone more powerful than Yagura did it for him and this someone is capable of countering my eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. This is problematic." The cloaked man stood up and left his chamber, "Continue to monitor the data, Zetsu. I'm sure we can produce more miracles such as you with Hashirama's DNA. I have to return to Kirigakure once more and deal with something first."

"Understood, Madara-sama."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X  
(Omake: Yagura's height)

Within the Terumi household, Yagura was often mocked by his younger sister for his… height. When a verbal tug-of-war occurred, Mei simply needed to disparage his height and his defeat was guaranteed. It was unnerving and impolite, but the trick worked. It was safe to say that Yagura, the fearsome jinchuriki of the Sanbi no Kyodaigame and the Mizukage of Kirigakure, was particularly sensitive of his height.

However, it wasn't just his height that had caused him many problems.

Perhaps his capability to gain control of the Sanbi no Kyodaigame influenced his metabolism and growth rate, Yagura gained a youthful appearance and it made him looked unfitting as a young adult, even when he was already nineteen years old.

Mei and Yagura decided one day to visit the bathhouse. Reaching the counter, Mei smirked at the receptionist in a bubbly manner and announced, "Two adults."

The receptionist blinked and stared at Yagura, clearly not familiar with the Mizukage's appearance. "Two adults? Isn't he a kid? I'm sorry but kids must stay constantly with their guardian."

Yagura stuttered as a comical shadow casted over his eyes, "K…K…K…K-Kid? M…M…M…M-Me? Mizukage… me… kid… why… me… kid…"

Mei turned at her brother and saw Yagura grumbling incoherently; apparently, he was irked. _"Heh? Kid? That's right. He's a kid! Heh!"_

The redhead smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry. It's an adult and a child please."

"M-Mei!" Yagura blushed.

"Oh shut up, little brother. The adults are talking over here!" Mei winked at her elder brother teasingly and returned smile at the receptionist. "That will do. We'll bathe together!"

"Here's your entrance ticket! Enjoy your stay, little boy. Listen to your older sister, okay?" The receptionist smiled at Yagura.

"L…L…L-Little boy?"

Mei stuck her tongue out childishly at Yagura, seized his wrist and dragged him into the bathhouse. "Let's go!"

"TERUMI MEI!"

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Done

Sorry for the long wait, army has eaten most of my casual life. I'm left with little time for myself.

Pairing:  
1.) NarutoXKonan (Confirmed)  
2.) NarutoXMei  
3.) NarutoXShizune  
4.) NarutoXKoyuki  
5.) NarutoXAnko  
6.) NarutoXKurenai  
7.) NarutoXPakura  
8.) NarutoXHarem

a.) NagatoXMabui  
b.) NagatoXShizune  
c.) NagatoXKurenai  
d.) NagatoXYugito  
e.) NagatoXSamui  
f.) NagatoXHarem


	8. Fight like a Boss!

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Naruto didn't bother to unpack his goods from the duffel bag. Yawning in sheer boredom, Naruto surveyed every corner of his spacious bedroom. It had its own bathroom, equipped with a Jacuzzi and a luxurious appeal that shined within the entire chamber. The bed was king-sized and the room contained an antique desk, a delicate set of coffee table and chairs and a black punching bag hung from the ceiling. He had been sitting in his quiet bedroom the entire morning, gazing at nothingness. Performing a few hand seals, the blond summoned a sabre-toothed tigress and smiled jubilantly at the feline. "Mimi-chan, how's Konan-chan?"

The sabre-toothed tigress stroked her furry cheek against her master's hand and purred softly. "Konan-sama is fine. She sent her regards to you."

"Good job. Wanna stay here for the day? I really need somebody to watch after this room for me." Naruto patted the feline's head and chuckled as his tigress nodded fervently. "Sleep on the bed if you want. I'll go check out the village. Don't get out, okay? I'm not sure what Yagura will think about a sabre-toothed tigress living in his house."

"Yagura?" Mimi blinked.

"The Yondaime Mizukage of Kirigakure. We become sworn brothers after I saved him. Heh, now I'm part of the Terumi residence. Oh, hey! Good news. I found new family! Apparently, the Terumi is a descendent of the Uzumaki clan!" Naruto beamed and Mimi licked her master's cheeks. "I always thought Nagato and I were the only remnants of our clan. I guess we have cousins now. Fate has brought me here to find Yagura and Mei-chan."

"That's great, Naruto-sama."

Naruto nuzzled his nose on the feline's snout and kissed her forehead. "Alright, I'll be going to do some patrolling. And don't get out of his room, okay? Be good."

"Understood, Naruto-sama." Mimi jumped onto her master's bed and lay down comfortably on it. "Enjoy yourself, Naruto-sama."

"I will." Sliding the window open, Naruto leaped out towards the city.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

"I say we kill him!"

"No! He is a rare breed! I say we should just lock him up in prison and send him out for battle if he is needed."

"Nah! Just kill him! I'm sure our new Mizukage will agree with our proposal! This boy is too dangerous for him to be alive!"

Kaguya Kimimaro, only six years old, was a quiet child as he sat on a bench, receiving antagonism and rebukes without retaliating against the adult's disparaging insults. His quandary wasn't the abuses he received, but the fact that his father was determined to condemn him. His mother died in the hands of an incurable disease when he was a mere infant. His father blamed the tragic death of his mother solely on Kimimaro's existence, believing the boy was the harbinger of inauspicious omen and misfortune.

When the young Kimimaro awakened his clan's latent power, the Shikotsumyaku, his father labelled him a demon incarnate.

"No! Just kill him! Look at him! He is a monster!"

"No! Just throw him into prison and make him our slave!"

"Shut up!" Naruto intruded the discussion. The members from the Kaguya clan raised their head and saw a silhouette of a man sitting at the edge of a rooftop, gazing furiously upon them. The clan's leader, who coincidentally happened to be Kimimaro's father, growled and seized a kunai. "Who are you? How dare you interrupt our ceremony, you imbecile! Leave our premises or we shall show no mercy on you!"

"Imbecile? Me?" The blond chuckled. "A group of savages trying to sentence a harmless child to death, that's something fiend would do."

"You don't understand!"

"That child is a demon!"

"He must die-"

"Silence!" Naruto bellowed with rage as the ground shook with tremors. Though Kimimaro supposedly upheld a dispassionate attitude, he couldn't help but feel a swirl of turbulent emotions squeezing his heart. For once, Kimimaro was afraid. Attenuating his fury, Naruto coughed purposely and straightened his clothes. "This child is not a demon. However, if you want a demon, I can show it to you. You people are the very example of the depravity this society is falling into. You fear what you don't understand."

Kimimaro's father gritted his teeth and roared. "We will not tolerate your insolence, especially when you're on our sacred haven! You will die!"

"What's with the ruckus?" The Mizukage's unexpected presence stupefied everybody, except a lackadaisical blond who was toying with his kunai. "What's the matter, Naruto?"

"Nothing much, Yagura. I was just taking a stroll on a bright, sunny day when I happen to come across a bunch of idiots, trying to kill a child out of senseless fear." Naruto shook his head and tossed his weapon at the ground. "Is this how your people roll in your nation?"

Yagura blinked and stared at Kimimaro. "No. Not that I'm aware of."

"Mizukage-sama, you must not listen to this madman!"

"Mizukage-sama, please chase this buffoon out of our village!"

Yagura maintained an impassive composure and muttered. "I'm afraid I can't do that. Naruto is a relative of mine and he is this village's saviour. However, I am curious though. Naruto, if you were the Mizukage, what would you do to resolve this predicament?"

Naruto chuckled. "Simple. I will adopt this boy and make him my apprentice."

The Mizukage stroked his chin as he pondered about proposal. The members of the Kaguya clan were in outrage upon registering Naruto's absurd suggestion. "This is preposterous!"

"We cannot let him do that!"

"Mizukage-sama, Kimimaro belongs to us!"

"He is our property! We can do whatever we want-"

"Quiet." Yagura spoke with a threatening tone and a dreadful silence pervaded the area. The Mizukage smiled approvingly at Naruto and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I believe your statement sounds plausible. Very well. You are permitted to adopt him and raise him up as your student. Drop by my office later to do the paperwork."

"This is madness, Mizukage-sama!"

"Madness?" The Mizukage raised a questioning brow at the child's father and deadpanned. "Kimimaru-san, I am aware that you have been harvesting children like your son as weapons for you to utilise. To you, these children are tools for war. We both know what the Kaguya plans to do. Deceit. Treachery. There are still things I haven't mentioned, Kimimaru-san. As Kirigakure's councilman, I'm sure you understand the consequences of betraying your village. Who is to say what will happen if things get leaked out to the public?"

"But Kimimaro is my son-"

"But you did not treat him as such, did you?" Naruto interjected.

Kimimaru pointed an accusing finger at the blond and yelled. "You do not have any rights talking here, boy! You're nothing! If you want Kimimaro, you must defeat me!"

"Defeat you?" Naruto smirked. "You're a brute. All you know is fighting and bloodshed. I pity you. You just don't get it at all."

"Are you afraid?"

The blond smirked. "Not really. If you really want to fight, then I shall show you how a true demon fights."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

(An hour later…)

"You didn't need to trash him that badly." Yagura sighed.

"I didn't trash him. He kept coming at me. I needed to dodge, right? But I couldn't keep dodging if he kept using all those jutsu recklessly on me. It'd destroy the city. I had to stop him." Naruto protested. "And stop him I did. I am just trying to protect myself! It's called self-defence!"

The Mizukage rolled his eyes and threw a bunch of documents on the table. "I have more important issues at hand. I think your idea is fantastic. Your government budget plan is… fabulous! Your budget is able to control the enormous expenditures our villages spend every year while maximising its accountability. In fact, it is only pragmatic for the budget to be able to manage business organizations within our nations while promising the expansion of other business deals with other countries; I think your plan is the best, compared to mine and the council's. I think this is just great. I will appoint you as my advisor. However, there are some-"

"Complications?" Naruto chuckled. "I know you have your personal advisors. However, they are geezers who are obstinate and cantankerous. Then there is the civilian council. They are composed of wealthy businessmen, mendacious landlords or retired war veterans who are only seeking personal gains. It's understandable. Still, we cannot undo what has been done; after all, it was the Shodaime Mizukage who built the civilian council. The civilian councils contribute their fair share of aid to the Mizukage by dumping cash to the office every month and they obey the law, albeit begrudgingly when it comes down to their greed."

"I am the Yondaime Mizukage!" Yagura bellowed. "My words are the law! I can just abolish the rights of the council. It is under my jurisdiction to do so."

"That's right." The blond placed his hands behind his back and paced quietly around the chamber. "However, a king can't rule over nothingness. A king must learn how to stir the hearts of his subjects. If you can persuade them to serve you wholeheartedly without resorting to violence, it will be the best solution. Besides, if you disband the civilian council, there will, without a doubt, be a bedlam. We need to prevent that, at all cost. The last thing we need is the civilian council terminating their business deals with us and starting a riot outside our doorsteps. There won't be money flow and we cannot rely entirely on ninja missions for income; the village will not survive if that happens."

"So what do you propose?" The Mizukage narrowed his eyes. _"He is truly insightful."_

"I'm still thinking." The blond settled himself on a seat and rested his elbows on the armrest. "The civilian council may be a nuisance but they are partially responsible for your paycheque. What we need to do is to manipulate them. The civilian council is like tofu. Squeeze it too hard and it'll rupture. Hold it too softly and it'll drop. Well, that is a problem for another day. I will get you the leverage, so stay cool about that. Right now, we have a conundrum. I'm pretty sure there will be uproars if you appoint me as an advisor."

Yagura blinked and arched a brow in confusion. "Why is that? I am the Mizukage! Do I need their permission-"

"You don't need their permission." Naruto interjected. "But they will be sceptical about me. In fact, they will be dubious about my identity. After all, I did infiltrate your village. I can't just pop out from nowhere and become your advisor without their knowledge."

"But you freed me from Madara's scheme!"

"Some secrets are best kept as secrets. We cannot let them know that Uchiha Madara is still alive."

"What about the ninja council? What are your views on them?"

Naruto stroked his chin and sighed. "They are no saints. I have read the documents you have given me. Frankly, they are no better than the civilian councils. In terms of power, they have equal rights. In terms of political status, the clan leaders do provide equilibriums to Kirigakure's economy, since they still have to pay their taxes; that makes them important figures residing within this village. However, the clan leaders desire power more than their avaricious counterparts. They have their personal properties and assets that even the Mizukage cannot touch without feasible reasons. Unlike the civilian councils, they are given privilege to attend to their own ninja missions, increasing an abundance of cash flow into their annual income."

"That's true. They can forge their own tax documents to the government if they wish." Yagura nursed his temples and shut his eyes. "I have not even thought of that. I always thought being the Mizukage would give me the respect I deserved. Turns out, it's a lot of hard work. So, tell me, how should we settle this problem? I, as the Mizukage, need to give the councils valid excuses in order for me to appoint you as my advisor. Where in the hell do I find such an excuse?"

Naruto smirked. "What's my name?"

The Mizukage furrowed his brows in annoyance. "This is chaos, Naruto! I don't have time for silly-"

"What's my name."

Yagura sighed. "Uzumaki Naruto."

"Then that settles it."

"S-Settle?"

Naruto grinned. "I'm sure the existence of the Uzumaki clan is not a secret to this village, right?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"I am your cousin. We are blood-related." Naruto leaned against the table and whispered. "And to force them into total submission, I will have my blood tested by the hospitals and give the council my DNA report. That will certify my credibility."

"But you did attack our village!"

The blonde waved a disapproving hand at the Mizukage and scoffed. "That's simple. I came here to visit you. You mistook me as an enemy. It's that simple! They will buy it. Trust me. However, though they will accept the reason, they will still not accept me. It is not like they will accept a stranger like me with no background records whatsoever. I will earn their trust in time."

Yagura was unconvinced. "Are you sure about that? What about the debts the previous Mizukage left behind-"

"One step at a time, Yagura." Naruto folded his arms and smirked. "If you can't make me your advisor, I can't give you any advice, right? We will settle this problem before we advance to the next."

"Alright. I'll place my trust in you. Don't fail me, Naruto. I'll open an urgent meeting tonight and disclose your identity to them."

"That will do." Naruto smiled. "As for Kimimaro, he will be under my care from today onwards."

"Train him well. He is, after all, a prodigy from the Kaguya clan."

The blond nodded before he vanished into a golden spark of thunderbolt.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Nagato opened his eyes and was surprised to see a ceiling. His abdomen ached, his legs were sore and his arms stung acutely with unbearable pain. The redhead was surprised to find the Raikage's assistant sleeping soundly on a chair beside his bed. "W-Where am I?"

Mabui awoke from Nagato's stutter and blinked in cognisance of the situation. "O-Oh, you're awake! You've been sleeping for a few days."

"So… why am I alive? I lost, didn't I?"

"No, you didn't." Darui intruded the conversation. The white haired jonin was leaning against a doorway with his arms crossed under his chest. "In fact, you have narrowly beaten the Raikage. In any given situation, you should be recognised as a threat to the village and be deposed off immediately. However, the Raikage has plans for you. He believes that you have the potential to serve this village well. You could have aimed to kill, yet you did not. The Raikage is impressed with your skills. When you have recovered, he would want to meet you."

Nagato smiled in relief. "I see that the Raikage is an honourable warrior."

Darui arched his brow. "What do you mean by that?"

"I was completely vulnerable when I was lying on this bed, yet he chose not to use underhanded tactics to kill me." The redhead smirked. "That is a man who I can respect. He has my thanks."

"Say that to him when you see him. I'm busy. I'll check on you later."

Nagato watched as the white haired jonin stepped out of his ward and couldn't resist his urge to snicker. _"All according to plan."_

"All according to what plan?"

The redhead broke out of his trance and stared awkwardly at Mabui. "Uh… according… to that plan?"

"_Damn, did I just say out my thoughts? Now I need to find some excuses to defend myself. I'm not good at finding excuses! I suck at that… just like Naruto." _Nagato bit his lips and staggered. "Uh… it is that… plan… to find my… r-ramen! Yes! Ramen! To… eat ramen! Yes, my plan is to find my… uh… ramen to eat!"

Mabui blinked in confusion. "Do you love ramen?"

"Uh… yes?"

"T-That's…"

"_Damn it! I knew it! My excuses have been deciphered as a lie! She is the Raikage's assistant! She will tell the Raikage that I am a traitor and that I-"_

"That's great! I love ramen too! I'll bring you some hot ramen! Wait for me!" Mabui rushed out of Nagato's ward hastily, leaving the redhead to gawk. "Huh?"

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Mei barged into her brother's office in blatant frustration and stormed to his desk. Yagura was flipping over a page from his documents and eyed his temperamental sister stoically. "What is it, Mei? And before you speak, remember your position in this office. I am the Mizukage and you're my subordinate. Now speak. I do not have all day."

"Why do you trust that guy so much?"

Yagura raised a brow. "Guy? Who is the guy you're speaking about?"

"Uzumaki Naruto! I have heard rumours about you intending to appoint him as your advisor. What the hell? I do understand that you're trying to get close to that guy in order to discover the depth of his motives but… this is just outrageous! Don't you think this is too close for starters?" Mei questioned. "I think you should reconsider making that guy your advisor! Who knows what he will do once he acquires authoritative powers! He may try to kill you! No, wait! He may try to seize your throne and enslave everybody in this village! That's right! That's what he's-"

"Mei! Mei! Calm down! You're freaking out." The Mizukage sighed. "I have already made my decision."

"Stubborn fool! You will regret this."

"He is family, is he not?" Yagura stared at his redheaded sister while toying with his pen. "He is our cousin. Why can't we open our arms and welcome him? Why do you dislike him so much, Mei?"

"It's because that guy is untrustworthy! Cousin or not, I will not watch him jeopardises our village!"

"I see." The Mizukage pulled open his drawer, rummaged it before tossing a file at his sister. "You'll be going on a mission tomorrow. A-Rank. Don't fail. Good luck."

Mei blinked, startled by her brother's tranquil demeanour. The redhead flicked a few pages from the document, skimmed over the content and was shocked. "A-Rank. Espionage mission. Infiltrate the Aritono's building located at Kusagakure. Find out the reasons behind their newly imported goods from Kirigakure. The cargos are said to contain military weapons from Kirigakure. There are no records of any negotiations with Kusagakure, however, it is reported from spies that the company, Aritono, has their personal vanguards, which make this whole fiasco suspicious."

Yagura placed his cheeks on the base of his balled fist and commented. "The company, Aritono, is founded by Aritono Owadon. Owadon was a tycoon in Kirigakure twenty years ago. He opened a tobacco business, but he left Kirigakure with unknown reasons. Now his base of operation is located at Kusagakure. Instead of importing tobacco products, he's importing weapons. Kusagakure is a developing nation. If Owadon discloses any grave secrets that may threaten our village's wellbeing to Kusagakure, we will be in deep trouble."

Mei blinked. "I am only allowed to bring a partner with me? How many enemies am I going to go against? Fifty?"

"A hundred," the Mizukage corrected.

The redhead placed a hand on her hip and frowned. "So you're trying to kill me, huh? Ao is good at what he's doing, and that's scouting. Chojuro is too young to fight against a legion of bloodthirsty killers. The swordsmen composed of a bunch of douches, except Ringo. Tell me, who is competent enough to face that kind of army, huh? Who am I going to pick?"

Yagura grinned decisively and Mei swallowed hard. Registering her brother's ulterior plot, cold sweats started to form on Mei's temples. "N-No! No way!"

"Yes way!" The Mizukage nodded.

"No! It can't be done!"

"It can be done. It will be done. It must be done."

"No!"

"Yes!" Yagura raised a hand, halting any further arguments. "Honestly, I don't really trust our cousin that much. His appearance is too sudden. I am trying to find ways to test his allegiance for days and… viola! Since you are dubious of Naruto's credibility and his allegiance, I have made my decision. Tomorrow evening, you will head out with one Uzumaki Naruto to Kusagakure. Have a nice trip!"

"I hate you! You're just a mean little bastard playing gangster in your office! I hope you suffocate yourself with pickles in your mouth, jerk!" Mei threw the files aggressively at Yagura's face and her frame dissolved into a mist of freezing vapour. The Mizukage picked up the scattered papers on the ground and shook his head, displeased by the redhead's misbehaviour. "I think she has forgotten that I'm the boss around here; nobody insults pickles in my face and gets away with it. It is the divine food from the gods above!"

Tidying the paperwork, Yagura sighed. "What a troublesome woman. I hope this trip will debilitate her prejudice against Naruto. Oh well, it's time to face the music with my esteemed councilmen."

Without bothering to use the door, Yagura vanished into light drizzles.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Konan sat on a throne, which was once the zenith of Hanzo's achievement. The blue haired woman's beatific features remained apathetic as she waited serenely for her associates. On spur of a moment, a holographic image, depicted the silhouette of Naruto, animated into existence as he stood before Konan. "Gentoshin no Jutsu." **(Magic Lantern Body Technique) **

"Naruto-kun, how have you been?"

"I'm doing fine, Konan-chan. I hope you're well too."

"I miss you." Konan softened her gazes.

"I miss you too."

Another frame was projected beside Naruto and it revealed Nagato's arrival. "Gentoshin no Jutsu."

"Yosh!" Naruto beamed. "We can commence today's meeting. I will start by summarising my work. I have already come in contact with the Mizukage from Kirigakure. His name is Terumi Yagura and he hails from the Terumi clan. I have discovered that the Terumi originates from the Uzumaki clan. He has a younger sister. Her name is Terumi Mei and she is strong. She is probably standing on Konan-chan's level. I have also found out that the Mizukage is a jinchuriki. Sanbi no Kyodaigame, to be specific."

Nagato and Konan were surprised.

"I have fought the Sanbi no Kyodaigame and I've defeated him. But I must say that the Mizukage is powerful. I have used every ounce of my strength to fight him."

Nagato stroked his chin and furrowed his brows. "Did you use your Rinnegan."

"I almost went all gangsta' on him. He sure is one tough nuts when he goes crazy."

"To think that he almost pushed you to the point of using the power of your Rinnegan, he must be a scary foe." The redhead grinned. "Unlike me, you have no control whatsoever over your Rinnegan's abilities. Your Rinnegan is only reserved for powerhouses."

"I think someone is itching for a battle again, huh?" The blond smirked.

Konan deadpanned. "We're in a very important meeting, guys. Grow up."

Naruto and Nagato deflated under the blue haired woman's annoyed gaze. "What is your status, Naruto-kun? Have you overthrown the Mizukage?"

"No." The blond shook his head. "I have befriended the Mizukage and we have become sworn brothers. I am living with him and his sister in the Mizukage's palace. I will gain his utmost trust in order to continue stage B. What is your situation, Nagato?"

Standing in formality, the redhead reported with a monotonous tone, "I believe I have acquired the Raikage's trust. I have defeated him in battle. The Raikage's strength is unbelievable. If I did not possess the Swift Release, I would be dead. The Raikage's speed is… crazy. I barely survived. But after that ordeal, the Raikage wishes to meet me. I hope to gain his trust by conveying my proposal to him. Hopefully, I can proceed to stage B smoothly. What is your status, Konan?"

"Everything is fine. Nobody suspects anything as of yet. I've casted illusions on a few ninja, allowing them to see Hanzo walking around the palace. That will ease any suspicions of his death. I've also allowed other bureaucrats to talk business with Hanzo's phantom. The truth is… they are simply talking to me. I represent Hanzo and I am Hanzo. This will be enough to persuade the populous to believe that Hanzo is alive. I am already progressing to stage B. I have also done my preparations for stage C."

"Konan-chan, do not enter stage C until I tell you so." Naruto replied.

Nagato was perplexed. "Why? I believe Konan should go with her pace."

"No. Konan-chan cannot enter stage C until you have finished stage B and I have completed stage D. Until then, Konan-chan, do not enter stage C as of yet. You must wait until I give you the signal. Nagato, you will go with your own pace. Nobody is to go beyond stage E. That is the plan." Naruto concluded.

"Then the meeting is adjourned." The redhead sighed. "I will do what must be done."

Nagato's projection flickered weakly before it vanished. Naruto smiled at Konan and bid his goodbye. "I'll see you next week, Konan-chan."

The blue haired woman smiled sadly and nodded. "I'll see you soon."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

"You said you have a proposal that you wished to discuss with me? Now is the time for you to shine." The Raikage rested his feet onto his antique desk. "Talk."

"I wish to be provided a sanctuary within your village. Hell, I am willing to offer you my services and join your ranks under your command in order to serve this village." Nagato smiled, "I know you will be sceptical about my motives. I am not unaware of the history of the other leaders of the village. Konohagakure wore a façade of false pretence. They used war as their source of voluminous income and fed on business enterprises as their cash cows, pushing them to bankruptcy for the sake of guaranteeing the survival of their village."

A arched a brow. "What about the other villages?"

"Sunagakure is desperate, willing to do anything, even pillaging other countries and sacrificing thousands of lives just to steal a profit, only to realise that they're still in debt. Stupid, I must say. As for Kirigakure, rumours are that they are undergoing an imminent civil war. After their quandary, they will suffer so immensely in debt that even a feeble village like Sunagakure can crush them effortlessly. Lastly, Iwagakure is a troublesome nation with obsolete people and the Tsuchikage refuses to change his outdated perspective. Kumogakure, however, is perfect."

"Oh?" The Raikage stroked his chin. "I hope you're not bootlickin-"

"No, I don't bootlick. I only state the facts." Nagato grinned. "You have witnessed the depth of my powers. I can be a great use to you. I know you won't just hand me a proper status just like this. That's why I sincerely ask for your trust. I will pledge my allegiance to you by putting my life on the line."

The Rakage chortled joyously and applauded, "Good! That's the kind of guts I appreciate from brats like you. Very well. Mabui, give him an S-Class mission. Survive and come back, then we'll continue our discussion."

Nagato nodded. "I will deal with it diligently. Please have faith in me."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Naruto strolled insouciantly along the riverbank; the serenity soothed his thoughts and allowed him to think. _"Apparently, Yagura isn't going to trust me that easily, but I'm sure we're working on something. As for Kirigakure's debt, the village requires urgent fund and support from minor villages. I will run a research on Yukigakure later. I forgot when Koyuki-chan's uncle murdered her father, but her village will be a great spot to set up weaponry factories for Kirigakure. Right now, the rumours of Kirigakure falling into a civil war is running like wildfire. Personally, I won't want to stop those rumours. While the major villages are not paying attention, I will have this village allying itself with the Land of Noodles, the Land of Fangs and the Land of Vegetable. These villages will support-" _

Naruto's ear twitched. Twirling around, Naruto spotted the infamous swordsmen standing behind him with bloodlust radiating maniacally out of their frames. The notorious organization, Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, was founded by the Mizukage and they pledged their eternal allegiance only to the mightiest ninja in their village; their superior was Yagura.

"I have heard tall tales about you, Uzumaki." Hozuki Mangetsu was the captain amongst his peers and his formidable strength was widely recognised throughout the elemental nations. As a prodigious and incredibly skilled combatant, Mangetsu was crowned as the Kenshin no Kiri, Sword God of the Mist, since he was the only preeminent swordsman whose dexterous capability granted him the privilege to wield all of the fabled swords.

Naruto smirked. "You must be Kenshin no Kiri. I have heard about you too. To what do I owe the pleasure of meeting someone of your calibre?"

Munashi Jinpachi, a man who wore his beards in strands, was a distinguished member of the organization. He stepped forward and muttered sinisterly under his breath at the blond, "Rumours are circulating behind these village walls. Last night, Mizukage-sama announced you as his personal advisor. He held your strength and the competency of your leadership in high regards. We are simply curious why he would do that, especially when you've defeated him."

Suikazan Fuguki, whose size was considerably enormous compared to his comrades, folded his arms and smirked. "What is your desire? Did you manipulate Mizukage-sama to your bidding? We find it extremely abnormal for Mizukage-sama to trust a complete stranger, such as you."

Naruto grinned, "I am his cousin. We are family. That much is more than enough for me to stand by his side and help him-"

"Nonsense." Momochi Zabuza the Akuma no Kiri **(Demon of the Mist) **growled. "You are strong and you might even be stronger than Mizukage-sama. Do you take us as fools? With that much power in your hands, you can overthrow Mizukage-sama and become the Godaime Mizukage. Hell, you're qualified to challenge the other nations. However, you choose not to. Don't you think that is… weird?"

"So, you're into stereotypes?" Naruto wagged a finger disapprovingly at Zabuza. "I am strong, but that doesn't necessary mean I would abuse my power."

Akebino Jinin, an elderly swordsman with a topknot on his head, shook his head. "Unfortunately, this is now how the world works. The world revolves around power. The strongest of the barbarians will stand above the world and become its ruler. That is the rule of the world. We are living in that world."

The blond chuckled, much to the swordsmen's dismay.

"What's so funny?" Ameyuri Ringo, the only woman within the organization, cocked a brow suspiciously.

"I find your theory of life amusing, that's all. Now, if there's nothing else, I will take my leave-"

"You're not going to leave this place, sir." Kuriarare Kushimaru, a tall man who concealed his appearance with a white mask, barricaded Naruto's path. Naruto narrowed his eyes and stared at the swordsmen before an impish grin crept up on his lips. "I see. I see what's going. You guys want to fight me, huh?"

"That's right!" Zabuza announced boldly.

Mangetsu unfurled a scroll and quickly bit his thumb, drawing blood. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

When the captain summoned seven swords into existence, the swordsmen seized their respective blades and readied themselves in their fighting stance. Twirling a double-handed sword proficiently, Mangetsu grinned. "I am Hozuki Mangetsu, captain of the elite force, Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Hiramekarei is my weapon."

Fuguki swung Samehada and aimed it at his opponent, "I am Suikazan Fuguki, vice-captain of the organization!"

"Ringo. Ameyuri Ringo. Pleased to meet you." The swordswoman, proud master of the Raito Kiba, called out.

"This world is cruel. Admit it with your heart. I am Akebino Jinin. I will show you the cruelty of this world." Jinin wielded the Kabutowari, which was a blunt sword that had an axe connected to a giant hammer via a sturdy chain.

Kushimaru clutched Nuibari, a blade that resembled a lengthy needle, and sighed. "Kushimaru. That is all you need to know, sir."

"This is the end of you." Zabuza licked the edge of Kubikiribocho, a cleaver sword that took the shape of an oversized butcher knife, and snickered. "I am Momochi Zabuza! Your days are numbered."

"Munashi Jinpachi. This is just good busines- Ngarghh!" Before Jinpachi could finish his sentence, Naruto delivered a swift punch at his face, sending the swordsman tumbling clumsily on the ground. The other swordsmen gawked.

"Shut the hell up! Too many names! So stop telling me all your names. It's not like I'm going to remember them anyway. But…" Naruto shrugged nonchalantly and cracked his knuckles. "I guess I have few hours to spare. Let see what you got, jackasses."

"I'm a girl."

The blond blinked.

The swordsmen stared quizzically at a fuming Ringo. "I am a girl! I am not a jackass. It is impolite to address a girl as… as…"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "And I give a shit, why?"

Ringo was the first to jump at the blond.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

The task sounded simple. Nagato was to assassinate a noble authoritarian from Konohagakure and masquerade the entire scheme as a tragic accident. However, performing it was arduous. He had to infiltrate the village, which contained ninja trained to annihilate fleets of enemies; after all, the ninja consisted mostly veterans who fought against Iwagakure and Sunagakure and survived to tell the tales. Besides, the bureaucrat he was assigned to kill lived with vanguards that guarded his compound day and night.

Nagato was only equipped with a map of Konoha, which was considered outdated, an arsenal of weapons and his skills. The redhead, cloaked in dark robes, chose to enter the village in the morning, instead of bypassing security in the evening. It was by common conception that villages heightened the quantity of their surveillance patrols in the evening. Orchestrating the role as a merchant, Nagato stood at the gateway of Konoha.

He had cast numerous layers of almost indestructible illusions over himself.

"I am Yuki Mitsao. I am a merchant from Kirigakure. This is my license." Nagato handed a genuine license, which he had stolen from a unfortunate soul, to the guards. Unable to uncover Nagato's disguise, the guards permitted the redhead to enter without much questioning.

Nagato grinned and blended into the crowd.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Naruto grinned as Ringo relentlessly attempted to slash the blond. Sidestepping every assault fluidly, Naruto stifled a mocking snicker as Ringo's attacks became wilder and obviously predictable. Fuguki leaped into the sky and descended upon Naruto with his great sword swinging vertically at the blond. Ringo retreated and watched as her comrade crushed the blond with the immense weight of Samehada. Fuguki smirked. "Got him!"

"Not really." Naruto materialised abruptly beside his assailant and slammed a leg into his face, sending the swordsman sailing the air and hit a tree. Fuguki grunted and wiped the blood from the edge of his lips while Jinin charged forward. The blond sped through a series of hand seals and formed a mouthpiece with his fingers. "Katon: Kami Goryuka no Jutsu!" **(Fire Style: Divine Great Dragon Technique)**

Jinin was petrified when a colossus dragon, engulfed in scorching, purple flames, soared dangerously towards him. Mangetsu jumped towards his comrade and unsealed his blade. "Jinin, get out of here! That is no ordinary fire! Release, Hiramekarei!"

Unsheathing Hiramekarei from its binding, the captain pumped his chakra into the sword and swung the blade, which morphed into a humongous hammer, at the opposing flames. Mangetsu growled as he struggled to suppress the vehement inferno with his sword. Pouring excessive amount of chakra into his sword, Mangetsu managed to disperse the flames, but he had used every ounce of his might to destroy the offending attack. When the smoke stirred, Naruto had vanished.

The swordsmen kept a vigilant scan of their surroundings, paranoid of the blond's next attack.

Ringo eyed the sky and saw her enemy hovering above them. "He's up there!"

The swordsmen twisted their sights to the sky and grimaced. Naruto had thrown a kunai at them and formed a hand seal. "Ninpou: Kunai Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" **(Ninja Art: Kunai Shadow Clone Technique)**

Instantaneously, a storm of kunai rained upon the swordsmen and they growled; the magnitude of the attack was extreme to the point where the shower of projectiles had eclipsed the sun. Kushimaru shattered his façade of indifference and snarled. "We won't make it in time. That is almost unavoidable! Let's shield ourselves together with a water elemental jutsu!"

"Got it!" Mangetsu, along with his comrades, flashed through seals and they declared furiously aloud, "Suiton: Suijinheki!"

Naruto smirked malevolently as a dome of liquid enclosed around the swordsmen, protecting them from harm. The blond immediately switched to another hand seal and exclaimed, "Bakuton: Bakujoki no Jutsu!" **(Explosion Release: Exploding Vapour Technique)**

A cloud of dark mist gradually gathered around the barrier of water. Naruto rushed a set of complicated hand seals thoroughly and grinned. "Almost nothing can withstand this. I'll show you who the boss is in the battlefield. **Bakuton: Kohai!" (Explosion Release: Devastation)**

The black fog turned a fiery crimson before countless explosions erupted in a rampaging frenzy, destroying anything within its vicinity. The swordsmen vomited blood as they channelled an abundance of chakra into their liquid shield, determined to strengthen their defence at all cost. Jinpachi gritted his teeth in frustration. "Taichou, we won't make it in time! I don't know what that guy is doing but that previous attack he just pulled out forced us to waste too much chakra! We're sitting ducks!"

"I agree!" Zabuza growled. "We can't keep this wall for long. Someone needs to do something!"

Meanwhile, Naruto landed onto the ground gracefully, dusted his hands and scrutinised the thickness of the dome. "Impressive. I can't hear their arguments anymore. They're reinforcing the wall into an astounding degree. If I smash through one side of the wall, the swordsmen will repair the dents. However, they are probably standing in a separated manner. With every swordsman standing in every corner of this dome, the durability of this wall is perfectly balanced. That doesn't really mean this wall is unbreakable. To do so, one must attack this wall from all directions."

Clamping his hands shut in a prayer motion, Naruto shut his eyes and concentrated. "Yoton: Ryuseigun no Jutsu!" **(Lava Release: Meteor Shower Technique)**

Spontaneously, blazing meteorites fell from the sky and brutally crushed the barrier.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Nagato discovered his victim was a contemptuous man fallen into avarice and malfeasance. The bureaucrat had committed tax evasion, slave trading, drug trafficking and treacherous crimes beyond forgiving. The scornful noble used his powers to sell secrets from his country to other nations for benefits. Nagato induced the bureaucrat in a permanent coma with genjutsu and injected electricity from his fingertips into his victim's spinal cord and brain, commanding the noble's neurons to shut down blood supply from the man's heart.

However, Nagato knew the true purpose of his mission. If Nagato provided the Hokage with the necessary documents and the beheaded corpse of the corrupted authoritarian in order to prove the atrocity the noble had committed within Konoha, he would be rewarded handsomely. It was a test from the Raikage to determine Nagato's ulterior motives.

Nagato sighed and jumped out of the window.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

_"I-Is that guy a monster?" _Mangetsu's breaths were laboured as he glared fiercely at Naruto. Ringo and Jinpachi were lying on the ground, unconscious. The previous assault was destructive to the point that the swordsmen were unable to bear the pressure from the impact of the meteor shower. Kushimaru darted towards Naruto and threw his blade at the blond. Unexpectedly, Naruto caught Nuibari and yanked Kushimaru to him by the thread attached at the end of the blade.

Without hesitation, Naruto delivered a fist straight into Kushimaru's face, smashing his mask in the process and pummelling the swordsman on the ground. "Now sleep. Rasengan!"

A radiant orb of swirling power manifested in Naruto's grasp and the blond slammed his attack into Kushimaru's gut, effectively knocking his opponent to oblivion. Mangetsu blanched in horror and Zabuza staggered, "D-Did you see that? One hit and Kushimaru is KO'd."

"I will now believe that Mizukage-sama has lost in the hands of that monster. I see that the world is cruel after all." Jinin mumbled. "We are way out of his league. Taichou, what is your order?"

Mangetsu bit his lower lip and pondered, _"That guy is definitely a monster. Nobody can do that… If I'm not wrong, he just used the Exploding Release from Iwagakure and the Lava Release from Kirigakure. How did he know so much- W-Wait… his eyes! What's that dojutsu? I… I have seen it somewhere."_

"Taichou!" Zabuza roared, "Give us the order!"

"We'll attack him together! Roll out!"

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Mei huffed in anger as she knocked on Naruto's door. "We're leaving to Kusagakure by seven o'clock! It's already four. Get ready!"

There was no answer.

"Hello? Answer me!"

There was still no answer.

Aggravated, Mei growled. "Answer me or I'll kick this door open! I'll really do it!"

"Come in!" It was a feminine voice.

Mei's anger exacerbated. "The nerve! He brought an unruly woman into our palace? How dare him!"

The redhead let her emotions got over her head and she kicked the door off its hinges. "You stupid, lousy, no-good, piece of shit! How dare you-"

"Meow?"

Mei blinked.

There was a sabre-tooth tigress lying on the bed, staring quizzically at the redhead.

They had a staring contest before Mei shrieked aloud.

Mimi, too, screamed frightfully.

Their vociferations could be heard a few miles away, scaring the nearby birds in the process.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

"Mokuton: Hakai no Josho!" **(Wood Release: Rising Destruction) **Naruto punched the ground and a fissure split the ground in half before an infinite amount of spikes sprouted from the terrain. The swordsmen evaded the assaults and retreated onto the branches of the nearby trees. They were startled when wood spikes shot out from the trees and they had no choice but to evacuate to safety. Mangetsu and his remaining team members sequestered themselves behind a few rocks, not far from their enemy's location but far enough not to be detected.

Jinin panted tediously. "Taichou, we need to do something about him. Ringo, Jinpachi and Kushimaru are defeated. It won't be long before he wiped all of us out."

Fuguki nodded. "Short-combat is futile. Should we attack him from afar?"

Mangetsu sighed. "Someone must play decoy. That guy knows the Exploding Release, the Lava Release and… the Wood Release. We must be careful approaching him. We don't know how many elements that guy knows. That's why Jinin will play decoy. Zabuza and Fuguki, the both of you will use long-range attacks to cover him. I'll sneak up behind that guy. Hopefully, I can get the chance to assassinate his ass."

"Okay. It has been a while since I have this much fun. That guy is way too strong! I'm gonna enjoy every minute of this!" Zabuza stabbed Kubikiribocho into the ground and gestured Fuguki to follow him. Jinin leaped over the rocks and dashed towards Naruto.

Mangetsu sighed_. "Although we're the Swordsmen of the Mist and we're supposed to be classified as a bunch of psychotic douches, I'm honestly glad that not all of us lack common sense."_

The blond looked bored at his nails and said, "I don't have time to play this silly game anymore. Futon: Kuroi Kaze no Kama." **(Wind Release: Black Wind Scythe)**

Jinin blocked the slashes of wind with his blunt weapon, but he was unable to subdue the entirety of the attack and was blown away. When he smashed into a tree, he was stunned to see the blond standing before him with an orb of condensed energy within his grasp. "Forgive me. Rasengan!"

Mangetsu cried out for his fallen comrade as he witnessed Jinin being incapacitated swiftly in the blond's hands. Zabuza and Fuguki, who were previously firing bullets of water at Naruto, collapsed onto the ground with doppelgangers of Naruto standing beside their limp bodies. Before Mangetsu could avenge his comrades and retaliate, darkness enveloped him.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X  
(A day later…)

Nagato sat on a seat, staring placidly at the Raikage who was studying the document received from the redhead. "You have done well. So, why didn't you-"

"Why didn't I submit the corpse to the Hokage to gain favours from them?" Nagato composed himself. "I promised to deal with this case accordingly. I assassinated the man and made his death an accident. I will not break my promises. Besides, it will only ruin my reputation as a reliable person. I have a reputation to keep, milord. Please have faith in me, Raikage-sama."

A grinned. "I was about to ask why didn't you slack in your mission? After all, the mission's description detailed that it would take any typical ninja to pull this assignment off in a couple of weeks."

Nagato smiled with confidence glinting from his pair of Rinnegan. "Then you, Raikage-sama, should know that I'm not your typical ninja."

"I have done my research, Uzumaki." The Raikage pulled his drawer open and picked up a file. "You have the Rinnegan, don't you?"

"Obviously."

"I always believed that the Rinnegan was a myth. Now, I guess my assumption is a mistake."

"Common misconception," the redhead corrected. "The Rikudo Sennin was a righteous man who was famed for his virtues. I hope that fact will provide you some faith in me."

The Raikage tossed a headband to Nagato and smirked. "From today onwards, you'll be a genin from Kumogakure. Do you have a problem with that?"

The redhead simply grinned. "No. Not at all. I will prove my worth to you and work my way up to your expectation, Raikage-sama."

"Good. I'll hold you to that."

"If there's nothing else, I will take my leave." Nagato stood up and walked briskly to the exit. As he approached the stairs, the redhead paused in his tracks and twirled around. Mabui stood behind Nagato with an uneasy smile curled up at her lips. "N-Nagato-san, you forgot this."

The redhead blinked and stared at the envelope in the assistant's hand. "What's this?"

"Your S-Class pay," Mabui sighed. "Raikage-sama informed me to tell you that your S-Class pay would be your first income. The stacks of cash inside this envelope are enough for you to rent an apartment and purchase a month-worth of groceries. You'd still have enough money for saving."

Nagato took the envelope and sighed. "Unfortunately, I'm new to this village. It will be nice if you can show me around. Are you free for the rest of the day? If you're not, I can sti-"

"N-No! I mean, yes. I am free. It will be my honour to show you around the village." Mabui blushed.

"Great. Shall we go now?"

"O-Okay!"

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

The whole journey was an awkward venture. Mei seemed to be emitting a murderous aura as she was awfully quiet. Naruto preferred a serene lifestyle; perhaps the silence could do him some good. _"But this ambience is really unnerving. It's like she's reeking hot vengeance. We still need to discuss our mission, map out our coordinates and talk about the plans! We can't keep-"_

Mei stopped in his tracks, folded her arms under her ample bosom and growled. "I will ask you a simple question, and depending on the answer you give me, I will choose whether I should dice you to pieces or chop you in half."

Naruto scoffed haughtily. "I have a feeling that if the question has two answers, I will still die horribly no matter what I choose. I choose option c."

The redhead grinned and a kunai materialised in her grasp. "Option c is to cut your throat and watch you bleed to death."

The blond averted his eyes away, unsettled by Mei's threat; his experience with his almighty surrogate mother had always given him chills, and he sensed the second coming of Tsunade from Mei. "W-What do you want?"

"Tell me." Snarling with umbrage, Mei clenched her fist menacingly at Naruto and the resonance of cracks emanating from her balled hand somewhat terrified the blond. "Why is there a damn tiger sleeping in your bedroom?"

"Well, Mimi-chan is my pet."

"You keep a tiger as your pet?"

"Sabre-tooth tigress!" Naruto chided, "Mimi-chan has been following me for years."

"I don't care if that tiger-"

"Tigress-"

"Shut the fuck up!"

Naruto shut up.

"Once we return to Kirigakure, you will kick your pet out of my house!"

"Technically, that's your brother's house-"

"SHUT UP!"

The blond scratched his temples absently and smirked, "But-"

"No but!" Mei huffed and started pointing fingers at Naruto. "Have you actually read the tenant's agreement? You might be a guest, but even guest needs to watch out for rules. This world is not a place for outlaws. If you want to keep a little, cute kitten in your room, I'm fine with that. But a big cat is a no-no!"

"M-Mei-chan-"

The redhead interjected furiously, "Don't interrupt me! I am talking here!"

"But-"

"Shut up-"

Naruto deadpanned, "There's a spider on your shoulder."

"I don't want to hear your excuse-"

"No, no." The blond smirked. "There's really a spider on your shoulder."

Mei rolled her eyes and turned her attention to her shoulder, "Nonsense. I am a ninja. Do you think if there's a… spi… spi… SPIDER!"

The redhead flicked the spider away and screamed indignantly, but she tripped on her footing and unwittingly tumbled forward. Naruto instinctively caught Mei in a smooth tempo and smiled charmingly at the redhead. Mei was confused as she fell into the blond's embrace. Twisting her neck upwards, Mei stared comically at Naruto and she gasped softly. _"W-What's this feeling… those azure eyes… filled with so much warmth and compassion… j-just what is he… I…I…"  
_  
There was a long silence.

Before Mei was about to scream like a lunatic, Naruto clamped a hand on her mouth and placed a finger on his mouth. "Shh. We're in a forest! There might be enemies nearby."

The redhead pushed the blond away and swirled around, staring at her feet while hiding her flustered face.

The blond smirked. "Let's go, shall we?"

Mei wordlessly stormed away.

Naruto quelled his urge to laugh and managed a cheesy chuckle, "H-Hey! Wrong direction! It's that way!"

The blond guffawed aloud when Mei grumbled curses and marched to the other path.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

The fearsome swordsmen of the mist, marked outrageously for their paramount prowess, lay in the hospital ward. Their ego was diminished and wounded; after being defeated by a sole opponent, the swordsmen were depressed, uncertain about their prestigious stature and strength. Without unleashing the arsenal of his unfathomable techniques, Naruto still managed to outwit the swordsmen and defeat them. Hoshigaki Kisame, apprentice to Fuguki, stood beside his mentor's bed with a solemn expression plastered on his face.

Hozuki Suigetsu, a young prodigy of the mist, sat beside his brother's bed. Kurosuki Raiga stood formally beside his bedridden mentor, Ringo. Yagura stormed abruptly into the hospital ward and the swordsmen cringed when they met their Mizukage's glare. "Can anybody, in this godforsaken place, tell me what the fuck is going on? Jinpachi, talk!"

Jinpachi swallowed hard, "Uh… er… I…"

"Enough," Yagura scowled irately at his next target, "Jinin, speak!"

"Sir, we fought… that guy…"

"Mizukage-sama," Ringo interjected. "We fought Uzumaki Naruto! We just wanted to determine his-"

"His what?" Yagura bellowed, "You want to determine his loyalty? Did I even give you the order to do that? Did I? Use your words, damn it!"

Mangetsu sighed. "We were impulsive, sir."

"Bingo!" The Mizukage pointed a finger at the general of the elite force and took a deep breath. "You were impulsive, alright. And you almost cost me a fortune to get him to help me. You seven should know better than I do that the previous Mizukage dumped a load of bullshit on me and left the village. Our village is in massive debt and my cousin is the only guy I can count on to help me rebuild this nation back to its toes! You're lucky that guy is magnanimous, you ignorant piece of shit!"

Ringo folded her arms and huffed. "I don't get how that brute turns out to be a smartass. You're implying that he is intelligent enough to recover the debt-"

"I don't know," Yagura interrupted. "But I'm sure he has his ways. Regardless, the seven of you have committed a federal crime. I will suspend your duty for a month. Reflect upon yourself in this month and don't do anything silly anymore! You're the elites of this village, for god sakes. Grow up!"

The livid Mizukage marched out of the ward, leaving the sulking swordsmen to their own device.

Suigetsu decided to break the silence and cheered, "Well, since you guys are officially off-duty for a month, let's do something fun! I call dibs on pizza!"

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

"This is the best ramen stall in town." Mabui smiled, "You said you love ramen, don't you?"

"Yes…" Nagato grinned. _"Sort of."_

"Would you like to go in and have a look?" The assistant fidgeted. "M-My treat!"

"Sure." The redhead chuckled. "Free dinner, wouldn't want to miss that."

The couple entered the stall and sat on a bench. The chef noticed new customers and grinned. "Hey, welcome! Oh, if it isn't Mabui-san, Raikage-sama's assistant. What brings you here? I see you brought a boyfriend here with you."

Mabui blushed and brushed her silver locks to the back of her ear. "H-He's not my boyfriend."

Nagato grinned. "She's just being kind and trying to help me. I'm new to this village."

"Oh? A foreigner? That seems to be it. It is rare to see redheads roaming around our village. Well, welcome to our village, uh…"

"Nagato. Uzumaki Nagato."

"Nagato-san! What do you like to have? We have pork ramen, miso ramen, spare-rib ramen and many more! Or would you like to try the Raikage's special?"

Mabui cheered. "I'd like the Raikage's special."

Nagato scratched his temples and smiled. "Same. I'd eat whatever Mabui-san eats."

The assistant felt her cheeks heat up uncontrollably.

"Alright then, two Raikage's specials, coming right up!"

"So… where are you from?" Mabui queried.

Nagato rested his cheek on his balled fist and sighed, "My ancestors are from Uzushiogakure, but the Land of Whirlpool was destroyed. My father was a scholar, despite the fact that he was born from the Uchiha clan. He was a pacifist, thus he refused to become a ninja. My mother was an Uzumaki. But… well, after some incidents, I became an orphan."

Mabui nodded sadly. "I'm an orphan too. I have no parents. Raikage-sama raised me up and treated me as his own daughter."

"You have my condolence." Nagato smiled sadly. "So we're both orphans. We're quite alike, aren't we?"

"Yeah… I guess." The assistant blushed. "D-Do you have any girlfriends? I-It's not like I'm curious about your love life or anything… D-Don't get any w-wrong ideas… I just…"

"Not that I can think of, no." Nagato blinked. "I'm single and career-orientated. I'm tired of travelling around the Elemental Nations. I have seen many things and learned many things from my trip. I'm tired of that kind of life. I wish to settle down, work for a country and contribute to the society."

"D-Do you plan to start a family of your own?"

"You mean marriage?" The redhead chuckled. "That's part of my plan. I think I'll find a decent, quiet girl and marry her. Perhaps one day I might scoop you up and marry you. Who knows, right? Maybe a few years later, the both of us will be standing nervously in a chapel, waiting to exchange our wedding rings. And then we have to go to honeymoon or something. I know a few villages that we can visit together. Peaceful, quiet. I'm sure you'll like it."

Mabui's cheeks were a vibrant red. "I…"

"I'm just kidding." Nagato draped a hand over the assistant's shoulder and smirked. "I have no friends in this village. You'd be my friend, right?"

Mabui nodded quietly and stared at her wet palms. "Y-Yes..."

"Fabulous!"

"I see you two have become a mushy-mushy couple, huh?" A man with shaggy white hair walked into the stall with a hand in his pocket. "Yo, Mabui!"

Nagato arched a brow. "You are…?"

"He is Darui. I'm sure the two of you have met before at the hospital. He is the Sandaime Raikage's apprentice and godson. He gains the accolade of this village as one of the strongest ninja in Kumo. But…" The assistant sighed. "He's lazy."

"I resent that!" Darui sat beside Nagato. "I'm carefree! Oh, yes, I'm Darui. Nice to meet you, strongest genin of Kumo."

The redhead smirked. "I see news travel fast."

"Yeah. You're not even qualified to be a student in the academy. A genin whose power matches the level of a kage… that's new." The white-haired jonin grinned. "How about it? Let's arrange a date and have a friendly spar, shall we?"

Nagato raised both hands in defence. "Whoa, easy there tiger, I'm a genin. You're a jonin. You're obviously trying to bully me."

Mabui giggled.

Darui chuckled. "It's worth the shot."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

During the trip, Naruto was teasing Mei with innuendos and sarcastic jokes. The blond sent verbal jabs occasionally at the redhead, who either blushed or threatened to castrate him. Naruto smirked nonchalantly, but when the air was disturbed, the blond noticed a familiar presence around them. Naruto suddenly seized Mei's hand and stared at the woods. Irritated by the blond's touch, Mei growled. "Don't think you can try to molest me-"

"Shh…"

Mei's eyelid twitched vigorously. "Don't ignore me! I-"

Naruto caught a few projectiles from the bushes and growled. "Mei-chan, you go ahead. I'll stay."

"B-But-"

"Just do it. I have something to settle." Naruto ushered.

"I'm not going to leave until you tell me why!"

"Well, well, well, I can't believe this." A mysterious entity emerged from the shadows and snickered. "To think that the Rinnegan is right in front of me. Mesmerising."

Naruto growled. "It's finally time to settle this, Tobi."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Chapter ends. It's a fairy long chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I just settled some of my hectic problems in life and bought a PS3 SLIM recently. UMVC3 all the way! Anyway, I know some of you will be pissed off because I took months to update this. I… uh… have a life, yeah? And it isn't going well lately. I do not like the word… conscription, if you know what I mean. .

At any rate, I'm CONSIDERING adding Street Fighter, King of Fighter, Tekken, Dead or Alive and Tenjou Tenge elements into this story. I mean, Kirigakure is not explored by Masashi Kishimoto. I don't know man…

I'm thinking, perhaps, Chun-Li? Or Mai Shiranui, the sex symbol and eye candy of King of Fighter (Oh, yeah!). Maybe Ayane or Kasumi from Dead or Alive. I'm not so sure about Tekken. What about Taki from Soul Calibur? Argh, decisions, decisions. It's frustration!

Current undecided pairings:  
1.) NarutoXMei  
2.) NarutoXKonan (Confirmed)  
3.) NarutoXAnko  
4.) NarutoXKurenai  
5.) NarutoXYugito  
6.) NarutoXChoices…  
7.) Harem

Please review.


	9. Reshaping my Reality

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

"Leave now, Mei-chan."

Mei snapped at Naruto. "I'm not going to leave!"

Switching her attention to the mysterious assailant, the redhead growled. "Who are you?"

Naruto seized Mei's wrist and glared furiously at the redhead. "Mei-chan, listen to me for once! Leave now!"

"I'm not-"

"You should listen to him, woman." Tobi, garbed in a black cloak, chuckled with amusement. "It's best for you to leave. A little girl like you is unfit to stay here."

"L-Little girl?" Mei was aggravated and her eyelid twitched vigorously. Flipping out a hand seal, the redhead snarled. "That's it! Nobody calls me that! Not even my stupid brother calls me that. Because he know the consequences if he does that! Yoton: Yoryudan no Jutsu!"

_"Lava Release?"_Tobi remained rigid and allowed himself to be consumed by a dragon composed of scorching lava. Mei grinned triumphantly as she witnessed her attack colliding against the stranger's frame; she knew his death was guaranteed.

It was her mistake.

Leaping to the sky, Tobi emerged from the smoke and had woven a chain of seals. "Impressive, little girl. You surprised me with your fascinating Kekkei Genkai. Then again, I get surprised too easily. Doton: Doro Urufu!" **(Earth Release: Mud Wolves)**

Mei was astounded as the rubble from the ground started to morph into the shape of a pack of wolves. Mercilessly, the counterfeit wolves darted towards the redhead with the intent for bloodshed. Inhaling a deep breath, Mei shot out a barrage of flaming bullets at her foes. "Yoton: Yodan!" **(Lava Release: Lava Bullet)**

Flashing through a few hand seals, Naruto raised both hands and exclaimed, "Hyoton: Soryu Bofusetsu!" **(Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard)**

A pair of colossal black dragons materialised from the blond's palm and they soared into the sky. Spiralling around a perplexed Tobi, the dragons eventually merged and a hurricane manifested, threatening to crush the Uchiha ancestor. The twirling twister grew exponentially and it inadvertently bought a hail of freezing snow into the territory. Naruto immediately unpacked his backpack and dug out a scroll; his assault served merely as a distraction. Biting his finger, the blond sprayed a few drops of blood onto the scroll and slammed his palm onto the paper. "Kuchiyose!"

A pen appeared in Naruto's grasp and he drew a myriad variation of complex seals on the scroll dexterously in seconds. "Mei-chan, get out of here!"

"I'm not going to retreat! I won't let that ingrate denounce my pride! And you! You're looking down on me, aren't you?" Mei puffed her cheeks in exasperation and Naruto somewhat was attracted by her unyielding tenacity. Glaring at the snowstorm, the redhead clamped her hands into a prayer motion. "Suiton: Suishoha!"

A twirling mass of water generated a tornado as it rose to the sky. Mei channelled a gargantuan quantity of chakra into her technique and her pupils emitted a bright glow. Spontaneously, Tobi had dispersed the blizzard with the extensive usage of his Sharingan's latent ability. Much to the Uchiha ancestor's dismay, the rampaging twister of liquid engulfed him. "Not again!"

Mei smirked gleefully and stared haughtily at Naruto. "See? I told you I can do it! I-"

The blond widened his eyes when he saw Tobi standing miraculously behind the redhead. Fresh, crimson blood cascaded from the edge of Mei's lips to the curvature of her chin. The redhead glared weakly to her back and spotted a kunai pierced into her back. Ruthlessly, Tobi pulled his weapon from Mei's back and watched enthusiastically as the redhead collapsed onto the ground. Chortling sadistically at Mei's demise, Tobi twisted his attention to Naruto. "I see that you care for this… girl. Why?"

The blond stared horrified at Mei's motionless frame and the pool of blood beneath her body. _"M-Mei-chan… she's losing too much blood. I have to finish this seal!" _

Scribbling the last segment of the intricate seals, Naruto declared boldly, "Kinjutsu: Jikukan Teishi!" **(Forbidden Technique: Time-Space Halt)**

Swiping his blood horizontal across the scroll, the blond articulated another command phrase, "Kinjutsu: Jikukan Shizen Hanko." **(Forbidden Technique: Time-Space Nature Defiance)**

Naruto stood up and connected a set of complex hand seals. "I won't play games with someone like you. Enton: Ryugadan no Jutsu!" **(Blaze Release: Dragon Fang Bullet Technique)**

Tobi marvelled as a pillar of black flames, resembling strikingly his clan's fabled technique, Amaterasu, took the shape of a towering dragon. The Uchiha ancestor activated his trademark, passive ability, but to his astonishment, he wasn't able to warp the atmosphere. Recalling Naruto's endeavour, Tobi realised his adversary had used a countermeasure to defy his prowess. "H-How is this possible?"

Naruto grinned, "The first forbidden technique stopped time temporarily around a radius of distance that I won't tell you. The second forbidden technique kicks the law of nature's butt and dumps it into the bin! However, that jutsu only disable a specific ability from something, in this case, your talent of distorting space. Without that ability, you're a sitting duck!"

"I wouldn't say that!" Tobi clamped his hands together and bellowed, "Doton: Doryuheki!" **(Earth Release: Earth Style Wall)**

Humongous plates of earth ascended from the dirt and shielded Tobi from the torrent of malicious fire. The Uchiha ancestor immediately retaliated with a swift assault. "I'll show you true terror. Doton: Jishin Reppa no Jutsu!" **(Earth Release: Earthquake Destroyer Technique)**

Naruto grimaced. _"Mei-chan cannot fight anymore! She'll die if she stays here. Kage Bushin!"_

A clone of Naruto materialised beside its master in a fog of cloud and sped towards an unconscious Mei, snatched her limp body and fled from the imminent battlefield. Sighing in relief, Naruto slammed both hands onto the ground and bit his lip. "This is one of the few techniques that I have absolutely no control over. But facing someone of his calibre… I have no choice! Ototon: Mukyu Daijishin no Jutsu!" **(Sound Release: Infinite Great Earthquakes Technique)**

A shockwave erupted from the ground and an enormous tidal wave of debris swam towards Tobi. Geysers of rocks emerged from the soil and rushed fiercely towards Naruto. When both assaults clashed, an overwhelming destruction occurred on the field.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Nagato stood formally beside his new teammates. Killer B was appointed teacher to the nonchalant redhead. "Heyo! Samui-chan was qualified for the chunin exam so she left the squad! Nagato will be our new friend!"

Karui, a petite girl with crimson hair, drew out an irritated growl. "Who's this guy? He's way older than us. Are you sure he is a genin, Killer B-sensei? Judging by his age, he's definitely a loser!"

Omoi blinked. "What if he is a spy sent from an evil organization hell-bent to acquire the ultimate secret from our village? What if he succeeded and killed us all afterwards? What if he is actually the mastermind from the evil organization? If he is the mastermind, that means he has no subordinates to do his bidding! I know what he'll do to us! His goal is to take over the world and force us all to learn tango! We're doomed!"

"Shut up, Omoi!" The impetuous girl gritted her teeth in frustration. "Look at him! He's way older than us! He's definitely a dropout! And look at those scary eyes! He probably has no friends; that's why we've never heard of him!"

"I'm new to the village." Nagato responded. "And you girl, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

"Shut up, loser."

The redhead sighed.

Killer B smacked Karui's head and yelled, "Nagato is right! You shouldn't judge a book by its cover, ya fool! Apologise to ya teammate!"

"Nope!" The stubborn redhead shook her head. "Never! I'd rather die!"

The rapper rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "Whatever, punks! I'mma bring ya three to the training ground and test ya fools! If you can't beat ma training, I'mma kick you back to the academy! That goes with ya too, Nagato!"

The three genin saluted.

"Let's roll!"

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Tobi hid behind a tree and was desperately trying to reclaim his breath. _"Damn that guy with those Rinnegan eyes. So the rumour is true. Those who possess the Rinnegan are granted the privilege to gain all the elements. That guy just used the Ice Release, the Blaze Release, and the ancient Sound Release. The Ototon was known as the most destructive element in the world. By manipulating the vibration in the air, he can even make people deaf. I can't transfer myself to my dimension all the time. If I'm not careful, I might have to use Izanagi."_

The Uchiha ancestor growled. _"I need to find his weakness. Speaking of which, how did he know my weakness? I'm sure I have never fought against that guy before. How did he know about my dimension-altering abilities? He seems to be profoundly knowledgeable of my techniques. I cannot let him ruin my plan for the future. I must exterminate that pest!"_

Meanwhile, Naruto stood on a leaf atop a tree. Scanning his surroundings vigilantly, the blond clapped his hands and a pulse of inaudible, harmless shockwave emitted from his colliding palms. The sound wave scattered across the forest while Naruto's ear twitched. "I can't hear Tobi's heartbeat. He's probably trying to control his heartbeat or he's somewhere further. I have to lure him out."

Chaining a set of hand seals, Naruto slammed a palm in the air and extravagant, sophisticated seals materialised on the atmosphere. Spontaneously, a gigantic pink serpent appeared with the blond standing on top of the snake's head. "Natsumi-chan, I need your help."

"What may I do to aid you, Naruto-nii?"

"There is this enemy who knows how to travel to outer-dimension. I'm not sure if he managed to hide in his dimension or somewhere in the forest." Naruto frowned. "Can you help me find him?"

"With pleasure." Natsumi's eyes shone an electrifying red and she stuck her forked-tongue out from her mouth.

Naruto grinned, _"Natsumi-chan is Shizuka-sama and Manda's only daughter. Natsumi-chan inherited all of her parent's latent ability and her passive powers allow her to smell any enemy from across a country. She also has infrared-red receptors, giving her the capability to detect thermal radiation from afar. Nothing can escape Natsumi-chan's eyes and tongue. Not even Tobi can escape from Natsumi-chan's tracking abilities."  
_  
Tobi sensed a disturbance in the air and swirled around, only to notice a humongous cobra glaring at him from afar. "I-Is that his summon?"

Naruto completed his hand seals and yelled aloud with Natsumi in unison. "Dokuton: Daidokudan no Jutsu!" **(Poison Release: Great Poison Bullet Technique)**

Tendrils of purple liquid gathered into a virulent sphere and it grew gradually before the blond and the snake. Tobi dropped to the ground and sped away before a massive globe of toxic fluid shot towards him. The Uchiha ancestor hastily wove a set of seals and muttered, "What the hell? Poison Release? How did that guy know so much? Katon: Karyuheki!"** (Fire Release: Fire Style Wall)**

A gate of flames rose behind Tobi's back and shielded the Uchiha ancestor from the orb of poison. When Naruto and his cobra's assault slammed into the burning wall, it sprayed its acid onto the fire and miraculously melted the flames, much to Tobi's consternation. _"The Dokuton is capable of melting fire? How is that possible? Just how many elements does he know? Hyoton, Enton, Ototon and Dokuton? That's too much! And he's an expert in fuinjutsu. I need to formulate a new plan to beat him and retrieve his eyes!"_

Naruto exclaimed, "Natsumi-chan, I want you to dig underground. When I give you the signal, you stop him from escaping. Understand?"

"Understood," The pink cobra said and burrowed into the ground, while the blond dove towards Tobi. "You ain't running this time! Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu!" **(Wood Release: Smothering Binding Technique)**

The Uchiha ancestor was petrified when the trees in his vicinity shifted ominously before their branches blitzed towards him. It was unavoidable and Tobi was captured by countless wood tendrils, wrapping him in a death grip. Naruto landed gracefully beside an imprisoned Tobi and grinned. "I got you now, Tobi."

"You know of my identity. Just who are you?" The masked man snarled.

"I am the man who will make you my bitch." Naruto seized his kunai strapped from his waist and he threw it at Tobi. "Prepare to die!"

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Nagato grasped his hands, flexed his fingers and unfurled them, only to reveal a miniature white rabbit sitting on his palm. Karui resisted her urge to squeal at the sight of the vulnerable, little bunny. It was sniffing the air and grooming itself adorably. Puffing its cheeks, the kit that resembled a fluffy cotton ball blinked at Karui. "This is Nito. He likes carrot and strawberry."

Another two tiny white bunnies materialised on Nagato's shoulder and they squealed cheerfully. The redhead stroked the bunnies' heads with his finger and smirked. "This is Nimo and this is Niko. They are triplets who have telepathic powers. In another words, they can communicate via brainwaves. Karui-san, please have Nimo. Handle her with care. Omoi-san, please take Niko with you. She likes to nibble on cloths so be wary of her habits. We will use the triplets to communicate with each other. Don't worry, their telepathy stretches to a distance of a twenty-seven miles radius."

"That's quite far." Omoi placed the bunny on his shoulder and stroked his chin. "What if the bunnies decide not to communicate with each other? What if they can't remember what we have to say? What if Karui falls in love with her bunny and abandons duty? If we fail our mission, Killer B-sensei will bust our as-"

"Shut up, Omoi!" Karui hit her friend's head violently and blushed. "I do not like cute balls of joy! I absolutely loathe… loathe…"

The impulsive redhead stared at the kitten, which was sniffing her scent and patting her palm with her tiny paw. Karui swallowed hard. "I… I…"

Nagato rolled his eyes and deadpanned. "We don't have much time. Killer B wishes for us to find him and beat him. Obviously, genin like you can't do the latter so-"

"W-Wait, hold up a minute!" Karui placed a hand on her hip and pointed a finger at her fellow redhead. "You talk as if we're weaker than you!"

"Anyway, the two of you will do back-ups. When I give you the signal, you attack."

Omoi shrugged. "I'm fine with that."

"Well, I'm not." Karui protested.

"Majority wins. Let's go." Nagato dashed into the woods, much to Karui's aggravation.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Naruto stared at the silhouette of Tobi, who had escaped his projectiles and stood atop a tree. "That Kiri headband… Since you know my true identity, then that means you must be the one who freed Terumi Yagura from my illusion."

"That's right." The blond folded his arms and smirked. "Only someone who possesses the Mangekyo Sharingan can hope to control a jinchuriki. Currently, you are the only member from the Uchiha clan who possesses the Mangekyo Sharingan. However, no matter how powerful your Sharingan becomes, you are but inferior to me. Before my eyes, all of your jutsu are useless. I will show you what a real God can do. I will make you understand… fear!"

"You must be the descendent of the Rikudo Sennin. You are strong, I must hand it to you. But you're naïve!" Activating the Mangekyo Sharingan, Tobi roared wrathfully, "I will show you despair! Amaterasu!"

Black inferno charged ferociously towards Naruto and Tobi chortled malevolently. The Uchiha ancestor groaned as blood dripped from his eyes as it was a strenuous process. Naruto grinned and knitted a multifarious set of foreign hand seals, which intrigued Tobi. Clasping his hands together, Naruto released a black orb of menacing power. "Tenton: Kuroshinju." **(Heaven Release: Black Pearl)**

Tobi blanched in horror. "N-No way! The Heaven Release? That's a myth! That's not possible! There's no such thing-"

"I've prepared this for you. This is the Black Pearl, the technique that sucks all life force into it. Such a deadly technique, you couldn't help but wonder why it belongs under the category of the divine Heaven Release." Naruto grinned, "I'll tell you. The Heaven Release is created by the Rikudo Sennin. In the past when the great sage was choosing his heir, he entrusted his two sons with the forbidden Tenton. The oldest son used his newfound knowledge to craft more destructive jutsu, believing that his powers would bring peace to the world. However, the youngest son never relied on the Heaven Release; but instead, he used its philosophy to understand the virtue of life."

Blue markings, tattooed on Naruto's arms, traced towards the blond's palms and it illuminated in a dynamic glow; Naruto was transmitting an abundance of raw chakra into the orb. The dark flames exploding from Tobi's eyes were swiftly directed towards the black sphere and it was absorbed entirely by the vacuum. "The sons shared contradicting beliefs and without a choice, they fought. The oldest son fared well; after all, he was the eldest. The youngest son knew he couldn't beat someone who had mastered the Heaven Release. He, too, used the Heaven Release and created a technique that held similar properties as the Rikudo Sennin's prowess. The youngest son invented the Kuroshinju to defeat his elder brother."

When the last flicker of flames were consumed by the orb, Naruto vanished into a swirl of whirlwind and reappeared behind Tobi. "I have poured my chakra into this orb. You have done the same as well. So, let us imagine what would happen if this black pearl, containing the suppressed energy of both of our powers, detonated inside a human's body? I think you know the answer. Let's try this out, shall we?"

Tobi widened his eyes as Naruto injected the sinister orb into his back. It was then the Uchiha ancestor realised that he had retained his powers, but it was too late. _"So the kinjutsu he used has a duration period! He knew he couldn't stop me for the entire time so he planned to take me down like this! Damn it!"_

A calamitous explosion erupted within the centre of the field.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

"Can you hear me?" Nimo, Karui's bunny and a living walkie-talkie, squeaked. "This is Kickass speaking, over."

"Why are you Kickass, Omoi?" The redheaded girl growled at the kitten. "I want to be Kickass."

"Karui-san, you're Bitch-slap and Omoi-san is Kickass. I am Egg-tart! Our monikers are settled! Just go along with it." Nimo spoke on behalf for Nagato.

"Damn it! Why am I Bitch-slap?" Karui sighed. "So what's the plan?"

Nimo giggled. "This is Kickass speaking. I can't hear you, Karui. You're supposed to end your sentence with over. And you too, Nagato, please say, 'over' when you finish talking, over."

"This is Egg-tart speaking. Understood, over."

Karui groaned. "I ain't say no over in this shit!"

"This is Kickass speaking. You ain't saying no what, over?"

"I said I ain't say no over in this shit!"

"This is Kickass speaking. You're not cooperating, over."

"This is Egg-tart speaking. Bitch-slap, if you don't cooperate and continue dawdling, we will ultimately fail this test and get kicked back to the academy, over."

The redheaded girl clenched her fist in vexation; she knew jeopardising the mission for the sake of her mere pride was unfruitful. Screaming her tantrum with resentment, Karui spoke infuriately, "Fine! This is Bitch-slap speaking! Copy that, _over_?"

"This is Kickass speaking. I see that you have made up your mind, Bitch-slap. Now, we will proceed with the plan. Egg-tart, please guide us, over."

"This is Egg-tart speaking. Roger that, Kickass, over."

Karui sighed. "I'm so not hanging out with the two of you when this is over."

"This is Kickass speaking. When this is what, over?"

"I said I'm not gonna hang out with ya two jackasses when this is over!"

"This is Kickass speaking. When this is what? You gotta finish your sentence, over."

"I said… w-wait, I'm supposed to say, 'over' even when I finished my sentence with over?"

"This is Kickass speaking. When you finished your sentence with what, over?"

The redheaded girl heaved a heavy sigh. "I'm so gonna kill you when this is over, Omoi!"

"When this is wh-"

"THAT'S IT!" Karui stood up from her spot rashly. Killer B, who was studying the landscape, spotted Karui yelling at a bunny in her grasp and he immediately jumped at the girl. "I found ya now, Karui-chan!"

The redheaded girl yelped and swivelled her sight, only to see her teacher charging at her with blades drawn.

"Bansho Ten'in!"

Killer B was unexpectedly pulled to the side of the terrain, much to his shock. Nagato grinned as the rapper flew to his direction. "Do it now, Omoi-san!"

Omoi emerged from the bushes and sent a flying kick at his teacher's face. The rapper performed acrobatic flips in the air and dropped to the ground. Nagato sped towards Killer B in hyper acceleration and threw a kunai at his foe. The rapper swung his blade and deflected the projectile's trajectory. Without hesitation, Killer B launched a fist towards Nagato, but the redhead ducked faultlessly and elbowed the rapper's arm before delivering a devastating knee into his foe's gut.

Retreating, Nagato stood on the other side of the battlefield and flipped a hand seal. "Onmyoton Ougi: Kin!" **(Secret Art of the Yin-Yang Release: Seal)**

Killer B was stuck in a stupor as he was immobilised by unforeseen forces. "W-What is this? Since when-"

"Since when I counterattacked your punch." Nagato smirked. "You have lost, B-san."

The rapper's eyebrow twitched. "Those kids didn't do-"

"Karui-san was the bait, B-san. She lured you out. Omoi-san served as the distraction and I'm the attacker. Without them, this plan wouldn't work, so they deserve some credit."

Killer B sighed. "Fine. You guys win. Now free me!"

Karui, still frozen from shock, gawked. _"H-He is that powerful? He just defeated Killer B-sensei without much effort! But why is he still a genin?"_

"Are you alright, Karui-san?" Nagato smiled at the girl, who was in a trance.

"I-I'm fine…"

"That's good. We have a mission tomorrow morning. Have a good night rest." The enigmatic redhead bid goodbye and disappeared into a twister of flames.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

"So how do you feel, Tobi-_san_?" Naruto emphasised his foe's name with a mixture of disdain and mockery. "Does it hurt much?"

Tobi covered an eye as his breaths laboured. Half of his mask was shattered and he had lost an arm, leaving a macabre mess. _"D-Damn it! Damn it! That guy actually forced me to use Izanagi! If I didn't resort to Izanagi, I would be dead! Unforgivable! T-This humiliation! This power! Just what is he? He pushed me to the point of sacrificing an eye just to escape that technique! Not even Senju Hashirama could do that! T-That bastard…"_

The Uchiha ancestor stood up groggily and weakly formed a hand seal with one hand. "I will never forget this."

"Trying to escape? Natsumi, now!"

The pink cobra rose from the ground and lunged at Tobi. To Natsumi's surprise, her serpentine body phased through Tobi's body.

"I will be back. And I will destroy." Tobi's body sunk into the ground and his presence vanished. Natsumi sighed and stared apologetically at her master. "I'm sorry, Naruto-nii. I failed."

"Don't worry. We'll get him next time. Thanks for your help." Naruto stroked the cobra's head and she disappeared into a fog of clouds. _"Madara, Tobi, or whatever you are, you know where Yagura is, but you better pray to god I don't find out where you are. Because if I do, well… too bad for you."  
_  
Naruto sighed and ran to a cave located at the borders of Kusagakure. Pumping chakra into his feet, Naruto's speed was boosted to an ungodly degree as he practically flew to his designated destination. When the blond arrived to the entrance of the cave, he scurried into the darkness and smelled the pungent odour of ammonia and dried blood. Naruto perceived Mei's fragrance and travelled deeper into the cave and found the redhead, lying unconscious on the ground. "This place sure stinks."

Hoisting Mei bridal-style, Naruto sauntered out of the cave and gently placed the redhead on the ground. Scrutinising Mei's wounds, Naruto sighed and undressed her, much to Mei's displeasure. The redhead stirred and managed a weak groan, "I-I might be vulnerable… but don't you… dare take advan-"

"I'm not going to take advantage of you." The blond's palm emanated a soothing green glow and he said softly, "But if I don't treat your wounds, you will risk infection and unwittingly death. Alright, if I take advantage of you, I'm allowing you to castrate me. Happy?"

Mei grunted from the sting of her injury and conceded reluctantly. Naruto transferred his chakra into Mei's body in order to replenish her body's lost energy. In the meantime, he struggled to ameliorate the redhead's dire condition. "My healing power is mediocre at best. It will take a while before your wound can be completely healed up. This is a crucial period. Do not fall asleep. If you do… well… Yagura will kill me."

Naruto sighed and regained his focus.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X  
(A day later…)

Konan sighed for the umpteenth time in her throne. Everything was going smoothly for her, which meant boredom. According to Naruto's plan, she was up to pace. The ninja within Amegakure was still oblivious of the fact that Hanzo was dead. It was still not the time for her to disclose Hanzo's death to the public, which meant she had to continue camouflaging herself in the shadows. "I hate this. How did Naruto-kun talk me into this?"

A guard came barging into the chamber and yelled maniacally. "Konan-sama! Konan-sama! Konan-sa-"

"Shut up!" Konan rolled her eyes. "I'm the only one here. If you talk, I can hear you! You don't need to scream. What's going on?"

"M-My apologies, Konan-sama." Reclaiming his breath, the guard muttered meekly. "Uh… there are Konoha ninja invading our territories. They didn't flash warrant and decapitated our troops without warning. Should we inform Hanzo-sama?"

"There is no need to. Hanzo-sama has given me the right to handle such trivial cases. Hanzo-sama is a busy man; he doesn't need to be bothered by a few worms crawling in our turf. I will meet the Konoha ninja personally." Konan dissipated her body into sheets of paper.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X  
(In Kirigakure…)

"I cannot tolerate that man's existence!" Zabuza roared. "His existence only brings shame to us!"

"I agree." Ringo nodded. "But we cannot kill him."

"How unfortunate." Mangetsu sulked.

"Then we can drug his food with some diarrhoea pills!" Jinpachi said.

Kushimaru scoffed. "Childish."

Jinin stroked his chin and contemplated. "That's not really childish, Kushimaru-san. The world is cruel, that's why we must fight with cruelty! If we can't kill him, we can cruelly torture him."

"Awesome idea!" Mangetsu grinned.

"I think it's a great plan too." Ringo snickered.

"Then I got what you need." Fuguki dug in his pocket and retrieved a packet of powder. "The next time we meet, just spray this colourless, odourless and tasteless powder into his drinks and he'll suffer the consequences of defaming the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist."

The swordsmen cheered.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X  
(Two days ago…)

"When you find an opportunity, give this to your comrades and lure them to poison Uzumaki Naruto, Fuguki-san. When Naruto dies, you will just put the blame on the other swordsmen. You don't need to be a scapegoat. What's most important is to destroy that man. Terumi Yagura is a failure, unfit to be the ruler for Kirigakure. Uzumaki Naruto is a threat to the village of Kirigakure. They must be exterminated."

"I understand, elder lord."

"Good. This time, make sure that man dies!"

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Mei opened her eyes and saw her vision whirling. When she regained the ability to adjust her eyesight, she saw Naruto staring at her in close proximity. She yelped, but felt a jolt of pain surging through her body; the particular sting from her back was worrisome. "You're injured. Stop thrashing around, geez."

"I-I don't need your help!"

Naruto chuckled and joked, "Yeah, I should just watch your wound rot and laugh at your grave. Ha, ha, ha!"

Mei glared at the blond and muttered, "I won't say thank you."

"I don't expect it." Naruto sighed. "Seriously, you're a girl. At the very least, behave like one."

The redhead blushed. "A-Are you saying I'm not a girl?"

"You have the looks, but you're just lacking…" Naruto tapped his chin and pondered, "Lacking some… criteria."

"Your mouth only speaks garbage." Mei huffed. "After all, I am one of the Nanatsu Megami no Kiri." **(Seven Great Goddesses of the Mist)**

Naruto arched a curious brow. "Goddess?"

"The Nanatsu Megami no Kiri represents the seven strongest kunoichi in my village." Mei smirked proudly. "Since the establishment of my village, the female ninja competed against each other to become the strongest. The seven strongest kunoichi whose strength rivals each other will become the Nanatsu Megami no Kiri. I'm tougher than you think I am. The Seven Great Goddesses of the Mist is a similar organization to the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. We are the best of the best and our direct superior is the Mizukage, no one else."

"Wow, that sounds awesome. Ain't wanna mess with a goddess like you." Naruto grinned and pointed a finger at the redhead's pleasant smile. "Yeah, keep smiling. It will do you good. As they always say, keep a smile everyday and you get to keep sickness away!"

Mei flushed a pink tint on her cheeks and looked away. "Full of nonsense…"

"Alright, have a grilled honey chicken." Naruto handed a skewer of delicious cooked chicken to the redhead. "I cooked it especially for you. I even got stung by the bees just to get a pot of honey for you. Come on, eat some."

Grabbing the stick of chicken, Mei sighed. "Who is that man? You seemed to know him."

The doleful atmosphere somewhat became depressive as a shadow cast over Naruto's eyes. "He is someone you don't want to know. Besides, even if I tell you, you wouldn't understand."

"Why wouldn't I understand? Are you implying I'm stupid?" Mei snarled.

"No! I'm just saying…" Naruto stared at the redhead and sighed. The blond stood up and dusted his pants. "Never mind, you wouldn't understand. I'll go do some stretching at the outdoors."

"What about your chicken?"

"Rain check!" Naruto dashed out from the cave.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

"We're here for Hanzo!" Yahiko demanded.

"He is not going to meet you, Konoha ninja. Please leave our village at once." Konan deadpanned.

"I am Jiraiya, little girl." The white-haired man said, "We like to have an audience-"

"No." The blue-haired woman interjected. "Leave, or you'll be labelled as trespassers. You have been warned."

A blond who looked awfully similar to Naruto walked forward. "Please, we need to see him."

Konan stared with curiosity at the blond and muttered, "Who are you?"

"I'm Namikaze Minato."

The blue-haired woman widened her eyes in recognition of the existence of her nemesis. "Namikaze?"

"I-Is there a problem?" Jiraiya sensed a murderous bloodlust emitting from Konan.

"I am Shikigami Konan. Would you believe me if I said I have no problem with a Namikaze?"

Upon recognising Konan's clan, Jiraiya was startled. _"Oh, shit! The Namikaze is responsible for destroying the Shikigami. The two of them are born enemies!"_

Yahiko scoffed. "Whatever, woman! We're going and you're not going to stop us."

Konan narrowed her eyes analytically at the orange-haired ninja. _"It seems Nagato's brainwashing technique works. He has no idea who I am or what happened to Hanzo. That's good. As for him, Namikaze Minato…" _

"We don't have the time to stand here chatting with you, woman!" Yahiko stormed forward. "Back off-"

A cut embedded on the orange-haired ninja's cheeks, much to his stupefaction. "You cannot beat me. Leave or die!"

Jiraiya sighed bitterly. "It seems we cannot move forward without defeating her."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Tobi, scathed with numerous injuries, returned to his headquarters while gasping for breaths. Zetsu rushed to his creator's side and exclaimed in panic. "Tobi-sama, w-what happened?"

"A-Advance our production!"

"B-But sir…"

"DO IT!"

Zetsu nervously elaborated, "Shodaime Hokage's cells are precious, sir. If we ruin the DNA structure within the cells, we might risk genetic mutation. The pure cells will be tainted and we will not obtain adequate results. The production of your army will not be fulfilled. If we pushed the schedule in advance, it will only destroy our plans. If you wish to speed the process up, it will take at least eight years to gain a sufficient amount of soldiers. Tobi-sama, we must wait, no matter what."

In a fit of rage, Tobi slammed a fist onto the ground and yelled, "Damn it! Damn it all!"

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Sorry for the late update. I have not drank from the fountain of youth lately. But I will. Youth EXPLODES!

Pairing:  
1.) NarutoXKonan (Confirmed)  
2.) NarutoXMei  
3.) NarutoXShizune  
4.) NarutoXKoyuki  
5.) NarutoXAnko  
6.) NarutoXKurenai  
7.) NarutoXPakura  
8.) NarutoXHarem

a.) NagatoXMabui  
b.) NagatoXShizune  
c.) NagatoXKurenai  
d.) NagatoXYugito  
e.) NagatoXSamui  
f.) NagatoXHarem

Please review


	10. Of Blue Spring and Purple Spider

Author Note: Sorry for the late update. It is rather rush, actually. I have lost most of my sense of ideas after I entered military service. Right now, I felt like I don't have the energy or power to write any decent stuff. I put a NarutoXFairytail and a brand new NarutoXWarcraft on halt. I don't dare to submit them and I don't know what to do. *Sigh* I guess I just have to wait until I feel the right moment has come then I'll do something about it.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

"Are ya fools packed up?" Killer B bellowed.

"Yes, sir!"

"Great! Now let's us set forth to the fourth district of jack-pie!"

Nagato sighed. "Does that even supposed to make any sense?"

"WEEE!"

The redhead and his teammates shook their head in defeat. "This is a joke."

"Let's go!"

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Mei struggled to a stabled, standing position. Naruto sighed and aided the stubborn redhead. "Mei-chan, you should rest a bit more. I've already stopped any possibility for infection on your wound, but if you move around often, you might risk opening your wounds again. I'll complete the mission by myself and-"

"No! I won't give up that easily. Don't you underestimate-"

Naruto grasped Mei's shoulders and scowled. "Nobody is underestimating you, Mei-chan. This is about your safety. Besides, if you can't fight at your full potential, you will ultimately become a liability during the mission. This is an A-Class mission and we must fight at our full potential. I can't help you while fighting. Please, just listen to me for once, okay?"

The redhead bit her lower lips. "I…"

"How about this, I'll go and gather more information about our mission. I'll find out how many base of operation does Owadon has and determine the routes to infiltrate the Aritono tower." Naruto softened his gazes and smiled. "Once I get the information, I'll draw a map to allocate our destination and then we can complete this mission. If Owadon is a threat to Kiri, we will annihilate him and capture his enterprise, claiming it as Kiri's property. If the news is fabricated, we will leave and report back to your brother."

Mei sighed and sat on the ground. "Very well… I'll stay here… but don't you claim all the fun for yourself."

"Heh, I know." Naruto smirked as the redhead conceded to his suggestion. "I'll be going. Don't leave this cave. It might be dangerous."

"I know, stop being a nag and go."

The blond smiled and dissipated his frame into a swirl of leaves.

"Be safe, you idiot." The redhead stared at the distant forest.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Killer B smirked as he and his team had arrived to a deserted town located within the area of Shimogakure, the village hidden beneath the frost. Nagato arched a brow as he examined a restaurant. "Are you sure this is the place?"

"Ya man. This is ma informant's hideout. He knows everything. Every little nookie in town can't escape this guy man." The rapper huffed and stormed into the diner. Without greeting the waiters, Killer B and his students, with immense fortitude, marched into a room, ignoring the cries of the workers. As they approached the last room, Killer B kicked the door open and stared at an unauthorised gambling den. "Oh, hell no! I know I don't think I see what I see what I'm thinking! I know well this is some bullshit. This is supposed to be a goddamn Indian restaurant!"

A white man dressed in blue sarong walked towards Killer B and deadpanned. "What the hell are you doing here, B?"

"Why am I here? I'll tell ya what I'm doing here. Your ass is going to jail. Your ass is going to jail, I tell ya! You tell your little friends here to leave or I'll bust their asses too!" Killer B waved his hands frantically and yelled, "Now pack up your stuff and let's get out of here! Pack up your-"

"Shut up, B! Let's talk outside."

The rapper cocked a brow. "You want to talk outside?"

"Yes." The man narrowed his eyes.

"Cool. Let's talk outside." Killer B swirled around and ambled out of the chamber. The man calmed the crowd and shut the door. Glaring menacing at the rapper, the man growled. "What the hell do you think you're doing here, Killer B."

"Ain't showing ya homie some love no more? Wassup man?"

"Killer B." The man folded his arms. "What's up is that I heard you get your ass kicked from your hometown."

Killer B chuckled. "You're crazy. Who told ya that?"

"I have my sources. Don't you worry about-"

"Those are lies, man! Look, I just need some information from ya, that's all." Killer B smirked. "Come on, Midori. You know shits people know nothing about. If ya don't tell me I'mma bust your ass now."

"Who do you think you are, huh? You bust in here… you embarrassed me in front of my friends? My clients? I'm gonna tell you what I'm gonna offer you." Midori pointed a finger at Killer B and snarled, "I'm gonna whoop your ass."

Nagato, Karui and Omoi stared blankly at the man, who was pointing a finger at them. "And I'm gonna whoop your asses."

"We'll like to see you try, ain't I'm right? We love to see you try-"

Midori swiftly changed into a fighting stance. "Come on!"

Killer B clenched his fists. "Do it! I dare you! I'll kill you and say you trip!"

Nagato shook his head and sighed. "I think you should-"

Midori spun around abruptly and attempted a kick at the redhead, only for his attack to be caught. "Hey, that's rude."

Withdrawing his foot, the man charged at Nagato. Unexpectedly, the redhead stood behind Midori in a blink of an eye and subdued him with a grapple manoeuvre. "We can do it the hard way and I get to break your wrist in front of your men; imagine that humiliation. Or you can do the easy way and tell us some information; that way, you get a chance to live. Now choose!"

"A-Alright, I say! I say!"

Nagato smirked. "Then what are you waiting for? Talk!"

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Scanning the vicinity, Naruto sped towards an unprepared guard and clamped a hand on his mouth before dragging him into darkness. Naruto whacked the man's head and snatched his collar roughly. "Let's make this quick. I got questions. You got answers. I ask, you tell. I don't ask; you don't speak. If you are good, I'll consider sparing your life. So, do we understand each other?"

The poor sap nodded obediently.

Naruto smirked. "Good. How many bases of operation do your boss have?"

"F-Five…"

"Where is it?"

"One… post is here… the other four are to the north, south, east and… west of Kusagakure."

The blond tossed the guard on the ground and sat on his back with his legs crossed. "Do you know where it is?"

"I-I won't tell y-"

Naruto smacked his head and snarled. "Talk!"

"F-Fine…"

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Nagato and his team dashed through branches and sped up his pace.

Karui groaned as her fellow redhead sped up his steps. "Hey, you idiot, are you rushing to your death? You're too fast!"

Nagato sighed and stopped in his track. "You're too slow."

Killer B arrived to the group and scratched his temples. "Let's just rest here, ya fool! We will set off in twenty minutes!"

Omoi smirked. "Finally, we can rest! All this running is killing me!"

"Ah, stop being a whiny bitch, Omoi!" Karui exclaimed.

"Whatever you say, Bitch-slap." Omoi snickered while the girl fumed in anger.

Nagato clapped his head and broke the inevitable disparage between his teammates. "Alright, break it up. We shouldn't quarrel amongst ourselves. Instead of trying to beat each other up, why don't the two of you practice some exercise to enhance your chakra level."

"Nagato is right, fools!" Killer B declared. "Omoi, Karui, listen to Nagato's advice."

"B-But why, Killer B-Sensei?" Karui asked quizzically. "He is just a genin."

"You should look underneath the underneath, little girl. That's what my brother always said." Nagato smirked and sat beside a tree. Folding his arms underneath his broad chest, the redhead closed his eyes and calmed his mind. In the state of tranquillity, Nagato meditated.

Karui sighed. "Well, he is strong, but…"

Killer B placed a hand on her shoulder. "He is a genin because ma brother wanna test his allegiance. You shouldn't look down on him just because of ranks, ya fool! Look at him with ya heart and judge him with a clear conscience, not ya pair of bias eyes!"

"M-My heart?" The redhead cocked a brow. "My heart has no eyes."

"He's trying to be symbolic, idiot." Omoi rolled his eyes.

"Why you-"

"Go and do some practice exercises, Karui, Omoi. Our destination is a two days trip." Killer B chided. "We have to save enough time for everything! Now go!"

Karui scratched her hair and growled. "It's just an escort mission! And Nagato has already beaten that guy down! He confessed everything. There would be no ambuscades or any other enemies in our path! Why afraid? I say we should just chill and-"

"Just go do some training and stop slacking off!"

The redheaded girl dropped her head in defeat. "Yes, sir."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

"So you're right after all. You sure are one reliable guy." Naruto smirked as he patted the sobbing man's shoulder. "All the bases of operation are heavily guarded. As expected. What makes it suspicious is the fact that the crates are all imported from other countries. Basically, Owadon-san is borrowing Kirigakure's fame to import weaponries from other nations to his company. In other words, if anything fails, he can defame Kirigakure, and Kirigakure will receive vituperation from other countries. What a perfect plan."

"Y-You're smart… Although Owadon-sama is very secretive of his plan, I do know he is working with someone."

"A businessman aspires to gain fortune and wealth, not to become a tyrant of politics. Even if said businessman wishes to become successful dictator, he still needs formidable ally." Naruto grinned and muttered frostily. "I have a hunch."

"Hunch? What is it?"

The blond deadpanned and jabbed the man's forehead. Immediately, the man collapsed on the ground and fell into an unconscious oblivion. "Nosy fellow. By the time you wake up, you will forget everything. That's a good thing anyway. See ya."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

"So, remind me what are we doing again?" Karui growled.

"Escorting our client safely back to Kumogakure." Killer B frowned.

"This looks like an easy mission." Omoi smirked.

Nagato remained aloof as he walked quietly behind the carriage. _"This is too peaceful, isn't it?"_

When the cart, pulled by two horses, crossed over a bridge, the redhead muttered to his superior. "This is a trap."

Killer B blinked. "W-What?"

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Mei settled herself on a branch as she watched intensely at the legion of troops stationed in Owadon's headquarter. Naruto sat beside the redhead as he fiddled with his blade. "You sure about this? There is quite a sum of ninja there. You're injured."

"It's just a scrape. It'll heal. Most importantly, we need to exploit Owadon's motive." Before Mei jumped to the terrain, Naruto seized her shoulder and halted her movement. "Look at that."

Mei was shock when she recognised a wanted criminal associating himself with Owadon the businessman. "Konoha's Densetsu no Sannin? Orochimaru? What is he doing here?"

"Apparently, from my sources, he is the mastermind behind Owadon's heinous scheme." Naruto stroked his chin before he felt a disruption from the surrounding. Instantly, a violet blur blitzed into the factory, wrecking havoc as the place erupted into a chain of disastrous explosions. The workers tried to flee, but they were massacred in a spur of moment. The other ninja tried to retaliate, but they were decapitated swiftly. Mei blinked as she registered the new chakra signature. "Oh no! What is _she _doing here? Did my brother dispatch her here?"

Naruto scowled. He was surprise to see a young woman, with a lithe frame, dressed in a sensual purple breastplate that exposed her slender shoulders and toned stomach. She was donned in baggy trousers with dark tights underneath and fingerless glove that revealed her pink fingernails. Her black hair was worn as horns, which was fastened by pink ribbons above her bangs. However, her left eyes were blinking a malicious glow as she eradicated her enemies ruthlessly. "Do you know her?"

Mei bit her lips. "She is a member of the Nanatsu Megami no Kiri. Her name is Han Juri. She is an untamed animal who seeks only to kill and destroy those who stand before her. She has an insatiable thirst for blood and she kills without any mercy. She never respects the law and rarely obeys orders. She is infamous for her brutality as she does whatever it takes to achieve her goals; she has even killed her own superiors just because they hindered her during a mission, which is why she earns herself the nickname as Juri the Tyrant."

"Sounds sexy." Naruto grinned. "I'm gonna go play with her. Mei-chan, go and capture Owadon. It will be nice if he stays alive. As for Orochimaru and Juri-chan, I will do something about them."

Mei nodded and vanished into a whirlwind of smoke.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Konan stared apathetically at the defeated form of Yahiko. "Namikaze, you will be next."

Minato raised his hands in a surrender notion. "Hold up, lady. We only wish to meet Hanzo."

"I thought I have established the fact that Hanzo will not meet the three of you. Leave now or you will be dealt with."

Jiraiya sighed and muttered. "Minato, bring Yahiko back."

"Jiraiya-sensei! We-"

"We will leave here. It seems we are unwanted. If this continues, Konoha might have a new adversary. That is the last thing we need." Jiraiya deadpanned. "Let's go."

Konan remained impassive as she spoke monotonously. "You are wise as you are strong, Jiraiya-dono. You have made the right decision."

Minato sighed. "I guess you're right, Jiraiya-sensei."

Hoisting an unconscious Yahiko above his shoulder, Minato and Jiraiya disappeared into nothingness.

Konan spun around and ambled gracefully back to her chamber. "What a waste of time."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

"Orochimaru!" Juri screamed as she charged towards the sly Sannin.

"Oh, if it isn't you again, Juri. Settling petty vendetta, I assume?"

Orochimaru ducked a few kicks from the girl, but he was surprise when one of the attacks connected to his face. Without hesitation, Juri jumped into the air acrobatically and delivered a roundhouse kick, pummelling the Sannin into a crater. "I hate you, Orochimaru. For what you have done to me. Now die!"

Forming a few hand seals, Orochimaru licked his lips with his serpentine tongue. "Oh? You have become stronger since the last time we fought. Let see how you deal with this! Striking Shadow Snake!"

A snake materialised from Orochimaru's tongue and it lashed towards Juri. The girl grinned devilishly and attempted to kick the snake, only to be startle when the reptile wrapped itself around Juri's frame. Her struggle was to no avail, Juri groaned in exasperation and her eyes sparkled off a dangerous vermillion. Orochimaru's smirk widened. "I see you are trying to use _that_again. You know you can't handle that kind of power, Juri."

"Shut up!" Juri's aura exploded into pink flames and she incinerated the snake with her sheer chakra. Her voice distorted and her gait became feral. "I will kill you."

"Oh, such bold words." Orochimaru snickered. "That's what you always say, after I beat you into a broken toy. Futon: Daitoppa!"

The Sannin thrust a palm forward and a shockwave of wind expelled from his hand. Juri gritted her teeth furiously and shielded herself by seizing the wind with her hands, before crushing it and dispersing the assault with ease. Orochimaru grinned. "Oh? You have mastered that dojutsu, huh? You are indeed a prized toy, Juri. Why don't you come back to my side and-"

Juri interfered with the Sannin's speech as she swung her foot in an attempt to cleave off her nemesis's head. Unfortunately, Orochimaru had caught her leg in the nick of time. "Oh, didn't I teach you any manners? It isn't nice to interrupt somebody's speech, especially when they're talking."

"I will never return to your side, you monster!"

Juri and Orochimaru twisted their attention to the sky before they leaped away. Spontaneously, Naruto landed on their vacated spot and embedded a crater on the ground. "Oh, I'm missing out the fun."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes viciously. "Who are you?"

"Who am I? I'm Mister Kickass, that's who I am," Naruto quipped. "Orochimaru, your involvement with the crime lord, Owadon, is considered an atrocity. Are you defecting from Konohagakure?"

"Who knows?" The Sannin smirked, but his bravado was attenuated when he witnessed the intruder's eyes. It was the legendary Rinnegan. Orochimaru gasped inwardly; the Rinnegan was a fabled dojutsu that belonged to a venerated entity akin to a god. The unsurpassable power belonged to those pair of divine eyes were what Orochimaru truly wanted. The Rinnegan could grant him immortality and fulfil his wish to become omnipotent. "T-The Rinnegan! You have them! You! But… how is that possible?"

Naruto smirked and pointed a thumb at his eyes. "You want them? You have to work for it."

The blond instinctively dodged a foot and grasped the offending appendage. "Oh? You must be Juri-chan?"

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" The girl spat. "Whatever. He is my prey. Fuck off or I'll kill you too."

"Feisty." Naruto grinned. "I like that."

Juri went into a chaotic rampage as she struck the blond with a foot, augmented with raw chakra. "Don't get in my way! Die!"

Naruto performed a few back-flips and threaded a few hand seals. "Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu!" **(Fire Release: Great Dragon Flame Technique)**

The blond inhaled a deep breath, channelled his chakra into his lungs and unleashed a gigantic serpent, composed of blazing flames, towards Juri. The girl growled in frustration before she stopped the assault with her bare hands, dissipating the flames within her grasp. Naruto was somewhat disgruntled by Juri's prowess. _"She just squashed that fire like it was nothing. Does she not feel pain from that burning sensation? Or is she secretly a masochist? I can see she is that type of woman who loves S&M."_

Naruto cracked his knuckles and frowned. "Juri-chan, why are you here? This mission has already been taken by me-"

"I don't care." Juri switched her deadly glare at Orochimaru. "As long as I can kill him, nothing matters to me."

"Oh, how scary, Juri." The Sannin sighed. "As much as I hate to say this, I do not have the time to play with the two of you. You, boy with the Rinnegan, I will remember you. As for you, Juri, better luck next time."

Spontaneously, Orochimaru's frame melted into a pool of mud, much to Juri's vexation. The girl swerved her sight at the blond and snarled in chagrin. "It's all your fault that that scum gets to escape!"

Naruto smirked. "That's my line. You do know this is not your mission, right?"

"Naruto is right." Mei emerged from the shadows and stood beside the blond with an irritated frown plastered on her beautiful features. "Juri, why are you here? Who sent you?"

"Mei…" Juri calmed her rage and flipped a hand seal. "I do not wish to mingle myself with the likes of you. And you, blondie. I will have my hands on you someday."

"Kinky." Naruto winked playfully at the girl. "Need some leather and whip?"

Juri's frame dissolved into a swirl of purple inferno before she vanished from the site. Naruto huffed and stared at Mei. "She is one crazy girl."

"I know, right? Her irate temper is basically why nobody wants to work with her." The redhead sighed. "At any rate, we should return to Kirigakure. I have already executed Owadon. He has already confessed his conspiracy and his treachery intention. I have already sealed his head into my scroll. I will submit the report myself to my brother; you don't have to worry about that. As for this enterprise, Kirigakure deserves the right to confiscate this property and claims it as its own. I will hand a contract of such to my brother too."

"Are you always that efficient?"

"It is part of my job." Mei offered a pleasant smile to the blond. "Let's leave this place."

"You know, you look more beautiful when you smile. That scowl on your face that you constantly wear won't do you good." Naruto softened his gazes. "You should really smile more."

The redhead felt her face heated up, and she tried to hide her miserable fluster from the blond. "S-Shut up! Stop spluttering crap like that."

Naruto chuckled softly. "Anything you say, Mei-chan."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

"You really have some guts trying to fool us, huh?" Karui slapped the head of the assassin, who were bound by ropes tied around him.

"H-How did you know-"

Nagato stepped forward and smirked. "Simple. You make two critical mistakes. For starters, I must say that your plan is smart, but not smart enough. You plan to have ninja from Kumogakure to escort you personally into our village; therefore, you will be able to bypass the security of the village's gate with ease, since you are a client. However, your first mistake comes. If you really are a merchant, there should be goods in your cart. But why is your cart empty?"

The assassin stuttered. "H-How d-did you k-know the cart is empty? I did not even open it for inspection and it is sealed-"

"That is why you are an idiot." Nagato crossed his arms and squatted down beside the assailant. "When the cart crossed the bridge, I can't help but think something is missing. My puzzlement is solved when the cart rode past a rock."

"W-What?"

"If a carriage is loaded with goods, it should logically be heavy. Hence, when the carriage rode past a rock, it will take a considerable amount of effort for the horses to pull the carriage over said rock. However, the wheels of your cart simply drove over the rock without making any tiny stops. You see, those tiny stops determine the weight of a carriage. If it is heavy, those pauses are visible. In another words, the heavy carriage would ride up the rock slowly before descending down in a quicker pace."

The assassin widened his eyes as he registered the redhead's logic. _"T-This guy… he picks up on my plan through such a simple observation?"_

"However, your cart simply rode past the rock, as if there is nothing inside. Why will a merchant, who is supposedly importing goods into a village, bring nothing with him to sell? That concludes the first mistake you've made." Nagato raised two fingers and chuckled. "Lastly, your fatal mistake. Those horses you are using, they don't belong to Shimogakure. They are horses that are adapted to the warm climate of Iwagakure. If they lived in cold places such as Shimogakure, they will inevitably die. It is safe to say that you are not a merchant from Shimogakure. So what are you? There is only one answer to that rhetorical question."

"_D-Damn it… I should have listened to my instinct and buy horses from Shimo!"_ The assassin bit his lip. "Irrelevant. You will not get anything out of me. I won't say a single-"

Nagato grasped the hapless assailant's head with his gloved hand and grinned. "Whoever told you that I need to extract information from you through your mouth?"

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

"So, Juri intervened? That woman is really doing her best to piss me off." Yagura grumbled. "Anyway, I congratulate the both of you for completing this mission. Now that Owadon is dead, Orochimaru has to find other people to stockpile his weapons. I don't really know what Konoha is up to, but whatever the case is, we will be prepared for them."

"I don't think Orochimaru's allegiance is with Konoha anymore, Yagura." Naruto folded his arms under his chest and frowned. "Do you really think a nation, such as the Fire Country, requires the likes of Owadon to purchase weapons from other countries? I'm sure they have their own connections with the other nations. There is absolutely no need to buy firepower from the black market, because financially, they are considered better than most villages. In another words, he is working under his own agenda."

Mei blinked. "Are you suggesting that Orochimaru is planning to betray his village?"

"It is only an assumption, but a plausible one." Naruto smirked inwardly; he knew well what Orochimaru would do eventually. "The Sannin is only invincible when Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru fight together. If Orochimaru decided to leave, Konoha's strength would be diminished. Regardless, Kirigakure will benefit from it, along with Kumogakure, Iwagakure and Sunagakure. Firstly, this village is still building its strength up, and I have the perfect plan for our next operation to take place in order to boost Kiri's financial budget."

The Mizukage smiled. "I would like to hear that."

Naruto scratched his hair and sighed. "It involves a particular small village. That's just a hint. When I've planned everything out, I'll give you a detailed report."

"Then I hold your word for it." Yagura sighed as he gazed quietly through his window and watched the fireworks exploded in the night sky. "The festival has started. You should have a look."

"Festival?"

Mei took the opportunity to interrupt as sorrow was displayed on her face. "It is our annual festival to celebrate the defeat of the Sanbi."

Naruto cringed and looked at Yagura, who was awfully calmed. "And you're not… annoyed?"

"Why should I? I have gotten over it. Besides, I am the Mizukage." Yagura smirked. "I have already gained recognition from my people. The minority who still hates me… well, there is nothing much I can do to steer their heart. At any rate, you should go and have a look. It's quite lively out there."

The blond sighed. "Very well."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Naruto, along with his pet sabre-toothed tigress, strolled the dazzling streets of Kirigakure, bustled with people and the harmonious ambience in the air was lively. The blond spotted children scurrying the alleys, food stalls scattered throughout the districts and fireworks bursting vibrantly in the atmosphere. Naruto's handsome attributes attracted gossips from the female populous, while his pet gained mixed attention from the crowd. "Mimi-chan, do you want candy floss?"

The tigress nodded fervently.

Naruto turned his sight at a food-cart and smiled at the vendor. "Hey, can I have two of those candy flosses?"

The cart owner returned an appreciative smile and handed the treats to the blond. Overpaying the vendor, Naruto gave the candy floss to Mimi, which she happily chewed her sweets. The blond patted his tigress's head and bit his candy floss. Surveying the vivacious festival, Naruto caught a glimpse of a familiar entity ambling across the road nonchalantly with bags of food in her hand. "T-Tenten?"

Naruto walked briskly towards the mysterious woman and called out, "H-Hey, wait up! Tenten!"

The woman paid no thought at the blond's cries and continued walking. Naruto finally chased up to his target and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Tenten, is that-"

Reacting to impulse, the woman seized the blond's wrist and her foot blitzed forward, halting barely inches away from his face. "W-Whoa! Tenten, is that… you?"

"Tenten?" The woman arched a brow and discarded her threatening posture. Naruto whipped his eyes at the brunette and blinked. She wore buns styled on either side of her head, which was a typical oriental fashion. Dressing in a blue cheongsam, her ethereal physique was outlined with enchanting curves and voluptuous bust, and her muscular thigh showcased her combat prowess. Alluring hazel brown eyes, delicate pink lips and an aura of charisma scintillating grace, her beauty was breathtaking. "I think you mistook me as someone else. I am not… this Tenten you speak of. My name is Chun-Li, head of the Xiang clan. If this is your despicable ways of preying on girls, then you're asking for a death warrant!"

"Okay, you're not Tenten. I get it." Naruto raised a hand, signifying a surrendering notion. "But the two of you look quite the same. Same hairstyle… same anger management issues…"

"A-Anger management issue? Why you…" Chun-Li puffed her cheeks in exasperation and glared viciously at the blond. Suddenly, her umbrage subsided and she whirled around. "I have more important things to do than to bicker with someone like you."

The brunette walked away, much to Mimi's annoyance. "Naruto-sama, should I eat her?"

"She really looks like Tenten." Naruto sighed and stroked his tigress's head. "No. Let's follow her."

The blond secretly tailed after the brunette and they ventured through numerous passages. When the blond and his pet arrived to Chun-Li's destination, they were surprised as children threw themselves at her. She ruffled the youngling's hair fondly and shook her bags of food. A boy stared with stars of admiration sparkling in his eyes and said hurriedly, "Onee-chan! What did you buy for us? Did you buy anything nice? Huh? Did you?"

A girl tugged on Chun-Li's clothes and beamed. "Onee-chan, did you buy lollipop for us?"

"I bought everything." The brunette grinned cheerfully. "Come on. Let's go inside!"

"Yay!" The children cheered and followed as Chun-Li skipped into the orphanage.

Naruto, concealed behind a tree, smiled. "So, she bought all those groceries for those orphans. Despite having some serious anger management issues, she has a kind soul."

"What should we do, Naruto-sama?" Mimi queried.

"I was born in an orphanage. I can understand what it's like to have no parents." The blond grinned. "Let's go! Follow me."

Before Naruto could approach the building, he instinctively ducked a foot and flipped acrobatically backwards. The blond was flabbergasted when his assailant's leg pierced through a concrete wall. "Why are you following me, you creep?"

"Uh…" Naruto's shoulders slumped and he sighed. "I think we got on the wrong foot, lady."

Chun-Li narrowed her eyes and growled. "Frankly, I've never seen you before. Who are you?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." The blond scratched his head nervously and chuckled. "I came to apologise."

"U-Uzumaki Naruto?" The brunette gasped. "You're Mizukage-sama's personal advisor."

"Yeah, I guess that's me."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

The Raikage sighed as he stroke his chin. "You have done well, Nagato."

"Iwagakure is desperate."

A huffed indignantly. "That old fool. He thinks he can just send some flimsy assassin to kill Yugito-chan and gets away with it?"

Nagato stared stoically at the Raikage. "That serves more of a reason why you should accept my next proposal, Raikage-sama."

The wrestler arched a questioning brow. "And what is that?"

"Make Yugito my apprentice."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

"So you're Mizukage-sama's cousin? It's not every day you get to meet a member from the Uzumaki clan." Chun-Li smiled. "Your clan was once a prestigious clan who was famous throughout the world for breeding talented seal masters. The Xiang clan was an ally to the Uzumaki clan. However, during the first war, your clan faced extinction while we lost countless kin. Although the Xiang clan isn't destroyed, I'm the only member left."

Naruto chuckled. "Well, it's better than nothing. Look at me, my clan is lost. I'm just a nameless advisor to Yagura, nothing more, nothing less. I came here to find a home for myself. I want to escape the deplorable society of our current era. The fist doesn't do the talking. We should never resort to violence unless absolutely necessary. Standing up to the repugnant bureaucrat is one thing; standing up to an army of delusion narcissists is another."

Chun-Li smirked, "Sometimes, you just have to stand up, even when standing up isn't easy. That's what life is all about, no?"

"I guess." The blond sighed.

"Anyway, enough of that philosophical debate, I want to know more. I heard some rumours circulating in this village."

Naruto cocked a questioning brow. "Rumours?"

"Apparently, people are saying you defeated Mizukage-sama, the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and Mei-san. Defeating Mei-san or the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist are considered overly impressive, but defeating Mizukage-sama is just… crazy."

The blond blushed in embarrassment and waved a disapproving hand. "Lucky win, really. W-Wait, you sound like you know Mei-chan. Do you know her?"

_"Hmm? Mei-chan? How suspicious."_Chun-Li grinned cheerfully and nodded. "Yup, after all, the both of us are members of the Nanatsu Megami no Kiri. Of course I know about her. She is a good friend of mine."

"W-Whoa, hold up!" Naruto stroked his chin and scrutinised the brunette's physique. "Y-You're a member of the Seven Goddess of the Mist?"

"The title is an exaggeration. We're mere humans, not goddess." Chun-Li smiled. "But yes, I am a member."

"Then you must be powerful."

The brunette's cheeks flushed crimson. "N-Not really."

The children interrupted their conversation and hugged Chun-Li. "Onee-chan is the strongest woman in the village!"

A boy with an unkempt appearance growled at the blond. "You can't beat Chun-nee! She is the legendary Rankyaku no Chun-Li!" **(Chun-Li of the Storm Leg)**

"Mosuke!" Chun-Li reprimanded. "That's just an epithet."

Naruto shook his head and patted the brunette's shoulder. "That's awesome! You should be proud of yourself. I have always admired strong women like you. I believe woman and man are equal. You don't really need to learn how to cook to be someone else's wife, but if you know the culinary arts then that's a bonus."

Chun-Li giggled. "You're odd… and funny."

"So I've been told." The blond smirked and stood up abruptly. "So? Mind having a friendly spar with me?"

"Here?" The brunette was surprised. "You sure about that?"

Offering a hand, Naruto bowed in a debonair manner and smiled. "Would you so kindly give me the honour to fight you, Chun-chan?"

_"C-Chun-chan?" _Chun-Li was flustered and nodded meekly. "S-Sure. Let's do it."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Juri sat on her bed and tossed a few files on her table. She had 'borrowed' those classified documents from the Mizukage's office. Seizing a file with her toes, Juri grabbed the document, flipped to a particular page and she had an avid read. The psychotic smile tugged at her lips widened as she browsed through the content of the paper. "Uzumaki Naruto, I will make you my plaything. Just you wait, darling."

The woman licked her lips sultrily and crackled into a lunatic laughter. "The things I would do to you once I have you captured. You will be mine, Maki-chan!"

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

"Just a friendly spar, Chun-chan. Go easy on me." Naruto smirked as he braced himself for the inevitable. Ready in a fighting stance, the blond watched as Chun-li gracefully raised her toned leg and performed a few kicks. "Let's see how strong you are, Chun-chan."

Naruto immediately dashed forward and lunged at Chun-li, but to his surprise, she had delivered a swift kick into the blond's gut. Naruto burst into smokes, revealing to be a clone. Nevertheless, Chun-li wasn't fazed at the slightest and scanned her vicinity thoroughly. _"Naruto-san must be hiding somewhere in these woods. He is good at concealing his presence; I can't even track any leakage of chakra from the forest. I just have to wait until he attacks."_

In a spur of moment, three Naruto leaped into the sky and each of them crafted the same hand seals within seconds. "Katon: Dai Endan" **(Fire Release: Great Flame Bullet)**

Chun-li merely smirked and infused an immense amount of chakra into both of her fists. Thrusting her arms forward abruptly, the martial-artist bellowed. "Kikoken!" **(Energy Work Fist)**

The blazing bullets shot from the clones were nullified by a condensed chakra expulsion from Chun-Li's palm. Naruto dispersed his clone, retrieved the mandatory memories and grinned. _"Oh? Kikoken? Is that her clan's secret technique? It looks like some sort of Rasengan to me. There are no seals involved; however, she releases that potent chakra, instead of holding it like I do. Very impressive."  
_  
Naruto instinctively sidestepped a kick from Chun-Li, who appeared out of nowhere. The blond parried his opponent's kick with his forearm, blocking strikes while formulating a counterattack. Chun-Li smiled as she slammed a foot on the ground before launching a devastating kick at Naruto. The blond was startled by the almighty force produced from Chun-Li's kick, which broke his defence instantly. _"W-What brute strength-"_

"This is it! Xiang Hijutsu: Hazan Tenshokyaku!" **(Xiang's Secret Style: Supreme Heaven Arising Kick)** **  
**  
There was absolutely no way for Naruto to retaliate. He was sent flying into the air, kicked numerous times by the monstrous power of Chun-Li's kicks and pummelled into the ground, forming an enormous crater in his crash site. The martial artist was surprised when Naruto burst into smokes. She dropped on the ground and studied her surroundings. _"He swaps himself with a clone in the last minute. His reflexes are top-notched."_

"For a second, I actually thought you're trying to kill me, Chun-chan." Naruto materialised his frame behind Chun-Li and placed a hand on his hip. "What's with women and their legs? I've been meeting chicks who have a harsh kick nowadays."

"Hmm?"

"I'm sure you know a girl who goes by the name, Han Juri."

The mention of that name brought Chun-Li uneasiness. "I… know her."

"Rivalry?"

The Chinese woman shook her head and bit her lips, suppressing her unfathomable anger in the process. "N-No! Nothing of that. I… I j-just don't talk to her much. Shall we resume with our match, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto raised both hands in a surrender notion and chuckled. "No thanks. I forfeit. If I did not utilise my clones in the nick of time, you would have broken my hands and crippled me."

Chun-Li bowed apologetically and scratched her scalp in modesty. "I'm sorry. When I get into fights, I try my best to restrain myself. It isn't easy to control my strength."

The blond deadpanned as he stared apathetically at the cheerful woman. _"I can see. With that kind of brute strength, I wonder whether she has any boyfriend or not."  
_  
Diverting his attention to his right, Naruto tossed a kunai to target, and the projectile sailed into a bush. Chun-Li was mortified and twisted her sight to the intruder. A silver-haired boy emerged from the grass and approached the blond with a respectful bow. "Naruto-sama, I have done with the first phase of the training regiment you have instructed. And here, your kunai."

Naruto smirked as he received his kunai and quipped, "You're pretty good there, ain't ya, brat? Catching that kunai ain't easy task, especially when I throw it. Oh, by the way, this is Chun-chan. Chun-chan, this is my little apprentice, Kimimaro."

"Kimimaro?" Chun-Li blinked in recognition. "As in, Kaguya Kimimaro? Why is he your apprentice?"

The blond shrugged. "Long story short, I found him, adopted him and made him study under my tutelage."

"That sure is interesting." Chun-Li smiled. "Why don't you come to my manor? My clan's estate is just located beside the orphanage."

"I… don't wish to impose-"

"N-No! I insist. It's the least I can do for you." The brunette grasped the blond's hand and beamed. "It has been a while since I have a good fight. It's hard to find tough opponent nowadays. I have tea, snacks and many more. Please…"

Naruto sighed as he saw Chun-Li unleashing her ultimate jutsu.

The puppy-dog pout.

"Alright, alright." Naruto conceded and patted Kimimaro's shoulder. "Kimimaro, listen up. Sometimes, there are battles that you just can't win."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

As you can see, out of the seven goddess, only three are revealed.

Terumi Mei, Han Juri (Street Fighter 4) and Chun-Li (Street Fighter). :D

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own both Naruto and Street Fighter, as they are property of Masashi Kishimoto and CAPCOM respectively.

Pairing:  
1.) NarutoXKonan (Confirmed)  
2.) NarutoXMei  
3.) NarutoXShizune  
4.) NarutoXKoyuki  
5.) NarutoXAnko  
6.) NarutoXKurenai  
7.) NarutoXPakura  
8.) NarutoXHarem  
9.) NarutoXJuri  
10.) NarutoXChun Li

a.) NagatoXMabui  
b.) NagatoXShizune  
c.) NagatoXKurenai  
d.) NagatoXYugito  
e.) NagatoXSamui  
f.) NagatoXHarem


	11. Hell Hath no Fury like a Woman Scorned

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

The Mugen Tenshin clan held a notorious reputation throughout the world for the unorthodox combat prowess their clansmen possessed. The preeminent clan resided within Kirigakure and their force served as a major contribution to the village's security, as their ninja were trained under gruesome measures. Ayane, an illegitimate child who was conceived when her mother was raped by her iniquitous father, was despised by her kinsmen.

Ayane's existence was an audacity and it revolted members from the clan tremendously. They ostracised her with disparaging criticisms and deprecated her from their society. Nevertheless, she was trained exclusively by the leader of her clan, who happened to be her foster father, and took on the mantle as an almighty assassin whose servitude to both her clan and village was absolute. Thus, her solitary life had shaped her into a dispassionate and ruthless killer.

With her promising aptitude for greatness, it wasn't a surprise that she was promoted to ANBU commander at a tender age of twelve.

"Why have you summoned me, Mizukage-sama?" Ayane manifested her frame in a violet flash in the office before bowing respectfully to her superior. She had a eulogised body with voluptuous curves, desirable bust and enchanting features. Her distinctive violet hair which carried a vibrant tinge, her soft pink lips, and her bewitching crimson eyes were captivating to say the least.

She was garbed with magenta breastplate that outlined her ample bosom sensuously; a black scarf that wrapped around her neck and her vivid purple bangs concealed the headband she wore around her forehead. She was equipped with armguard and gothic boots with leather straps fastened on her armours, along with utility pouches secured around her curvy waist. The prominent attribute of her outfit was the enormous bow she tied behind her back.

Yagura placed his pen neatly on his table and smirked. "Ayane-san, I have a mission for you."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X  
(Two days ago…)

Naruto tossed a stack of files on Yagura's table and situated himself comfortably on the chair. His leg delinquently placed on the table as he grinned sanguinely at his cousin, who was anxious about his response. "So? You said you have an ultimate plan to save my village from an imminent economy crisis. What is it?"

"Let's start with the basics, shall we?" Naruto interlocked his fingers and stared sagaciously at the stack of books in the bookshelves. "The major villages consist of Konohagakure, Kumogakure, Kirigakure, Sunagakure and Iwagakure. Amongst these five nations, Konohagakure is prospering, in terms of its village's financial stability. We can tell from it, because they constantly keep money running in their village. They distributed their services to minor villages and welcomed wealthy foreigners to their country, unlike other paranoid villages."

The blond snatched a pen from Yagura's table and toyed with it. "Moral of the story: greed is the essence of life. Greed works for them. Greed is the core of their motivation and greed captures the evolutionary spirit of mankind. Greed shapes our world. You see, when Konoha employs the rich merchants into their village, they suck them dry and make them bleed more. This is how they do it. Let's say, for example, this random guy comes to Konoha, thinking he can refinance his budget and expand his wealth by indulging into the real estate industry. He spends a large sum of money purchasing mansions and properties then subsequently earn the profits and sell them away. With the profits, he pours his money back to Konoha's economy by going into the mall and purchasing other technological goods."

Yagura stroked his chin as he listened avidly. "So… are you saying we should follow-"

"No," Naruto interjected. "What I'm trying to imply is that we follow my rules. It is not about the money, Yagura. It is about the game, and how we play it. You can have a trillion ryo cashed in your vault, but if you don't know what you're going to do with it, it's fatal. I have done some calculations, and based on Kirigakure's current asset, it will be enough to pull this village out of its abyssal debts and in the process, invite an abundant quantity of cash into your bank account."

The Mizukage's eyes sparkled. "W-What is this ingenious plan? Spill it!"

Naruto smirked. "Simple. Domination. Not that kind of world domination where violence is needed. Cut it out. That's obnoxious. What I have in mind is to rob away half of the major villages' prime asset. The military acquires their funds from missions sponsored often by the minor villages. Half of their income from major villages derives from the minor villages' contribution and commission. What happen if all the major villages' major incomes suddenly vanish and end up in your pocket? What we need to gain is trust. Our first targets are the Land of River, the Land of Rice, the Land of Snow and the Land of Vegetables. What we need to secure is the subsistence of life."

Yagura cocked a quizzical brow. "Is that the plan?"

"No. No plan. Not yet." The blond elaborated, "The Land of River has a mining company that manufactures gold and other related precious metals. Right now, that company has only nationalised itself in an uneven proportions. I plan to invest in that company. You see, the Land of River's fortune comes from the establishment of the Katabami Kanzan gold mining company. We buy most of their stocks and shares and we become major shareholders of their company. Sound simple, huh? However, what we need is to earn the trust of their feudal lord. To do that, we have to donate a large sum of money to the daimyo, as a notion of goodwill, and help them globalise their cash cows. In return, they are only to allocate all their missions to us and provide us a monthly share of their profits from the company. I will administrate the paperwork, as well as listing out the anticipated gross revenue for the next ten years."

Yagura eyed Naruto dubiously. "It sounds fantastic… but-"

"Hear me out. That is just a fragment of my plan." Naruto sighed. "Afterwards, we move down to the Land of Rice. This particular village lacks firepower. What it lacks, it compensates it with its rich crops. Rice. It is a staple food for all nations. Now imagine, just imagine, what happen if we allied ourselves with the Land of Rice?"

The Mizukage blinked in realisation. "W-We implicitly acquire their crops?"

"Bingo." Naruto grinned. "We're going to do the same thing. Dump a generous amount of cash into their feudal lords' crazy pockets, earn their trust with a positive rapport and make them think their profits coming out of the deal outweigh that of ours. Bam! Those suckers wouldn't know what hit them. What we must do is to monopolise the food industry. While other nations are paying close attention to their army, we pay close attention to our money. Money is a bitch, and we know it."

"Then we need a contract." Yagura concluded with a smile. "I will have my secretary write us a contract and state the things we want from them, in return for a deal that benefits both parties."

"You're doing it wrong." Naruto shook his head and folded his arms. "Never let people, especially those with avaricious intents, to know how much you want something. Never. We all know nobody starts on top of the world, except when we're talking about inheritance, and then it cascades down to desperate widows and moronic sons. What we do? We rob them like vultures… legally with believable ideals and enticing deals. Vague ideas mind you. That's what we give them and make sure they buy it. I'll settle the contract."

_"He really has done his homework. He knows so much about other villages that even I, a Mizukage, don't. I'm sure my decision to keep him with me as my advisor is right." _Yagura smiled. "Very well. I'll see to it that it is done."

"Now, let's talk about rice. It will be your favourite word in the next few years." Naruto chuckled. "Let's use Sunagakure for example. How do Suna get their resources? Their lands are pretty much dried up. Import, maybe? In fact, based on their annual expenditure statistics and reports, Suna requires the most imports amongst the five nations. Part of the reason why Suna is going down under a recession is because they can't appreciate the beauty of money. Imagine again, Yagura. Rice is the staple food for Suna, and it is rather expensive if you think about importing crates of it every year just to feed, what? Thousands of people? What about shipping fee? This will add up into a jumble of screw-up. This is where we step in."

"What do you have in mind?" Yagura queried.

"First, we paint our image with brilliant colours." The blond grinned. "Reputation matters more than you think. Ruin it and you get yourself a lifetime of disasters. Before we get down to real business, let's finish the matter at hand. The Land of Snow is a village famed for its advance machineries and their science industry. Weapons, transport, telecommunications. You name it. They make it. Link them with the Land of Rivers and you get a bonus of profits. Right now, the Land of Snow is facing a political conundrum. Nobody cares about them. Why not we do something about it?"

"Are you saying we should help them to get ourselves a leverage?"

"Precisely. We strike when the iron is hot, and it is blazing hot right now." Naruto smirked. "Think of what we can get if we build facilities and factories in these villages with substantial approval rights. We rule over the concept of supply and demand while keeping an amiable relationship with these minor villages. Lastly, the Land of Vegetable, it is a money-making Island, something which nobody actually realises. It has crops that produce a variety of nutritious vegetables that are considered extremely valuable to many countries. However, we can't do everything under Kirigakure's name."

"So you're suggesting we make a dummy company as a façade for Kirigakure's image?"

"Great minds think alike, I see?" Naruto chuckled and continued, "Rich merchants are humans. Rich businessmen are humans. Rich leaders are humans too. And what do humans love to do? Drown in a sea of greed. They have an uncanny mind and their greed compels them to gain more. That's why selling image is the first thing we must do. They buy it, they like it, they accept it, they lust for it, and you hit jackpot. You own the market and make it your turf; you get to name the rules in your home ground. In order to achieve that, first, we need to disguise the operation by creating a proxy company. Of course, I will settle that for you as well."

"T-That is amazing… Naruto. It is an excellent plan! I honestly couldn't come up with something extraordinary like that." Yagura smirked.

"Easier said than done. We need to make things happen and strengthen our ties with them. That is why I suggest dispatching a few platoons of our forces to the allied villages. It will symbolise our desire to protect them. On the surface, we station our ninja in their village to boost their security. See, the more people make money, the more they fear death. By providing them security in the package, who would deny such gracious offer? But, looking underneath the underneath, I am simply establishing a network of intelligence throughout the world. Make life easier for me, don't you think?"

The blond rummaged the untidy pile of files and grabbed his objective. "I have done the calculations for the budget of this operation. The first phase of our plan will cost us 459 million ryo."

"W-What! But that's the exact amount of money we have in the reserve!"

"Exactly." Naruto smirked with grave conviction glinting in his eyes. "And I'm gonna spent every single ryo."

"But that's… that's too risky!"

"If it weren't for those people who took risks, where would we be in this world?" The blond countered. "Trust me on this, Yagura. You invest on this; I'll make sure you see a dream becomes reality. What you need to do now is to read everything in those files I have done and follow it to the letter. As for me, I'll do the manual labour for you. I will need two capable ninja as my escorts, as well as my bodyguards. Don't give me half-fuck standards please."

"Bodyguards?" Yagura was sceptical. "You? You need bodyguards?"

Naruto deadpanned. "What? I want to feel special. Besides, there is no need for outsiders to know anything about me. To them, I will be a defenceless man who may get assassinated if I turn my back carelessly on my rivals. Anyway, I have already told you part of the plan. Leave the rest to me and I will work on the details. We are making history, I guarantee you."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

The Natsume clan existed beyond the foundation of Kirigakure. It was a noble clan and it was once rivalled to the prestigious Uchiha clan. The clansmen were annihilators with paramount skills, and they practiced extensively in the art of swordsmanship. However, the eminent clan detested violence and chose to refrain from engaging battles. Notably, their honourable clan was infamous for their nefarious dojutsu, the Ryugan. **(Eye of the Dragon)**

The heiress of the clan, Natsume Maya, was a gifted swordswoman. She was entrusted with her clan's heirloom, the Reiki. **(Zero Adversity) **It was a sentient, but malevolent blade that corrupts its wielder; nevertheless, Maya possessed a latent ability to suppress the curse blade's vile energy. With her transcendental prowess, she was crowned as the beatific goddess of carnage throughout nations. At an age of eight, she mastered her clan's forbidden techniques and was promoted to ANBU commander when she was merely fifteen years old.

Hell, she even denied the offer of joining the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist.

Standing formally before Yagura, Maya, in the form of a child with velvet silver hair and dressed in a vermillion kimono, tapped her foot impatiently. "Are you going to brief me my mission, Yagura? And why is _she _doing here?"

Ayane remained stoic as she glared at the girl. "With your lack of formality, I could kill you under the jurisdiction of direct insubordination."

"I dare you to do that." Maya smirked and swung her blade playfully. "No! Scratch that. I double dare you."

"Enough!" Yagura bellowed. "The two of you are respected members of the Nanatsu Megami no Kiri. Behave like one. God. What's wrong with the ninja nowadays?"

Ayane bowed. "My apologies, Mizukage-sama."

Maya scoffed. "Cut the chase. What's the mission? What is our objective?"

"So they're my bodyguards?"

The purple-haired woman and the silver-haired girl twisted their attention fiercely to the windowsill. Sitting on the opened window, a window that was supposedly shut tight and could only be opened from the inside was the enigmatic blond, who was eyeing his escorts analytically. Naruto sighed as he got down from the windowsill. "So, did they accept the mission, Yagura?"

"Yes, apparently." The Mizukage rolled his eyes. "Please do not underestimate these ladies standing before you. This is Ayane from the Mugen Tenshin clan. Don't take her lightly. She was promoted as ANBU unit commander of the LEVIATHAN unit when she was only twelve. Let me tell you the motto of the LEVIATHAN unit. Conquer and destroy. She is the best of the best, Naruto. As for Maya, she is the ANBU unit commander of the POSEIDON unit. What's their job? Raid and obliterate. The two of them are elite warriors of our village, and they're the deadliest as well."

"I see." Naruto stroked his chin and contemplated.

"What are ya, stupid?" Maya growled. "Don't act too high and mighty, boya. We came here because we're told that we're the only one capable of taking on this mission. Instead, you show up and look all arrogant and crap! Who do you think you are? You think you can just barge in to this office and look all cool and stuff, huh? Is that it?"

Naruto blinked and averted his eyes meekly. "Uh…"

"That's it? That's the kind of half-ass response I get?" The silver-haired girl pointed the sheath of her blade at the blond and frowned. "You should be apologising to me!"

"I-I'm sorry?" Naruto looked away.

"Huh?" Maya cupped her ear and leaned towards the blond. "I can't hear you?"

"Sorry." Naruto said softly, albeit reluctantly.

"What kind of half-fuck sorry is that? At least look at me when you say that!" Maya elbowed the blond's chest provokingly. "Did you even put any feelings in it? Huh? Answer me, damn it!"

"I said I'm sorry, didn't I?" Naruto protested furiously.

Maya grinned mischievously. "That aside, did you really defeat our Yagura-chan over there? I bet most of those rumours are bullshit! You look like a half-ass twat! Did you even beat that sorry excuse of a Mizukage of ours? I thought you're just full of shit!"

Yagura's eyebrow twitched vigorously. _"Why is everybody trying to retell my past?"_

"I-"

"I know the truth! I'll tell ya! You think you're hot stuff and all because ya handsome and kickin' ass? You're just a half-ass twat! That's why you're able to do such dumbass things like that, you fool!" The abrasive Maya snatched Naruto's collar violently and instigated. "This is ma. town, boya. You don't bust in here and act all king and shit. This is Kirigakure no Natsume fucking Maya! I'm the queen. I'm the empress. I'm the boss. I'm ya master and ya my bitch. Your ass belongs to me!"

Yagura sighed. "Just get used to that childish girl, Naruto."

"Before I shove my sword up your virgin ass, you better shut that hole of yours, Yagura-chan." Maya glared vehemently at Naruto. "Now, where were we?"

"The mission will take three years." The blond interjected, much to Maya's chagrin.

"W-What? Three years? Nobody say anything about three years! I didn't sign up for this crap!"

"Well," Naruto retorted. "I didn't sign up for tolerating your nonsensical haggling."

"I don't haggle!" Maya puffed her cheeks in exasperation. "I am-"

"You are my underling." The blond finished.

"I ain't nobody's underling, you dick."

"Silence!" Yagura slammed a hand on his table, alarming the silver-haired girl. "Enough with your tantrum, Maya. You're acting like a little girl!"

"I _am _a little girl." Maya folded her arms.

The Mizukage rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I don't have all day dealing with you. Maya, Ayane. The two of you will be serving and protecting Uzumaki Naruto from now on. He will be giving you the orders. You listen, you obey. As he has informed beforehand, the duration for this mission will be three years. Of course, you will be rewarded handsomely once this mission is completed."

Ayane nodded. "Understood. I will serve Naruto-sama with my fullest capability and satisfy his every need."

Maya gritted her teeth. "This better be good."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X  
(A few hours later…)

"Where are we going?" Maya whined as she sat on Naruto's shoulders, much to his displeasure.

Ayane pinched her nose and furrowed her brows. "Weren't you listening? Naruto-sama has plotted our first stop to be at Tetsu no Kuni, the Land of Iron."

"So why are we going there again?" The silver-haired girl dug her nose nonchalantly.

Naruto rolled her eyes in frustration. "To find my auntie."

"And who is this auntie of yours?" Maya arched a questioning brow. "If she is your auntie, she must also be Yagura-chan's auntie too?"

"Yeah." The blond nodded, much to the girl's shock.

"A-Are you serious?"

Naruto smirked. "You'll find out when you meet her. She is the descendent of a few major bloodlines and she is possibly as powerful as I am. Nah, scratch that. I'm the best."

Maya scoffed. "Cocky little bastard."

"Shut up. You're just jealous. And get off of me. I am your superior! This is an order."

"And I'm not obeying. What are you going to do about it? Absolutely nothing!" The girl stuck her tongue out. "Now shut up and keep walking, boya."

Naruto gritted his teeth and obliged.

"Oh, I'm dying to ask you one more thing." Maya diverted her attention to a silver-haired boy who was following them. "Why did you bring him with us?"

The blond cocked a brow. "He's my apprentice. Kimimaro. I'm bringing him with me so he can sponge some experience from me and hopefully master his clan's techniques along the way."

"Pfft, bringing a kid with us in an SS-Class mission. You're out of your mind." Maya complained.

"Yeah, I can say the same thing about you too."

The girl's cheeks were a visible pink. "I-I'm different!"

Ayane sighed, before her attention was piqued. Swiftly, her pinwheel needles materialised between her fingers and she tossed it into the bushes. Naruto halted his steps and stared laxly at Ayane's direction. The purple-haired kunoichi glared into the tenebrous forest and muttered frostily. "Naruto-sama, we are being surrounded by hostiles. Estimation, twenty-seven assassins."

Naruto smiled. "Great job. I see Yagura is right. You are indeed a capable and reliable partner."

Ayane blushed and averted her gazes from the passionate eyes of the blond. "Your compliments are wasted on somebody like me."

"Oh, no. I'm dead serious. You are beautiful as you are powerful." Naruto grinned, oblivious of Ayane's fluster.

Maya folded her arms and spat. "Will the two of you cut it out with the flirting? There are enemies in front of us? Hello! Wake up, sunshine!"

A static blur manifested before the group and the tendrils of darkness morphed into a lithe frame. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he discerned the appearance of the intruder. A petite woman, with a pair of impassive grey eyes and black hair that carried a vivid blue tint, emerged from the shadows. She was dressed in a sleeveless black robe that revealed her slender shoulders and exposed her entire back, a pair of custom designed hakama that prevent restriction of movement and she wore a pair of combat shoes.

Her notable feature was her braids that she wore, which was bound by strips of white cloth and a golden ring attached to the tip. The stern scowl she wore, her fierce gaze of indifference, her dexterous stance which safeguarded her defence and her nimble movements spoke volumes of her prowess. She unsheathed the blade stashed behind her back and glared predatorily at Naruto. "Trespassers. You have breached the borders of Kaminari no Kuni. State your identity and purpose."

Ayane took a step forward and smirked. "Sui-Feng, I didn't know your unit has degraded into a mere patrolling squad."

Sui-Feng growled. "If I'm you, Ayane, I will shut that mouth of yours before something bad happens."

"Oh! Is that right? So scary!" Maya feigned horror as she shivered.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You know this woman, Ayane-chan? Maya-chan?"

The purple-haired assassin nodded. "She is ANBU commander of Kumogakure's HORNET unit, as well as the deputy chief of the Punishment Force. She has been a nuisance to me ever since I took missions from my LEVIATHAN unit. We have been… rivals, because are routes always intersect."

"Talkative, huh?" Sui-Feng smirked. "I didn't take you as a woman who speaks more than her actions."

Naruto sighed and raised a hand. "We are merely passing by. Our objective is Tetsu no Kuni."

"Do you have any documents to support your claims?" Sui-Feng pointed her blade at the blond threateningly. "I must warn you beforehand. Failure to submit any valid documents will result in the extermination of you and your accomplices."

Maya snorted. "Yeah, right. Just go home and piss in your underwear, Feng-Feng. You don't scare us!"

"Natsume Maya." Sui-Feng addressed with bitter disdain. "The Natsume clan has been an eternal nemesis to the Feng clan. Executing someone like you will bring honour to my ancestor's grave."

The girl grinned as she licked her lips. "I'll like to see you try. No! I dare you to try! I double dare you! If you want to get this sweet ass of mine, you have to work hard for it."

"Alright, cut it out!" Naruto rummaged his utility pouch and drew out a file. "This is the documents supporting my claim. We have business to attend there."

Sui-Feng approached the blond cautiously before snatching the document. Skimming through the content of the file, Sui-Feng glared menacingly at Naruto. "I have never seen you before."

"I'm the new guy!" Naruto beamed. "Nice to meet you."

Sui-Feng scoffed and dropped the document. "If I ever catch you wandering around this land, I won't hesitate to slice your throat."

In split-seconds, Sui-Feng vanished into a bolt of lightning.

Naruto sighed and picked up the file. "What's her problem."

"She has issues. Don't mind her." Ayane shook her head. "Let us continue our journey, Naruto-sama. At this rate, we won't make it to our destination in time."

"Yeah. Let's go." Naruto kept the document and quickened his pace. _"That Sui-Feng is sure one strange woman. If she drops that attitude of hers, I will actually consider her to be attractive. Ah! What am I thinking? Ero-sennin is corrupting my mind!"_

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X  
(Somewhere in Konoha)

"AH CHOO!" Jiraiya wiped his nose and grunted. "Damn it, someone is talking about me. W-Wait, It must be a woman, desperate for a man's warmth. She must be calling for me, desperate to get some Jiraiya lovin'! I can picture it now! She is lying on her bed. Cosy and horny! Yes! YES!"

While the sage was fantasising, he was talking aloud about his _ideas _and had forgotten that he was spying on a hot spring with plenty of naked women.

When he was surrounded by shadows of vengeful entities, he knew he was in deep trouble.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

The group had arrived to a town located near the outskirt of the Village of Samurai. Their military consisted of samurai proficient with the deadly art of the blade and their warriors were equipped with both knowledge of war and weapons of destruction. The town was a tourist site, as it had glamorous malls and luxurious casino; it was the ideal spot for Tsunade to invest.

Naruto had his resources; apparently, there was sighting of Tsunade somewhere in Tetsu no Kuni. Strolling aimlessly around the town, Naruto could not track down the Sannin. Maya, unaware of Naruto's quandary, was compelled to explore a weaponry department store.

"Why can't I find that granny here? Nobody seems to be willing to tell me anything. What's wrong with this town?"

"They don't give a damn about you. Boy, they don't like you. I don't like you." Maya leaped off from Naruto's shoulder and examined the katana displayed extravagantly on the cabinets.

"I don't care. I'm here for my aunty." Naruto balled his fist. "I will find her."

"Your aunty doesn't like you. Nobody likes you. You came all the way here for nothing. You ain't gonna-"

Naruto seized a bucket of kunai and placed it on the counter. Inspecting the items, Maya deadpanned. "Oh, hell no. You didn't just put that pile of shit in front of me."

The blond blinked. "What? Higashima metals produce great kunai."

"Higashima metals will get you a great ass whooping."

"Why are you always objecting to everything I said?"

Maya grinned. "Cos teasing you is fun. But seriously, you cannot trust Higashima metals! It is a sham! I'll tell you what's good for you and you'll like it."

The girl twisted her attention to the cashier and smirked.' "Do you sell Musamune metals? I would like the kunai to be crafted with Masamune metals."

The shopkeeper arched a brow. "Masamune branded kunai and shuriken are usually purchased as gifts because it is rather expensive. Since we can consider kunai and shuriken disposable and expendable, it is often not wise to use Masamune branded goods in combat. Are you intending to buy them as weapons?"

Maya rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Man, just give us what we want and shut up. This ain't democracy."

The shopkeeper sighed and ambled into the stores.

"Do you have to be this rude?"

Maya stuck her tongue out childishly at the blond.

Naruto sighed and surveyed the shop, only to find Kimimaro standing quietly beside him. "Hey, you have anything to buy?"

"I don't know what to buy."

"Hmm…" The blond stroked his chin as he studied his apprentice. "I think it is best for you to learn kenjutsu. I am not really great with swords but-"

"I can teach him." Maya offered. "I am, after all, a swordswoman of awesomeness."

Naruto cocked a dubious brow. "And what is your agenda?"

The girl grinned before she snatched a kunai from the basket and threw it aggressively to her back. Naruto and Kimimaro directed their attention to Maya's target and they were startled by the presence of a geisha with milky white skin, glossy golden hair, a chiselled face and hazel eyes, standing behind them. The beautiful woman with an aristocratic grace deflected the kunai with her parasol that she wielded as a weapon and smiled. Naruto was resisting the urge to blush as she noticed the geisha dressed in a revealing kimono that exposed her curvaceous torso, in which she wore a royal purple breast band to cover her ample bosom.

Maya flipped a hand seal and spontaneously, she was erupted into smokes. When the cloud of debris was cleared, Naruto's jaw dropped comically. A woman, akin to a goddess, stood before him. She had an ethereal beauty and long silky silver hair. Her angelic charm, her gratuitous well-endowed figure, her enthralling pair of jade-coloured eyes and her irresistible comely features bedazzled Naruto's attention. "Setsuka no Zettai Fukushu-sha. **(Setsuka the Absolute Avenger) **I see you are now reduced into a lowly rogue samurai. I'm not surprise."

Setsuka opened her oilpaper umbrella and smirked. "You're the same as usual, Ryuketsu no Ojo. **(Bloody Princess) **What brings someone like you here in a town like this?"

Naruto leaned forward and whispered. "Maya-chan, you know her?"

"We fought a few times." Maya licked her pink lips sensually and winked suggestively at Naruto. "She is very distinguishable. Her fetish with umbrella is one of her traits that define her. Let me handle this."

The blond arched a brow_. "There was a blatant difference between the adult Maya and her child form. She was a juvenile brat in her chibi form but a seductress in her sexy form." _

"You still haven't answered my question." Setsuka growled. "Why are you here?"

"I'm companying this boy to search for his lost auntie." Maya spun around and caressed Naruto's cheeks affectionately. "He is such a poor thing, don't you think? So why are you here, Setsuka?"

"I was paid by some merchants to slay a few bandits near the mountaintop. I have already accomplished my mission and am intending to purchase some supplies in this town for my next journey." Setsuka explained before she eyed Naruto and Kimimaro. "The boy… he's from the Kaguya clan. Why is he with you?"

"He is my student," Naruto replied.

"And who might you be?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." The blond beamed cheerfully.

"Uzumaki?" Setsuka narrowed her eyes. "Interesting."

"It will be even more interesting if I cut your throat this instance." Ayane materialised behind the swordswoman with a kunai aimed at her foe's neck.

Setsuka remained calm and eerily serene, despite her dire predicament. "Do you think you can kill me with that blunt weapon of yours?"

"I don't think I can. I know I can."

"Ayane, drop the hostility," Naruto commanded. "There is no need to instigate an unnecessary battle here. Setsuka-chan is just passing by."

Ayane stashed her knife and ambled casually towards the blond. "I apologise for my insolence. Forgive me, Naruto-sama."

"It's alright." Naruto sighed. "Please pardon Ayane-chan's action. She is only trying to protect me."

Setsuka scoffed. "Point that blade at me again and I cannot promise blood won't be shed.

The blond chuckled nervously as he scratched his head. "So, Setsuka-chan-"

"Do not taint my name with your ridiculous innuendo." Setsuka retained her composure.

"Uh, right. So, Setsuka-chan, you've been in town for a while now. Do you know any gambler with a horrible streak and a foul attitude wandering this place? If I'm not wrong, she should be companied by a girl with black hair and a pig."

Setsuka crinkled her nose as Naruto ignored her threats. Regardless, the avenger shook her head and walked out of the shop.

Naruto sighed. "She should at least answer my question."

"She finds you unworthy of her time." Maya giggled. "Alright, fun time is over. We need to get ourselves a shelter for the night. I suggest we rent a hotel in this town to rest. We can begin our search tomorrow."

Naruto stared curiously at Maya, who blushed at his gaze. "W-What's wrong?"

"O-Oh, uh, nothing. It's just that… you sound different."

The silver-haired woman snaked a hand around the blond's neck and whispered huskily. "Do you like me better if I'm in my true form?"

"We need to leave, Naruto-sama." Ayane interrupted, much to Maya's annoyance.

The blond blew a sigh of relief and smiled. "Yeah. The sky is getting darker."

The group left the shop promptly, not noticing the shopkeeper had dragged out a box of weaponry from the store and looked puzzle at the absence of his potential customers. "W-Where is everybody?"

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

"Ah! The hot springs here sure is relaxing." Maya smiled as her naked frame was submerged in the soothing hot water.

Ayane nodded as she took a sip from her cup of tea. "I would assume you will revert yourself back into that child avatar of yours."

"None of your business." Maya scowled. "I'm enjoying myself here. Let's stop talking about work and start having a life, okay?"

"Our mission is to protect Naruto-sama. If-"

"Didn't I tell you to stop talking about work?" The silver-haired woman shook her head. "Your obsession for this mission is starting to make me suspicious. Are you… by any chance, in love with that boy?"

Ayane's cheeks flushed a few shade of crimson as she stammered. "I-I'm not! H-How p-preposterous! How can you even say something like that? Naruto-sama is an honourable man who deserves our respect. The fact that Mizukage-sama holds him in such high regards speaks of his strength and wisdom. This mission is a pilgrimage of greatness. Kirigakure's survival depends on Naruto-sama's success!"

"Alright, alright, I understand." Maya rolled her eyes. "You don't need to be agitated when I talk about that boy."

"I-I'm not agitated."

"Yeah, I can-"

"Ah! The hot spring here sure is fabulous."

Ayane and Maya were alarmed when they sensed intruders in their vicinity. A blonde woman with an impressive bust was accompanied by a teenage girl with short ebony hair and a piglet. Maya recalled Naruto questioning Setsuka the whereabouts of his auntie; it was too much of a coincidence. Ayane kept a placid façade and listened attentively to their conversation.

"T-Tsunade-sama, are you sure this is the right idea? I mean… you owe the loan sharks quite a sum of money."

"Ah, just relax, Shizune. They will think that I'm making my escape. They won't bother searching for me in this kind of place. Besides, this hot spring is specifically for girls only. Tonton is an exception."

"Oink."

Shizune sighed. "I hope you're right."

Ayane was stupefied when she realised Tsunade, the legendary Sannin, could be Naruto's auntie. The Uzumaki and the Senju clan had a close relationship during Hashirama's reign as sovereign of Konohagakure. His wife, Uzumaki Mito, was a feared seal master during their era. Tsunade was the descendent of two powerful clans. Garnering all the pieces of information together, Ayane gasped in astonishment. _"She is Naruto-sama's auntie! She is the one Naruto-sama is searching for!"_

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X  
(Meanwhile…)

_"How the hell did I end up in this situation?"_

He was just enjoying himself in the hot spring. Although his sight was obscured by the thick layer of steam, he could register a few entities in the hot spring. It was a hot spring reserved for residents of the hostel, so it was plausible for people to be in it. His bliss was debilitated when the mist stirred and his vision became clear. Sitting beside him was a naked Setsuka, who was soundly asleep.

Naruto stifled an unmanly shriek when he saw Sui-Feng resting beside Setsuka.

_"Coming from experience, if I get caught by them, my death is certain."_ Naruto devised a plan to escape in complete stealth. _"I will slowly remove myself from the water as quietly as possible… and…"_

Splash!

_"So much for being a ninja." _Naruto deadpanned.

Setsuka and Sui-Feng opened an eye and stared at a terrified Naruto in unison.

_"Okay, calm down, Naruto. If I don't move a muscle, they won't notice I'm here." _

"Uzumaki, why are you here?" Setsuka questioned, her parasol miraculously appeared in her grasp.

_"Damn it." _Naruto started to panic. "I…"

"Silence." Sui-Feng ordered. "Just sit still and don't make a noise. I wish to be in peace with the night's breeze."

"How poetic for an assassin who has killed plenty." Setsuka smirked. "And you even have the gall to ask for peace."

"Shut that mouth of yours or I'm sure this hot spring will be soaked with your blood." Sui-Feng growled. "My duty as Raikage-sama's weapon is to obliterate my enemy remorselessly. I sympathise neither for scums nor my enemies."

Naruto sighed. "This world sure is chaotic, huh?"

_"As long as the system is in order, this world will forever be plunged in the sea of chaos." _The blond remembered his epic battle with Nagato, who was under the alias as Pein, and the words he had spoken. _"My family, my friends, my village, they suffered the same fate as this village by ninja of Konoha. How is it fair to allow only people like you to preach about peace and justice when you and your people have taken everything from me?"  
_  
The blond closed his eyes. _"If you don't share someone's pain, you can never understand them. But just because you understand them, doesn't mean you can come to an agreement. That's the truth. Tell me, Naruto. How are you going to resolve the conflict of this world? How are you going to cleanse this overflowing hatred that is suffocating our world? Answer me!"_

Sui-Feng shook her head. "We, guardians of our village, serve to protect our homeland from enemies. We are the peacekeepers who ensure that there is order in our world."

"Then answer me, Feng-chan. How do you resolve the everlasting conflict of this world?"

The brunette blinked. "W-What?"

"How can you cleanse the overflowing hatred that is suffocating our world if war is inevitable?"

Setsuka's sight was downcast. "It is because people embrace vengeance, they cannot see the suffering of others."

Naruto smiled. "If they chose to forgive and forget, this world will be at peace."

Sui-Feng snorted. "Idealistic fool. People will continue to hate. They will continue to fight. It is an endless struggle."

The blond shook her head. "I have seen my fair share of war. And from what I've learned, we get to choose. For every blade that is forged, every shuriken made, every assassination mission launched, signifies that those who hunger and are not fed, those who are cold and are not clothed. If we don't choose to end war, war will inevitably end us."

The brunette looked away. "You just don't understand."

Naruto smirked. _"I find war unnecessary, because I don't wish to understand it anymore."_

The blond blinked. "W-Wait. Why are you here?"

Sui-Feng rolled her eyes. "My subordinates and I were chasing a few bandits. We ended up silencing the buffoons outside the gate of this town. I decided to settle down for the night before moving out tomorrow."

The blond draped a towel around his waist and sighed. "Well, enjoy the soak."

The brunette growled. "Don't get up. I prefer the serenity. If you stand up, the water will splash. If the water splashes, it will annoy me. If it annoys me, I will be angry. If I'm angry-"

"Your menses will overflow immediately?"

"My menses will…" Registering Naruto's crude remark, Sui-Feng's face heated up and she gabbled hysterically. "W-What? How rude!"

Naruto smirked. "Alright, alright, I'll stay, for your sake."

The brunette averted her gazes.

Setsuka simply stared quietly at the duo before she resumed closing her eyes, embracing the tranquillity of time.

"By the way…" Naruto whispered softly, but audible enough for the dangerous women. "This is a men-only hot spring. The women-only is on the other side of the fence."

"So?" Setsuka quirked her haughty smirk. "We are kunoichi. We are trained to use our bodies as tools for us to gain what the objective is required."

"That sure is one way of putting it." Naruto sighed. "Anyway, I'm here looking for a relative of mine. Did the two of you see a woman in her late twenties, accompanied by a teenage girl and a little piglet?"

Sui-Feng arched a brow and smirked mockingly. "The pig is your relative? How amusing. Men like you are pigs anyway. I'm not surprise."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto withheld his anger. "I can say the same thing to you too."

Sui-Feng relinquished her untamed rage and unsheathed her sword. Without hesitation, she materialised before the blond and placed her blade on his neck. Setsuka remained a calm disposition as she observed the commotion uninterested. Sui-Feng glared at a grinning Naruto. "What's so funny?"

Unfazed by Sui-Feng's threat, Naruto raised his hand, much to Sui-Feng's shock. And much to her displeasure, the blond was caressing her cheek. "You might not have her look, but you sure remind me of her."

"Her?" The brunette queried.

"A woman I once loved."

Sui-Feng blinked and unconsciously dropped her sword. "And where is she."

"Dead." Naruto responded monotonously.

Before Sui-Feng could inquire any further, an explosion erupted.

Naruto, Setsuka and Sui-Feng stared at the enormous hole on the fence. Once the debris and smoke cleared, Naruto gaped at the sight. A fairly naked Ayane and Maya were readied in their battle stance while the blond clamped a hand on his nose, resisting desperately for having a nosebleed. Ayane muttered in a low voice. "Naruto-sama, I have found the person you're looking for."

Maya wiped the blood from the edge of her lips. "She sure is one tough cookie."

Tsunade emerged from the steam, her eyes glowing demonically at the group. "You won't take me alive!"

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Come again?"

The busty blonde leaped to the sky and dove down mercilessly. "You loan sharks won't take me alive! I won't return you a single penny! Now die!"

In split-seconds, Naruto appeared before Maya and Ayane in a static blur and countered Tsunade's almighty punch with his fist. The result was catastrophic as an unearthly eruption occurred. Ayane and Maya were blown back by the aftermath shockwave and fell into the hot spring. Sui-Feng was flabbergasted as she recognised the blonde. "S-She's… the legendary Sannin of Konoha, Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade was utterly stupefied that someone could block his punch without sustaining any damage. "W-Who are you?"

"I've been looking all over for you, baa-chan."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

End!

As I continue to reveal the rest of the Seven Goddesses of the Mist… Ayane from Dead or Alive and Maya from Tenjou Tenge are revealed. That makes five goddesses who have made their appearance. The last two members will be revealed soon. Also, I don't own Sui-Feng from Bleach or Setsuka from Soul Calibur. They belonged to Tite Kubo and Namco respectively.

Pairing:  
1.) NarutoXKonan (Confirmed)  
2.) NarutoXMei  
3.) NarutoXShizune  
4.) NarutoXKoyuki  
5.) NarutoXAnko  
6.) NarutoXKurenai  
7.) NarutoXPakura  
8.) NarutoXSui-Feng  
9.) NarutoXJuri  
10.) NarutoXChun Li  
11.) NarutoXSetsuka  
12.) NarutoXAyane  
13.) NarutoXMaya  
14.) NarutoXHarem

If you choose 14, please let me know who should be in it. If you have any suggestions for possibly new characters, let me know in your reviews. Do rate this story and review, thank you!


	12. Past Rewritten

Author note: I have achieved the 1000 reviews mark for this story. Yahoo!

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Tsunade snatched Naruto's collar aggressively and pulled the hapless blond to her. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you for that crude remark?"

"Crude remark?" Naruto smirked. "What? You are old and that's a fact, nothing wrong about it."

"Why you little…" Tsunade readied a punch, but she stopped when she caught a glimpse of a familiar necklace hung loosely around Naruto's neck. She examined the azure crystal before she gasped. "Y-You! Where did you get this? This necklace is made exclusively for the descendent of the Senju clan. Only those who are related to the late Senju Hashirama are given the privilege and honour to wear it!"

Naruto arched a brow. "So?"

"So?" Tsunade yelled indignantly and shook the blond violently. "You better tell me how you get it before I smash your skulls into bits and dig out your brain and make juice out of it!"

The blond smiled and flicked Tsunade on her forehead. Instantly, a tsunami of memories slammed into her as she relived both the joyous and tragic events of the future. Tsunade screamed in horror, her eyes turned a ghastly white as her migraine exacerbated. Unable to synchronise the vast amount of memories in her brain, Tsunade collapsed.

Naruto caught her fall and scooped her from her feet, hoisting her in bridal style. Shizune yelped frightfully as she hugged her piglet tightly. "W-What did you do to Tsunade-sama! Get away from her!"

The blond chuckled. "When she wakes up, she will remember who I am."

Maya raised a quizzical brow. "Whoa, whoa! Hold up! I'm curious. What did you do to her? You tap her head and she went all bonkers. H-How-"

"That my dear," Naruto interjected. "Is for me to know and for you to find out."

The silver-haired woman ground her teeth and mumbled. "Stupid blond. One of these days, I'm gonna skewer you with a half-ass spear and hang your head on a pike."

"Empty threats." Naruto grinned.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

_"One finger!"_

_Jiraiya stroked his chin and arched a brow. "Oh?"_

_"One finger is enough to deal with brat like you." Tsunade smirked as Naruto got aggravated by her blatant insult._

_"T-Tsunade-sama…" Shizune gulped._

_The blonde taunted the boy with a finger, beckoning him to rush to her. Tsunade's smirk widened as she anticipated Naruto's rage; the boisterous boy simply charged towards her with no tactical strategies. She closed her eyes and ducked the kunai that sailed harmless through the air and adroitly snaked his finger into the hole of the kunai, which was grasped by the blond._

_Without hesitation, she fluidly swung the kunai and knocked Naruto's headband in an instance. Before Naruto could regain his composure, Tsunade flicked her finger on his forehead. The boy was stupefied by the impact from a mere finger flicking as he soared a few metres away from her._

_It was at that moment, Naruto finally acknowledged her as a dangerous opponent. "S-She… she's strong!"_

_"Hey kid!"_

_The blond tilted his head and adjusted his jarred sight at Tsunade, who had a hand on her curvy hip. "Why do you care so much about that measly title?"_

_Naruto smirked. "Unlike you who couldn't appreciate that … measly title, I will be the one who will take on the title as Hokage. Being Hokage… is my dream!"_

_Tsunade's eyes widened as she experienced an unpleasant déjà vu. "H-He… he's just like them…"_

_She averted her gaze and bit her lips._

_The blond noticed his opponent's distracted state and grinned. "I don't know what's going on but she's vulnerable! There is no way I can beat her if I charge at her like a crazy bull. I have to use that technique! This is my chance!"_

_Naruto gathered a concentrated mass of potent energy into his palm and darted forward. Sprung back to reality, Tsunade gasped when she witnessed a jutsu that she never thought she would see again. "T-That technique! I was careless to let my guard down… but this boy is hundred years too early to defeat me!"_

_Tsunade raised her fist and ended the conflict as she pierced the ground with a finger_.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Jolted up from her sleep, Tsunade stared frantically at her surroundings. Registering the fact that she was in a foreign bedroom, the blonde sighed.

"It seems you've awakened."

Tsunade blinked and slowly swivelled her sight to her fellow blond, who was smiling at her.

"Good morning, baa-chan. Welcome back to reality."

"N-Naruto?" Tears swelled in Tsunade's hazel eyes as she reached out to Naruto's face and stroked his whisker mark. "Naruto, is that really you?"

Naruto grasped Tsunade's hand and grinned. "It has been a while, hasn't it?"

The blonde surveyed her surrogate son's attire, which consisted of a dark robe, attached with metallic shoulder armour. He wore a typical combat vest with utility pouches strapped around his waist. The rest of his outfit was a pair of dark hakama with silver sandals. Tsunade stroked Naruto's wild golden locks and blinked in utter confusion. "W-Wait, I thought I was… dead… during the war. H-How did I…"

The blonde gasped as she noticed Naruto's Rinnegan. Pointing a shaky finger at the eyes of divinity, Tsunade swallowed hard and muttered. "Y-Your eyes!"

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, the Rinnegan. Nevertheless, let's do some catching up. The reason why I chose to restore your memories, and not others, is because the person I know I can trust the most is you. Baa-chan, you must never tell anybody about the truth. Shizune, ero-sennin, and others… they mustn't know anything about the future. I am currently changing the course of history and remodelling fate as we speak."

Tsunade arched a quizzical brow. "Change the course of history?"

"Listen carefully. I will not repeat twice."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Maya and Ayane were sipping tea in the dining hall, while keeping an analytical eye on Shizune and her piglet. Kimimaro remained awfully quiet, as usual. Naruto had been watching over Tsunade's unconscious state for hours, unwilling to leave her side. Although Naruto proclaimed to be a relative of Tsunade, they were still sceptical. They were surprised when Tsunade walked out of her chamber alongside with Naruto, who were chattering amongst themselves in blissful tones.

"T-Tsunade-sama!" Shizune exclaimed.

"Naruto-sama!" Ayane stood up hurriedly.

"Baa-chan, let me introduce you my two beautiful bodyguards. This is Ayane-chan. She hails from the Mugen Tenshin clan." Naruto smirked as the purple-haired woman bowed politely; she felt like she was attending a family meeting or somewhat and she couldn't help but blushed miserably. Tsunade stroked her chin as she whipped her eyes up and down, examining Ayane with her predatory eyes.

"Good. Fabulous. She has potential."

Naruto cocked a perplexed brow. "Okay…? And this is Maya-chan. She is the heiress of the Natsume clan."

Maya took a bold step forward and placed a hand on her hip, smiling with an air of tenacious confidence. "It's a pleasure meeting you. Natsume Maya, at your service!"

Tsunade's smirk widened. "Interesting. I like this one too. A boisterous girl and a submissive one. They will make good wives for you. I can already picture the three of you in bed, trying to make babies."

Ayane and Maya choked in unison. They immediately scurried and snatched their cups of tea, swallowing their beverage indignantly; even Naruto was sweating bullets as Tsunade studied the girls intently. "I can put my years of medical experience on the line that they will produce many healthy babies for you, Naruto. Good job finding your wives-to-be."

Ayane and Maya spat out their drinks and stared incredulously at Tsunade. "W-What?"

Naruto sighed. "Please resist your temptation for teasing them, baa-chan."

"I'm being very serious here." Tsunade grinned uncannily. "Ninjas don't live long; you, of all people, should know that. Who knows what might happen next? I think you should settle down as soon as possible. These two are perfect candidates. Come and follow me inside. I will proceed to measure your bust and pelvis. They're important for the pregnancy period. Now let's go inside and-"

"S-Shut your mouth, you old hag!" Maya spluttered. "W-Why would I want to m-marry a cocky bastard like him? Huh? You must be joking!"

Tsunade folded her arms and smirked. "Really? So why are you so nervous all of a sudden?"

"I-I'm not!"

"Alright! Cut it out!" Naruto yelled and shifted his attention to his quiet apprentice. "Baa-chan, this is Kimimaro. He is my student!"

"Oh?" Tsunade smirked. "A student? How cute. Oh well, Shizune!"

"Y-Yes!" The raven-haired girl stood up and blinked.

"This is Shizune. She is my apprentice. Please don't try to kill each other when I'm not around."

Naruto nodded. "Well, since now we have already established our identities, I shall make this announcement. From today onwards, baa-chan and Shizune-chan will be following us. Rest assure that they are trustworthy."

Maya and Ayane deadpanned as they whispered amongst themselves. "That old hag is one annoying woman. I'm not sure if I can stand her one day without murdering her. She's already getting on my nerves within five minutes. And not to mention, she tried to kill us in our first meeting."

"Maya, you have no choice. Naruto-sama's words are absolute." Ayane fidgeted; she was still flustered by Tsunade's comment.

Naruto sighed and noticed the absences of two acquaintances. "Where's Setsuka and Sui-Feng?"

Ayane blinked and responded. "Sui-Feng returned to Kumo in a hurry, and Setsuka has already left this town."

The blond nodded. "Alright, we'll rest for a couple more hours before we start our journey officially to our first destination."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Orochimaru folded his arms and stared analytically at his clipboard. His plan was foiled by an unexpected intruder, and much to his joy, he discovered the existence of the legendary Rinnegan. He skimmed through books that detailed the unfathomable strength possessed by the ancient sage and was overwhelmed with happiness that the eyes could grant him omnipotence at an unearthly scale.

He could be a god!

"Once I find you, I will make sure your eyes belong to me. Even the power of the Sharingan pales in comparison against the might of the Rinnegan." Orochimaru stifled his psychotic grin and sighed. "Curse that old fool. Most of my researches are stored in my lab back at Konoha. That old goat must have burned down my years of research. Fortunately, I was still able to recover some of the files."

"O-Orochimaru-sensei, I brought you food."

The sannin blinked and switched his attention to the girl standing meekly before him with a tray of food in her hands. "Ah, Anko, thank you for your hospitality. How is your training?"

"It is progressing well, sir!" Anko placed the food on the table and smiled. "I have already mastered the kata you taught me."

"Good." Orochimaru ruffled his apprentice's hair. "Go on now. I have some work to do. You go and practice your stance. I can still see flaws in some of your attacks."

"I will, sensei." The girl bowed politely before she marched out of the chamber.

Licking his lips, Orochimaru grinned. "That girl will grow up to become a faithful warrior. However, loyalty is useless to me if it comes with no power. In this rotten world, if you have no power, you will only grovel in the dirt and die. Once this experiment is corrected, I will bestow her with… power! She will be a useful tool to me, I'll be sure to it."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Juri placed a hand on her curvaceous hip and glared vicious daggers at Yagura. "What do you mean they're gone?"

"I mean what I said, Juri." The Mizukage deadpanned. "Naruto is accompanied by Maya and Ayane. He is protected by your fellow colleagues. Your participation will be a redundant one. Juri, leave."

"Aww…" The raven-haired beauty licked her lips sadistically and purred. "I always get what I want. I'm sure you know that well, don't you?"

"I'm warning you, Juri. I will not tolerate any insubordinations from you whatsoever. You will follow my orders to the letter. Juri, hey, look at me. I am serious with this. Do not go after Naruto, Maya or Ayane. Do not track them down. Do not hunt them down. Do not interfere with their plans. Do not become a hindrance. Do not pester them. Stay home, drink your milk, watch your lesbian porn and go to bed, Juri."

Juri clutched her breast and cried dramatically. "How could you judge me like that, Yagura? I thought we have a connection."

_"Eww… I don't want anything from you, especially not from some mentally unstable and horny lunatic!" _Yagura regained his composure and coughed. "We do not have any connection. The only connection we share is that you're my subordinate and I'm your superior. You will respect that."

"Oh, I respect that. It's the reason why I'll play soft kitty for you." Juri smirked and snapped her fingers. "Ciao!"

The raven-haired woman snickered before her frame dissipated into a burning whirlwind.

Yagura sighed and slammed a palm on his desk. "Chun-Li, you can come out now."

As if on cue, a static blur materialised before the Mizukage and the beautiful brunette appeared from the shadows. Yagura tapped the wooden surface of his antique table with a pen and sighed. "I'm sure you have nothing major going on for the following months, am I right?"

"Mizukage-sama… with all due respect sir, I'm afraid you might need to enlist others' help for this mission. I… I don't feel comfortable tailgating… Juri."

Yagura exhaled a tired breath. "I know the two of you have some bittersweet past, but you know Juri's character more than I do. Who knows what she'll do. I don't know what she wants from my cousin. All I know is… she has the hunt going and nothing can stop her now, not even me. The average ANBU operatives will only be slaughtered by someone of her calibre. And I cannot waste the lives of my men just to sedate her foolish conquest."

"But Mei-san and-"

"As I said," Yagura interjected. "They do not know Juri more than you do. I cannot blame Juri for her… insanity, judging by her fucked up past, but that doesn't mean she can do whatever she wants just because she is one of the Goddesses of the Mist. Even a goddess has limits over her authority over political affairs. I need you to keep tabs on her. You are my only hope."

Chun-Li sighed dejected. "I guess I have no say in this, do I?"

"Unfortunately not." The Mizukage averted his gaze. "There is currently nobody I know who can tame the tyrant. I guess only the strongest woman in Kirigakure has the chance to subdue the indomitable tyrant."

"I…"

Yagura sighed. "I'm sorry, Chun-Li. I really wish I can do something to help, but Juri is nearly unstoppable. I'm afraid she might try to foil Naruto's plan. Naruto's mission is classified. Top-secret stuff that even I cannot tell you. The only thing you need to know is that Naruto's mission has no rooms for failure. Kirigakure's fate depends on my cousin and I will not allow some… crazy woman with god complex to ruin the plan. Chun-Li…"

Chun-Li raised a hand and silenced her superior. "It's alright. I understand where you're coming from. I accept this mission."

"Thank you, Chun-Li. In any case, if Juri decides to leave the village, follow her. Intercept her path, confront her, defeat her and drag her back to the village if you have to."

"Assuming I can beat her, that is." The brunette bowed politely. "I will take my leave."

Within seconds, Chun-Li vanished into showers of jasmine flowers.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Tsunade stroked her chin as she studied the map in her hand. "So, our first stop is the Land of Snow? Last I heard, there is some political issues going on with that place."

"Perfect. The chaos is exactly what I wanted." Naruto smiled. "Koyuki-chan's uncle plans to revolt against the daimyo of the village. By assassinating Koyuki's father, Doto Kazahana will be enthroned as the next daimyo and no opposition can stand against his little army. If there is something I can do to help, that will be preventing the death of Koyuki-chan's father. However, we will be in their turf. It is their turf. That means we're at a disadvantage."

"Then I suggest we better hurry." Tsunade scowled. "Last I heard, Doto is getting impatient. He has already acquired military weaponries from other nations and persuaded a few councillors from Yukigakure to fund his project. He will mobilise his troops any moment now."

"Yeah, we should-"

"Kyah!"

Swiftly, Naruto disappeared in a soothing breeze and materialised his frame before Ayane, who had tripped from a few twigs. Adroitly, Naruto captured Ayane, preventing her imminent fall and smiled alluringly at the kunoichi. His captivating eyes and the charming wink he sent to Ayane had bewitched her. "Are you alright, my dear?"

"I-I'm okay. I… I was careless when I was monitoring the forest. Please accept my apologies."

Naruto smirked and caressed Ayane's soft cheek, who blushed uncontrollably from his touch. "Everybody gets careless. However, a kunoichi at your calibre getting careless is unheard of. Are you being honest with me, Ayane-chan? Tell me. Are you really monitoring the forest… or are you monitoring something else?"

"Naruto-sama… I…"

Cupping Ayane's chin, Naruto leaned closer, their lips only inches apart as he stared dazzlingly at her. "Tell me, Ayane-chan, at what age did you blossom into such a beautiful woman?"

"I… N-Naruto-sama…"

Meanwhile, Tsunade snickered. _"Oh? Since when did that idiotic boy become a Casanova? And he is even better than that moron Jiraiya!"_

The blonde shook her head and ambled towards the pair, separating them as she pushed Naruto away. "Alright, cut it out! We have no time to waste. Focus here, people!"

Naruto chuckled and dusted his pants. "I'm just playing around. Baa-chan is right. We need to quicken our pace. Let's go."

Swirling around, the blond darted into the depth of the jungle. Tsunade shrugged and leaped to the branches before following Naruto. Shizune and Kimimaro quietly trailed after their respective mentors, while Ayane was regaining her composure. Maya rolled her eyes and nudged her companion's elbow. "What was that?"

"W-What was what?"

"What's with the flirting and innuendos?"

Ayane blinked. "I-I don't know what you're talking about. A-At any rate, we need to go."

Hurriedly, the violet-haired assassin dashed into the forest.

Maya deadpanned. _"This is such a pain in the ass."_

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

The Shiranui clan was a prestigious family in Kirigakure and they served a noble contribution to the village's welfare. The descendants of the Shiranui clan were notorious wielders of flames, able to craft and mould the spirit of fire as their primary affinity. The current matriarch of the Shiranui clan, as well as the only female clan head amongst the many ancestors, was a preeminent warrior in her generation.

She was Shiranui Mai, an elegant brunette with an angelic charm that had ensnared many hearts. She wore her velvet mahogany hair in a long ponytail, which cascaded behind her exposed back and smooth shoulders. Her outfit was a revealing, sleeveless tunic knitted with exquisite scarlet silk, and a waistband tied around her voluptuous body. The distinctive feature of her skimpy outfit was the stark white and crimson cloths, with enormous bell secured at the tip, bound to the back of her decorative waistband.

The rest of her costume was a thong she wore underneath the loincloth, in which exposed her slender legs. Toying with her fans, Mai smirked. "What can I do for you, Mei-chan? It isn't every day I get a humble visit from a fellow Goddess of the Mist."

"I'm here to discuss with you about-"

"Not interested." Mai folded her fan and licked her lips.

"You know very well the elders of the council despised my cousin. Last I heard, the Shiranui clan is on the neutral side. My brother is ushering me to talk to you about this matter. They are waiting for your vote."

"Cousin? What cousin? You have a cousin?" Mai blinked.

Mei deadpanned. "Uzumaki Naruto."

"Oh!" The brunette tapped her cheek before she beamed unexpectedly. "O-Oh! I get it! You're talking about _that _cousin!"

"Yeah, duh!" The redhead rolled her eyes. "How many cousins do you think I have? Most of the redheads, like me, are somewhat related to the Uzumaki."

"But Yagura-chan is a blond." Mei pursed her lips. "W-Wait… is Yagura-chan… the illegitimate stepson of the family?"

"W-What? No! Onii-sama inherits my father's hair. I inherit my mom's." Mei sighed and smacked her forehead. "Why am I disclosing my heritage to you?"

"I don't know. I'm just curious why Yagura-chan is not a redhead. So, what about the political issues that you are trying to convince me to do?"

Mei tossed an envelope on the table and crossed her legs. "We wished that you could consider supporting my cousin. Honestly, I don't really care if he lives or dies… but since this is a request from my esteemed brother, I cannot refuse. I must say though that he has his perks. He is good in the kitchen and he makes delicious ramen. He is awkward at times, but generally a good person. He is competent and very intelligent, judging by the fact that my brother holds high regards on him."

Mai unfurled her fan and covered her snickering. "Is this a political convention or a marriage proposal? The way you're describing him, it's as if you're marrying me off to him."

"W-What?" The redhead's cheeks were a few shades of scarlet and she shook her head fervently. "No! He is a sarcastic and annoying guy! Seriously! He always gets on my nerve and he has that… charming, knows-it-all look! Argh! I hate guys who think they are all competent and stuff. What? He thinks he knows a couple of fancy techniques he can boss me around? Get serious!"

The brunette grinned. "I see. Sounds like you're in love."

Mei was flustered as she waved her hands frantically. "N-No! You're getting the wrong idea! I just… I…"

"Alright! Enough talk. Show me his picture."

"It's inside the envelope, as well as his profile, biography and stats."

Mai snatched the document before skimming the content avidly. Stoking her chin, the brunette smirked. "Mesmerising. What a cutie. Robust physique, brilliant smile; I like that. He is definitely my type. I thought members from the Uzumaki clan are all redheads? Why is he a blond, like Yagura-chan?"

Mei shrugged. "No idea. We have him tested though. He is totally an Uzumaki."

"Mesmerising indeed." Mai surveyed the profile section and gaped. "W-Wait, seriously? He is classified as an S-Class ninja? Wielder of the Rinnegan? I always thought the Eyes of the Samsara are just myth. So… it is true after all. His affini- Oh my god! He is capable of utilising that much elements? Is this data for real? His knowledge of the elements is just unbelievable!

"That part is totally real. I witnessed some of it myself. He is capable of utilising all the five basic elements, as well as Konohagakure's legendary Wood Release, the ancient Sound Release, my Lava Release and Boil Release, the long forgotten Metal Release, Kusagakure's traditional Poison Release, Iwagakure's sacred Explosion Release, Kumogakure's ultimate Storm Release, the forbidden Swift Release, the fabled Crystal Release and the powerful Heaven Release."

Mai studied Mei suspiciously. "Did you… memorise everything?"

The redhead blinked and gulped. "N-No?"

"At any rate, being proficient of such a huge amount of elements, he is already akin to a god. Not only that, he is a specialist in Taijutsu, a master of Ninjutsu, that much is obvious, but his skills in Genjutsu is currently unknown. His chakra never depletes and he has enhanced strength and agility. Are you sure he's human?"

"Hence, my brother wished to strengthen ties with him. He is an invaluable asset to Kirigakure's military force." Mei smiled. "With someone of his calibre on our side, we will not need to fear our enemies."

"That much is true." Mai sighed before a mischievous smile crept up to her lips. "So, is he a nice person? I like boys with a little naughty mixed in their personality, and some spiciness for the effect, get what I'm saying girl?"

Mei hid her blush as she averted her eyes. "I-I don't know. How would I know?"

"Really… So, where is he? If you wish to get my vote, I need to have a one-on-one session with him."

"He's on a mission."

Mai cocked a brow. "So, when will he be back?"

"The duration of the mission is… two years."

"What?" The brunette folded her arms under her ample bosom and scoffed. "What makes you think I will cast my vote on some complete stranger? For all I know, the data that you have provided me might be a complete bull. Nobody can be that invincible! Nobody."

"Believe me or not, he is strong. As much as I hate to admit, my brother is no match to him."

Mai narrowed her eyes analytically. "So the rumours are true after all. Yagura-chan was defeated… by him?"

The redhead sighed. "Yes."

"What benefit do I get if I help you?"

"Oh, come on! We are sisters, for cry out loud."

"True." Mai smirked. "But, sisters or not, when it comes down to politics, I don't play fair. The Shiranui clan has served their fair share of servitude to the Mizukage of Kirigakure for generations. I don't see why I will lend a helping hand to you without some benefits. Besides, just a little fun fact, my clan consists of more than just a handful of branch families. I still have hundreds of mouths to feed. I can't just nod like a bitch and roll as you say. My father might bow to you, but sister, nuh uh. This is not how I play the game. Sister, this is not how I do business. I'mma show you how I run the world."

Mei sighed. "What do you want in return for your help?"

The brunette's grin widened lewdly.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Juri skipped buoyantly on the surface of a river in astonishing velocity as she hummed in a cheerful tune. She made an abrupt halt and kicked the current; spontaneously, geysers of water erupted as it torpedoed forward. Suddenly, the assault was dispersed into harmless splashes of water. Juri smirked as she placed a hand casually on her hip. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? My Chunny decided to come and visit me. How's life, darling. Did you come to cum? Ha! See what I did just now?"

"Shut up and come back with me, Juri." The brunette manifested her frame behind her nemesis and scowled.

"Oh? Let me take a wild guess here." The raven-haired woman smiled innocently. "Our Yagura-sama couldn't trust me, so he sent you to spy on me. Did I get a reward for my lucky guess? Judging by your expression, I just hit jackpot. Hooray for me."

"Cut this nonsense! You have breached the trust-"

"Blah, blah, blah, justice, waffles, pancakes, cereal, whatever." Juri shrugged. "I'm gonna pay my Maki-chan a visit. Nobody is gonna stop me, not even you, my dear Chunny."

Chun-Li's nose wrinkled in disgust as she glared patronisingly at the raven-haired woman. "Don't associate me with the likes of you."

"Ouchie, that hurts so much. After what we did _that _night, after what we've been through, you still berate me even until now." Juri sighed mockingly. "Still, that was one of my best nights ever though. Oh boy, I didn't know you're such a screamer."

The brunette gritted her teeth and growled. "Shut up."

Juri rolled her eyes and toyed with her bangs. "Remember that time when I penetrate you with my finger? And then I drank your juice, you drank mine as well? Oh my god, you know when I got lonely in the middle of a night, I masturbate myself while thinking about our steamy sex? Any guys will pay to watch us do our thing, you know what I'm saying girl?"

"I said shut up." Chun-Li clenched her quavering fist and bit her trembling lip.

"It is completely understandable that a righteous, pure and independent woman like you want to gain rapport from your fellow male peers. I mean, women like us are always oppressed by chauvinistic pigs. Young, single, beautiful, famous, and incredibly sexy. You are the ideal woman. Sadly, let's face the truth. Men just don't like their woman tougher than them. You intimidate them. You scare them shitless, not a bad thing actually. A global fighting champion recognised by other countries as the Rankyaku no Chun-Li, I'm sure there are plenty of suitors out there. Sarcasm!"

Chun-Li glared furiously at the nonchalant Juri, who continued. "I just don't get you. Face it. You will never find a man who can give you what you want. But a woman… now that's a different topic. She will be your equal. She can give you what you want. Your status is too good for any men, my dear, and deep down you knew. You knew that a man would outshine your glory. And if you desire, you can always… be the man. My man, if you want."

In the midst of blind umbrage, the brunette charged towards an unfazed Juri and tied her hands to her back in a grapple manoeuvre. "I want nothing to do with you!"

"Ouchie!" Juri cried. "You're breaking my heart, my darling."

"You induced me! That night was… was…"

"Rape? Juri grinned. "You know you like it- Oww! It hurts, my love! Let go of me!"

The brunette tightened her grip on her captive, putting a significant pressure on the raven-haired woman. "Just shut up! I don't want to hear anything from you! You're coming back with me whether you like it or not!"

"Oh?" Juri arched a brow. "I see now. If you want to be the one on top, you just have to say."

"Silence!"

"Hey, it's not my fault! You're such a fun to mess with!" Juri argued. "I mean, you were the one who came to me girl. You were the one who wanted a challenge. And I gave you one. A challenge that you'll never forget."

Chun-Li dropped her head in shame. "I… I admit it. I was defeated by you. But that doesn't mean-"

"What?" Juri's grin widened. "That I shouldn't take a needle and poke you? Well, I did drug you, but the chemical is nothing virulent. Honest. It only serves to heighten your… sexual arousal. The thing we did… is all you. I'm sorry to drop this on you but girl you're playing in my team long before our fight, catch my drift?"

Noticing Chun-Li was distracted, Juri grasped the opportunity and retaliated; instantly, she had untangled the brunette's hold and pinned her hands in a similar fashion. Chun-Li gasped before Juri leaned forward, her soft bosom pressing on the brunette's back and her warm breath tingling on her neck. "Just admit it, Chunny. You love that night. You love having sex with me. It drives you crazy. God, it is such a turn on just talking about it."

The brunette lurched. "I… I don't want-"

"So why are you being so submissive to me?" Juri licked Chun-Li's ear sensually. "At any rate, I don't have time playing with you, my darling. We can have all the fun we want once I finish killing that boy. One last thing before I make my leave, I did enjoying taking away your virginity. Ciao, my love."

In an instance, Juri vanished into a swirl of wildfire, leaving a shaking Chun-Li staring blankly at the riverbank with quavering legs.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

"What the hell is wrong with this place?" Maya whined as she was cloaked in thick, winter coat. There was visible vapour emanated from the silver-haired beauty's mouth as she talked. "This place suddenly freezes all of a sudden! One moment I see flowers blooming, and then fucking snow just fell on my face! What in the world-"

"This is Yukigakure." Naruto rolled his eyes. "For your information, this place is called the Land of Snow. There is a reason why the natives called their country the Land of Snow, because this nation only has one season. And that's winter!"

"Whatever, Mister I-know-it-all!" Maya grunted as she cursed incoherently under her breath. _"Mei-san is right about him! He is annoying!"_

"Please remind me again," the silver-haired samurai said as she gritted her teeth in annoyance. "Why the fuck am I enduring this shit?"

"We are heading to Yukigakure to meet the daimyo. The technology and machinery built from this nation is reputed to be the most advanced gizmos in the entire world. They have the necessary factories, equipment and manpower to supply Naruto the goods he needs." Tsunade responded, while keeping her gaze fixated on the map in her hand. "With Yukigakure's aid, Kirigakure will prosper."

"Baa-chan is right. I have already written the contract. Once we meet up with the daimyo of this country, we can negotiate a treaty with them."

"Understood, Naruto-sama." Ayane nodded.

Maya rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out impishly at Naruto.

Kimimaro sniffed the air before he twisted his attention to the mountains and announced. "We're surrounded, Naruto-sama."

The blond smiled appreciatively and ruffled his apprentice's hair. "Good job. Your tracking skills have improved."

Ayane blinked, her crimson eyes scanning vigilantly at the dense fog of snow. "Fifty hostiles detected. Naruto-sama, we are outnumbered."

Tsunade smirked. "Outnumber? Back in the old days, I was literally a one-woman-army."

"Like you said, that's in the past now." Maya refuted. "You're now just-"

The busty blonde snatched the lapel from the samurai's jacket and readied a punch. "Finish that sentence, I dare you! Don't think you're going to be married to Naruto, I won't dare scratch that pretty face of yours!"

"Shut up, old hag! And I'm not going to marry myself to that jerk! Over my dead body-"

"Silence." Naruto commanded. "Enough with the ruckus. They are going to attack from all directions."

Ayane sowed a few complex seals, but Naruto placed a hand of solace on her shoulder. "It's alright. I'll handle it."

"But, Naruto-sama, I-"

The blond caressed the violet-haired beauty's cheek and wiped a tinge of snow from her reddened face with his gloved thumb. "Trust me, Ayane-chan."

"Y-Yes, Naruto-sama."

Abruptly, countless of colossal serpents, composed of ice, emerged from the terrain and they descended upon the group. Naruto smirked before he his hands went into overdrive as he performed a set of foreign seals. Tendrils of sparkling silver energy circulated around Naruto's right hand, while a burst of potent black power exploded in his left hand. "Chakra of the offensive Kinton **(Metal Release) **in my right hand and chakra of the defensive Koton **(Steel Release) **in my left hand, together they become..."

Clamping his hands in a praying motion, Naruto declared menacingly. "Tetsuton: Kyoryokuna Tetsu no Kabe!" **(Iron Release: Almighty Iron Wall)**

Colossal towering walls, with carving of menacingly leviathans engraved on the surface, emerged from the ground. The density and durability of the metallic walls did not bulge even when the dragons of ice collided against it with tremendous ferocity. Naruto smirked as he sped through another set of seals before he slammed a fist, imbued with immense chakra, on the ground. "Bakuton: Sekisei Jiraiken!" **(Explosion Release: Red Star Landmine Fist)**

Geysers of blazing crimson energy burst from the ground and exploded at the enemies' locations. Naruto grinned as the assailants were forced to emerge from their hidden spots and dove threateningly towards the blond. Maya stood forward protectively and raised her sheathed blade. "Boya, step away! This is our spotlight, not yours."

Naruto smiled jubilantly and obliged. "Fine. I leave it to the both of you."

A group of assassins leaped towards Maya with their swords drawn. However, the silver-haired swordswoman smirked devilishly and tapped the hilt of her nefarious sword, readied in a battle stance. The assailants seemingly missed their target as they landed beside Maya and they walked in a dazed stupor. There was a brief hum from the vibration of Maya's blade before everything went a dead silence.

The assassins were obliterated, cleaved into macabre pieces as their blood was splattered on the snow. Naruto whistled as he watched Maya's prowess in fascination. _"_With my Reiki, there is nothing in this world I can't cut."

Ayane, garbed in a black coat, performed a set of foreign hand seals while enchanting a mantra in ancient language. Her eyes illuminated a sparkle of violet glow as she garnered an abundance of chakra and channelled it into her fingertips. "Mugen Tenshin Hijutsu: Hajin no Goryuhaien." **(Mist Phantom Heavenly Deity Hidden Technique: Divine Conqueror's Five Dragon Purifying Flames)**

Naruto was dumbstruck as the remaining assailants were encased by purple inferno ignited from their bodies. Regardless of the enemy's distance, there was no escape. Swiftly, the assassins were incinerated and turned into black fog of ashes. The blond applauded as he witnessed the carnage before him. Shizune was hugging her piglet tightly, trying her best to avoid watching the gruesome show of innards getting sliced and diced.

Kimimaro remained apathetic, as usual.

Tsunade smirked. _"So, that's the Natsume Style Kenjutsu? She is indeed worthy to be entitled as the heiress of the Natsume clan. It is said that those who mastered the deadly arts of the Natsume Style Kenjutsu will be able to cut anything in this world, and the talented ones are said to be able to dissect an ant's legs with ease. Whilst, the Mugen Tenshin clan is very secretive about their ninjutsu, and they are much stricter than the Hyuuga clan."_

Stroking her chin, the blonde watched as Maya and Ayane reporting to Naruto. _"The Natsume clan and the Mugen Tenshin clan have their strongest fighter serving Naruto. I believe Naruto's plan to change history will be possible. As long as we can ensure this operation a success, the alliance can become a reality. We can stop Tobi, Madara and Kabuto."_

Naruto sighed as he surveyed the last assailant, who was captured by Kimimaro. "So, have you guys anticipated that we will come here? This ambush is a clever set-up, I must say. But you have clearly underestimated us, and that's your downfall."

Ayane placed a blunt kunai on the assassin's neck and demanded with fury flaring in her eyes. "How dare you assault Naruto-sama! Talk, or I will-"

"Ayane-chan, please don't waste your anger on the likes of him." Naruto interjected. "Let me handle this."

"Yes, Naruto-sama." The violet-haired beauty retreated and stood beside Maya.

"So, why is Doto recruiting criminals from other nations as his lackey?" Naruto chuckled as the assailant refused to disclose any information. "If you don't wish to talk, there is only one option left."

"Just kill me! I will not blemish Doto-sama's pride!"

The blond shook his head and clicked his tongue in disappointment. "So unwise. I guess I have to resort using this method to gather information from you."

Much to the group's horror, Naruto grasped the assailant's head and muttered remorselessly. "Ningendo." **(Human Path)**

Tsunade gasped as the blond literally pulled out the assassin's soul. However, she was horrified by the vile smirk tugged at his lips. _"T-This is the same technique Nagato used! From what Shizune has informed me, she was killed once by this technique. To think that Naruto has already mastered all of the Rinengan's capabilities, as well as the other fearsome attributes. Naruto… what have you become?"_

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Sui-Feng ambled emotionlessly through the hallways of Kumogakure's ANBU operatives headquarters, located in a sequestered forest. As a unit commander, she was assigned to attend the meeting, especially when the Raikage had personally scheduled it. Apparently, the Raikage had announced an urgent meeting under exigent circumstances. According to the directive, personnel attending to ceremonial meetings must dress in a black robe, accompanied by a white overcoat.

"Yo! Sui-Feng! I thought you're out patrolling! I didn't know ya' make it in time for the big show."

Sui-Feng halted her track and bowed politely to her senior. "Yoruichi-sama, I have returned immediately after I received news that Raikage-sama has called for an assembly."

Yoruichi was the matriarch of the Shihoin clan, which was once rivalled to the notable Senju clan in terms of strength. The clansmen were combat experts and specialised in their untraceable speed. Yoruichi gained recognition throughout nations as the Goddess of Flash, for her strength was on par with the Raikage and her accolade was feared by countless. At a tender age of twelve, Yoruichi was promoted as ANBU commander of Kumogakure's CAT unit. Eventually, she took the mantle as chief director of the Punishment Force.

Dressed in a similar outfit as Sui-Feng, Yoruichi strolled alongside the raven-haired woman with an autocratic grace. "I heard the Raikage has chosen someone to be the next candidate as General of Kumo's Military."

"General?" Sui-Feng arched a brow. "The last general was the Raikage-sama himself, before he was appointed to be the Raikage."

"Yeah, I guess the next candidate is most likely Bee-chan." Yoruichi snickered. "That sorry-excuse-for-a-rapper might be a joke, but he's good in what he does."

"I believed so."

"You think so?"

Yoruichi and Sui-Feng switched their attention to the intruder, who was grinning maliciously at them. The violet-haired beauty took a step forward and placed a hand on her curvaceous hip. "Oh? I thought you would be late, Ichimaru Gin."

Ichimaru Gin was a prodigy amongst his peers and he became the youngest in history to be promoted as ANBU commander of Kumogakure's FOX unit at only ten years old, until the record was broken by his esteemed colleague. In the battlefield, he was given the moniker as the nefarious smiling monster for his unique attribute was the mocking grin he wore. He was an enigmatic individual who spoke with blatant sarcasm and had an unknown background.

Gin sighed. "I don't think Bee-san is gonna be nominated. He is good, that much is true. But, ya know, I think there are other folks who should be nominated."

Yoruichi cocked a brow. "And who might that be?"

"I don't know. Maybe you, Yoruichi-san. Hey, who knows right? You're as powerful as Bee-san. I'm sure you're on the list." The silver-haired warrior crossed his arms and hid his hands in his sleeves.

"And why wouldn't Raikage-sama choose you?" Yoruichi crossed her arms under her ample bosoms and grinned. "You are _the _prodigy, after all."

Gin smirked. "Me? A general? That got to be the funniest crack I've ever heard."

"Demeaning yourself? You're one strange fellow, Ichimaru."

The silver-haired warrior diverted his predatory gaze towards his right. "Muguruma Kensei? Oh, how nice. People are suddenly popping out from nowhere. Say, do you have anything in mind that you would like to share?"

Kensei scoffed and crossed his powerful arms. He was a prideful ninja, whose unsurpassable strength equalled to that of the Raikage. Although his parents were powerless civilians, Kensei proved to his peers that his undeniable power was not to be underestimated. Kensei was a tall, muscular man with mussed up grey hair. He was promoted as an ANBU commander of the Raikage's elite infantry unit, GHOST, when he was a mere teenager.

"I have faith in the Raikage's decision." Kensei replied.

Gin applauded, his teasing grin widened. "As expected of our fellow ANBU commanding officer. I thought you would say something like that. Aren't you our ideal poster boy of the month? Or is it that kid?"

As if on cue, a boy with a pair of impassive turquoise eyes and spiky white hair materialised behind Kensei. He was garbed in the standard ceremonial formal attire, with a green scarf wrapped around his neck. There was a notable blade stashed behind his back, secured by a thin chain he wore diagonally around his body. Folding his arms, the boy glared vehemently at Gin. "You know, Gin? Until now, I still can't stand that nonchalant façade of yours."

"Oh, how cold of you, Hitsugaya Toshiro." Gin smirked. "After all, we're friends, aren't we?"

Toshiro huffed. The boy was ANBU commander of Kumogakure's DRAGON unit and he was the genius who outranked Gin as the youngest warrior to be promoted as a leader in the organization. With his paramount skills, Toshiro was venerated as a prodigy who came to the mortal realm once every century. "I will prefer the term… colleague. We are no friends, mind you."

"That is rather unpleasant." Gin's shoulders slumped. "Here I am, trying to be nice and my kindness just have to be rejected. How awful of you."

"I do not wish to associate myself with the likes of you, Ichimaru Gin." Toshiro said. "After our last battle, I believe it is clear that our grounds are far from neutral."

"That bit is true." Gin sighed. "I hate to say this but… our last battle ended up a draw. You are not the victor, commander. Don't go around and flatter yourself."

"Wanna put that to the test again, Gin?"

Sui-Feng stepped forward and gritted her teeth. "Do not get carry away, commander Hitsugaya, commander Ichimaru. The meeting is going to be commenced. If you cause a ruckus here, you will leave us no choice but to either eliminate you or drag you away."

"My, my, how scary as usual, Sui-Feng. It's no wonder you still haven't got yourself a boyfriend." The silver-haired man chuckled, much to Sui-Feng's exasperation. "Alright, I won't make a fuss. In fact, I believe I'm the victim here."

Toshiro scoffed.

"That sure is scary." Darui emerged from the shadows and sighed. "I thought another battle is sure to come. If Sui-Feng didn't step in to stop the two of you, I bet the collateral damage will be severe."

"Darui?" Kensei blinked. "Even you're invited. This must be some important stuff. Are you the newly nominated general?"

Darui shook his head. "I only heard of this news an hour ago. I don't think I'm suited for the job anyway, so it won't be me. Even if it is me, I will reject it. I'm still too young for it."

Mabui interrupted the conversation as she stood formally beside the opened gate of the chamber. "Darui-dono, Kensei-dono, Yoruichi-dono, Sui-Feng-dono, Toshiro-dono, Gin-dono, please come in. The other guests have already arrived. Raikage-sama will be arriving in any minute now."

The group marched into the grand chamber and they were greeted by either commanders of the ANBU or respected jonin of Kumogakure. Sui-Feng and Yoruichi were surprised that Kumogakure's senior medical officer, Unohana Retsu, was invited as well. Retsu was the equivalent to Tsunade, as their medical knowledge was unparalleled. She smiled pleasantly at Sui-Feng and Yoruichi before they were interrupted by the spotlight cast on the stage.

A thunderbolt blitzed through the audiences and it materialised across the hall. The Raikage exuberant entrance earned cheers from the crowd, much to Mabui's displeasure. A grinned as he pantomimed everybody to settle in ease. "I welcome you all to today's meeting. I do apologise if I have brought you back from your vacation, mission or other places. However, today's meeting will determine the fate of Kumogakure's future."

"Would you like to get to the point, sir?" Gin smirked.

"As some of you might have heard, I have nominated someone to be the general of our military force. As you see, I have been trying to find us a general for a very long time. Ever since I stepped down from my post as the general in order to be promoted as the Raikage I am today, the vacancy is unnerving to say the least. Therefore, in order for the general to be established amongst our ranks, we need a majority vote for my nominee."

Darui and Kensei cocked a quizzical brow.

"As you all know, without the approval from the civilian council and the military council, the nominee cannot be promoted. Therefore, I present you…"

At the doorway, Killer Bee posed his signature stance and yelled. "WEEEE!"

Yoruichi sighed. "As expected."

Sui-Feng rolled her eyes at Killer Bee's antics. "What a grunt."

Toshiro deadpanned. "I figured out much."

However, Killer Bee stepped aside and allowed a foreign redhead to amble through the red carpet. He was dressed in a combat utility vest, with oriental armour fastened on his shoulders and a black cape clipped on his waist. He wore shin guards, coated with chrome plated armour, and a pair of boots. Yoruichi blinked, trying to discern the stranger. _"Who is this man? I have never seen him before. Did Raikage-dono recruit a foreigner from other nations? Judging by his red hair… w-wait! It can't be!"_

"Uzumaki Nagato!"

Sui-Feng widened her eyes as she scrutinised the redhead. "What in the world… who is this guy?"

Gin smirked. "How very interesting."

Nagato ascended the stairs and stood calmly beside the Raikage. A patted the redhead's shoulder and smiled. "I know many of you have questions in mind. Who is him? What is he capable of? Where did he come from? I will answer your questions if you wish."

"I am Uzumaki Nagato." The redhead interjected. "I hail from the Uzumaki clan. I do not wish to instigate. And yes, I am a foreigner. I arrived to Kumo roughly six months ago, and I have treated this place my home ever since. I know some of you have queries of my abilities to lead or my forte in the battlefield, however, I would gladly prove myself if you wish."

"I am Hirako Shinji, ANBU Commander of Raikage-sama's elite commando unit, Eclipse, as well as the director of all ANBU operatives. Unfortunately, we cannot accept a leader who we know nothing about." The blond, whose bang was kept a symmetrical cut with one side longer than the other, stared emotionlessly at the redhead. The other ANBU commanders stood beside Shinji, their beliefs were firm as they refused to compel to a nameless chief. "If you catch my drift, I think you know what I'm trying to imply."

Nagato nodded. "I understand."

There were portions of jonin who agreed with Shinji, while the rest had absolute faith with the Raikage's decision. However, the votes were outnumbered. Nagato sighed and declared boldly. "In terms of strength, I am willing to open up a challenge. Whoever believes I'm not worth the time, you can step up and try to defeat me."

Much to Mabui and the Raikage's dismay, the majority of the audience stepped forward and glared at the redhead. Nagato chuckled. "Whoa, I have anticipated much. Alright then, Raikage-sama, would you like to arrange a challenge? That would be nice."

A stroked his beard and sighed. "Very well. Mabui, get it done."

"Understood, sir." Mabui stared at the rather placid Nagato with concern in her eyes. _"Nagato-kun, are you gonna be okay? Shinji-kun is the unofficial leader amongst the other ANBU commanders, as well as the strongest. Not to mention, there is Kensei-kun from the elite Ghost Unit, the absent Byakuya-dono from the elite NOBLE unit and Yoruichi-kun from the CAT unit, and they are one of the mightiest. Nagato-kun is challenging the greatest assets of Kumogakure. I'm not sure how this will turn out but… I can only hope for the best."_

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

I must repeat myself once more. I do not own Naruto. I also do not own the characters from Bleach, which I have decided to include in this story. I know it is quite overwhelming, but there is a lack of characters in canon to give me adequate materials to write on. I also don't own any characters I have mentioned from Street Fighter, Soul Calibur, Dead or Alive, Tenjou Tenge and King of Fighter.

Hey, don't hate me. Those chicks are hot and you know it. Don't worry. I will make sure they blend into the story.

Pairing:

1.) NarutoXKonan (Confirmed)  
2.) NarutoXMei  
3.) NarutoXShizune  
4.) NarutoXKoyuki  
5.) NarutoXAnko  
6.) NarutoXKurenai  
7.) NarutoXPakura  
8.) NarutoXSui-Feng  
9.) NarutoXJuri  
10.) NarutoXChun Li  
11.) NarutoXSetsuka  
12.) NarutoXAyane  
13.) NarutoXMaya  
14.) NarutoXYoruichi  
15.) NarutoXMai  
16.) NarutoXHarem

Please review.

(P.S: I am still recovering from the loss of my mother. She passed away recently from cancer. God bless her soul and guide her to heaven.)


	13. Alliance Formed

Author Note: I sincerely apologise for my late upload. This story has not being updated for nearly half a year. I am truly sorry. Writer's block, ya know?

X**-**o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Doto Kazahana smirked as he toyed with the cup of wine in his hand. He couldn't resist his urge to snicker. "It won't be long before I overthrow that loser. I never understood why father would choose Sosetsu as the daimyo for this village? He is a weak-minded, idealistic fool who think we can live in a peaceful world. Only weaklings think like he does."

"**I don't see what's wrong with that."**

Doto blinked and registered the foreign voice echoing in his chamber. "W-Who's there?"

"Greetings, Doto-san." Naruto emerged from the shadows, along with his companions. "I have heard things about you."

"Things?" The tyrant arched a dubious brow at the blond and sneered. "You dare intrude into my realm?"

Naruto shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a daredevil. So, how is your conspiracy going? Fine, I guess? If I'm not wrong, you have planned to murder your brother, overthrow his kingdom, and seize a large amount of money from your father's vault. Am I wrong to say that?"

Doto narrowed his eyes. "I don't understand what you're talking about."

"Oh, my. Don't play dumb with me." Naruto tossed a few documents on the ground and grinned. "I have all the evidences of your perfidious treachery in my hand, Kazahana Doto-san. Your plans of creating an army by selling Yukigakure's technology to other nations and earning a fortune from it, I have it all noted. You even managed to sway some of Kirigakure's councilmen to support your scheme. Of course, those who are guilty would be held accountable."

The tyrant growled and stood up. "Who do you think you are? Storming into my territory and talking all that blasphemy crap… I can sue you for defamation and-"

It was then the door opened, revealing Kazahana Sosetsu at the doorway. "I can't believe you wish to kill me, brother. This gentleman here has already informed me of your treason. Why?"

Naruto smirked as he pointed a finger at the frightened Doto. "Bang. I win."

"T-This is… no! No!" Doto clutched his head and screamed manically. "This… is not happening! This is not supposed to be like this! Just… who are you?"

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, personal advisor of the Mizukage. I am here to apprehend you for your malfeasant attempts to denigrate the pride of our nation, Kazahana Doto. Surrender and we might lighten your sentence." Doto enraged glare was fixated at the blond and his animalistic growl slowly became a guffaw of amusement as he raised a fist at his brother. "You fool! Sosetsu, you're unfit to be a ruler! I am the rightful heir of this kingdom! It is my birth right! Men!"

Doto's minion descended upon the ground, perturbing the daimyo and his guards. Naruto remained aloof as he eyed uninterestedly at the commotion. The blond stared wordlessly at Maya and nodded. The swordswoman smirked deviously before she unsheathed her blade. With ethereal grace, Maya performed fluid slashes with Reiki and muttered hollowly. "Chiton: Chiko Kaso." **(Blood Release: Bright Blood Cremation)**

As if on cue, Doto's guardsmen literally exploded and the splattered blood from the mutilated corpses was drained and absorbed by Maya's nefarious blade. Naruto took a step forward and smiled. "I will suggest you surrender now before things get out of hand."

"You imbecile!"

"Brother, please stop!" Sosetsu was petrified when his brother vanished and reappeared behind him.

Doto placed his dagger on his brother's neck and yelled. "Nobody come closer! Anybody who defy me, I shall slit his throat!"

"Father!" A girl, who Naruto recognised as the young Koyuki, rushed towards her father, but she halted her track as an opposing figure hindered her pathway. She looked up with horrified eyes and saw a pair of benign pair of mystical sapphire eyes staring at her. Patting an assuring hand on Koyuki's small shoulder, Naruto squatted down and smiled. "I'll save your father for you. This time, I'll make sure you won't get hurt anymore."

"W-What? H-Hey! Look out!" Koyuki screamed as she noticed a pair of colossal black dragons charging towards the blond.

Naruto stood up and formed a hand seal. "Shoton: Shojinheki." **(Crystal Release: Crystal Encampment Wall)**

Durable quartz sprouted from the ground and shielded Naruto from the imminent assault. The dragons, composed of sheer intensity of ice, collided against the obstructing crystal. Naruto smirked as the quartz was frozen before he bellowed. "Ayane!"

Adroitly, Ayane threw a shuriken towards Doto and the projectile miraculously tracked its target's movement. Doto cringed as the shuriken pierced his arm and he released his hold of his brother. Naruto immediately dashed forward as his frame dissipated into a whirlwind and reappeared behind Doto. "Farewall, Doto-san."

Doto didn't even have the opportunity to scream. His lifeless corpse collapsed on the ground as a kunai embedded through his throat.

Naruto sighed. "Now that the disputation is over, I guess we have some important business to address, Sosetsu-dono? Shall we have a private moment?"

Sosetsu gulped and nodded. "T-This way please."

Naruto smiled as he was led into a hallway with his companions by Sosetsu's bodyguard, while the daimyo remained in the chamber, staring sadly at his fallen brother. Koyuki ran into her father's embrace and Sosetsu reciprocated the hug. "Everything is going to be okay now, Koyuki-chan."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Nagato stood in solitude on the arena platform, staring emotionlessly at his opponents. Standing before the redhead were notorious and phenomenal warriors representing Kumogakure and they were all ANBU Unit Commanders. Their ridiculous and unearthly strength were not to be underestimated, as it earned them the rightful entitlement as Kumogakure no Jusanchushin. **(Thirteen Pillar Gods of the Hidden Cloud Village)**

The stadium was filled with anxious crowds and notable people, including the Raikage and his councilmen. The thirteen ANBU unit commanders were dressed in their trademark white overcoat with their armour underneath. Mabui stood behind her superior as she eyed Nagato with concern.

His adversary was Kumogakure's strongest elite combatants.

It was an understatement to claim that their combined might was fearsome. It was beyond terrifying that even the Raikage might not triumph against them when they were united.

However, Nagato was confident.

He had no fear.

"I will advise the thirteen of you in a personal level." Nagato smiled. "Please do not hold back. If you do, you will die."

"I believe you have overestimated yourself, Uzumaki." Kensei growled. "We are the Jusanchushin. All of us here standing before you are ANBU's finest. We are the unit commanders. If you don't know, ANBU unit commander is classified as lieutenant generals by default. Do you understand now? You are just a nameless clown from some nameless place."

The redhead narrowed his eyes and flexed his fingers. "I will laugh in joy at your defeat then."

"Let the battle commence!" The announcer declared and the bustling crowd calmed.

"Come at me with all you got." Nagato grinned as he beckoned the competitors forward.

Kensei was the first to dash forward, despite his comrade's protest. Without hesitation, he delivered a crushing fist at Nagato, who evaded effortlessly. However, the redhead was not surprised when Kensei's punch had caused a crater to form.

"Just like how I have expected from you, Muguruma-san."

"Get back here, you bastard!" Kensei roared as he charged blindly towards Nagato. Readied a punch, the silver-haired warrior was stunned as his attacks were counterattacked by a sharp strike to his bicep from the redhead. Every attempt made to assault Nagato became nugatory. It was as if the redhead was predicting Kensei's movement with an acute sense.

Yoruichi grinned as she crossed her arms under her ample bosom. "Well, well, well. It seems likr Kensei is not having much fun. Wanna help him?"

Sui-Feng scoffed. "I proposed a strategy against him. However, that brute went off after a mere instigation."

"Hey, bumblebee." Nagato retreated as he skidded to a halt and winked provocatively at Sui-Feng. "You ain't catching me, no matter what. Suck on this!"

The redhead stuck his tongue out at the brunette, who was fuming with seething anger. "T-The nerve! I'll show him!"

In an instance, Sui-Feng vanished into a breeze. Nagato guffawed in disturbing delight as Sui-Feng appeared behind him and swung her foot, intending of decapitating him with her kick. However, she was stunned that before she initiated her attack, the redhead smacked her thigh and snatched her foot deliberately to throw her off her momentum. Sui-Feng yelped as Nagato hurled her over to the opposite side of the battleground.

"Is this all the Jusanchushin got? How pathetic."

Toshiro gritted his teeth and unsheathed his blade. "You dare spit on our-"

"If this keeps up, I'll do more than spitting."

Nagato grinned tauntingly and sewed a few hand signs. "Suiton: Suiryuben." **(Water Release: Water Dragon Whip)**

A colossal wave of water rose from the ground and morphed into a gigantic serpent. The leviathan, composed of condensed liquid soared, towards its nemesis, threatening to drown them with the deadly tidal waves. Nagato's eyes widened as the tsunami was cleaved into half by a tall man who wore an eye-patch. He had a robust physique and dressed in a sleeveless ragged coat. The intimidating man stood forward and he scowled. "Isn't this boring?"

The Raikage, who sat on a throne as he oversaw the match, stroked his chin. "This will be interesting. Nagato has spiked _his _interest."

Mabui bit her fingernail and fidgeted. _"Oh no. This isn't good. T-That's… Zaraki Kenpachi, commander of the bloodthirsty ANBU's eleventh division… SPARTAN. He was the one who fought the late Sandaime Raikage to a draw for three days three nights. Like the Sandaime Raikage, he possessed a renowned body with extraordinary level of durability. His endurance, strength and raw power match that of the Sandaime Raikage. During the warring era, he gained the moniker as Kumogakure no Akuma-O." _**(Demon King of the Hidden Cloud)**

Nagato immediately discerned undeniable danger emitting from the man. It was as if his opponent's murderous aura was smothering him. Regaining his composure, Nagato smiled placidly. "You look strong. Stronger than the rest."

The man scoffed and sliced the air, forming a devastating fissure on the ground in the process. Nagato sidestepped the destructive wave of mayhem and aimed his palm at his opponent. "Onmyoton: Gutaika–Toraidento." **(Yin-Yang Release: Materialisation – Trident)**

Tridents, created from sheer energy, manifested before the redhead as the projectiles hovered in the air. With a snap of his fingers, the tridents launched telekinetically towards the opposing man. Kenpachi stood motionlessly as he allowed the tridents to pierce him. Much to Nagato's shock, the projectiles shattered into harmless fragments before it dispersed into dust.

The man swung his blade with his monstrous might and cut the arena in half, while the crowd cheered in jubilation. Nagato emerged from the smoke as he leaped to the sky and thrust his palm forward. "What a pest. Shinra Tensei!"

An ungodly force slammed upon the battlefield and the combatants ducked to safety as the platform crumbled into debris. Nevertheless, Kenpachi stood with a dispassionate gaze as he withstood the almighty pressure; he didn't even flinch. Toshiro clamped his hands into a prayer motion and declared. "Hyoton: Bakushinchi." **(Ice Release: Ground Zero)**

A layer of ice materialised on stage, laying out a sturdy ground for the demolished terrain. Nagato flew towards Kenpachi, but his trajectory was intercepted by a violet blur. Nagato landed on the icy platform and nursed his bruised lips. Surveying his surroundings, the redhead blinked as a beautiful woman, with sunglow eyes and a tan complexion, descended before him like a goddess. "You must be Shihoin Yoruichi, right?"

"I'm glad that you know." Yoruichi crossed her arms and smiled sensually.

"The Shihoin clan is reputed for their members to be practitioners of the Swift Release, am I not right to say that?"

"You did your own research." The Shihoin matriarch nodded. "I am the fastest woman in the world. I am the Goddess of Flash, Shihoin Yoruichi! Jinton: Raijin no Ishi." **(Swift Release: Will of the Thunder God)**

Hundreds of Yoruichi's afterimages materialised before Nagato and they rushed towards the redhead mercilessly. Nagato inhaled deeply, channelled an extensive amount of chakra into his unholy Rinnegan and mumbled. "Shinra Tensei."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

"This is our contract. Would you like to see the agreements?" Naruto smiled, oblivious of Koyuki who was staring intensely at him. Sosetsu sighed and took the documents. "I understand that you have gone through something traumatic earlier. However, you must understand that your brother has caused financial damage on your nation."

Naruto frowned as he eyed the fidgeting daimyo. "I will be blunt with you. Kirigakure plans to open factories here, as well as securing an alliance with Yukigakure. As long as you sign the contract, Kirigakure is willing to help your nation. The contract has already stated the deposit of goodwill that we're willing to pay."

"I see…" Sosetsu sighed. "I will put this in consideration."

"The longer you wait, the longer your people will suffer." Naruto slammed a palm on the files and stared sternly at the daimyo. "Don't you get it, Sosetsu-dono? Your people are suffering because of your hesitation! Some are freezing to death, others are starving, while you're here, submerging in warmth and pondering about this issue! Accept this deal now and ease the suffering of your people."

The daimyo blinked in shock.

Naruto widened his eyes before he bowed shamefully. "I apologise for my brashness. Please forgive me."

The daimyo gulped and skimmed through the content of the proposal. "It is alright. There is nothing to forgive. You are right. Hmm… So… if I agreed to this contract, you're willing to dispatch your platoon of ninja from Kirigakure to protect Yukigakure?"

"Yes." Naruto nodded. "All we want is for you to willingly accept us as major shareholders of your factories in Yukigakure. We are aware that Yukigakure are an industrialised nation, famous for your competent machineries and fabulous technologies. We wish to aid your country during such dire era, and in return, we request you to only upload mission profiles to us and provide us a share of profits."

Sosetsu blinked. "Mission profiles?"

"Yes. In other words, Kirigakure will be supporting any missions Yukigakure required. May it be transportation of goods or escorts, Kirigakure will be able to help."

"But, I am aware that Kirigakure is currently under a major recession in its financial state and an imminent civil war will soon be wrought upon your lands." Naruto chuckled. "Rumours have its effect. If Kirigakure is under a recession, is it plausible for us to even submit you such generous amount of money? As for the civil war, let's just say that we're simply using the rumours to protect ourselves from other major nations."

"I don't understand." Sosetsu adjusted his glasses.

"There will be no civil war, I guarantee you. All of the terms and conditions are stated in the contract. Please read through thoroughly and-"

"It's alright. I have already decided." The daimyo smiled. "Yukigakure has no substantial military forces. It will be pleasant if Kirigakure is so kind to protect us. We are willing to ally ourselves with your nation. I accept the agreement."

"T-Thank you, Sosetsu-dono. Our alliance will be a beneficial one, believe it." Naruto grinned lewdly as Sosetsu signed the contract. _"I love it when a plan comes together."_

Tsunade, sitting quietly beside her surrogate son, stared at the blond.

"_Is this still the brat that I know for all those years? This Naruto… he seems so foreign to me. Sometimes, I don't even know what he is thinking. Naruto… what happened to you?"_

Sosetsu and Naruto stood up as they exchanged a handshake. "I am glad to be part of your alliance, Uzumaki-kun. As for the deposit of goodwill, that would be redundant." The blond blinked. "S-Sir, are you implying that the sum is not up to your satisfaction? We can always increase-"

"N-No, it's not that." Sosetsu sighed. "You have disposed of my brother and his tyranny, that much is considered a deposit of goodwill to me. Kirigakure do not need to pay me anything. I am happy to join forces with a major nation such as Kirigakure no Sato."

Naruto smiled and bowed in gratitude. "On behalf of Kirigakure, I thank you for your cooperation."

"Please, Uzumaki-kun, you need not be so formal to me. After all, you are our benefactor. It is we who should thank you. Please accept my bow of-"

"No, please don't." The blond grasped the daimyo's shoulders and smiled. "Someone of your status shouldn't be bowing to me. If you wish to express your thanks to me, all you need to do is to be a splendid father for Koyuki-chan and become a great king for your nation. That's all I asked."

Sosetsu smiled. "I understand. Where would you be residing, may I ask?"

"My companion and I have decided to rent a hotel for tonight-"

"No, no. That would not be good." The daimyo gestured his guards to him and announced. "Tidy up the guest rooms in my manor. The ambassadors from Kirigakure deserve that much."

"I thank you for your hospitality." Naruto smirked.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

"As expected of the Jusanchushin." Nagato licked the blood from the edge of his lips and sewed an intricate set of complex hand seals. "I didn't want to use this in a fight, but… I guess I have no choice. Onmyoton Hijutsu: Yubu no Aragami." **(Secret Technique of the Yin-Yang Release: Tempestuous God of Valour)**

Gin's smirk widened as an ominous shadow loomed over him and his comrades. An ethereal warrior, clad in oriental armour, stood with the height of a skyscraper as it glared malevolently at its foes. It was constructed by Nagato's potent chakra and was equipped with an arsenal of undulating swords. Standing within the towering creature was Nagato, who had his arms crossed. "This technique may be incomplete, but it will be enough to defeat the thirteen of you. After all, it is the progenitor of the Mangekyou Sharingan's fable technique."

Sui-Feng gritted her teeth as she felt tremendous power emanating from the oppressing aura of the summoned entity. "W-What in the world is this?"

Hiroko Shinji stepped forward and sighed aloud. "I guess it is time for us to raise this game level a notch."

Urahara Kisuke, chief director of Kumogakure's logistic and technology advancement bureau, as well as commander of the ANBU's support force JOKER, scratched his head in modesty before tapping his cane on the ground. "This is perturbing, don't you think? If I'm not wrong, that technique of his grants him defence at an unreal level. This would be troublesome."

Shihoin Yoruichi materialised her frame beside Kisuke in a static blur and grinned. "He is such fun, don't you think? I have never met an opponent that can actually kill me. I'm starting to like that boy."

"Woman and their distasteful love for the antagonist." Kuchiki Byakuya, unit commander of ANBU's elite stealth unit NOBLE, scoffed as he eyed Nagato emotionlessly from a distance. Byakuya hailed from the aristocratic and wealthy clan of Kumogakure. His paramount skills had certified him as one of Jusanchushin's most deadly member.

Yoruichi stuck a tongue childishly at Byakuya and huffed. "You're just jealous that I, the super sexy Yoruichi-sama, have never liked you, brat!"

Kurosaki Ichigo, the newly enlisted commander of a once exiled ANBU unit REAPER, rolled his eyes and pointed a finger at Nagato. "Shouldn't we be worrying about that man, Yoruichi-san"

"Shut up, kid. You know nothing. Just shut yer face." Yoruichi snapped, much to Ichigo's chagrin.

Aikawa Love, a tall man with a spiky afro and wore the traditional white overcoat, wielding an enormous kanabo that was covered with bladed protrusions, grunted as he stashed his comic book and dug his ear. He was the assigned commander of the ANBU unit, BERSERKER. "At any rate, we should all get serious. He is really determined to kill all of us. I still cherish my life, thank you."

Kenpachi smirked as he rested the sharp edge of his blade on his broad shoulders. "Now we're talking. This is my fight."

"Your fight?" Kaname Tousen, the blind division commander of the ANBU unit JUSTICE, arched a brow and unsheathed his sword ceremonially. He had an orange scarf encircled his neck and he wore a visor. "This is our fight, you fiend. This battle is arranged by Raikage-sama. I would not allow you to taint this glorious battle with your selfish lust for blood."

Kenpachi glared sinisterly at Tousen and snarled. "You want to die first?"

Kensei punched his fist and hollered. "This is no time for games and petty bickering. If you want to settle your vendetta, do it after we kick his ass."

Unohana Retsu, chairwoman of Kumogakure's medical institute and senior commander of ANBU's healer unit THRONES, sighed. "We might as well finish this match. I will take the lead. Will that be fine with you, Hirako-san?"

Shinji averted his gaze and scratched his cheek. "Uh… well, I was thinking of-"

"I said, **'Will that be fine, Hirako Shinji-san?'**" Somewhat, a malevolent aura of death manifested from Retsu's frame as she smiled at Shinji, who was sweating profusely.

"W-Well, if you insist…"

Without any hand signs,Retsu aimed her palm at Nagato and whispered. "In attendance of the Jusanchushin, I shall give you a welcoming gift. Raiton Hijutsu: Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho." **(Secret Technique of the Lightning Release: Flying Dragon Striking Heaven Shaking Thunder Cannon)**

A gigantic azure beam of pandemonium erupted from Retsu's palm, stupefying her comrades as the blast consumed Nagato. Crackling electricity whiplashed to existence as it destroyed the structures of the stadium, while the audience's cheers blared in excitement. Smoke emitted from the epicentre of her palm as she smiled serenely at the mayhem she had wrought. Nevertheless, Nagato's summoned phantom had shielded the redhead from the devastating assault.

Unfazed, Nagato stared patronisingly at the woman. "Is that it? I expected more than just a few sparks of lightning."

Toshiro was stunned as he stared fearfully at Retsu, who retained a saccharine demeanour. "I-I didn't know she is capable of using an S-Class Lightning technique. The same trademark technique originally created by the Nidaime Raikage… it was said that the lightning is so potent, it changes colour! It was one of the most powerful jutsu… yet that man withstood the blast."

"This is no time for us to be surprised by every little thing." Shinji unsheathed his sword and charged towards Nagato.

"It is futile!" Nagato yelled. "With this variation of Susanoo as my defence, nothing can penetrate through it! Give it up and acknowledge me!"

The blond sliced the ethereal entity with his blade, but was dismayed when the shield of energy received no damage. Nagato raised his hand and his action was mimicked by the monstrosity. Without hesitation, he swung his arm and the humongous entity traced his movement. Shinji ducked from the assault and vanished, before attacks were executed from all direction.

Nagato scowled. "Impressive. That is neither shunshin nor bunshin. That is just… pure speed. My eyes can't even trace his movements anymore. However, impressive as it may be, he cannot defeat me. I am invincible!"

"I guess this is my cue." Gin unsheathed his wakizashi and twirled the hilt of his blade playfully. The silver-haired swordsman pierced the ground and seemingly an incessant amount of blades ascended from the earth. "Don't get mad at me, bro. No hard feelings but, yer gonna die. Suiginton: Senryuu Ginyari no Jutsu!" **(Mercury Release: Thousand Dragon Silver Spear Technique)**

Toshiro thrust his blade to the sky and the sky simultaneously darkened. A column of light surged to the sky as his sword radiated a chilling aura and the surroundings were frozen in ice. Roaring furiously, Toshiro brought his blade of light down. "No matter how powerful you are, you cannot stand against all thirteen of us! Hyoton: Hyotentsuken!"**(Ice Release: Freezing Heaven Moon Blade)**

Kensei growled as he smashed the ground with his fist and unleashed tremors at unimaginable magnitude. "Doton: Yama no Bunkatsu Ken!" **(Earth Release: Mountain Splitting Fist)**

Kisuke chuckled and pointed his blade at Nagato. A blinding crimson beam erupted and blitzed towards the redhead. "What a hassle. I guess we really have to fight. Raiton: Jugeki Byakurai." **(Lightning Release: Heavy Strike Pale Lightning)**

Byakuya channelled extensive amount of chakra into his fingertips and muttered. Vibrant flames burst out from Byakuya's palm and the wildfire transformed into a roaring serpent. "Katon: Soren Sokatsui."**(Fire Release: Twin Lotus Blue Flames, Crash Down)**

Sui**-**Feng punched the air as current of electricity was generated from her fist before a golden bolt struck Nagato. "This will end it. Raiton: Raikoho!" **(Lightning Release: Thunder Roar Sear)**

Love connected a few hand seals before he formed a circle with his fingers and pumped chakra into his lungs. A wave of red inferno spat out from Love's mouth as the flames consumed his foe. "Let's get this over with! Katon: Karyuu Daiendan!"**(Fire Release: Great Dragon Flame Bullet)**

Tousen drew a circle with his blade and spoke. A deafening cricket chirps washed over Nagato as the volume amplified, decimating the field with its sharp frequency. "Your silence shall do honour to the Jusanchushin. Ototon: Shikei no Hyoketsuo Narashi." **(Sound Release: Ringing Death Penalty Verdict)**

Nagato smirked as he clamped his hands in a prayer motion. "As I said, all of your attempts are futile! Gakido Kinjutsu: Fujutsu Kyuin." **(Hungry Ghost Realm's Forbidden Technique: Blocking Technique Absorption Seal)**

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Juri slid open the window and giggled. "_To think that the security here is so lax. I can easily assassinate the daimyo and everybody here without notifying anybody."_

The brunette ambled in stealthy grace through the tenebrous hallway of the manor. She ventured past a kitchen and noticed a faint light emitting from within. Curiosity piqued, Juri took a peek. Much to her dismay, she saw a monstrosity lurking in the shadows. Its glowing demonic eyes and unreal swaying hair spooked Juri. The brunette yelped and dashed out.

Meanwhile, Shizune rolled her eyes and dropped the empty carton of milk. "Darn, someone spotted me. I better get back to bed."

"_Damn! What is wrong with this place?" _Juri regained her composure and adjusted her glove. _"Stay calm, Juri! You can do this! All I need to do is to assassinate Maki-chan and-"_

Making a sharp turn around the corners, she stumbled upon a room and noticed a discarded robe lying on the ground. Juri opened the door and smirked as she found a slumbering Naruto before her. _"Bingo! Here is my chance!"_

Stifling her gleeful giggles, Juri readied her fist before lashing out a strike. Much to her baffled chagrin, Naruto flipped over in his sleep and evaded the lethal assault. Juri blinked and attempted another attack, but somewhat the blond retaliated by shifting his position. The brunette growled as she glared with menace gleaming in her luminous eyes at Naruto, who was sleeping peacefully.

"_S-Stupid Uzumaki Naruto! Are you looking down on me? There is a limit how much you can tease a person!" _Juri straddled an oblivious Naruto's hips in order to immobilise him. Before she could strike, Naruto suddenly sat up, their lips were closely apart. Registering danger, the brunette tried to outmanoeuvre the blond. Swiftly, the blond snatched her slender arms and slammed her on his bed.

Juri groaned and opened an eye weakly. She gasped softly when she realised the blond was still asleep. _"He's pinning me down while asleep? No! This is bad! I was careless! H-He… he is not a simpleton as I thought!"_

When Naruto underwent training sessions with Jiraiya, he remembered how the sage would utilise underhand tactics to beat him. When Hanzo took over the training, he reinforced it to the extremity where Naruto would become paranoid and defensive in his sleep. However, that taught the blond never to drop his guard, even when he was asleep; Naruto was invulnerable.

Naruto crawled predatorily towards a panicked Juri as she tried to retreat. "This is bad! What should I do?"

Juri clamped her mouth shut. _"Not good! I cannot let anybody hear my voice… and I cannot awake him! I need to improvise something to- Kyah!"_

The blond materialised behind the brunette and bound her appendage with a tactical grapple. Unexpectedly, the slumbering Naruto groped Juri's breasts and fondled her bosom. The brunette moaned as the blond ripped her breastplate mercilessly, leaving her topless. _"W-Wait a second! Let go of me! This audacity-"_

Naruto pulled her back towards him and he exhaled a sultry breath on her neck, sending chills down her spine_. "What is happening? This is supposed to be an assassination mission! H-How did this end up… My body feels so hot all of a sudden. My heart is beating so fast. This is different from my night with Chunny. Why do I feel… could it be?"_

Juri panted as Naruto continued to rub his body against her. Her strength was as if robbed away from the blond. She tried desperately to struggle against Naruto's iron grip, but her attempt was futile. "Stop this…"

The unconscious blond licked Juri's neck sensually, enhancing her arousal. She moaned in pleasure as Naruto teased her bosom; her mind was a jumbled mess as the blond continued molesting the hapless brunette.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Ayane and Maya subsequently awoke as they heard muffled cries and erotic moans emanating from Naruto's room. Maya, who was fuming with annoyance, threw her pillow on the ground and screamed. "Stupid Naruto! I can't even sleep properly at night! Why am I still thinking about that stupid guy? That no-good, useless, perverted, self-obsessed, egocentric, volatile piece of hot ass! Urgh!"

Ayane, who was blushing fervently, grabbed her bed sheet tightly. "Why am I still thinking about Naruto-sama? He is such an intelligent, noble, handsome, understanding and kind man. I… am I worthy of him?"

They hesitatingly climbed out of their beds and ambled with caution to the door. Sliding open the door in unison, they were surprised to see each other, face to face across the corridors. Maya narrowed her eyes and probed. "What are you doing?"

"I can ask you the same question." Ayane retorted. The moans were heard and the girls blinked. Ayane and Maya carefully walked out of their rooms and tiptoed towards Naruto's chamber. Impatiently, the silver-haired swordswoman twirled the doorknob and barged into the room, only to be dismayed by Juri's presence.

"What the fuck…"

Ayane gasped and she cupped her mouth. "N-Naruto-sama…"

Tsunade yawned as she walked into the chamber, only to halt as she saw an unfamiliar brunette being pinned down by an unconscious Naruto. "What the…"

Naruto's snort popped and he jolted from his sleep, only to see a naked Juri kissing his neck. Maya's furious aura of death transformed into a grim reaper as her sword miraculously materialised in her grasp. "Naruto-baka!"

"W-What?" Naruto suffered a nosebleed as he stared at his situation in confusion. "What happened?"

"That's what we're supposed to ask you, pervert!"

The silver-haired swordswoman brought her blade down.

A horrified scream of agony blared and the birds from the surroundings flew off.

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Sui-Feng panted as she eyed Nagato, who remained apathetic. "W-What a joke. He has never moved an inch ever since he used that technique. And all of our attacks combined are readily absorbed into that… thing. It is enlarging as we speak. If I'm not wrong, it is eating our chakra in order to feed that… shield.

If that's the case, it is truly an ultimate defence."

"Nothing is absolute." Byakuya stood with his blade drawn.

"Byakuya is right." Shinji responded. "Let's put that invincible Susanoo to the test, shall we?"

"You guys still have such confidence? Even when you know it's hopeless, even when you're facing overwhelming power, do you all not feel fear?"

"Fear?" Kensei growled. "There is no fear in our dictionary."

Nagato smiled before he applauded. "As expected of the Jusanchushin. I shall do the same. I shall put your title as the Thirteen Pillar Gods to the test."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Naruto, with bandages on various part of his face, sat drooling at Juri, who was eyeing him back with mixed feelings. Ayane knelt beside the blond and nursed his wounds. Maya folded her arms and stared infuriately at Naruto. Tsunade shook her head disapprovingly, while Shizune and Kimimaro remained quiet in the corner.

"Han Juri, it would be nice if you can answer a simple question from me." Maya said sweetly, before she glared fiercely at the brunette. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"It's none of your business." Juri huffed.

Ayane sighed. "Mizukage-sama can't possibly be the one who sent you here."

"You came here by your own accord, didn't you?" Maya concluded rhetorically.

Juri looked away. "Like I said, it's none of your business."

Maya deadpanned as she glared at the dazed Naruto and smacked his head with the sheath of her blade. The blond yelped indignantly and pouted. "W-Why did you do that for? Isn't it enough already? I can sue you for your insubordination and-"

"Shut up." The silver-haired swordswoman narrowed her eyes viciously.

Naruto obliged.

"You may be crazy, Juri." Maya's eyes morphed into a diabolical crimson accompanied with draconic slits. "But I'm the craziest bitch around here. So don't go around and mess with people's plan. Amongst the seven of us, we all know what you are like. So play quietly and leave, Han Juri."

Juri's eye illuminated a sinister violet as she glared back at Maya. "Don't tell me what to do, Natsume."

"And what are you gonna do to me, huh? Kill me? Suck it, bitch."

Furiously, Juri slammed her palms on the ground and performed swift kicks at the swordswoman. In retaliation, Maya unsheathed her blade and swung it with almighty force. However, their attacks were stopped and parried by Tsunade, who raised a finger to block the brunette's shin and a kunai to shield from the deadly edge of the swordswoman's nefarious sword. "Alright, cut it out girls. Stop acting like uncivilised monkeys and do things the rational way."

Naruto stifled a giggle and he whispered conspiratorially to Kimimaro. "Women. Always fighting. Always resorting to violence. It is the reason why that crazy old woman still isn't married yet."

The blond didn't realise he had spoken everything aloud. When he turned around, he was confronted by an apathetic Tsunade with a fist imbued with palpable chakra. "Call me old and crazy… one more time."

Naruto smirked and mocked with hand gestures. "Cuckoo!"

The busty blonde licked her lips and readied her punch. "Grandson or not, I'm gonna bust your ass right now!"

Before Tsunade could thrust her punch, Naruto redirected his attention to the window; as if on cue, an entity blitzed into the chamber, startling everybody. Chun-Li surveyed the room and noticed Juri. Without hesitation, she darted towards the brunette and subdued her with a grapple technique. Juri moaned as Chun-Li pinned her on the ground, immobilising her successfully. "I got you now, Juri! You're coming home with me, whether you like it or not."

"W-Whoa, whoa, hold up a sec!" Naruto exclaimed. "Chun-chan? What are you doing here?"

Chun-Li registered the situation and yelped. "N-Naruto-kun? Why are you here?"

"That's our line!" Maya retorted. The martial-artist switched her sight at the silver-haired swordswoman and subsequently the violet-haired assassin. "A-Ayane-dono, Maya-dono? If the two of you are here, then this must be the mission Mizukage-sama has instructed me to prevent Juri from interfering."

Juri growled. "Release me!"

Tsunade coughed, alerting Chun-Li of her presence. "I'm here, you know."

Naruto scratched his scalp sheepishly and introduced. "This is the Densetsu no Sannin, Senju Tsunade."

"Sannin?" The brunette thought for a while before she recognised Tsunade. "O-Oh! You're the Legendary Sucker, Tsunade-sama!"

The Sannin's eye twitched vigorously. "I seriously hate that nickname."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

The council of Iwagakure was summoned for attendance. Within the palatial chamber, various notable clan leaders sat, patiently waiting for the arrival of the Tsuchikage's representative. The door opened and everybody was alerted as a beautiful woman, accompanied by escorts, strode briskly into the spacious room.

She carried an aura of indifference as she took her seat on a gothic throne. She wore a red bodysuit that wrapped her well-endowed figure and she was equipped with diabolical armours fastened on her shoulders and shins. She had velvet mahogany hair held into a ponytail by a ribbon. Dressed in combat sandals and had utility pouches secured on her curvaceous waist and slim thigh, she was praised for her limitless arsenal of overwhelming prowess throughout Iwagakure.

She was Taki, the adoptive daughter of Ryotenbin no Onoki and commanding general of Iwagakure's military. "I, Taki, on behalf of Tsuchikage-sama, am here to address a few issues regarding about Kirigakure and a certain man."

However, Iwagakure was a country filled with chauvinistic man occupied with traditional and discriminating concept of woman. Monosuke, pompous heir of a wealthy clan in the village, scoffed. "I don't understand why we are listening to your orders. Who do you think you are? The Tsuchikage? Huh?"

"That is enough!" A blonde woman, garbed in a courtesan kimono, exhaled a smoke ring from her tobacco pipe and sighed. "This is a ceremonial meeting. Mind your words, Monosuke."

"Shut up, Tsukuyo! You are a woman, just like Taki! Stay down and be obedient like how you are born to be!"

Tsukuyo narrowed her eyes and a kunai materialised in her grasp. "I dare you to say that again, Monosuke."

Kitsuchi, chief commanding general of Iwagakure's operative forces, grunted. "Silence, Monosuke! Father has chosen Taki as his representative. You will respect Taki as you respect Tsuchikage-sama."

Monosuke shook his head and slammed a hand on the table. "No! It has been our law that women are not supposed to interfere with men's business! Why are these dirty whores barging in with this nation's problems? Why is that senile old man handing the responsibility of this village's security to a lowly woman such as her?"

"Watch that tongue of yours, Monosuke!" Kitsuchi growled as he balled his fists. "Taki is my sister, if you have forgotten!"

"Like I care! She is a bastard child! A bastard child who is not even remotely related to you, Kitsuchi! She is just an abandoned street dog who just so happened to be picked up by that miserable, old fool! This is a perversion of our society and an insult to our ancestor! What would Shodai Tsuchikage-sama think of this? What would any of our late fathers think of this? That a lowly woman is commanding us? She might not even have Iwagakure's blood in her veins! She is a dirty little abomination who-"

Taki climbed the table nimbly, dashed past Monosuke and unsheathed her sword, performing a fluid slice. A fountain of blood gushed out from Monosuke's bifurcated body and the dark liquid splashed on Taki's delicate face. Tsukuyo's face softened into a disturbing smile while Kitsuchi sighed. Taki watched remorselessly as the blood splattered on the wall, painting the scene into a macabre mess.

Taki gracefully sheathed her sword and stared darkly at the councilmen. "To remind those who still do not understand I shall break it down for you. For assuming pseudo leadership, I strongly encourage you from time to time, and always in a respectful manner, to question my order. If you're unconvinced of a particular proposal of mine that I've decided is the wisest, tell me so."

The councilmen swallowed hard as Taki smiled uncharacteristically. "However, I promise you that no subject will ever be taboo, lest you're worried. The price you pay for bringing up my heritage or gender as a degrading subject, I collect your fucking head."

Taki snatched the head of Monosuke and raised it for everybody to see. "Just like this fucker here. Now, if any of you son of bitches got anything else to say… NOW IS THE FUCKING TIME!"

The sheer ferocity of Taki's rage shattered the windows as a shockwave erupted. A malicious shadow manifested behind Taki's frame as she took the form of a devil incarnate. Everybody averted their gazes nervously. Taki was trained personally by the Sandai Tsuchikage; she was a prodigy amongst her colleagues and had built up a fearsome rapport, becoming rivals against Kumogakure's Goddess of Flash, Yoruichi, and Kirigakure's Bloody Princess, Maya. It was said that their last battle, which lasted for days, had decimated an entire forest into a godforsaken wasteland.

Regaining her composure, Taki retained her impassive demeanour and dropped the head. "I don't think so."

Stashing her blade, Taki bowed politely and resumed her seat. "Ladies and gentlemen, shall we continue this meeting?"

A silence intruded and Taki nodded. "We have received information a few days ago from our scout unit that Kirigakure is possibly expanding their forces to other minor countries. The expansion of territory is supervised and led by an unknown man. Our men have assimilated their findings and came up with a name."

Kitsuchi cocked a brow.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

(A few days later…)

"What do you think of the factories?" Sosetsu, accompanied with his guardsmen, ventured within a hallway with Naruto, Ayane and Maya. The blond stared sagaciously through the panels of window and observed the electric generators and the massive computers. "This place is built to produce electricity for our nations. I'm sure that the other major nations utilise other source of energy to create power. However, our scientists and researchers have been working on solar panels and wind turbines to produce sufficient electricity in order to replace coal."

Naruto stroked his chin and stared keenly at the technicians working within their stations. "This is indeed fabulous. You will be willing to expand your technologies and profits with us, won't you? With Yukigakure's aid, our alliance will only flourish."

"Of course." Sosetsu smiled. "Will Kirigakure become an opened market?"

"Certainly." Naruto replied. "Kirigakure will buy some of the factories here. I will be blunt with you. We wish to open factories within the Alliance's territory. You see, Kirigakure is planning to ally ourselves with other countries. Due to the harsh climates in Yukigakure, merchants and businessmen are unwilling to travel to your country to purchase your goods. However, we plan to aid your economy by introducing foreigners to your nation. That way, you will have your share of profits and we can continue working together as partners."

"That is indeed a wonderful idea. As for the mission profiles, we will transfer all of our statuses to Kirigakure. If you could kindly attach a few platoons of your military forces to our site, we will be pleased." Sosetsu proposed.

"They are on their way, sir." Ayane interjected.

Naruto smiled. "If that is the case, we will take our leave."

"You're leaving so soon?"

The blond nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. We still have to travel to the Land of Vegetables, the Land of Rice and the Land of Noodles to open a discourse with their daimyo. Hopefully, the next time we meet, the Alliance will become stronger than before."

Sosetsu bowed. "Yes, of course. I wish you luck in your journey."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

"Okay, I get the whole the-more-the-merrier idea, but isn't this counterproductive?" Maya huffed. "There are too much unnecessary people in this team! We should get rid of some of those pests, Naruto-baka!"

Juri placed a hand on her curvaceous hip and grunted. "Who are you calling unnecessary, you whore."

The swordswoman unsheathed her blade and taunted. "Call me that and I will slit your throat, you third-grade slut!"

Chun-Li and Ayane intervened as they grasped Juri and Maya's shoulders respectively.

Shizune sighed as she shook her head. _"For some reason, this group is recruiting more and more homicidal women."_

Tsunade grinned. "You have a healthy bunch of girls there, don't you?"

Naruto smiled. "Awesome, huh?"

"I apologise if I'm interrupting, Naruto-sama, but where are we heading?" Kimimaro, for a very long time, spoke.

The blond ruffled his apprentice's white hair and chuckled. "We are currently heading north-east to the Land of Noodles! It is a must-go!"

"Why, may I ask?" Kimimaro queried. "Because they have the best ramen in the world!"

The apprentice nodded. "Agreed."

Tsunade slapped her forehead. "I should've known."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

(Omake)

Maya, dressed in a formal attire that somewhat exposed her cleavage, stood in a classroom, facing young students from the ninja academy. Grasping a pointer in hand, the swordswoman grinned. "Good morning, class."

"Good morning…" The students responded lethargically.

"I SAID GOOD MORNING!"

Instantly, the dull atmosphere in the classroom lightened up as the students became alert. "G-Good morning, Maya-sensei!"

"Fabulous." Maya smirked before she noticed a disturbance in the air. Without hesitation, she grabbed a chalk and threw it at a dozing boy, effectively waking him up. "Nobody is to sleep in my class. The consequence will be severe, am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Good! Now, onward to today's lesson!" Maya cleared her throat and smiled. "As we all know, our career is a lifetime of stress and bloodshed. We are forced to face death every day. Sucks, isn't it? No idea why so many idiots sign up for this crap but- Yes, little girl over there, you have a question or something?"

A girl, who raised her hand, snickered. "You said idiots sign up to become ninja. Are you saying you're an idiot too?"

The swordswoman smiled before a chalk struck the girl's forehead. "As I was saying, due to the responsibilities and stresses occurring in our life as a ninja, our relationship, may it be kinship or something sexual, is often jeopardised. I am here to teach you how to prioritise your life. Boys, stay alert because what I'm gonna say is going to happen to you."

Maya folded her arms. "Okay, here's the thing. A relationship that last for a month or so, your girl will look at you and want you to promise them something. Girls want you to promise them something simple. They want you to promise not to lie to them. Girls, listen up, because they will promise you, and that is the first time they lie to you."

A boy raised his hand.

The swordswoman blinked. "Boy with curly hair, you have something to ask?"

"Yes!" The boy smirked. "Are you a virgi-"

Before the boy could finish his bold question, a chalk smashed his face and he promptly fainted from the impact.

"Any more questions?" Maya queried sweetly.

A girl waved her arm. "Sensei, I got a question! What is masturbating?"

The swordswoman almost choked. "W-Who taught you that?"

The girl shrugged. "Our sex-ed teacher. Juri-sensei told us masturbate a day keeps the urges away. She never really told us what she means though."

Maya smacked her forehead with her palm and sighed. "This is harder than I thought."

X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X-o~O~o-X

Heh, as always, I do not own Juri from Street Fighter. Also, I don't own all the Bleach characters I have mentioned in my story. They belong to Tite Kubo. I also don't own Tsukuyo from Gintama. Also, I don't own Taki from Soul Calibur series. I am introducing more characters from other series because there are only a handful of 'known' characters from the past.

1.) NarutoXKonan (Confirmed)  
2.) NarutoXMei  
3.) NarutoXTaki  
4.) NarutoXKoyuki  
5.) NarutoXAnko  
6.) NarutoXKurenai  
7.) NarutoXPakura  
8.) NarutoXSui-Feng  
9.) NarutoXJuri  
10.) NarutoXChun Li  
11.) NarutoXSetsuka  
12.) NarutoXAyane  
13.) NarutoXMaya  
14.) NarutoXYoruichi  
15.) NarutoXMai  
16.) NarutoXHarem

Please rate, vote and review. :D


End file.
